At First Sight
by ByteMeGeekette
Summary: AU/AH - A girl with a sad past, a boy with a bright future, a chance meeting that changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: I've received quite a few pm's about this story, my first fanfic that I'd removed so I'm going to add it back. I'll try to fix any glaring errors but it won't be a rewrite of it. Thanks to all those who have inquired about it. I will post chapters as I work through them. ~Crissa_

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight and the characters found within i__t are owned completely by Stephe__nie Meyer. They are used in this story solely for enjoyment._

At First Sight

Chapter One

**Renee****'s ****pov****-**

… _**June 6**__**th**__** 2005…**_

I walked into my daughter Bella's room and watched her sitting on her window seat. Her legs tucked up and her arms wrapped around them. She was staring out the window and looked lost. Odd, seeing as she'd completely planned out her life for the next year or so. She is beautifully stunning, in that classic sense, long brown hair that slightly curled, big dark brown eyes. I couldn't believe my baby girl was 25 years old and leaving for Europe.

"Bella, the car will be here in about twenty minutes. Do you have everything ready to go?" I asked softly, leaning against her doorframe. She continued looking out into the lush forest that surrounded our home. She sighed then turned to look at me.

"Yes. I decided on something though." She whispered, turning to look back out the window.

"Oh, and what's that darling?" I had a feeling it had to do with her father. It had been three years since she had gone to see him, three years since Jacob Black died and left her a broken shell.

"I'm side tracking my trip. I don't really need to start my new job for a month. I've called and made the arrangements already, so you don't need to worry." She sighed and looked back at me, the sadness in her eyes made my heart hurt once again at the knowledge of all that she had lost. "I'm going to go visit Charlie, I think I'll stay with him for a week or so and just visit. It's been so long and I don't know when I'll be back from Florence. He deserves a visit." She turned away to look back out the window.

"I think your father would love that." I smiled, walked over and sat beside her on the window seat. I brushed the hair off her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. "I'll miss you darling, whenever you want me to come visit you, just call and I'll be on the next flight."

"Thank you, Mom." She smiled and leaned into me. "For everything really… for being so understanding and not pushing me to get over things quickly."

"Of course! I know how much you loved him dear. Maybe in Florence you'll meet a lovely Italian boy to keep you busy." I chuckled and she giggled, I patted her leg. "I'll be downstairs sweetie. I love you!"

I got up and headed out of her room, leaving her to her thoughts. Three long years she's stuffed herself into schooling and work. I hoped this new life she was planning for herself would push her out of the walls she had put up around herself.

**Bella****'s ****pov**** – **

After my mother left my room, I sat in silence. I would miss northern California, the vineyards, the rolling hills, the mountains to the East, the ocean to the west. At least I wouldn't be giving up all of it. The beauty of Italy was like no other. I sighed deeply and stood up, walking into my joining bathroom.

I really hope I'm making the right decision to go to Forks, I hadn't been there since my very best friend, well he was almost like a brother to me, had died. There were just too many memories. My main concentration for the last three years was to make something of myself. I didn't want to relive all the memories but I hadn't seen my father since days after the funeral I was unable to attend. He told me that he understood, and so we called each other once a month.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I could do this, I would do this. I pulled my dark hair up into a messy twist and clipped it. I grabbed my pale blue tooth brush and tossed it into my toiletry bag along with a few other items and zipped it tight.I pulled my lip gloss from my pocket and applied a little. Looking into the mirror again and smiling, yes, this would be fine… I would be fine.

I took what courage I had mustered and tossed my toiletry bag into my carry on and zipped it closed. I grabbed the last few remaining things I would need like my iPod and cell phone, making sure they were in my pockets. Everything was finally ready to go.

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked around the room. Trying to remember every little detail, I wasn't completely sure when I'd be back to visit. I would look forward to it though. I'm sure my mother was hoping I'd meet someone and fall in love. She was always surprised by my lack of interest in the opposite sex. I had my reasons though, especially after Jacob.

I heard the doorbell downstairs and stood. I grabbed my carry on and made my way downstairs. My mother was standing by the door watching as the driver loaded what little luggage I had into the back of the town car. She turned and smiled at me.

"Mom, you could have just called a cab." I said as I approached her. Shaking my head slightly and smiled. She had status in this area, and liked to flaunt it a little too much for my liking. Phil was a well known and highly paid lawyer to the stars so this made them pretty famous in their own right.

"Oh psh! You know better than that Bella. Are you sure this is all you're taking with you? Are you really going to leave most of your stuff here?" She asked eyeing the three suitcases.

"Yes, well remember I already packed up a bit more, they should be waiting for me in my apartment in Florence. Please don't worry about anything mom." I said and sighed, hugging her tightly. My mom had changed a lot during the last three years, instead of me having to be there for her, she'd been there for me. I would miss her.

"Alright dear, I will miss you so very much. I can't believe my little baby girl is all grown up and going off across the ocean!" She had tears building up, she hugged me back tightly. "Well you better be on your way darling. We wouldn't want you to miss your flight. Tell your father hello for me and Phil. And do call me when you land." She kissed my cheek then started walking me to the car.

"Thanks mom, I will miss you too, I will call… promise. I love you!" I kissed her cheek and hugged her once more, then climbed into the back of the town car. I pulled my glasses over my eyes so no one would see the tears that were threatening to make a quick appearance. I refused to cry. This was my decision and it was a new beginning.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I was listening to Debussy on my iPod, willing the time for this layover in a small airport in Northern California to be over. I was so anxious to be finally going home. I had just finished with med school and had been offered a very nice intern position in Seattle; I'd finally be within driving distance of the rest of my family. Living in New Hampshire was alright but I longed for the Pacific Ocean and the green of Washington.

I could feel something bigger on the horizon; I just couldn't put my finger on it. I knew that Alice thought she had a huge surprise for me when I arrived home. I chuckled remembering the call that Emmett had made to me just days earlier and slipped up. He informed me rather joyously that Alice and Jasper, my best childhood friend, had eloped and gotten married in Las Vegas three months ago. If they had wanted to keep it as a surprise from me, they shouldn't have made Emmett privy to the information. I chuckled at the thought of Emmett actually keeping something a secret.

I looked up to peek at the gate announcing screen, wondering if my flight had popped up yet. I caught sight of a beautiful brunette stumbling out of the jet way, she looked especially frazzled and a man walking behind her looked to be very angry and covered in some form of liquid. She turned and was blushing furiously. I pulled one ear bud out of my ear so I could hear what was going on.

"Sir, I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to trip into you and make you spill your coffee, I am really very sorry!" She said in a rush, her voice, beautiful as it was, dripping with sincere remorse. I frowned when the man just glared at her.

"I don't care, bitch. You've just ruined a five thousand dollar suit!" He hollered back at her. She shrunk visibly and looked to be shaking; she quickly pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. I fought the urge to jump up and say something, but one of the service agents standing nearby walked over to intercept anything that may happen.

"I'm truly sorry." She slunk over and threw herself into a chair, tucking her ear buds into her ears then pulling the hood to her jacket up over her head.

I watched as a service agent walked up to the man and tugged him down the hallway, expressing her apologies. I checked my watch and noticed I still had an hour before my connecting flight to Seattle; I rose out of my chair and wandered down to the Starbucks. I played over the scene and couldn't get my mind off the girl, no woman. She looked kind of sad and alone. As I was ordering my black coffee, I decided on a hot chocolate as well. Maybe I could give it to her, cheer her up a bit.

As I wandered back toward my gate, I noticed her sitting in the same spot. She was slouched forward, reading a rather worn book. She had removed her sunglasses and they were hooked now on her carryon bag, her hood was still pulled up so I took a moment to really look at her.

She had long brown hair that was peeking out of the hood of her dark blue jersey jacket, she was wearing a worn out pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of beaten up black ballet flats. Even for all the worn battered look of her clothing she was beautiful. She actually looked… comfortable. I watched as she turned a page with her thin delicate fingers. Her legs were long and slender, enhanced by the jeans she was wearing. I slowly walked over and sat down a seat over from her, peeking at the front cover of her book. _Pride and Prejudice_, well it seemed she liked the classics.

Now or never I told myself, and nudged her foot with mine. Her head shot up and she turned to look at me, her deep brown eyes flying open wide. Her eyes met mine and I thought I was going to drown in them. Never in my life had I felt such a sudden connection, my heart rate picked up; I sucked in a quick breath. She was simply beautiful, she had a heart shaped face, her bottom lip just slightly fuller than her top. She had pale clear skin. I quickly recovered and smiled. She furrowed her eyebrows, a small frown pulled at her lips, causing my smile to dip a bit. She pulled an ear bud out of one ear.

"Um… did you… uh need something?" She stammered and looked away quickly. I saw a faint blush creep across her cheeks. Now that is just adorable.

"I thought you may like a warm drink?" I said back as I handed her the hot chocolate. "It's just hot chocolate from the Starbucks down the way. That gentleman shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Her eyes snapped back to mine and she smiled just a little, she reached up and took the cup from me, fiddling with the sticker tab covering the opening. It shocked me that she would be so blasé and accept a drink from someone she didn't know. Was she always so trusting? I pushed those thoughts away, she could trust me, and I wanted her to trust me.

"Thanks, you saw that huh?" She said blushing harder and pulled the tab off sticking it to the top of the lid and taking a small sip. I chuckled softly and slid into the seat next to her. She stiffened and then relaxed almost as quickly, taking another sip.

"Yeah, I think most of the people here at the gate saw that." I smiled. I held out my hand to her. "I'm Edward, and you are?" She looked down at my hand then back up, her eyes meeting mine. Again my breath caught, and then her hand was in mine and my heart raced double time. What is going on here, I thought. I looked down at her hand quickly, as she did.

"Um… Bella." She said softly still staring at our hands, then releasing my hand. I quickly rubbed it on my jean covered leg, missing the feel of her soft skin almost immediately. I looked back up in time to see her place her ear bud back in.

Quick Edward, think of something to engage her in conversation. I tapped her shoulder. Not sure what the heck I was doing. She slowly pulled her hood off, and the smell of strawberries came pouring off of her. She turned slowly to look at me and pulled the ear bud back out.

"Yes?" She asked softly, eyeing me like I had lost my mind. Well, I thought, maybe I had. But I couldn't imagine not talking to her.

"A classic fan?" I said quickly pointing to her book. Way to point out the obvious…

"Oh…" She folded the corner quickly and snapped the book shut. "Yeah, I guess so. You?" I sighed when she smiled slightly. At least she has put the book aside. _Think positive Eddie boy!_

"Well, yes actually. Austen happens to be a favorite of mine, as well as the Bronte sisters." She eyed me then smiled wider.

"Not many guys would admit to that. So where are you heading?" She leaned back in her seat sipping from her cup; I leaned back as well, finishing my coffee.

"Seattle, you?" I asked, silently and urgently praying to God that maybe she was going to Seattle as well. She blushed and smiled, her eyes meeting mine quickly then darting away.

"Me to. Actually, not really but it's the only airport close enough to where I'm actually going, well with a flight for today anyways." She said and sighed, her mood looked to be dropping a bit. Her smile almost disappeared and her eyes looked very sad. I resisted the urge yet again to protect her, to pull her into my lap and hold her. What was this girl doing to me? First I talk to her, which is completely out of character for me, and now I want to protect her. I shook my head slightly.

"Ah." It was all I could think to say, I looked up at the gate announcement board and noticed my flight was up and would be boarding soon. I looked over to her and she seemed lost in her thoughts. "So are you on the next connecting flight then?" I asked quickly, hoping that maybe she was, and that possibly she'd be sitting close to me.

"Yes, I believe so. I think it should be boarding soon," she looked quickly at her watch slightly distracted now. "yeah… definitely soon." She all but whispered, taking a deep breath and slowly blowing it out.

I watched her silently, and it struck me suddenly. This was a girl that I could possibly come to love. I had never once felt the way I did when I saw her, or felt the way I did with her skin against mine. _Whoa, Eddie boy calm down there. You just met her, you have no idea who she is, or where she is even going._ No, but I desperately wanted to. I sighed and my phone buzzing in my pocket made me jump, elbowing Bella. She looked at me and we both laughed.

"Excuse me, I've got a call." I said snapping the phone open, standing up and wandering a few steps away. "Hello, Alice!" I said into the phone. Her shrill squeal over the phone made me laugh.

"Hey baby brother!" She giggled; she loved reminding me that I was younger by a whole two minutes. "So have you met her yet?" My brows furrowed, what the hell is she talking about?

"Excuse me Alice, met who?" I asked, my eyes wandering over to where Bella was sitting, sifting through her bag.

"The girl you're going to fall in love with and marry my dear brother." She said completely shocked that I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Alice, I didn't meet her prior to leaving New Hampshire, what makes you think I've met her in the short period of time between there and here?" I asked, watching Bella stand and grab her bag, heading off towards the bathroom. Oh big mistake, she's got the cutest ass. My sister's voice pulled me back and I stopped watching after Bella's backside.

"I have a feeling baby brother that she is on one of your flights. I have told you before I just know these things. I'm guessing she's a brunette. Anyways, you'll meet her. I know it." I was beside myself, my sister and her 'feelings' usually were right, but how was that possible. "So, baby brother, I wanted to let you know that Jazz and I will be there to pick you up. Don't drag those big feet of yours after getting off the plane. We have to meet Carlisle and Esme for dinner right after you land. Emmett and Rosalie will also be there with Kalie and she can't wait to see her uncle. Love ya, baby brother, ciao!"

And with that, before I could even respond she hung up. That was Alice for you. It was sometimes a wonder that the two of us were twins, let alone brother and sister. Hmm maybe the twin thing is why she gets these silly little feelings things. There has always been some sort of connection between the two of us.

I turned my phone off and tucked it down into my jean pocket and made my way back over to my gate. I still hadn't seen Bella return. I had to battle back the urge to go stand outside the bathroom and wait for her. It's not like she'd miss her flight though. I said another silent prayer that maybe she'd be near me on the plane, even though I was in first class.

**Bella's ****pov**** –**

I walked quickly to the bathroom, I felt like I was going to throw up. I made it into a stall just in time to have the contents of my stomach make a nice unwanted appearance. Ugh! If it's one thing I hate most is throwing up. Thinking about my past today was not making my life any easier. I grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wiped at my mouth throwing it into the toilet and flushing quickly.

"Are you alright dear?" Someone called from outside of the stall, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm just a nervous flyer." I lied, standing up and grabbing my bag. I left the stall and walked to one of the sinks, looking at myself in the mirror.

Way to go Bella, now you look like absolute crap. If Edward, wasn't totally grossed out by you before he will be now. I grabbed my tooth brush and toothpaste out of my bag and made quick work of getting rid of the vomit smell and taste. I then washed my face and quickly brushed through the mess that was my hair. Looking in the mirror quickly and applying a bit of lip gloss, I tried a smile. It lacked something for a moment then all on its own it brightened.

My thoughts had shifted to Edward. I replayed our short, if lacking conversation. It was so nice of him to get me a hot chocolate; he probably thought I was insane, after watching that mess at the gate. But still he approached me. No one ever approached me. It's not that I'm unapproachable; it's just that generally I was invisible. Especially to gorgeous people, and boy was he gorgeous. His eyes were the color of emeralds, such a deep green. He had small freckles on his cheeks just under his eyes and across his nose, his skin looked so clear, and his hair. It was a mess of bronze, like a brand new penny. It stood up haphazardly all over his head. I didn't quite know how to explain it. He was tall and well proportioned. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a lovely white button up long sleeved t-shirt. His sun glasses pushed up on top of his head.

I remembered the way his butt looked as he was walking away talking on his cell phone. Oh gosh Bella get a grip. You'll never see him again. But I couldn't stop the smile I felt spreading goofily across my face. But he had noticed me; he tried to talk to me. And the way my heart raced when he smiled, he took my breath away. And I couldn't describe the feeling of touching his hand. I'd never had that happen before.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the announcement of final boarding for my flight. I threw my stuff into my bag, zipping it quickly. And making a mad dash for my gate, the flight attendant at the door was frowning at me as I ran with my ticket. She took it and scanned it quickly. I had never been more grateful for my first class seating, at least then I wouldn't have to fight my way to the back.

As I made my way onto the plane and made my way to seat 3B, I felt my heart stop and I had to remind myself to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters found within**__** are solely owned by Mrs. Stephe**__**nie Meyer.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Two

**Bella's ****pov**** –**

I took in a quick breath and ducked my head. There he sat in 3A, his head leaned back and his eyes closed, listening to what I assumed was an iPod. How was I going to survive not blushing for the next hour and a half with him sitting so close to me? This was so unfair. I slung my bag down off of my shoulder and tucked it under the seat in front of me, and lowered myself as slowly as possible into the seat next to him, trying my hardest not to bump or touch him at all.

The flight attendant walked down the aisle, leaning over me and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he pulled the ear buds quickly from his ears.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to turn off your music player. We'll be taking off soon."

"No problem." He pulled it from his pocket as she turned to head further down the aisle, and turned it off. Then he looked over at me, and the biggest grin spread across his face. Of course I blushed like an idiot. "Hey!" He said.

"Um, hey, so… we meet again." I chuckled just a little, stammering is so very sexy Bella, I berated myself.

"This is wonderful!" He said happily, and rubbed his hands together.

"How so?" I wondered aloud, peering at him and biting my lower lip between my teeth.

"Well, now I have someone to talk to, would you care to play a game of 20 questions with me?" He asked and smiled.

How in the world am I supposed to say no to a smile like that? His eyes were alight and the green was so vibrant. I sighed and then had a thought.

"Isn't that a bit juvenile? What are you 16?" I asked sarcastically, praying to God that he would see the humor, and maybe divulge his age.

"Well, I guess it would seem that way. And no, I'm 26. Yourself?" He inquired. Hmm, I wonder if this is going to count in the 20 questions. I bit my lip, and then smiled back at him.

"I'm 25. So does that count toward the 20 questions?" He shook his head no. Wonderful indeed.

"So shall I go first? Or ladies first?" He said, leaning back in his seat. I waved my hand in a gesture that said 'you first.' And he thought for a moment.

"Are you single?" He asked quickly, and a slight tint of pink reached his cheeks. Ah, so he blushes also. I giggled a little before I could catch myself.

"Yes, I'm single. Hmm, let's see, a good question…" I thought for a few seconds, chewing on my lip. Then I snapped my fingers. "I got it, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I wanted him to get the hint that I thought this game was still kind of silly and juvenile. He laughed, and the sound was amazing.

"A doctor, I actually just finished med school and am heading home. Do you think you'll settle down in the near future?" He asked, he looked very eager for an answer. Memories of the car accident that killed Jacob, and left me near death, flashed through my mind. I shook my head a bit to make them go away, and then took a deep breath.

"No. Do you live in Seattle?" I asked quickly, hoping he would leave it alone. I was wrong.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, lifting his hand and running it through his messy locks. Ugh, it just made his hair look even sexier. His eyes held some foreign emotion I couldn't place, also compassion. Odd I thought.

"I thought I got to ask the next question, and you didn't answer." I huffed. He chuckled, tugging his hair a bit.

"Yes, I live in Seattle, or that is to say that I will be, I'm actually from Forks. Now, why do you think you'll not settle down in the near future?" He asked again noticing the blatant shock on my face, and smiling.

"Forks? Wow, what a small world, and to answer your question, because it would be wrong of me to tie someone down, to someone as broken as I am. Do you have any siblings?" I asked, trying to get the focus off of me. I was starting to feel a bit sick again, the thoughts of what happened dredging up. I took a few quick breaths and closed my eyes.

"I have a twin sister, and an adopted brother. What do you mean you're broken?" He asked, looking at me thoughtfully. I sighed; he wasn't going to let this go. Maybe if I shared it wouldn't be so hard. It's not like I'm going to have to see him again after we get off this flight. I peeked at my watch and noticed we still had an hour and fifteen minutes left.

"Edward, it's a really long story." I whispered, hoping to give him one more chance to drop it.

"I'm kind of stuck on this plane for the next hour or so, so I think I have time." He said with a smile, and reached for my hand. My heart rate skyrocketed and my breath caught in my throat. He twined his fingers with mine and started rubbing circles onto the back of my hand, and I was immediately at ease.

"Um, okay." I stammered. "Well, three years ago I was in a horrific car accident. In La Push, I was dropping off my best friend, and someone coming from the opposite direction fell asleep behind the wheel, he hit us head on. Jacob died on impact, and I was trapped for an hour in the car before they could pull me out. I had sustained so much damage to my pelvis. Too much damage…" I trailed off at the end looking out the window over his shoulder. His hand had tightened on mine. I closed my eyes and tried desperately to push the images from my mind.

"Bella, I'm so very sorry." He whispered softly, squeezing my fingers again. "Why would that stop you from settling down?"

"I'm too damaged to have children. If I had ever met someone and got close to them, I couldn't subject them to that. It doesn't bother me to be alone. I'm like my father in that way. I handle being alone very well." I gave him a quick small smile, but he frowned a bit and his eye brows furrowed.

"What if you find someone who that wouldn't bother?" He asked, looking over my shoulder instead of meeting my eyes.

"I'm resolved. It wouldn't be fair." I slowly pulled my fingers from his. "So, you have a twin sister?" I asked quickly trying to get the focus off of me. I really hoped and prayed that he would get the hint this time. I couldn't go into more detail. I was already fighting the tears that wanted to come, and the bile that was trying its hardest to make its way up my throat.

**Edward's ****pov**** –**

No children? How could that happen to someone so beautiful, someone so wonderful. _Eddie, you don't know that much about her, maybe she's not that wonderful_. Hmm, I'm sure that a crash like that would have made the local news. La Push isn't but a 15 or 20 minute drive from Forks. I'll have to look it up when I get home.

I was brought back from my thoughts when she pulled her soft thin hand from mine. I missed her touch immediately. I looked at my hand quickly, and then tried to think of what she had just asked, something about a twin. Oh…

"Yes, her name is Alice. She's older by two minutes and does not ever let me forget it. And yes, we grew up in Forks; we're adopted, as well as our older brother Emmett. What do you do for a living?" I figured she didn't want to dwell on what had happened in her past. She looked instantly relieved by my question. Her brown eyes sparkled and she suddenly smiled.

"I have a masters in journalism, and a bachelor in photography, I'm on my way to Italy to work for a travel magazine. I'll get to travel Europe and help write articles for their magazine. It must be absolutely wonderful to have siblings. I'm an only child." She sighed and fiddled with the zipper on her jacket. Then it hit me, she's going to Europe. My spirits plummeted. I'd probably never see her again after this flight. Resigned I decided to continue questioning, maybe we could at least become friends, maybe contact each other.

"That sounds wonderful, and like a very fun profession. You didn't ask a question." I smiled at her.

"Oh. Do you have a special someone?" She grinned and then bit her lip. Did she even have a clue how sexy that was? How I wanted to lean over and kiss that lip… What, wait, oh what the hell, I'd love to do more than just kiss that lip. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I've been so busy with med school I didn't think it would be fair to involve someone I'd never see. So there is most definitely no one special, other than my family. Do you believe in love at first sight?" Holy crap Edward! Why did you just ask that! I was berating myself in my mind when I noticed her eyes and popped open even wider. Then she laughed.

"You're kidding right?" She snorted just a little and I couldn't help but laugh with her. It was incredibly cute.

"Um, no I don't think I'm kidding. Do you?" I asked, picking at the edge of my shirt.

"I believe it's possible. Have you ever fallen in love at first sight?" She asked me with a giggle. Yes, I thought to myself. Where did that thought come from? Oh right, because you think you actually have, you better change the subject.

"I don't know." I answered her, looking into her eyes and smiling. "What's your favorite color?" There that should be a safe enough question, I peeked at my watch, just 45 more minutes to get to know her. We needed to get through these questions quickly.

"Green. What's your favorite type of music?" She asked quickly. I wondered what she was thinking; she was nibbling her lip again.

"Pretty much anything; classical tends to lead the pack." I laughed when her eyes widened. "What do you do for fun?"

"But you're so young, classical really?" She looked truly shocked.

"Bella, you didn't answer my question. And yes classical, really. Is that a problem?" I laughed a little as she started shaking her head. Saying her name made me feel wonderful, complete.

"No, it's not a problem. I was just shocked. Not many people our age listen to classical. My mother loved to play it. What was your question?" She was much too adorable for her own good.

"What do you do for fun?" I repeated and waited for her reply. I wonder if I asked her to dinner if she'd join me when we got to Seattle.

"Oh not much, mainly just read, listen to music, take pictures. I'm afraid I'm not that interesting." She looked thoughtful for a moment. Probably thinking of another question to ask, I already knew what I wanted to ask next. Her eyes shot up to mine and locked there. "Would you ever consider asking someone you just met if you could see them again?" She blurted out; it was forced as if she didn't want to ask, but had to. I chuckled a little.

"Actually, until I met you I would have said no. You basically asked the question I had thought about asking." She laughed, looking a bit more relieved.

"I was so afraid you would think I was a psycho or something for asking. I wouldn't have either. Edward, you're really… I don't know… I feel comfortable talking to you. I haven't had a friend in a very long time." She was looking out the window over my shoulder again, lost in her thoughts possibly. How could I possibly tell her what I was really feeling, and hearing my name on her lips gave me a thrill I'd never felt before.

"Bella, I would be honored if you would join me for dinner this week. I know you said you're heading to Italy. When is that exactly?" I wondered; the thought alone made me want to find a reason to make her stay.

"I'm going to visit my father for a week or so. I haven't completely decided yet. I'd love to meet you for dinner." She smiled brightly.

"It's a date then." I said quickly returning her smile. "I'll give you my cell phone number as soon as we land. Would you mind giving me yours?" I was feeling especially giddy. I felt so much younger than I was. Alice will have an absolute fit.

"No I wouldn't mind. Do you want to continue with our game of 20 some questions?" She laughed and grabbed my hand. I let my fingers slip through hers and squeezed gently. Her fingers were so thin. But the touch was heavenly.

"Sure. You said you were single; have you ever had a 'someone'?" I asked, watching her face. Her nose wrinkled softly. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked that.

"Just once, it was during my junior year of high school. It only lasted a week. He was quite the creep. I stuck to Jacob after that. I didn't need a boyfriend." She snorted a bit as the blush crept up over her face. I wonder what was causing that. "So, Edward, what about you, ever had a girlfriend?" She smiled.

"Yes, just one, it was a horrible disaster. Her name was Tanya, and we dated during high school. I guess I must have done 'it' wrong, she decided she needed more than just me. It was incredibly uncomfortable and embarrassing." I shuddered remembering the vision of Tanya under Tyler in the janitor's closet.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Bella said quickly, squeezing my fingers.

"No it's alright. I'm just very glad it happened before I headed off to college. I was able to focus fully on school. So please, don't worry your pretty little head about it." I smiled at her. It occurred to me that I hadn't smiled so much in a long time. "So you're visiting your dad, where were you coming from?"

"I lived with my mother in Redding. It was just easier with work and school. I haven't been back to Forks in three years. I doubt it's changed much though." She peeked down at her watch. Just as the seat belt sign clicked on. "I guess we're landing early, I can already feel my ears starting to plug up."

I turned and glanced out the window. Sure enough we were already descending into the SeaTac area. At first my heart plummeted, this was the end of the flight. Would she really still go to dinner with me? Would I ever see her again? I felt her squeeze my hand again, I turned to look at her. She was smiling looking forward. I wondered if she felt the things I did when our skin touched, the increased heart rate.

Ten minutes later we were landing and taxiing towards our gate, I pulled my cell phone quickly out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Add your number for me? May I see yours for a moment?" She smiled and shifted, pulling her phone from her back pocket and handing it to me.

"Sure." I took hers and entered my number. At least she'd have it. She quickly added hers and handed it back to me.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to hurry when we're finally set free. My sister hates to wait and we have dinner with our parents. It was so very lovely to meet you Bella." I took her hand and raised it to my lips, brushing a soft kiss to the back. She blushed instantly, bright and vivid and she bit her bottom lip between her teeth. So adorable!

"It was… lovely to meet you as well Edward. I look forward to your call. Enjoy your family!" She said, as the door opened to the jet way, she picked up her bag from the floor in front of her and made her way off the plane. I stood and reached into the overhead bin for my laptop bag and made to follow after her, but she was already gone.

I made my way past security, and instantly saw Alice, she was bouncing and squealing the moment she saw me.

"EDWARD!" She screamed and launched at me, Jasper was hanging back laughing. "Oh baby brother how I have missed you! Come, you'll have to tell me all about her on the ride."

"Alice, I have no idea what you're talking about. And where in the world do you get all this energy. Jazz did you let her get an espresso on the way here?" Jasper just laughed and shook his head; he approached and shook my hand.

As we were heading out to the car I caught a glimpse of Chief Swan making his way into the airport.

"Hey, Chief Swan, it's so good to see you!" I reached my hand out to him when he turned and smiled.

"Young Edward, wow, it's been such a long time. Are you home for good this time?"

"Yes, sir. How has life in Forks been? The teenagers aren't giving you too much trouble I hope?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair, knowing that at one time I had been giving him more trouble than was good for one person.

"Not too much. You know you were always my favorite. The trouble seems to have left when you did. Your father said you accepted a position here in Seattle."

"Yes, it will be nice to be so close. We should go fishing sometime soon, you do still go correct?" After getting community service for the third time, Chief Swan took it upon himself to fill my time with constructive things to stay out of trouble; fishing had become a fun pastime.

"Of course son, when you're in town just stop by the station and we'll set up a time. Listen, I hate to run but I'm picking someone up. Stay out of trouble, and Jasper, be careful on the drive back. There was a roll over about an hour out." He started walking away.

"Thank you Chief Swan." Jasper said as we made our way towards my sisters yellow Porsche.

"It's really good to see ya, Ed." He said slapping me on the back.

"Likewise, I'm sure after having to deal with Alice nonstop while I was gone you're ready for a break." She glared at me and got behind the wheel as I climbed into the cramped back seat. "You know Alice, you could have brought the Volvo, and there is barely any room back here."

"Yeah but you haven't rode in it yet, so I thought it would be fun. Besides, a good run will do it good." She said, speeding out of the parking lot. Jasper just snickered from his seat, shaking his head. "So… Edward, did you meet her?"

"Yes, and she's wonderful." I said with a smile, watching as my sister's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "And I'm not telling you anything until we're with everyone else." She pouted, but I knew she'd wait.

I sat and stared out the window; my thoughts returning to a beautiful brown haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I own nothing. ****Thanks for**** these characters goes**** to ****Stephe****nie**** Meyer.**

At First Sight

Chapter Three

**Bella's ****pov**** –**

I made my way down the jet way and made a mad dash for the baggage claim. As I picked up my bag I started to feel nervous. In three hours my father and I would be back at his house. The thought of the memories there was almost unbearable, and without my new friend Edward to ease some of the pain, it almost seemed like too much. It amazed me how at ease he made me feel. I smiled thinking about the agreement to meet each other for dinner while I was in town. I'm still amazed I was brave enough to ask a few of the questions I had asked. And it amazed me further that he seemed genuinely interested in asking me about my life.

As I stood in line, watching as slowly pieces of luggage started to fill the carousel. I tried to push my nerves away and get Edward out of my mind. I prepared myself for whatever would come once we left the airport.

"Bella!" I heard my father call from behind me. I turned and ran to him, throwing my arms around his waist and breathing in the smell of his leather jacket. It reminded me of when I was seven and would hide in my closet with it wrapped around me. I smiled and looked up at my dad. When he pried me away from him and held me at arm's length at my shoulders.

"Hey there dad! It's so good to see you. I hope that I'm not putting you out in any way." I said.

"Oh for heaven's sakes Bells, of course not. Let's head home, we've got quite the drive and Sue can't wait to see you." He made himself busy with pulling my luggage from the carousel. We pulled the three pieces behind us on the way out to the parking garage. I was shocked when we stopped at a brand new Ford F150.

"Dad, did something happen to the cruiser?" I asked, while he fought my luggage up into the bed of the truck under the hard cover.

"I had to have something to drive Sue around in; she got sick of the cruiser." He explained with a shrug. This was a huge development.

"So dad, how are things with you and Sue?" I asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and we started our journey towards good ole Forks.

"They are going well, I asked her to move in. She said she wanted me to ask you how you felt about it first."

"Dad, that's wonderful. You can't spend your life alone anymore. I think it would be good for you." I smiled. Sue was the wife of my father's best friend, he died a few years back and they were there to comfort each other. She was a great help to him when Jacob passed as well.

"You know Bells, it wouldn't hurt you to find someone either. Your mother has been worried about how closed off you seem to be." Of course Renee would worry Charlie about my lack of social life.

"Dad, it's just easier this way. Plus I'm heading off to a sort of new life. Who knows maybe you and mom will get your wish." I bit back. I hated when my parents tried to meddle. "Besides, I'm 25 years old. I think I can make some of my own decisions, and if being single is one of them why should it matter?"

"We just want you to be happy Isabella, that's all." He sighed, keeping his focus on the road. "Anyhow, how was your flight?" I smiled immediately thinking of Edward.

"Well, it… um… was interesting. Which reminds me, do you think it would be alright if one night this week if I went out with a friend? I know I'm here to spend time with you so if you'd rather I didn't that would be fine." Knowing my father he wouldn't care, and he also wouldn't delve too much into who I meant by a friend. It's not that I didn't want him to know about Edward, I just wasn't sure what exactly was going on with that.

"Bella, it's your vacation, and as you just said, you're 25 years old and old enough to make your own decisions." He smiled at me, and I returned his smile.

"Thanks dad."

He just smiled and returned his concentration to the road. I leaned my head back on the headrest and let my eyes drift closed. I breathed in a deep breath and marveled at how good it actually felt to be home. I was determined to enjoy this week. I let the sleep take over then, surrendering to my dreams.

I awoke when the truck had stopped moving and my dad got out. I looked at the house, the lights were on in the living room, and Sue was standing at the door, wiping her hands on a towel. I watched as my dad walked up and embraced her. I smiled, glad that he had someone to make him happy.

I slowly climbed out of the cab and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and slowly approaching the porch.

"Hello Bella, it is so good to see you." Sue said as she grabbed me and hugged me fiercely. "I've made fried chicken for dinner. I hope that is alright."

"Perfect, thank you Sue." I replied, hugging her back.

"Charlie, go get her bags, we'll be in the kitchen." Sue called over her shoulder while she half dragged me into the house and down the hall to the kitchen. "So sweetie, how was your trip?"

"It was easy. I met a really interesting guy. He was nice, bought me a hot chocolate after I was nearly beat to death by a guy whose suit I ruined." Her eyes went wide and I laughed.

"Sounds like it was um… eventful." She chuckled while mashing the potatoes in a bowl, and setting it onto the table. I walked over and started pulling plates from the cabinet.

"Yeah eventful would cover it. So are you going to move in with my dad?" I asked, setting the plates on the table, walking over to grab silverware from the drawer.

"I thought I would, but if you would rather I didn't…"

"No Sue, I don't mind at all. I think it would be wonderful for both of you." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Bella. You're so very sweet." She placed a bowl of corn on the table, wiping her hands on her towel. "Charlie… dinner is on."

I sat down and watched as my dad came in and kissed Sue, hugged her then held her chair out for her to sit. It was all so sweet and made me long for something similar. Possibly after this internship in Italy I'll have time for something like that. I sighed then remembered my promise to myself and dug into my fried chicken. No use dwelling on things I'm not able to change.

**Edward's ****pov**** –**

I have a very loud family. I had forgotten that, it's much easier to talk when you only have one of them with you at a time, or on the phone. I laughed as Kalie bounced in my lap. My four year old niece was very excited to have her Uncle to keep her entertained.

I was regaled with stories what had been going on for the last several months. Emmett and Rosalie were finally trying for another baby, and my mom and dad were planning a month long vacation to some obscure island in the middle of the tropics. I was informed of all the changes to Forks, there weren't many. And my Dad had been honored with some sort of award at the hospital. Nothing all that surprising really. There were lots of laughs and yelling.

"Oh Edward, Alice and Jasper have something to announce." My mother said touching my hand. As Alice bounced in the seat next to Jasper and giggled.

"We're married baby brother!" She blurted out and Jasper just smirked and shook his head. "Please don't kill Jasper, and we're sorry we didn't tell you, but we wanted to do it in person."

"I wouldn't kill Jasper, and it's not all that much of a surprise. You did tell Emmett after all." He shot me a glare from where he was sitting and Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

"Emmett! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Rose and Alice said at the same time. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped." He said rubbing his head.

"Well it doesn't matter we still have something else to announce." Jasper smiled, looking lovingly at Alice. And she grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, and nodded her head, allowing him to speak.

"Esme and Carlisle, how would you feel about gaining another grandchild?" Alice squealed and looked at mom and dad. My mother gasped and smiled wide at him and Alice, tears overflowing her eyes as she rose and rushed to Alice's side and wrapped her in a big hug. My dad beamed with pride.

"Congrats you guys!" Rose, Emmett and I said at the same time. Another niece or possibly a nephew on the way, and I'd actually get to be here for it this time. I was so beyond happy for them.

"Thanks you guys, we're so excited." Alice was bouncing again, I don't know how Jasper dealt with that day after day, she wore me out just watching her. "Enough about us! Edward, don't you have something to share as well?" She eyed me with a mischievous grin. Ugh I hated that grin. And why did she have to shift the spotlight to me.

"Alice, no, not really." I said, trying to get the attention off of me.

"Oh please baby brother. You met someone! You've been in some kind of la la land since you got off the plane. " She rolled her eyes at me, and everyone was staring.

"Jeez, okay. I happened to meet a girl on the layover. The poor thing tripped and caused this guy to spill his coffee all over himself. She looked so frazzled and alone I got her a hot chocolate. And we talked. She was easy to talk to." I said with a smile. I wonder if I should text her this evening, or call her tomorrow.

My mother smiled and grabbed my hand, squeezing a little.

"Well, don't skip the details, what the heck does she look like man?" Emmett bellowed. Of course he'd be worried about what she looks like. I just shook my head and chuckled.

"She's got lovely dark brown hair, the biggest deepest brown eyes I've ever seen. She's absolutely lovely, inside and out. It just felt comfortable." I sighed; remembering the way her eyes would light up when she smiled.

"I knew it, and I told you so baby brother!" Alice was bouncing again. "You'll marry her you know. I see it already. You'll have two kids and live here in Washington." I frowned and she stopped talking. "What's wrong Edward?"

Everyone turned to look at me. And I had never once before wished more than anything that I hadn't opened my mouth. It wasn't my story to tell. But there really was no way to stop Alice without spilling it out there.

"Alice, that won't happen. Besides, she's leaving for Italy soon. Who knows if I'll ever see her again? I'm just hoping to be a friend to her. I have a lot of responsibilities that will be keeping me extremely busy for a very long time." Everyone frowned; my mom squeezed my hand again and smiled softly at me.

"You know Edward; if it's meant to be it will work out. Maybe just being friends is all the two of you will need right now." She said, Alice scoffed across the table. You could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

"Why the hell wouldn't it happen? Sure it may not happen this week but down the road it could. And who's to say she wouldn't come back for you?" She huffed out at me, slamming her hand down on the table. "I already know that you have feelings for her. I feel it, damn it!"

"Alice!" My father interjected.

"Please Alice, just drop it. Are you in some kind of a rush?" I asked glaring at her. Why the hell was she so irritated about this? Everyone was watching the two of us, probably just as equally frustrated with her attitude.

"Drop it? This is your happiness we're talking about Edward." She bit at me.

"Of course, I know that, and it's just not the right timing Alice. Now leave it alone." I said, placing Kalie on the chair next to mine, standing up. "I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air. When I come back I'd like to just enjoy our dinner and time together." I really needed to get away from her, before I said or did something I would regret later.

When I got outside, I took in a huge breath of air. Loving the smell of the wet. There is just not anything better than this hometown of mine. Forks was a world all of its own. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, Bella, it said. I snapped it open.

**Hey, are you too busy for coffee tomorrow morning? – B**

I couldn't stop the probably very goofy grin from spreading across my face. Too busy for coffee, hell no!

**Nope, how about we meet at the Forks diner at 9am? – E**

I texted back and smiled waiting for a response. Not a minute later my phone vibrated, I snapped it open again.

**Sounds good, see you there. Have a good night! – B**

I closed my phone and slipped it back into my pocket, pushing my hands into my front pockets and smiled. She had just inadvertently raised my mood; there was no way I could still be mad at Alice for being nosey and trying to meddle. Lord, she probably already has the whole wedding planned out in her head. Of course, I couldn't be completely mad at her, she didn't know what Bella went through, and she sure as hell didn't know that if I was with Bella that kids would be completely out of the question, unless we adopted. But all of that was neither here nor there since we'd be on completely different continents shortly, so friendship was the only thing we'd be able to offer each other. Even if I secretly wished for more.

I turned and made my way back to the table that my family was sitting at. Alice stood up and embraced me.

"I'm very sorry Edward. I don't know what came over me, silly pregnancy hormones I think." I chuckled and held her.

"Don't worry about it Alice. Like mom said, if it's meant to be it'll all work out." I sat back down and we all got back into comfortable conversations, enjoying our dinner and each other.

I let my thoughts wonder to the future. What exactly did I want? I could understand Bella's aversion to getting involved with someone, and having them reject her because she couldn't have children. And even if she couldn't physically have them then would she really reject the idea of adopting? I just don't see someone doing that to her. She seems like such a sweet and caring person. Heck, even I couldn't imagine rejecting her for any reason at all, and I'd only known her for a few hours, and I didn't know all that much about her. But I could not ignore the connection.

**Bella's ****pov**** –**

I woke the next morning to my alarm at 8am. Ugh why had I agreed to 9am, I guess at least there would be coffee, and I hoped lots and lots of coffee. I swung my legs off my bed and shivered as my feet hit the cold hardwood. I need to remember to wear socks to bed while I'm here. I stood and made my way to my dresser, looking in the mirror.

Ugh, typical, my hair is a huge mess. I grabbed my toiletry bag and went down the hall to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and ran my brush through my hair quickly. Grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, stepping into the shower, I stood under the hot spray and tried to relax. It's just coffee Bella, get a grip. I washed my hair quickly, and then while the conditioner set, I brushed my teeth quickly. Just as I was finishing rinsing the conditioner out of my hair the water started to cool.

I laughed, turning the water off, I'd forgotten how small the hot water heater was here. I was lucky that I wasn't still at the shampooing stage of my shower. I'd have to remember to keep my showers short. I grabbed a towel, wrapping my hair up, then wrapped another around myself and headed into my bedroom.

I flipped open the first suitcase and pulled out clothes and dressed swiftly. After I was dressed I pulled the towel down and brushed through my hair again quickly, deciding to leave half of it down, clipping half to the back of my head. I grabbed my lip gloss, adding a little, as I slipped into my ballet flats. I quickly glanced at the clock, 8:45am. Perfect timing, it's a good thing the diner isn't that far from our house. I grabbed my jacket, pulling my arms through the sleeves, and grabbed my small handbag and headed down the stairs.

"Where you off to this morning?" I heard my dad call from the kitchen. I walked down the hall and leaned against the door frame, watching my dad sit with his paper and a cup of coffee.

"I'm meeting a friend for coffee down at the diner. Can I borrow the Ford?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow at me and chuckled.

"Sure, have fun. Don't get into trouble." I shook my head and headed back towards the front door. "The keys are on the hook." I grabbed them and headed out to the truck.

I arrived at the diner at five to nine, walked in and spotted Edward sitting in a booth in the far back corner. I chuckled; I thought for sure I'd beat him here. At least he's punctual right?

"Hey!" He said spotting me as I walked up, he stood and smiled. I reached my hand out and shook his, then sat on the seat across from him.

"Hi, I thought for sure I would have gotten here first. How long have you been waiting?" I asked as the waitress, turned my cup over and poured in the black liquid day starter I loved so much. "Thank you." She nodded and walked off.

"Oh, not too long, it's really good to see you again Bella." He smiled and picked his coffee up to take a sip. God his smile would be my undoing if I wasn't careful. I smiled back.

"Honestly, you're lucky I made it. I forgot how much I hated getting up before 10am." I chuckled when his eyes widened.

"Oh, well you should have said something. I don't generally sleep past 6, and I thought that 9am was a late enough hour." He rushed to say, looking completely concerned. I put up my hand to stop him before he started apologizing.

"No its okay, really Edward, it will do me good not to waste the day away in bed. Besides, you're kind of nice to look at this early in the morning." I grinned at him and winked. I couldn't help it, I felt absolutely silly as the blush crept up my neck and onto my cheeks but he was so easy to be around. He laughed and the sound was wonderful, even to my cloudy pre-coffee brain. I took a sip from my black coffee.

"Alright then," he said and smiled. "Do you have any plans for today?" He turned his head to look out the window, as I noticed the slight blush of his own.

"No, no plans, my father has to work. Did you have something in mind?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow. I didn't know where the confidence was coming from but I figured I should go with it until it disappeared.

"Actually, I thought that maybe we could hang out. Get to know each other better. I haven't had a close friend in a long while and you are just really easy to be with." He said, looking over the menu. "Would you like some breakfast? My treat?" He handed the menu to me and I took it.

"You know you don't have to treat, but yes, I'd love some breakfast." He smiled.

"The ham and cheese omelet is the best." We both said at the same time and laughed.

He signaled for the waitress to come over, she took our order and we sat in comfortable silence, for a few minutes, both sipping our coffee.

"So where shall we go?" I asked, tracing my finger around the lip of my coffee cup. I truthfully just wanted to hear his voice again. Hell, I would be happy if we just sat here all day and stared at each other.

"Well I was thinking we could drive down to Port Angeles and hit one of the book stores, maybe have lunch. Find a park and just relax. I haven't been able to do anything like that in a long time." He replied as the waitress brought our food to our table. He started to cut into his omelet.

"That actually sounds really nice. I need a new copy of Pride and Prejudice, my copy has become completely battered, and I have a few other stories I'd like to pick up. I have a long flight coming up and I'm sure I'll need them." I mumbled as I cut into my omelet and started eating.

Well fell again into a comfortable silence while we finished our food. We had a little battle over who would pay; Edward won out in the end, agreeing to let me cover lunch later in the day. I left a tip under my plate when he got up to pay the bill. I slipped my handbag onto my shoulder and walked to the door, him joining me just as I reached the door. He held it open for me.

"Ladies first my dear." He said in a very gentlemanly way. He really was too sweet. I walked out ahead of him and headed towards my dad's truck. I heard him clear his throat behind me so I turned and looked at him.

"Do you think we could take my car instead?" He eyed the truck like it was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. "I mean unless you'd prefer to take yours, I just figure mine would get better gas mileage." He ran his hand through his hair, mussing with the locks, and then rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, but why do you look so offended by the truck?" I asked as I walked back over to him, taking his hand and twining my fingers with his. How was such a small action so significant? I actually felt whole with our hands together.

"Well, it's just, I don't like trucks much, and I haven't driven my Volvo in a while-"

"Edward, it's okay." I laughed. "I'll be just a minute; I'm going to ask Janice if I can just leave the truck here until later today." I walked in asked Janice and of course it wasn't a problem. I met Edward back out front and linked my arm with his.

"So where is this precious, Volvo of yours?" I asked as we walked toward a silver car.

"Right here." He laughed, pulling the passenger door open for me. "Your chariot awaits." He motioned for me to take a seat, holding my hand in his. I giggled and slid onto the soft leather seat as he shut the door behind me.

It was a lovely afternoon, I was able to pick up several of the books I needed, and he picked up a few music CDs, a book or two. We had corn dogs from the boardwalk and shared some French fries. I didn't once feel uncomfortable. How wonderful it was to come to Forks worried about the past to make new memories and a new friend. We walked to a small park and sat on a park bench.

He slid his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. It just felt natural. I tried not to think about what would happen when I headed off to my new home for the next couple of years.

"Bella, how long will you be in Italy?" He asked, rubbing small circles on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure, it's an internship, and so its not permanent. I guess I'll be there as long as I'm happy and as long as they need me. I haven't given much thought to what I will do after the internship is up." I turned my face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was like nothing I'd ever smelled before.

He turned then and our faces were less than an inch apart. I felt my skin blaze as the blush rushed over my skin, my heart raced ahead and my breathing quickened. It would be so easy to lean forward just a little and kiss him. But wait, what if that's not what he wants. Oh my, his lips look so soft and his breath is so sweet. In that second he leaned his head forward and softly pressed his lips to mine.

My lips felt like they were on fire, I leaned in further, to press my lips back harder. His hand on my shoulder gripped me tighter and pulled me closer to him. His other hand that had been holding mine, slowly slid up my arm as I felt his lips part against mine, then his fingers were in my hair, pushing my head harder against his. He started pulling away slowly and loosened his grip.

Both of us were gasping for breath. I giggled, oh God, I couldn't even help it, and as the giggle left my lips he smiled and kissed me chastely again. And all I could do was smile. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he hugged me closer to his side. It was the most wonderful kiss I had ever received, and my whole body tingled. Our fingers twined together and we sat there until the rain started to slowly fall. Officially ending our wonderful day in Port Angeles.

On the drive back to the diner, I tried to think of different reasons to see him again. He dropped me at my dad's truck and kissed me once more, quickly.

"I'll call you later Bella, is that alright?" He asked me, as he held my door open for me.

"Of course Edward. Thank you for a very lovely day." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, he smiled brightly, a crooked little grin that made my insides melt. He closed the door and hurried over to his car.

I drove slowly and carefully back to my father's home; I pulled in next to the cruiser and turned off the engine. Just as I was about to get out of the truck my phone vibrated. It was a text from Edward.

**I can't wait to see you again, and hear your voice. Today was beautiful, thank you! – Edward**

I smiled and made my way into the house. Now I just had to count down the minutes until he called me. Tucking the phone into my back pocket and pulling my damp jacket off I ran up to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. I felt like I was 16 with a silly little crush. I grabbed the pillow and placed it over my face and squealed. God help me but I think I was falling for my new friend, Edward!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own the characters **__**below;**__** I'm just using them on loan from Steph**__**e**__**nie Meyer.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Four

**Edward's ****pov** **–**

… _**June 7**__**th**__** 2005…**_

When Bella walked into the dinner I felt as if my heart was going to launch out of my chest. I had just about talked myself into her not showing up, and I had been sitting there since 8am. So when she showed up I very nearly died. I would have died happy that's for sure. I barely resisted the urge to hug her when she reached the table I had been sitting at, I offered my hand instead.

All through breakfast I wanted to lean over and kiss her. When she agreed to spending the day with me I was immediately on cloud nine. I had searched the internet for info on the car accident that took her best friend. I had to resort to asking my dad about it. He told me he remembered it, and that it was especially brutal, and everyone was amazed that she had survived. I was eternally grateful that she had, I was selfish enough to believe that maybe it was so she could eventually come into my life. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I found out how stubborn she can be when it came time to pay the bill. Silly Bella! She made me agree to allow her to buy our lunch later in the day, and I already knew right where I would take her. Then she wanted to take that horrendous thing called a truck. I was not having that, besides it would be safer for me to drive. The drive to Port Angeles was nice. I was amazed at how we could just sit in the quiet without talking and it wasn't uncomfortable. Anyone else I had tried that with it just always ended up being very odd.

I loved watching her in the book store; you would have thought she was at Disney World. I didn't think she could get more beautiful than that. We made small talk about our childhood, how she spent almost every summer up here in Forks or with her friend in La Push. I was amazed that I had never run into her before. I told her about my passion for the piano. She asked a million questions about music and my life in New Hampshire.

When we made it to the boardwalk, I talked her into corndogs; it was the least expensive thing I could think of to eat. I just couldn't let her spend that much money on me. She didn't fight thankfully, and it was wonderful sharing French fries with her. Her eyes sparkled the entire time, so I assumed she was having as great a time as I was.

We walked hand in hand towards a little park I remembered being close to where we had parked. And there was a little park bench like I had remembered. We sat down and just enjoyed the quiet. I had to be closer to her and placed my arm around her shoulder. I hoped she wouldn't hear the way my heart was racing. I traced patterns on her shoulder. I loved it so much, that when I thought of her going off to Italy it made my heart nearly shatter. I just had to know how long she was going to be gone. So I had to ask.

She said it may be years but that it wasn't permanent, my heart soared at the prospect of her coming back stateside one day. Maybe like my mom said, it would work out. I'd be busy anyways, how could I expect her to sit here and wait for me while I got my life in order. Then she turned her head into my shoulder and all thoughts stopped cold. I heard her take in a deep breath and I held mine. I could feel her breath on my shoulder and I nearly came undone with her face so close to mine.

I turned slightly as she looked up and our faces were just an inch apart. I could smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo, and the cherry lip gloss she kept applying absentmindedly throughout the day. And in that moment I just knew I had to kiss her. I needed to feel her soft pouty lips on mine or I would lose my mind. So I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to hers.

I wasn't prepared for what I felt. It was heaven; I felt her press into me so I pulled her closer. I don't know how it happened but then I felt my hand tangle in her hair pulling her harder to me. She tasted divine. I let my lips part slightly, ready to deepen the kiss, and then the thought struck me that I hadn't even asked to kiss her. I had just taken greedily. I slowly started to loosen my grip and pull away, and she giggled. I was prepared for her to yell or scream or something. So I kissed her again quickly and turned my head away, grabbing her hand and twining my fingers with hers.

We didn't say anything, just sat there for a few more minutes. But all good things must come to an end, or in my hopes just postponed for a bit, it started to rain. Typical Olympic Peninsula weather, we raced quickly to the car, and held hands the entire ride back to Forks. When I deposited her at the god awful truck, I promised to call her that evening. I was halfway home when I decided I had to text her and say thank you. It was an absolutely beautiful day.

What I wasn't prepared for when I got home was the Spanish Inquisition that was my sister Alice.

"Edward! Where have you been all day? You left so early and didn't even think to ask if I had any plans for you today." She had her hands on her hips and a scowl marring her face. I just chuckled and walked past her.

"Don't walk past me! Wait…" She grabbed my arm and sniffed the air around me. "Since when did you start using strawberry shampoo?" She eyed me and the permanent smile fell from my face. Then her eyes light up and that damn mischievous grin flashed onto her face. UGH! "You saw her!"

I stared at her for a moment then ran my fingers through my hair. She just started tapping her foot on the floor waiting for my answer. I contemplated making a run for my room; I mean how fast could she really be. I had longer legs and could take the stairs three at a time. I sighed heavily when she huffed at me.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" She snapped out at me. Crap, she won't let this go, even if I make it to my room she'll just beat the door down.

"Yes, Alice I saw her. I met her for coffee, breakfast then we spent the day down in Port Angeles. Can I escape to my room now?" I asked and made to move around her but she grabbed my arm again. How someone so small could be so strong, is beyond me.

"Well, baby brother, are you going to bring her here and introduce her to the rest of us? I'm sure mom would love to meet her. I bet she's absolutely lovely." She smiled and let go of my arm. My brain nearly seized as I thought about dragging her here into the proverbial lion's den. Alice would rip her apart, not because she didn't like her but in a motion to get as much info out of her as possible.

"Alice, I haven't thought that far yet. We're just…" crap, I didn't even know what we were, this morning we were friends, then that kiss. I couldn't help the smile that snuck up onto my face or the blush for that matter. And don't you even think for one second that would slip past my sister.

"Edward, you're blushing! And you haven't really stopped smiling since you walked in the door." She launched herself me and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you baby brother, you're in love!" I pushed her off of me and started up the stairs three at a time.

"No! Alice we are just friends. So what if I wanted to spend the day quietly and with a very nice person I just met. I won't answer to you anymore, you're not my mother. And damn it stop calling me a baby anything, I'm almost 27 years old! I'll be in my room!" I was at the top of the stairs before she could even make it up five stairs and into my room with the door slammed shut within just a few seconds. I threw myself on my bed.

Holy Alice! She knew way too much for her own good. I would need to double time it and search for an apartment in Seattle. I loved being home but there is no way I'll be able to survive being around her so often. I loved her to pieces but she doesn't know when to quit.

In love? Has she lost her mind, I haven't even known the girl a week. I smiled though remembering that kiss suddenly. Staring at the ceiling I wondered in that moment what she was doing. Then turned my head and peeked at the clock on my bed side table. It was just 5pm, my mom would have dinner ready soon I'm sure.

Talk about a teenage reaction, my fingers were itching to call her, holding my cell phone in my hand. No Edward, she's probably eating dinner with her father. Who was he I wondered? She really hadn't said anything that would give away who he was, and I hadn't followed her so I didn't even know where she was staying. Odd, but then I realized I hadn't done the same. She knew my siblings names, but I'm not sure she knew much more than that. We mainly just talked about ourselves.

I smiled, determined to find all of that out the next time I saw her. I'd call her later this evening and invite her to dinner tomorrow. I wonder if I could talk her into driving into Seattle with me. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called from my position on the bed, not bothering to look up or ask who it was. I figured it would be Alice, seeking an apology that I just couldn't give her right now.

"Edward Anthony, why are you laying on your bed with muddy shoes and wet clothes? What are you five?" My mother's annoyed voice fell on me from where she was leaning against the door frame, I leaned up on my elbows and chuckled.

"I haven't heard you say my first and middle name together in so many years. No, I'm not five, I'd actually forgotten about the muddy shoes and clothes. I apologize, Mom." I said with a smile, and got up from the bed.

"Good! So what has Alice all upset downstairs?" She eyed me while I pulled my wet shirt off over my head, throwing it onto the floor at my feet, and grabbed a dry one from my dresser, kicking my shoes off and stepping out of my socks. I pulled the dry shirt over my head.

"Well, you see… Crap I'll apologize to her mom, she wouldn't leave me alone, and she was treating me like a teenage little boy, and grilling me for info about the girl that I met yesterday." I looked at my mom sheepishly and she just smiled back at me. I knew she would understand we've all had to deal with Alice the Inquisitor on more than one occasion.

"That's probably a good idea, to apologize. So what is this girl's name?" She walked in and grabbed my shirt off the floor as I walked into my closet, closing the door slightly to change out of my wet jeans, and sliding on a pair of dry khaki's.

"Mom you can leave the shirt I'll take care of it. Her name is Bella." I walked out and took the shirt from her and placed it with my socks and jeans into the clothes hamper in my bathroom. I walked over to my mom linked my arm with hers to lead her downstairs.

"What a lovely name. I wonder who her parents are, maybe we know them." We were slowly making our way down the stairs, and my sister was at the bottom with a box of tissues under one arm and I felt like a complete heel for making her cry. Way to go Edward, make your pregnant sister cry! Idiot!

"I have no idea who her parents are. I haven't gotten that info out of her yet, but in her defense, I haven't asked, and I haven't given her our last name yet either." I let go of my mother's arm as she walked into the kitchen, and turned to face Alice.

"I cannot believe that we are apologizing yet again, I'm sorry for making you cry." I said to her, taking the tissue box from her and giving her a big hug.

"Jeez Edward, it's no big deal. I know I'm nosey and, don't worry about the crying. I'm just really freaking hormonal, Jasper sent me here so he could get away from it for a little bit. Trust me it's not just you, and these aren't totally sad tears, I'm so happy for you!" She squeezed me tightly, so much so I couldn't take a full breath. She grabbed one last tissue and blew her nose as my father Carlisle came in through the door that led to the garage.

"Honey, I'm home." He hollered, and Alice and I laughed. He always greeted Esme this way. And we always thought it was hilarious.

"Dinner's done everyone, butts to the table now!" My mom called from the kitchen, and we made our way to the table in the dining room.

Dinner was full of info about the hospital, dad made sure to let me know all of what I was to expect in the next couple of weeks. He and mom wanted to cover the rent for an apartment for me. When I protested they said they only wanted to do it until I was settled, one less thing for me to worry about. So I gave in and agreed.

Alice filled us all in on how her boutique was managing in Seattle. It seemed like her sales were up, and she was excited that a mall in Portland wanted to open a sister store. She informed us that she was two months pregnant, since all of that information had gotten skipped over last night at dinner.

I filled them in on my day's events, and how I planned to ask Bella to dinner in Seattle tomorrow night. My mom thought it was a nice idea, and Alice nearly came out of her skin. She was begging me to let her talk to Bella and pick out her clothes. I just couldn't allow that to happen. With any luck Alice would start in on the 'love' talk and scare the crap out of Bella. Hell she often scared the crap out of me and she's my sister!

After dinner I decided it was finally time to face the music and call Bella. I headed up to my room and put on my favorite Debussy album and sat on my bed. I held my cell in my hand and stared at it like it was going to bite me. I sighed, scrolling through the list of contacts, coming to hers very quickly; there it sat just after Alice. I stared then gulped and pushed the send. Please, God, just let her answer, and please let her say yes!

**Bella's ****pov****-**

"Bella, are you up there?" I heard my dad call from downstairs while I was finally changing out of my wet clothes.

"Yeah dad, what do you want for dinner?" I called down to him as I pulled a clean long sleeved t-shirt over my head, and a clean pair of loose fitted jeans. I grabbed my cell phone and tucked it into my jean pocket. Just in case, I thought and smiled.

"Doesn't matter Bells, whatever you feel like making." He said as he watched me coming down the stairs. "You know, I can't believe how grown up you are now." He smiled and hugged me as I reached the bottom.

"Thanks dad, is Sue going to be over?" He shook his head and I turned to walk into the kitchen, sifting through the groceries that were in the pantry. I decided on spaghetti, simple but one of his favorites.

"Na, where did you go today? I saw the truck at the diner; Janice said you were in there with Edward. And that you left with him." My breath caught in my throat and I nearly dropped the jar of pasta sauce on the floor. I had totally forgotten that he would see the truck.

"Well, I met him on the flight yesterday. You don't mind do you? We just spent the day down in Port Angeles; we both had some book browsing we wanted to get done, and it made sense to just take one vehicle. He seems nice enough." I smiled, pouring the contents of the jar into a small sauce pan, lifting another pot to the sink and filling it with water. My dad leaned against the door jam and was silent watching me for a few minutes. I put the pot on the stove and turned the burner to high, while I started to brown the meat in another pan.

"He is a nice guy. I didn't think you were going to try to meet anyone while you were here." He said eyeing me, probably gauging my reaction. He'd likely go back and tell Renee. I sighed, pouring the pasta into the boiling water.

"I'm not dad. He's just a friend." Yeah Bella, keep telling yourself that, just remember the kiss. UGH! "So we had coffee. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Don't get defensive Bella. I was just inquiring. Do you have plans for tomorrow? I have to work a shift in the evening, from 5pm to 5am, so you won't need to worry about dinner for me." He walked over to the fridge and pulled a beer out, and took a sip, placing it on the counter while I drained the fat from the beef.

"Well, I really hadn't planned too much yet. I think I'll break out my camera tonight and get the film set up. Then head down to La Push in the morning, get some pictures of First Beach and the res. Is Billy still staying down there?" I asked, draining the pasta into the sink, then adding the sauce to the meat and pouring it on top.

"Yeah, he's still down there. I'm sure he'd love to see you. It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow morning so I'm sure you'll get some nice shots at the beach. Feel free to take the truck." He answered me, setting some plates on the table, as well as silverware, and then sat down while I brought the pan of spaghetti over to the table, setting it on a hot pad in the center of the table.

We sat in comfortable silence while we ate our dinner. I kept checking the clock, it was 6:30pm and I wondered how late he meant he would call. I wondered if I could persuade him to go down to La Push with me. I just didn't know if I'd be able to do it myself. I had this need to be with him. My dad finished and leaned back in his chair.

"That was wonderful Bells; you haven't lost your touch." He beamed at me from across the table. "Why don't you go relax, I'll get the dishes." He stood up taking his plate and mine to the sink. I quickly stood and put the left over spaghetti into a dish and put it in the fridge. He was on the second dish as I was about to head out into the living room.

"Oh, Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to go fishing with me Saturday. We'll leave early though, probably around 4am. You could bring your camera." He smiled at me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"Dad, that sounds wonderful." I walked over and hugged him quickly, then made my way to the living room. As I was about to sit down my phone started ringing in my pocket. I grabbed it out, Renee.

"Hey, Mom! How are things going?" I asked throwing myself down onto the couch and propping my feet up.

"Well, I'd like to ask you that." She laughed. "You do realize you forgot to call me yesterday after you landed right?"

"Oh crud mom, I'm so sorry, I was just so wrapped up in everything. Forgive me?" I asked biting my lip. Sometimes she could get very easily offended.

"Don't worry dear. Your father called last night. I figured you were just tired from traveling. How is the weather?" She asked, I could hear the smirk in her voice and chuckled.

"I don't know mom, how do you think the weather is?" She laughed and I laughed along with her.

"Sounds just like I remembered it. I just wanted to check and make sure you were hanging in alright. I know how hard it is for you to be there." She sighed. Boy did she know me, most of the time actually, this time it hasn't been that hard.

"You know mom, it hasn't been too bad. I think you'd be proud of me, I met a really nice guy on the flight, well… actually I met him before the flight. It was after the puddle jumper flight; I tripped and caused this guy to spill his coffee all over his five thousand dollar suit. He was not happy. Anyways, Edward bought me a hot chocolate and we really hit it off. It's nice to have a friend." I heard her sigh into the phone and could almost hear the smile.

"That is truly wonderful Bella. I'm glad you were able to make a new friend. Phil's home, I need to head out. Call me in a few days alright dear? Let me know when you nail down the day you're going to leave. I love you!" I heard Phil in the background asking my mother if she was ready to go to dinner.

"Alright mom, I will. I love you too, tell Phil I say hello." She told me she would and hung up. I closed my phone and laid it on my stomach, as Charlie came out of the kitchen with his beer and flopping into his recliner and turning on the TV.

"Was that Renee?" He asked searching through his sports channels. I sat up and tucked my phone into my back pocket.

"Yeah, I forgot to call her last night. Thanks for doing it for me. She just wanted to know how I was doing." I smiled. "Hey, dad, I'm going to head up to my room and get my camera ready for tomorrow, then turn in."

"Alright Bells." I stood up, walked over and squeezed his shoulder and took the stairs slowly.

I had just closed the door to my room when my phone started ringing again. I pulled it out and it was Edward. The smile widened on my face and I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" Brilliant Bella, I rolled my eyes but couldn't lose that smile.

"Hey Bella, how is your evening?" His voice was just as lovely over the phone. I sighed into the phone before I could stop myself and I heard him chuckle. I bit my lip to stifle my own giggle.

"It's going alright, just finished dinner with my dad, and talked to my mother on the phone. How has your evening been?" I grabbed the suitcase that held my camera and its equipment, huffing as I struggled to get it up onto my bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned. I laughed.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine, just fighting a suitcase. So and how is your evening?" Trying to remind him that he hadn't answered.

"Oh, my evening was interesting. Why are you fighting with a suitcase?" He chuckled. Maybe this would be the perfect time to tell him about my plans tomorrow.

"Well, it's the one with my camera and all its equipment so it is a bit awkward. I'm thinking of breaking out the camera and heading down to La Push in the morning. My dad said it's supposed to be sunny. So it should make for some wonderful photos for my portfolio. I was thinking of also maybe visiting someone while I'm down there." I waited for his response, biting my bottom lip.

"Hmm, La Push huh? Would you like a ride along?" My heart nearly burst out of my chest. He was honestly the sweetest thing, and I was beyond shocked that I didn't have to ask him, he offered!

"Yes actually. I was going to ask if you wanted to tag along." I was smiling like a Cheshire cat I'm sure.

"Well of course! It's not like I have anything planned until next week. Should I pick you up or do you want to meet at the diner again?" I thought about this for a moment. Was I ready for him to know where I lived? Maybe after, yeah, maybe after the trip to La Push, plus then we could grab breakfast again.

"No lets meet at the diner, we'll get breakfast, I'll let you treat. And then drive me down to La Push. Are you sure you don't mind, I'll be setting up shots and taking pictures, it's not that glamorous." I figured I may earn brownie points if I let him pay for breakfast, and drive his precious silver Volvo down to La Push.

"Bella," He sighed and then chuckled a bit. "I don't mind at all. Maybe then I could talk you into driving into Seattle with me for dinner?" He asked and I would bet he was blushing, I knew I was. I swear, so much for being 25 and an adult.

"That would be lovely Edward." I sighed into the phone. The kiss we shared earlier popped into my thoughts and I damn near swooned into the phone, I bit my lip quickly.

"It's a date then. What time in the morning?" He sounded like he was shuffling around in his room, possibly pacing?

"How about 6 am, I'd like to get down to La Push early." I wondered if possibly it would be too early for him.

"Wow Bella, isn't that a bit early for you? I remember you saying you didn't generally like to be up before 10." He laughed into the phone, and I laughed with him.

"Yes well, this is pictures, the light will be better the earlier we can get there. Plus, it's all the sooner I get to see your lovely face." There's that confidence again.

"Sure. I'll see you at 6am; don't be late my beautiful Bella. Good night!" And with that he hung up.

It was probably for the best because I don't think I could have conjured up a good reply. The words "my beautiful Bella" kept running through my brain, long after the phone slid from my hand and landed on my bed.

**Edward's ****pov**** –**

As I slid my phone onto the bedside table, I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face. I had called her mine. Of course I hoped that wouldn't offend her but I couldn't stop it from slipping from my mouth. So I ended the call promptly. If she wasn't at the diner at 6 then I would know I had crossed the line. But for some reason I just knew she would be there.

I sat up on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. A nervous tick of mine, I had been doing it a lot since I met Bella. Generally it was reserved for testing or when I was in trouble when I was younger. What was this girl doing to me? I wondered fleetingly if maybe Alice wasn't too far from the mark on her 'in love' thing. I couldn't believe we'd be spending the day together yet again. I honestly looked forward to it more than anything else. I would get to see her in her element. I couldn't wait to see her at work.

I stood from my bed and made to head downstairs. I would need my mother's help with reservations for in Seattle. I wanted to give Bella a wonderful night out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again, I own nothing, sadly, these characters, even if they act a little out of character are still Mrs. Steph**__**e**__**nie Meyers, bless her heart! Enjoy!**_

At First Sight

Chapter Five

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**June 8**__**th**__** 2005…**_

_Edward was nibbling on my ear, his breaths coming short and quick, his hands holding my hips as they rolled against him. I leaned my head back as our movement__ together quickened._

"_Oh Edward…" I moaned out softly as he groaned against my skin, looking up and locking his beautiful green eyes with mine. He opened his mouth as if he __was going to say something__…_

"_BE__EE__EP" "__B__ee__eep__" "__B_eeeep" "Beeeep"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up rigidly, flailing wildly slamming my fist down on the alarm clock, silencing the vile thing. I closed my eyes and ran my hand down over my face. When I noticed I was sweating, and shaking. What the hell? I drew a ragged breath and blew it back out shakily. Oh my god, I just had a sex dream, about Edward!

I threw my head back on my pillow and looked up at the ceiling. And it was a good sex dream; the smile crept across my face. Then I remembered I'd be seeing him in… I turned and looked at the clock, an hour. I shot out of bed, grabbing my toiletry bag and making a mad dash to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped in. Quickly washing my hair and grabbing my razor, shaving my legs as fast as I could and hopping back out as the water started to chill. As I was brushing my teeth it hit me again, I was going to see him. I was smiling like an idiot as I spit the toothpaste out.

I can't believe I dreamed about him, well I did the night before but I mean I couldn't believe I had a sex dream. I do _no__t_ have sex dreams! Oh my, and as I was thinking about it my body started tingling all over. Oh crap! How am I going to get through this day being so close to him? I tried desperately to push the thoughts back as I brushed my hair. I pulled my towel closer to my body and made my way back to my room.

Focus Bella, you're going to go take pictures, and then visit Billy. Then a thought struck me and had my stomach flipping, I could visit Jacob. I took a deep breath and sighed. Yes, I'll go visit Jacob. It had been three years. I was flooded then with ideas of different shots I could take while I did it. Maybe if I thought about it from a job stand point I wouldn't throw up. Plus, I could make something nice to give as a gift to Billy. I knew how much he must miss his son, and me.

I grabbed my 'inspiration outfit': a pair of holey ratty ripped jeans (they are just more comfy and I found they inspired me somehow), a white camisole and my worn red flannel. I tied the ends of the flannel together and grabbed the red bandanna I wore to hold my hair back, tying it in place. I peeked at the clock; it was 5:30am. I slipped into my ballet flats. That's when the butterflies decided to return to my stomach. I tried really hard not to squeal at the thought of seeing Edward. I wonder if he would let me take his picture today. Hmm… I'm sure I could just sneak a few shots. I bet he is very photogenic.

I decided I would bring my digital camera as well, so I popped it into my hand bag, along with my cell phone. I grabbed my camera bag and my favorite tripod and headed down the stairs. Grabbing the keys to the truck on my way out the door. I stood on the porch and sucked in a huge breath of fresh air, trying to settle my nerves. Charlie would be right, you could already feel the warmth in the air, even more than a usual June day. And the sky was growing slightly pink with just a few big fluffy clouds. Today was going to be great!

I put my bags on the passenger side along with the tripod and hopped into the truck, and made my way to the diner. I got there just on time, of course Edward was already there. I spied him reading a news paper, his sunglasses sitting in his lovely bronze hair. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He didn't strike me as a guy who worked that hard on his appearance, just threw on whatever he wanted, and God did he look like sex walking. Oh wait, we're not thinking about that Bella! I sighed and made my way quickly to the booth.

His eyes shot up to meet mine and there was that damn crooked smile again, I think my insides just melted to my toes. I smiled back as he stood. As I was about to sit on my side of the booth he grabbed me and hugged me, burying his face into my shoulder.

"I know this will sound corny, but I was so afraid you wouldn't come. And I'm so very relieved you're here." He whispered into my hair. I hugged him back, drawing in his smell and closing my eyes. Then he pulled back and motioned for me to sit.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked wondering why he would even think that. His smile faltered a little and he looked a bit nervous. What did he have to be nervous about?

"Well… um… I mean after the way I ended the call last night…" he trailed off looking anywhere but at me. I tried to remember how he had ended the call. I bit my lip, and his eyes snapped to my mouth and he licked his lips. What was I thinking about? Then it hit me, those words, 'my beautiful Bella'. I could have fun with this; I frowned a bit and tried to look obstinate.

"Your Bella huh?" His face fell and he looked at the table.

"I'm really sorry, it just slipped… I didn't mean anything by it… well I mean… you _are_ beautiful, and well you do mean something… I just-" I had to stop him so I reached over and put my finger across his lips and I smiled.

"Edward…" I shook my head. "Please stop. I was just playing. I thought it was lovely. No one has ever said anything like that to me before." He smiled under my finger then reached up and took my hand twining his fingers in mine.

"I thought for sure you were going to cancel the day and I'd never see you again… The look on your face when you remembered what I had said." He chuckled. "You're evil you know that?"

"I have my moments." I smiled, and squeezed his fingers. It was so easy to be carefree with him.

The waitress brought over a stack of strawberry pancakes, they looked delicious, and a ham and cheese omelet. She returned to the kitchen to come back and fill our coffee cups. I eyed Edward the whole time. Did he really order my food for me?

"I hope you don't mind, I just got you the omelet. I figured you would want to get the day started. And you liked it yesterday." He smiled with a shrug, pulling his fingers from mine so he could start on his pancakes. I reached across the table and grabbed the plate from him. His mouth dropped. "What are you doing?"

"Well I felt like pancakes. You will just have to share." I laughed, cutting them in half, then cutting the omelet in half as well and placing it on the plate with the other half of the pancakes. He shook his head and laughed.

"You know, you are something else. I never know what to expect with you. So, did you sleep well last night?" He asked, taking a bite of his pancake. It was an innocent enough question, but it made my stomach flip and visions of my dream return full force.

Instead of answering him, I took a rather big, unladylike, bite of omelet. How the heck am I suppose to answer that? '_Sure Edward, I slept wonderful last night, but only because you were the star__ in my dream__. And boy was it steamy!_' Yeah… that wouldn't go over very well. As I chewed I tried to calm my heart and body. Those damn tingles were back and I met his gaze. I couldn't quite read his look. That is when I noticed he was a little stiff, shoveling his food down just as fast as I was. I smirked, and swallowed the last of my bite.

"I slept… well. How did you sleep? And are you anxious about something?" I quirked an eyebrow, and damn near giggled when he gulped.

"No… why would I be anxious?" He asked and then shoved another bite of food in his mouth, looking out the window as he chewed. God he was so cute. What is it about him that is such a draw for me? Well other than the obvious.

"Sure." I said, and took another bite of food.

We sat silently and finished our breakfast. It was comfortable but there was an edge to it. We would smile at each other and catch each other staring but we stayed silent. When he got up to pay the bill, I decided to head to the truck and get my camera bag and tripod. I told Janice I would be leaving the truck again and she smiled widely at me. I stepped out into the warming morning air and took a deep breath. I really did look forward to heading to La Push.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I woke up that morning before the alarm clock went off. I was a mess! The dream I had just had was insane and all Bella. I got up and headed into my bathroom, hopping into the shower, it would have to be a cold one this morning. I can _no__t_ believe I dreamed something like that. While I was standing in the shower the images flooded back and I turned the dial on the shower completely to the right, it just wasn't cold enough.

And then she had to be damn sexy in those holey jeans and her hair pulled back by a bandanna. What was she trying to do to me? Breakfast was good, odd but good. I watched her as she walked out to get her camera bag from her truck. I don't believe I have ever seen a backside that looked more beautiful than hers. Her hair was long and came to the middle of her back. And of course my eyes could _no__t_ just stop at the end of her hair.

Janice at the counter was smirking at me when I handed her my credit card.

"You know Edward; it's not polite to stare so hard at the Chief's daughter's backside." She laughed and it must have looked like I had seen a ghost. What did she say?

"Chief Swan?" I choked out. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes, didn't you know that?" She ran my card and we waited for the slip for me to sign.

"No. I never met his daughter before." I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair. This is just great.

"Well, be sure to treat her right. She's been through a lot. It has been three years since I've seen her. But I don't think I have ever seen her so happy." She handed me the slip and I signed it. I nodded and walked over, leaving a twenty on the table.

The Chief's daughter! Oh man, he has a gun. I dreamed about having sex with the Chief's daughter! My stomach nearly sank to the floor. Oh just freaking wonderful.

I made my way to my car where Bella was standing with a smile, then she started nibbling her bottom lip and I groaned internally as more of the images from last night came rushing back. Hey Eddie boy, you need to calm down, you are going to have a heart attack. Yeah well it will be for a good cause, and at least I would die happy. I pressed the button on my key fob that popped the trunk open. I walked over and took the tripod from her along with her camera bag. Her hand brushed mine and my body responded without my permission.

"Be careful with the bag, the camera isn't a cheap one and took me three months to save up for." She said as she slid into the passenger seat. I walked to the back and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I closed the trunk and made my way to the driver side. This is when the image of what we were doing in my dream reminded me we were doing it in the front seat of my dear Volvo. I gulped, and took a deep breath again, and slid into my seat.

"Three months huh?" I asked; anything to get a conversation started. I didn't think I could sit in silence any longer without _those images_ coming back and me losing control and taking her here in front of the diner.

"Yeah, it's a Leica." She smiled wistfully. "Edward, you never did answer me about how you slept last night." She turned toward me and took my hand, lacing her fingers through mine and pulling it into her lap. I gulped and looked back out toward the road, trying to concentrate on getting us to First Beach without crashing.

"I slept fine." I choked out. My throat was dry and I swallowed. She bit her lip. God she needs to stop doing that right the fuck now! I reached up quickly and pulled her lip from between her teeth. God she was so warm. "Don't bite your lip, you'll hurt yourself!" I said quickly, looking back toward the road.

"Okay." She all but whispered. Why was today so much harder than yesterday? Oh that's right because you have a teenage imagination taking up residence in your 26 year old body, that's why. I groaned, and realized it wasn't just internally.

"Edward, are you okay?" I turned to look at her; we were just reaching the edge of La Push. And it wouldn't be long before we were parked at the beach. I sighed deeply.

"Yes, I just… I really don't know why but there is this edge today. Don't you feel it at all? I'm not unhappy; please don't think it's you." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I pulled into the parking lot and pulled into the shade along the back of the parking lot. I turned the engine off and we sat there silent for what felt like forever. I was looking out toward the beach, watching the sky become brighter. I imagine she would be able to get some really wonderful photos today. I turned to look at her but she was much closer than I thought and my nose brushed hers. I sucked in a breath quickly as her lips met mine.

I slid my hand up her arm and into her hair, pulling her tighter to me. She parted her lips and her warm moist tongue met my lips. I opened for her, my heart racing as her hand slid up my back, my neck and into my hair. Oh god. I deepened the kiss, loving the taste of her. Kissing her was heaven. It completed me. I tugged on her hair a little and she moaned into my mouth. Oh that sound!

She pulled back slightly kissing the side of my mouth down to my jaw. Both of us breathing hard, what I wasn't expecting is what came next, as she nipped at my earlobe she climbed over the center console and straddled my lap. The air in my car was sizzling; she put both of her hands into my hair, tilting my head back as she claimed my lips again. I slid my hands up her back and into her hair. She tugged on mine as she ground down into my lap, making me jump and groan. I had to stop this.

"Bella…" I rasped out pulling my head back and away from her lips, my hands on her hips holding her still. "We shouldn't do this. It's just-" She cut me off by kissing me quickly then moving to my ear.

"Edward, does it not feel right to you?" I groaned, yes it felt right, just too damn right, and it was too damn fast. She bit my earlobe and tried to grind into my lap again. I felt like I was going to combust. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Bella, yes, it feels right, but isn't this a bit too fast? We just met, we barely know each other. We _have_ to stop!" I whispered out. I felt her smile against my neck and she tightened her fingers in my hair.

"I don't want to stop. I have never felt this way before and I want to enjoy it. I want to enjoy this, I'm never spontaneous, and this just feels right, completely right." She kissed back up to my mouth, and this kiss was demanding. She broke it and looked into my eyes. "Please Edward; just be here in this moment. Please?"

This was insane! My brain was screaming at me to be smart, to ignore her pleas. My heart was to swollen to care, I loved her and she was warm and sexy. And she was begging me. It was perfect.

I answered her with a kiss, grabbing her bottom lip between mine and sucking. She sighed softly into my mouth as my hands slid up under her shirt onto her back, her skin was so smooth. Hers left my hair and drew down my chest. I thought I would die. Her fingers reached the edge of my shirt and she pulled up quickly, I pulled my hands from her shirt and let her remove my shirt, her lips were back on mine, our tongues battling. She slowly slid her hands over my chest again and I moaned into her mouth as she ground into my lap. I quickly reached down and slid the seat back further. I broke our kiss and looked into her eyes.

"You're sure about this Bella? We can't take it back." She nodded and the look in her eyes told me she was sure. Who am I to deny this? My body was screaming for it, my heart wanted her. My brain was not on board, I told it to shut up as I kissed her again, pulling her shirt where it was tied sliding my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I stood at his car waiting for him. And it dawned on me that we would have the beach to ourselves, as it would be way too early for any other person. I knew it was crazy to think about acting out what happened in my dream; that I had just met him. I didn't even know his last name, but it didn't matter to me. It was obvious Janice knew him, and my dad obviously knew him too. And it is a small town, so if anyone thought he was dangerous they would have seen us at the diner and stopped it, right?

He came walking towards me and I decided in that moment that a part of me loved him. He was kind, gentle, sweet, and perfect. I would be leaving soon and I wanted to make every moment I got to spend with him something special. I, Bella Swan, was going to be spontaneous; I was going to do what I wanted to for once. I just hoped that he would be on board. I hoped that I wasn't getting the wrong signals from him. That kiss yesterday was more than just a simple kiss. I hoped he felt it too.

So when he asked me if I was sure, I thought he was crazy. I had just practically begged him. My body was sure, my mind was sure and damn it, my heart was sure. He was it! Him holding me close to him, his tongue pressing against mine just made it more perfect and brought it even more into focus.

I pulled back and smiled at him. Pulling my flannel shirt off of me as he watched, I figured I would leave the cami on, just in case someone walked by. I shimmied off his lap, and he eyed me.

"Trust me?" I said, and slid into the passenger seat to shimmy out of my jeans, his eyes never leaving my body; I left my thong on and climbed back onto his lap, straddling him. He groaned when I ground down onto him. God he felt amazing beneath me. His hands went up the outside of my thighs to my ass and he pulled me tighter to him. His lips on my neck left a trail of fire, as he kissed up to my ear.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He whispered, nibbling on my ear. One of his hands left my ass and to slide around to the inside of my thigh. My breathing hitched as he gripped me tighter, massaging my inner thigh, his thumb inching up slowly to where I needed him.

I let one hand slide up his chest, grazing a nipple, then up his neck and around into his hair. My other hand slid down over his soft yet defined stomach to the button on his jeans, just as his thumb reached the edge of my thong, he let it dip underneath as my fingers pulled his zipper down.

"I need you Edward. Please touch me." I said against his lips before kissing him, and pushing my hand into his jeans to cup him, just as his thumb brushed against my clit. I thrust my hips into him and we both moaned at the same time.

"God Bella!" He drew his hand away and I whimpered I couldn't help it. It wasn't a second later though that they were sliding up my body under my cami his long fingers leaving a trail of tingling goose bumps as they reached the underside of my breasts, then up over grazing my nipples. Another whimper from me and a groan from him.

"Where is your bra?" He ground out, I wrapped my fingers around him, and he hissed. "Mmmm"

"I didn't feel like wearing one." I whispered out, slowly sliding my hand up and down him. He threw his head back against his headrest. He was so beautiful. His eyes were closed, I tightened my grip and he grazed his thumbs back and forth over my hard nipples. I leaned in and kissed his throat, letting my tongue dance over his skin. He tasted amazing. He suddenly sat up, and claimed my lips, his hands grabbing my hips and pulling me down harder to him. His mouth left mine to move down my jaw to my ear.

"I need you now Bella, right now!" He demanded. My eyes fluttered closed, I let my hands move to his hips, grabbing the waist of his jeans and boxers, pushing down, he lifted his hips as I moved them to his mid thigh. I looked down at him and he was glorious! He pulled me to him, hugging me to his chest tightly. "Bella" He whispered. "Please"

I smiled and kissed him as I guided him to me, pushing my thong aside. His hands on my hips held me as we slowly joined. I leaned back when he was fully inside me. My heart was shattering, it was amazing. I slowly started to move my hips, his hips thrusting to meet me.

"God Edward!" I sighed out. It was better than I could imagine, a hell of a lot better than my dream, and I was _n__o__t _going to last long.

"Mmmm" He moaned out, his eyes meeting mine as our thrusts became harder, faster, urgently pushing us forward. He leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Come for me Bella" He whispered as he thrust up harder into me. I felt myself tighten just as white stars shot through my vision. My orgasm hitting hard, spreading warmth through my whole body, every inch tingling. His other hand gripped tight into my hip as he thrust deeper into me as his own orgasm hit him.

I leaned against the steering wheel and his head dropped to my chest, both of us breathing hard and fast. Basking in the feeling as our orgasms subsided. He looked up at me, the crooked smile gracing his beautiful face, I reached up and brushed his hair back from his forehead and smiled.

"Bella, you are amazing." He said and kissed my lips, pulling me to him.

"As are you Edward." I said against his lips. "How about we go take some pictures?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. I climbed off his lap as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up. I slid into the passenger seat and pulled my own jeans on, slipping my flats back on to my feet. I looked back up to him as he slid his shirt over his head.

"No regrets?" He asked eyeing me. Trying to hide a smile, he definitely didn't look like he had any.

"Hell no!" I said with what I assumed would look like a shit eating grin. "Absolutely not. Now get your sexy ass out of the car and get my gear. We'll go have some fun." I winked and climbed out of his car.

Well today could not have started better. And I was glad that as we set up a few different shots that things weren't weird between us. The edge we had been feeling earlier was completely gone. I was afraid that maybe he would think less of me for what we had just done. But I couldn't find anything wrong with it. He was perfect. It was perfect. Way out of character for me but it was my life. And he was worth it.

I smiled as I snapped a picture of him sitting on a piece of driftwood staring out at the ocean, the light breeze ruffling his hair and shirt. He had a smile on his face. He was truly beautiful, and I felt blessed to have him just drop into my life. The next part of my day was going to be hard, and I was so glad to have him with me.

_A/n: They are two consenting adults so I won't apologize for the speediness of their getting together this way. ~Crissa_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters found within are owned solely by Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Six

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I was sitting on a piece of driftwood, staring out at the ocean, as Bella set up another shot. She had been through one roll of film so far, and had taken countless others with a digital camera. We had not spoken much but not because we didn't want to, we just didn't need to. The edge I had been feeling all morning was gone. And we were just the same as we were yesterday carefree and relaxed.

The sex didn't change anything, well it did, but not in a bad way. Bella was amazing. I could not keep the smile off of my face. And I knew I would never see my Volvo in the same way. I had no idea that would happen today, hell I didn't believe it would happen at all period. It only made me love her more. Yes, I was in love with Bella Swan.

I felt my smile falter just a bit at the thought of who her father was. I guess I could have done worse. At least I know who he is, and he knows me. I knew I would never do anything to hurt her. I hoped that our past as fishing friends would ease some of the resentment he may feel towards me when and if he learns about us. If there ever is an 'us'.

I smiled again watching her bend over and pick up a shell from the beach. She was so beautiful. She had left the flannel in the car so I got to see her walking around in her jeans and tank top. Watching her set up the different shots, in a business like manor just made her even sexier. I tried to stay out of the way as much as possible.

I checked my watch, it was only 9am. I was so glad we would have the whole day together. I knew she had intended to go into the reservation and take some photos of the old buildings, and see someone while we were there.

"Bella, what time did you need to meet that 'someone'?" I asked, as she snapped another picture of something.

"Oh, I really don't have a set time. We should probably head that way though, what time are we due in Seattle?" She said as she approached and sat down next to me on the driftwood. She had her digital camera in hand, her film camera slung around her neck, the strap falling into the valley between her breasts. I had to smack myself mentally, head gutter, really Edward grow up. I averted my eyes immediately.

"I made reservations for 7, so we will need to be on the road no later than 3:45." I said looking out at the horizon.

"Alright then we'll need to get going, I think I will come down and get pictures of the reservation another time. I would like to go by their cemetery first and then on to visit Billy." She said and stood up. I stood with her and took her hand in mine, she smiled up at me.

"Thank you for coming with me Edward." She bit her lip and lust shot through my body. I had to beat it back down. She was just too cute for her own good, or mine.

"You are very welcome Bella; I am honored that you would want to spend the time with me." I laced my fingers through hers as we made our way back to the car.

I grabbed her tripod and bag as we passed. I placed the tripod in the trunk when we got to the car while she tucked her camera back into her bag. I closed the trunk and pulled her to me into a hug, kissing the top of her head. She lifted her head and smiled up at me, her big brown eyes sparkling, meeting mine.

I wanted to tell her in that moment that I loved her. But it was so early, and I didn't know how she felt. I tugged on her hair lightly and she giggled. My heart soared, and then plummeted when I thought about next week. She had decided she would leave that Thursday. It only gave us seven days, and she was spending this Saturday with her dad fishing. I sighed deeply and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You're remarkable." I whispered against her lips, and smiled.

"Thank you, you're stunning." She whispered back. "Come on; let's get things done here so we can go enjoy our evening in Seattle." She pulled out of my arms and headed to the passenger side, while I made my way to the driver's door; she went to climb in and winked at me. God damn she was sexy.

I slid into the driver's seat and she took my hand immediately and I started the engine. I made my way to the cemetery that was on the outer rim of the reservation, old tombstones and greenery where everywhere. I parked on the shoulder, cut the engine off and turned to look at her.

Her mood from the beach had shifted and she seemed far away. I reached over and touched her cheek, sliding my hand over her smooth soft skin. She tightened her grip on my other hand and frowned.

"Bella, are you alright?" She sighed and nodded her head.

"I'm just… I haven't been here, not once, three years he has been gone and I haven't visited." I immediately remembered who she was talking about. Jacob. "I couldn't even attend the funeral, I was bed bound in the hospital when they had it. And after I got out I couldn't bring myself to go anywhere near La Push. His father, Billy, called me daily; he was worried I would do something stupid. My own father did as well. I was broken but not suicidal. I went back to my mother instead of having to be so near to all the memories and pain." She sighed and turned to look at me. "He was everything to me. My best friend when I needed him. For a silly amount of time, just two weeks he was a boyfriend. It was so silly of us, but we decided we didn't want anyone else to be our firsts. So we took care of it. It was nothing, and we went back to being just best friends. Everyone loved him. I loved him like a brother. And even after all of that, I couldn't bring myself to come here at all. I have been running for three years. Three years Edward!" She looked away then, tears slowly making their way down her cheek.

"Bella, I am sure he would understand. I've never lost someone close to me, so I can't say that I understand how you are feeling. You are here now though, that must count for something." I said brushing the tears away. I wanted to ease her pain but I had no idea where to start. She leaned into my hand.

"Yes, perhaps it does. I need help though. I can't go there alone." She sighed.

"I'll go." I told her. "I'll go with you, I'll hold your hand if you want, or just stand off to the side."

She smiled at me and nodded her head. "Get my camera for me please?"

"As you wish, my love." I said with a smile as I hopped out of the car.

Bella's pov-

Edward hopped out of the car and I heard the trunk open. I sat there and tried to compose myself. He had just called me love. I wanted to smile but self hate I had been feeling was trying to eat me alive. He was right, I was here now. It didn't matter that it took me three years to get here. And he'd be with me. He even said he'd hold my hand. How could Edward be so wonderful?

I climbed out of the car and we started wandering through the cemetery. He reached for my hand and I laced my fingers through his. I felt more comfort from that single touch than I had felt from all the people who had hugged me after the accident. Not even my parents had given me this sort of comfort. I felt complete when he held my hand.

"What is his last name?" Edward asked, looking at the different head stones. "They seem to be grouped by family."

"Black." I said. Letting go of his hand, to start taking pictures of a few of the different stones,

I loved looking at the different headstones, some were very simple and basic. A stone sanded flat on the top, with the names and dates only. Others had quotes under the dates. Some were very intricate, designs weaving around the name.

"I've found it. He's not alone Bella." He said kneeling down a few rows away from me, brushing leaves off of two different head stones. I snapped a quick photo and made my way towards him.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He stood stepping back as I reached him; he wrapped his arm around my waist, looking down at the two stones in front of us.

"I…" I felt at peace for the first time in a very long time, the breeze picked up a little bit and blew through me, and I smelled a very musky smell. Jacob. "I'll be fine. Would you mind taking the digital and snapping a few shots for me?" I asked looking up into his shimmering green eyes. He nodded, leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be close, if you need me just call." He took the digital camera and slowly wandered off.

I bit my lip as the breeze blew across me again, the same musky smell that I had loved so long ago, calming me further. The smell of Jacob.

"Oh Jacob." I sunk to my knees, and looked for the first time at the stone in front of me to read it.

_Jacob Black__  
><em>_Loved Beyond Measure__  
><em>_Missed Forever__  
><em>_January 7__th__ 1982 – May 29__th__ 2002_

Tears were freely falling from my eyes, as I traced over his stone with my fingers. I bit my lip and laid my cheek against the cold stone.

"It wasn't fair for you to leave me. And I'm sorry I didn't come to visit before, but it's been so hard to survive without you. I have felt so alone." I whispered, tears dropping onto the stone. Another breeze blew across me, the same comforting smell that shouldn't be here. So familiar, then it mixed with another. Edward. I looked around me and he wasn't close.

I closed my eyes and a memory came back to me, flashing across my eyes.

"_Bells, I hope you find someone who can love you better than I can." Jacob said, as we sat in his rabbit, my feet propped up on the dash, enjoying the summer vacation like only we could. I laughed and turned to look at him._

"_Oh please Jacob. As if anyone could love me better than you do. You seem to love every single one of my flaws and every silly thing about me. So I highly doubt it." I looked back out towards the beach. _

"_I mean it Bells. I know we have a good thing. But it's not the same kind of love that you really deserve. Some day you're going to meet someone who takes your breath away. I just don't want you to be so stubborn and set in your own decisions to turn away from it." He grinned at me and winked. "Because we both know that you are stubborn as hell when you want to be. Just don't let it slip __through__ your fingers."_

"_You're serious Jacob?" I eyed him. He nodded. I sighed and looked back out towards the ocean again. "How will I even know when I meet him?"_

"_Well Bells, you'll come see me. And I'll tell you!" And we both laughed at that._

I couldn't help but smile at the memory; it was just days before he was ripped from me. I sighed, and brushed the tears away from my face.

"You aren't here to tell Jacob, how do I know. I need you. I miss you." The breeze blew harder, whipping at my hair, the smell was stronger then faded to Edward's. It was so strange but a small part of me wondered if this was Jacob possibly trying to communicate. "I'm going to go. I need to see your dad, and then get home. I wanted to say I'll come again. Though I don't know when, I'm moving to Italy for a while. But when I come visit Charlie, I'll visit you as well. I promise." I stood up from my spot on the ground.

I saw Edward leaning up against his car, arms crossed across his chest. He smiled at me. That weird breeze blew again, pushing at my back. I took a deep breath and the two distinct smells blended perfectly together. I shivered a moment and a weight suddenly lifted. Behind me was Jacob, a piece of my past I'd never lose completely and before me was Edward, a possible future.

I took my camera and snapped a few pictures quickly, of Jacob and his mother's stone. I wandered slowly to the edge of the cemetery and took pictures of the views, then made my way back to the car. Edward watched me and smiled as I approached.

"You ready to go love?" He said, reaching for me, pulling me into a tight hug, resting his chin on my head. I breathed in deeply, pressing my face into his chest. Him and that word love again. I nodded and he released me, pulling my door open for me. "In you go, you'll have to show me where to go from here."

I just nodded again. I didn't trust myself to speak just yet. I had a lot of feelings running through me. Peace and contentment were main themes. As we approached Jacob's old home I had him slow down.

"It's right there. Do you mind staying here in the car?" I looked at him, he nodded and smiled.

"If you need me, just wave out the door. I'll be there." He squeezed my hand once before I climbed out.

When I got to the door I tried to draw in all the peace that I had felt at the cemetery. And I knocked on the door. And held my breath.

"Just a moment." I heard Billy call from the other side of the door. I quickly jammed my hands into my front pockets. And waited.

"Who is…" he stopped talking as he swung the door open and saw me. "Bella." He breathed out.

He was sitting in his wheelchair, looking especially frail. He smiled big and wide, it was Jacob's smile. I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes and I willed them to stay put.

"Hi Billy. I was in Forks visiting Charlie, and thought I should come see you. I've finally visited Jacob. You picked out a lovely stone." He nodded and rolled his chair back and motioned for me to enter.

"I didn't figure I would see you again. Charlie said you were moving to Italy." He said as I stepped in.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't not come see Charlie and it only made sense to come down and visit my 'other' dad." We both chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad. And I'm relieved that you finally went down to see where we laid him. He's not alone, he's beside his momma. He would be proud of you, ya know. Following your dreams. Although I don't think he'd like the way you've shut everyone out." He eyed me. I nodded.

"I'm trying Billy."

"Well that's all we could ask. I've set out a few things that I thought Jacob would like you to have. Feel free to take anything else you may like." Billy lead me to Jacob's room and pushed the door open and then rolled back. "I haven't been in there for a few months so I'm sorry for the dust."

I wanted to tell him not to worry about the dust, but I was stuck in a memory of the last time I was in the room. The very day that we had our accident and I tried my hardest not to cry. I wasn't sure I'd be able to walk into that room.

Billy placed his hand on my back and pushed me forward a little. "Take all the time you need Bella."

I gulped a breath down my dry throat and nodded. I stepped forward and was flooded with the wonderful familiar smell of Jacob's room. I heard the soft click of the door behind me and then made it as far as the bed before breaking down. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked around and saw all the pictures of us together. Happier memories of a time long lost to both of us now. There was one of us when we were eight, camped out on the floor, our sleeping figures curled close together. A lighter happier moment.

_"Bells..."_

_"Yeah, Jake?"_

_"How long will we be friends?"_

_"I don't know, how long do you think?"_

_"Forever I hope."_

_"Forever sounds good. I love you Jake."_

_"I love you too Bells. Even if you're a girl and have cooties."_

Forever would have been more than wonderful. I brushed away my tears and walked over to the wall, I pulled the photo free and ran my fingers over a peaceful younger Jacob. Next to it was a photo from the week before our accident. We were out in the back laying in the grass staring at the clouds. _'Oh Jake, I miss you.'_

I looked at more of the pictures, fingering them as well as concert stubs and a fishing lure I'd once got caught in my thumb. I giggled, why had he kept that. The wall was covered in a million little moments from our life. I wanted to be sad for all that we'd lost but I could only find myself happy for having shared them with him.

I looked around the room once more and returned to the pictures. I picked a few more of my personal favorites, and tucked them into the box that Billy had sat on the bed. I then walked over to his dresser, pulling open a drawer that held his shirts. I smiled when I found my favorite one and grabbed it out, bringing it to my face and breathing in deeply. I placed it in the box and hefted it up onto my hip.

I walked over to the door and took one last look at Jacob's room. It took me three years to be able to come here. Three years to say goodbye. But it was for the best, all this room held for me was happiness. I now believed if I had come sooner I wouldn't have been able to see that. I would have been filled with the fresh loss and overlooked everything. This was the closure I needed. "I love you Jacob." I whispered one last time and stepped back out into the living room where Billy sat waiting.

"Billy, thank you. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to you." I smiled, leaning down to give him a one armed hug.

"You come anytime you want Bella. Don't be a stranger." I nodded.

"I need to go. I promise not to be a stranger. Thank you again." He nodded to me and I left.

I sighed as I saw Edward's Volvo. He smiled at me from behind the wheel. I took one look back at the Black home, and then made my way to the car. I felt even lighter than when I'd left the cemetery. I pulled open the back door to Edward's car and placed the box on the back seat, then slid into the passenger seat and sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Yes, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And…" I sighed deeply and looked out the windshield as he started the car. "I finally feel closure."

With that we drove back to Forks. It was already 1pm, and I needed to change and both of us were very hungry. When we got to the diner we had a quick but silent lunch. I gave him directions to my father's house and he said he'd meet me there to pick me up at 3:30. He helped me put my things into the truck.

"Thank you Bella, for trusting me enough to share your day with me." He said, while he hugged me, his face buried again in my shoulder, holding me tightly against him.

"It's not over yet. I'm so grateful to you for coming with me. I really don't believe I could have done it without you. I don't know what we are." I looked up into his eyes. "But I am just glad to have you." I hugged him back quickly then climbed into the truck.

"I'll see you again soon. We still have a long drive and dinner." He smiled wide, the crooked smile I was very much in love with. I smiled back and blew him a kiss while he was backing up towards his Volvo.

"I can't wait!" I called after him, starting the truck and backing out of my spot.

He was perfect, and I was in love with him. I wondered how much it was going to hurt to leave next week. I hoped he'd be willing to remain friends for a while, it would be long distance but I knew he had a lot of adjustments coming with his residency in Seattle, and getting established at the hospital. If it's meant to work out it will.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I pulled into my parent's driveway and parked in front of the house. I was reviewing the day in my mind and how wonderful it had been. I couldn't wait to get back to Bella's and take her out to dinner. I was walking up the front steps when I noticed my mom pacing on the porch.

"Hey there, mom." I said, and she turned abruptly. Her eyes wide and she put her hands on her hips.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Where the hell have you been? And why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?" She snapped out at me. My mouth dropped, Esme rarely ever yelled.

"What are you talking about? My phone never went off today." I said while I fished through my pockets for my phone. Where the hell was it? "I was out with Bella in La Push, just like I said I would be." I felt my back pocket again and then the events from this morning reminded me it might be in the car. "One sec mom, I think I left my phone in the car."

I hopped quickly down the steps and reached around under the seat. Sure enough there it was, fifteen missed calls, 10 text messages. Most were from my mom, two were from Dr. Roberts at the hospital in Seattle, my new boss; the last text message was Bella, wondering what to wear tonight. I smiled until I was back on the porch with my mom who was still looking livid.

"Mom it's no big deal. I'm sorry. What's going on that you were trying to reach me so hard?" I said as I walked into the house. Peeking at my watch it was 2:30, I needed to get showered and ready so I still had time to get Bella some flowers. I was about to the steps when my mom stopped me.

"I've called and canceled your reservations. You're needed in Seattle right away. You need to cancel with Bella, and get your butt back in the car and get on the road." I spun around.

"You what! What the hell?" She was holding the house phone and holding it out to me.

"You need to call Dr. Roberts, its regarding your career. I'm sure Bella will understand." She sighed as she placed the phone in my hands. "I'm sorry Edward, but it's necessary." And with that she walked away into the kitchen.

I wondered what the heck could be so important to cancel a date over. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone, bringing up Dr. Roberts number and dialing it on the cordless.

"Dr. Roberts, how can I help you?" He answered.

"Hello Dr. Roberts, this is Edward Cullen." I returned. "You were trying to reach me."

"Yes, Edward, I'm so relieved that you called me back. We've got a big case and procedure that needs to be done on Tuesday. The higher ups, friends of your father, want you in the room for it. Which means we need to push through all of your paper work, tonight would be best. You'll need to stay here for a few days and prep. We'll get everything covered. When can you make it into Seattle?" He rushed through, I could hear him shuffling through a bunch of papers.

"Sir, couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" I began.

"Son, no it can't. I'm very sorry that it is such short notice but its a huge deal for someone who is as new as you, they don't make these offers often. You do not want to pass up this opportunity." He answered and waited.

"Alright, Sir. I'll head out in the next half hour, so I'll see you in about four." My heart was in my toes, broken into a million pieces.

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you." He hung up.

I placed the phone on the cradle and dragged my sad ass up the stairs one at a time while I looked up Bella's name in my contact list on my cell. I knew this was a huge opportunity. It was my career, and I knew like my mother said, that Bella would understand. But it didn't make it hurt any less to know that I wouldn't see her for several days, maybe not until Wednesday. And then she would be off to Europe where she could forget about me completely. I pressed send, it rang twice and I almost thought I would have to leave a voice mail, when she answered.

"Edward!" She gasped into the phone. She must have been running to the phone.

"Hey Bella." Coward! I thought when I didn't just come straight out with it.

"You could have just sent a text. I just need to know what to wear. I don't have much in the way of a wardrobe." She laughed. I felt like such a heel. When I didn't immediately say anything back she asked. "Edward, is something wrong?"

"Actually, it's about dinner. I have to cancel. I don't want to but I'm being forced to." I said in a rush, the pain ripping through my chest.

"Oh well… that's alright. Did something happen? Is everyone alright?" She asked, she sounded a little disappointed but mostly concerned. I sighed.

"Well its work related. They have some kind of special procedure they want me in on. I have to leave right away for Seattle. The procedure is scheduled for Tuesday and I need to prep so I'll be there until after the procedure is done." I heard her sigh heavily into the phone.

"I understand Edward. Will you be back on Wednesday then?" She sounded hopeful.

"Yes, at least I hope. I'm so sorry to have ruined our night Bella." I fisted my hand into my hair tugging. It was just dinner. Why the hell was it hurting so much?

"Really Edward, it's your career. And sounds like they really want you. I'll just see you when you get back. Feel free to call if you want." She said cheerfully.

"I will. Thank you Bella." I said, tossing items into an overnight bag.

"Drive safe, and I'll talk to you soon. Good bye Edward." She said with a sigh.

"Good bye Bella." I said as she hung up. I love you.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing, just the plot. **__**Thanks for the characters goes**__** to Stephanie Meyer.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Seven

**Bella's pov-**

I closed my phone and sat down on my bed. Well there went our plans for the evening. My heart had sunk a little but then I really thought about it. I didn't have a set in stone day to leave. Sure I'd mentioned Thursday but there wasn't anything making me leave on that day. I didn't feel a pressing need to run from this place, everything was going much better than I thought they would. I was really enjoying the time with my father. So I had more than one good reason to possibly stay a few days longer than I'd thought.

I smiled and sat my phone on my nightstand. There was no use getting all worked up over missing one planned evening. I'd just try to make it work. Besides now I could just go through my photos.

I got up and reached into my suitcase and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a clean tshirt, pulling them on and going downstairs to grab a pepsi from the fridge. I headed back up stairs, opening my laptop and turning it on and prepped it for the great sort of my photos. While it booted I took care of the film. I grabbed it from my bag and located my felt tip pen, penning the location and date on the side of each plastic container, then placing it in my travel can. I couldn't wait to get to my new apartment and set up my dark room.

With that done, I hooked up the digital camera and then grabbed my external hard drive, and hooked it up as well. I slowly started to sort through all the photos. Various ones grabbed my attention so I tagged the file name for edits. The ones that were of Edward made me yearn to have him here with me. Then I got to the ones of the cemetery. I stopped.

There were shot after shot of different headstones, but the ones that caught me were the ones of me kneeling at Jacob's grave. They were haunting, yet stunning. I smiled, thankful that Edward had caught such a wonderful moment for me. I saved a copy to my laptop.

I laughed when I got to a self portrait of Edward and his Volvo. Then another of him in the rearview mirror making a goofy face. He was such a ham, and so hilarious. I missed him already.

I finished sorting through the photos, saving them all to my external drive. I unhooked everything and decided to head down and figure out what I wanted for dinner. I found a note on the counter from my dad.

_Hey Bells, I hope you had a really nice day. I left money on the counter for dinner, don't cook! – Dad_

I laughed and sure enough there were two 20's sitting on the counter with a sticky note 'Dinner money, it better get used! – Dad'. I shook my head and grabbed the folder of take out menu's it had three in it. One for Chinese, I wrinkled my nose, another was from the diner. Then one for pizza. Now that sounded good. So I called and ordered a basil pizza and made my way to the living room and flipped on the TV.

After dinner arrived I ate watching an old 'I Love Lucy' rerun giggling as her and Ethel stomped grapes. Before long the emotion and goings on of the day had me yawning. I flipped off the TV and headed upstairs. It was 7pm, the time I should have been at dinner with Edward. I looked at my phone and saw two missed calls. Both Edward, I shook my head. There was also a text message. I clicked to open it.

**Bella, I'm so sorry again. I likely won't be back ****to Forks ****until after you leave. Things are crazy here. I understand now why it was so urgent. Please call me. I know you're leaving soon but I'd really love to stay in contact. ****Your**** Edward**

My heart shattered, what if even if I stayed a few more days and we still couldn't have some more time. I didn't think we were going to have to say good bye already. I bit my lip and willed the tears to stay away. I decided I'd call him in the morning. There was no way I could call him right now, he'd know I was upset and I don't want him to feel bad. This is his life's course. I couldn't get in the way.

I reached over grabbed my iPod and chose my random playlist, crawled under the covers and turned off the bedside lamp. I turned the music up as loud as I could stand and closed my eyes. I willed my body and mind to go to sleep. It wasn't much longer before I was dreaming of Edward.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I could literally punch someone. From the moment I got to Dr. Roberts office I knew that I wouldn't be going home again until the patient we were doing the procedure on left the hospital. It was involved and I would spend the next 48 hours prepping alone, and then with the skilled surgeons that I would be working with. Not to mention all the hoops they were jumping through to get me into the room with them. And all I wanted to do was go back to Forks.

There was this nagging feeling that I wouldn't see Bella again. I had called her twice and she didn't answer. And she didn't respond to my text message. It was now 11pm and I couldn't sleep. I was staring out at the Seattle skyline. I refused to seem too eager so I would give her until mid day tomorrow to get back to me. I heard my phone ring across the room and made a mad dash for it. Esme. I opened it with a sigh.

"Hi mom." I said into the phone, sighing heavily as I threw myself into the arm chair in front of the TV in my hotel room.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day? Did they get you through all the paperwork? What did Bella say when you canceled?" She rattled off her questions. It was times like these that I actually wondered if her and Alice weren't really related. I closed my eyes.

"My day before getting home was wonderful mom. They got me through the paperwork, well at least what needed to be done today. I'm sure there will be more to fill out tomorrow. I'll get my hospital badge tomorrow." I sighed again when I thought of Bella. "Bella was very understanding."

I heard my mom draw in a sad breath. She knew me well enough to know when I was down. I realized the hour again and wondered why she was on the phone with me.

"Mom, why are you calling so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked, wondering if Carlisle had gotten caught up at the hospital. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, well, I couldn't sleep. I didn't like the way you left this afternoon and I was feeling guilty for you having to cancel your plans. I'm glad that she was understanding dear." She sighed and continued. "Did you happen to find out if we knew her?" I smiled. Ah inquisitor mom mode.

"Yes actually, I found out from Janice at the diner actually. She is Charlie Swan's daughter." I chuckled when my mom gasped.

"The chief's little girl? Oh my Edward. That is wonderful! How did you not know who she was?" She wondered aloud.

"I'd never met her before mom. How would I know who she was? Besides she was only up here during the summers."

"I know dear but your father used to talk about her all the time. She was always in and out of the hospital. I guess it maybe didn't come together though since his daughters name is Isabella. I should have realized." She laughed. I still didn't remember dad talking about her though.

"Well I'm glad you know of her. I tried calling her to let her know that I wouldn't be back until after she leaves. But she hasn't answered me." I groaned feeling defeated. She'd be off to Italy where she'd likely meet some Italian guy and forget all about me.

"She's leaving?" My mom gasped.

"Yes mom, remember I said she was going to Italy. She told me this morning that she is going to leave Thursday next week. And the hospital is going to need me until probably Friday or Saturday. So I'm stuck in Seattle." I kicked the armchair, starting to get worked up again.

"Oh Edward, dear I'm so very sorry. It is just horrible timing isn't it." I sighed.

"Yes mom, horrible indeed. Listen, I'm going to try to go to sleep. I'm sure they have a busy day planned for me tomorrow, and I should probably at the very least try for a couple hours." I stood and threw myself on the bed.

"Alright dear, good night. Call us if you need anything." And she hung up.

I laid looking at the ceiling. How could this day have started out so beautiful and ended on such a low? I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep. It wasn't long before I was thrown into a nightmare.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

Friday sucked. My dad slept most of the day. I tried to call Edward but we were stuck in a long loop of phone tag. I had gone down to the local grocery store and had a few of my favorite photos printed off of my camera card. I assembled a few into a photo album for dad to take down to Billy in La Push. The ones of Edward I placed in a separate envelope with a card I had picked up. I wished more than anything that I could figure out his last name. I was tempted to go down to the diner and ask Janice. And by the time I remembered to ask dad I was already in bed planning on getting some sleep since I needed to be up at 3am to get ready for fishing at 4. I turned over and closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep and get the next day over with. My phone beeped, a new text from Edward.

**Love, sweet dreams, sorry we kept missing each other today. –E**

I didn't bother with a reply, I was slipping fast into a dreamless sleep.

My alarm awoke me with a start. I rolled over and groaned shutting it off. I heard shuffling in the hallway. Then a knock on my door.

"Bella, get your butt out of bed. You're still going fishing with me." My dad called from the other side. How he could be so bright and cheery when it was so early I had no clue.

"I'm awake dad. I'll be down in a few." I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. Grabbing a pair of worn jeans and an equally worn t-shirt. No need dressing up when you're pulling fish out of the ocean. I slipped into them, pulling my hair into a very messy pony. I grabbed my digital camera and my jacket, and made my way downstairs.

"Hey dad, have you made coffee, I really need a few cups. Maybe a few gallons." I yawned and stretched, he was already standing at the door. I slipped into a pair of rubber boots.

"Here ya go Bells; you can drink it on the way." He handed me a thermos of black coffee.

"Oh dad, have I told you how much I love you?" He chuckled and led me from the house and into the truck.

Our morning was wonderful. He filled me in on when Sue was planning on moving in. She was pushing her daughter Leah into buying her home. It wasn't going too well. But he was sure it would happen soon. When I asked why Sue hadn't been back over he said that she wanted to allow me and him time to bond before I ran off to bigger and better things. We both laughed at that. We caught enough fish to keep dad and Sue fed for a long time. He said he'd bring some down to Billy, and I told him about the album I made up. He said he would deliver it.

It was around noon when we got back to the house. Dad had a shift at 2. I made my way up the stairs and the last thing I remembered was flopping on my stomach on the bed.

Several hours later when I woke up, it was dark out and raining. I groaned and flopped over to look at the alarm clock. It was 8pm. I got up, and headed to the bathroom. Just as I was walking back across the hall to my bedroom I heard a loud knock on the door. I made my way to the top of the stairs and the knock came harder and more urgent.

"I'm coming. Just a minute." I called down as I came down the stairs slowly, trying to look through the glass and see who it was. I grabbed the pepper spray out of my dad's jacket pocket as I passed it. _'Never answer a door without pepper spray if you weren't expecting someone.'_ My dad's words made me smile. I held it with my finger on the trigger, and turned to open the door.

As it swung open my world crashed to the ground. Sue and Deputy Michael were standing there. Sue was a mess her tears running down her cheeks, she was sobbing and wouldn't meet my eyes. Deputy Michael's face was a mask of sadness. I noticed Charlie's cruiser was not sitting in the driveway.

"Sue, where's dad?" I asked. Praying he was still at the station. Please Lord, let him be at the station.

"Isabella," Deputy Michael said as Sue sobbed. "We're very sorry..."

I didn't hear anything else, as darkness crashed down on me.

**Carlisle's ****pov****-**

"Dr. Cullen, you're needed in the ER right away." I heard over the phone in my office. I looked at the time it was just after 6pm. I pressed the button.

"Let them know I'm on my way." I grabbed my lab coat and headed down to the ER.

When I got there it was apparent that something horrible had happened. Carol Stiener who wasn't generally moved by any of the traumas that came through was crying. A nurse, Jessica, approached and handed me the chart.

Swan, Charlie

No, it can't be. I ran into the room. One of the other doctors was giving CPR for all he was worth.

"What is going on here? What happened?" I demanded. I looked at the monitors as a nurse helped me pull on gloves.

"He was shot, close range, entered and exited an inch from his heart. We've replaced 2.5 liters so far." A nurse offered.

I made it to his side. It did not look good. I had to take measured breaths to try to calm myself. Charlie was much too still.

"How long have you been doing CPR?"

"Five minutes, he coded during transport, the med techs started it on the way. He hasn't regained consciousness."

"I'll take over." I pushed him aside and started. Giving orders for the different meds we needed to push. Another liter of blood and ten minutes later, we had to stop. He'd never regained a rhythm. I called it at 6:15pm.

The nurses all left the room; there was not a dry eye. Everyone knew and was touched in some way by Charlie Swan. I slumped down onto a stool nearby, letting my head fall down on the bed next to Charlie's head.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry."

I sat quietly for just a few moments before dragging in a deep breath and stood to clean him up. A nurse came in to offer help and I refused. I told her I would inform the family. She nodded and left. I needed to make him presentable for Sue. I remember him saying that Isabella, his daughter, was in town as well. I walked out when I was finished and headed to my office. I told my secretary Emily not to bother me.

I slumped down into my desk chair, and pulled his chart closer to me. I found Sue's phone number and picked my phone up and dialed. It was the hardest news I had ever had to deliver.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

It was Saturday evening. I was finally back at my hotel room, getting ready to call Bella, I knew she would be home tonight. Yesterday we had played phone tag all day before giving up in the evening. I knew that this morning though she was going fishing with Charlie, then she'd be home after noon or so. I looked at the time it was 7:30. I picked up my cell phone and it started to ring. It was Esme.

"Hey mom." I smiled answering the phone, but it fell as soon as I heard her sob.

"You have to come home. Tell them it's an emergency." I started, pacing.

"What's happened?" I demanded.

"There was a shooting tonight, Charlie Swan died." I fell into the armchair by my bed. Bella rushing into my mind.

"I'm coming home." I hung up and called Dr. Roberts.

"Hello?" His voice came across in a rush of breath.

"Dr. Roberts, its Edward Cullen. There is an emergency back home. I need to leave tonight." I said in a rush while I threw what little I had with me back into my overnight bag. I needed to get back to Bella.

"Edward, I would advise against that we're in the middle of getting everything together." He answered back.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's a family emergency. I will be back just as soon as I can." I forced between clenched teeth. He was not going to stop me.

"Alright Edward. Call when you're on your way back. Please try to be here for the procedure." I hung up, grabbing my car keys.

Three hours later I pulled into my parent's driveway. My dad was slumped down on the porch. His head in his hands.

"Dad?" I asked as I sat down next to him. "What happened?"

My father groaned and wiped his face hard with his hands before looking back out over the front lawn. He drew in a ragged breath before addressing me. "I guess he had pulled over someone from out of town for speeding. The snot nosed kid didn't want a ticket so he shot him. We didn't have a chance at saving him. He had lost too much blood on the scene, and it was close range to his chest. His poor daughter had to be sedated. Sue is with her now." He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. I was too shocked to speak.

"I'm going up to bed. Be sure to lock up when you come in." He left me there on the porch.

I looked out at the rain falling. Our small little town just got a lot smaller. I wondered if the town would be able to survive something like this. I sighed and stood up.

I walked back to my car and got in, heading straight for the late Chief's house, praying that would be where Bella was.

The light was on in the living room when I got there. I slowly walked up to the door and knocked. A very shaken Sue answered the door.

"Um, Hi Sue, can I come in?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair then rubbing the back of my neck. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do.

"Sure, Edward. Why are you here?" She led me to the couch, where we sat down.

"Did Bella tell you about meeting me?" Her eyes went wide.

"You're the one she met? On the flight up?" She asked.

"Yep. I didn't know until Thursday that she was Charlie's daughter. How is she doing?" I asked.

"She's not so good; she's sleeping thanks to your dad. We had to call him after she woke from fainting. It was very bad." She was shaking her head as if she was trying to shake the vision away.

"Will you have her call me when she gets up? Let her know I'm back in Forks, and I'll come right over and be with her." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll let her know. She's going to need someone to lean on. I don't know if she'll feel comfortable enough to lean on me. I called her mother and she's on her way up. He had all of his info already planned out so the funeral will be Monday, he'll be buried here, and the house is Bella's if she wants it." She stood with me when I made to leave. She hugged me.

"I know you were close with him Edward. He said he loved fishing with you. I'm so sorry." She sobbed and I hugged her back. I couldn't allow myself to crumble right now so I swallowed the knot down that was growing in my throat and blinked several times.

"Thanks Sue. We all know how much you two loved each other. I'm really sorry for your loss." She nodded and walked me to the door.

I left, climbing into my car in a daze. I drove very slowly home and somehow made it up to my room. The next couple days would be hell.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Not my characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

At First Sight

Chapter Eight

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling of my childhood bedroom. I turned my head slowly to the side and looked at my alarm clock, 10:23 am. I turned and looked back at the ceiling.

My father was gone.

I heard muffled talking coming from downstairs. I could make out the sound of Sue's voice, and my mother Renee. I sat up slowly and grabbed my cell phone from my bedside table, noticing a full glass of water and two little pills. I glared at them. I knew that one would be a 'happy pill' and I wasn't totally sure about the other. Like hell I'm taking either of them!

I opened my phone and dialed my travel agent.

"Hello, this is Angela, what can I do for you?" Her soft voice answered.

"Hello Angela, this is Isabella Swan. I'd like to change my flights." I said softly, all emotion gone.

"Hello Miss Swan, and when would you like to move your flight to?" I could hear her clicking away on her keyboard.

"The earliest you can get me out today, allowing a three hour drive to Seattle." I pushed the sheet that was laying over me down and off of my body.

"Hmm, it looks like there is a seat available on the 3pm flight this afternoon. Will that work?" She asked, still clicking away.

"Yes, it will be perfect. Thank you Angela." I slowly stood up.

"Not a problem Miss Swan. I'll have the rest of your flight info ready by the time you get to the airport. Have a lovely flight!" And I hung up.

There was no way I was sticking around for the circus that was awaiting me. I quickly packed my things as quietly as possible.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I rolled over and fell face first on my bedroom floor. I landed with a thud. Just wonderful, I haven't fallen out of a bed since I was 10. I slowly pushed myself up off the floor, noticing that I was still in the clothes that I wore yesterday. The memories from yesterday flooded through my mind as I stood up, I quickly looked at the clock by my bed. 2pm!

How in the world did I sleep in so late? I grabbed my phone from my pocket. No calls! But Bella must have woken by now. I went to the bathroom, deciding to pass on the shower, I needed to go see Bella. I got dressed quickly and threw some socks and shoes on. Tucking my cell phone into my pocket and heading downstairs.

Alice was sitting motionless on the loveseat with Jasper by her side rubbing her back. They both turned to look at me as I reached the bottom step.

"Afternoon, Edward." Jasper greeted me. Alice just stared.

"Hello Jasper, Alice." I nodded to them both.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were back in Seattle." I stood motionless.

"We came as soon as we heard. Everyone loved Chief Swan. We wanted to be here for the funeral tomorrow." I nodded and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice finally spoke; her voice was just a whisper.

"Bella is Chief Swan's daughter. I'm going to see her. See if I can be of some comfort. Maybe." I shrugged; her eyes went wide with recognition.

"The girl you fell in love with was Charlie's daughter." It wasn't a question. I just nodded again, feeling the numbing dread creeping in again.

"Yeah, then you should go to her. We'll be here when you get back. Emmett is on his way as well. He wasn't sure if Rosalie would be able to make it." She said as she turned back to look straight ahead.

I nodded and headed for the door. I didn't know that one death would affect us all so very much. I slid into the car and started it. I made the drive to Bella's house; there were three cars I didn't recognize parked in the parking spot, and two along the street. The truck was missing. I parked on the side of the road, hopping out and heading for the front door. I knocked and a woman with short brown hair answered, she must have been Bella's mother.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm here to see how Bella is doing." Her face dropped and she motioned for me to enter.

Sue saw me as I stepped through the door and her face fell as well.

"Is there something wrong? How is Bella?" I asked once I was through the door. I could hear talking coming from the kitchen. Sue motioned for me to sit down.

"Edward, this is Renee Dwyer. She is Bella's mom. And, honestly we don't know how Bella is. She left." She said quietly.

I couldn't breathe, I was staring blankly ahead. She's left? Where would she go? I wonder if maybe she drove down to La Push, maybe to see Billy, or visit Jacob. They shouldn't have let her go alone.

"When did she leave?" I choked out. "Did she go to La Push?" Sue shook her head; Renee just stared back at me, fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist.

"She left three and a half hours ago. She didn't say where she was going." Renee stated. "But I'm willing to bet it was Seattle." She quickly stood and went to her purse, grabbing her phone and dialed.

"Angela, tell me when Isabella's flight is." She demanded into the phone. "Don't give me that confidentiality bull shit. She's my daughter!" There was a long silence; she turned to look at the clock. "Thank you Angela." She quickly dialed again. She was pacing the floor now, no one answered so she dialed again.

"Do you think she's leaving?" I whispered out, I didn't trust to speak any louder, I felt like I was being suffocated.

"Her flight is due to leave at three, so in just 45 minutes. Shit, she's turned off her phone. Edward, I'm sorry." She sat down on the couch; I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"She's gone." I said, looking at the ceiling. "Why would she leave before the funeral? It doesn't make any sense."

"To Bella it does. The only reason she came back to Forks was for her father. How do you know her anyway?" She eyed me.

"I met her during my layover on my flight home a few days ago. We kind of became fast friends." I heard Sue snort. I looked over at her.

"Son, you can call it friends if you want, but you're not fooling anyone." Sue said quietly.

"Can I go up to her room?" I asked, I wondered if maybe she had left some kind of note, anything at all.

"Sure, it's at the top of the stairs." Sue replied waving her hand toward the stairs.

I stood and made my way up the stairs, her door was standing open. I entered and closed the door behind me. The room smelled like her, and there were pictures covering the walls, definitely Bella. The bed was unmade and two suitcases were sitting on the top of the bed; a sticky note for her mother telling her to mail them to her new address.

I turned and saw her desk. There was a blue card envelope with my name on it, but beside it was a piece of paper. I picked it up, it was for me.

_Edward,_

_I know you won't understand this. I can't expect you to, like you said __before;__ you've never lost anyone close to you. I can't be here when people start showing pity and start asking me if I'm fine._

_I'm not fine! I'm not okay. It seems I curse those that love me. So I'm leaving, there is no better time than now to start on that new life of mine. _

_Please take care of yourself._

_Bella_

I folded the paper and tucked it into my pocket. I felt numb. I picked up the other envelope and made my way down the stairs, and out the door. No one stopped me. Once I made it to the car I took my cell phone out, flipping it open and typed out a text.

_**Bella, I won't give up. Don't close me out. **__**Your**__** Edward**_

I knew she wouldn't get it until she got to whatever destination she was going to. Maybe a layover before the overseas flight or perhaps not until she got to Italy. I would not give up. When I got home I placed the letter and the unopened blue envelope in a desk drawer, and climbed into bed.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I arrived in Italy more exhausted than I had in my entire life. I turned my phone back on for the first time in 24 hours. There were 40 missed calls, all kinds of people, mostly Edward and Renee. Just three voice mails, and three text messages from Edward. I opened the first message. It said he wouldn't give up. The second said the same, and the third said that he loved me and that he had wished he had said it to me on the day we were in La Push. I deleted each one, and then deleted him from my list.

…_**.. Three weeks later ….**__** July**_ _**2**__**nd**_ _**2005**_

I was sitting in the apartment that I shared with a coworker. My cell phone rang across the room on the kitchen counter. I knew who it was, but I wasn't going to answer. I sighed and went back to reading the magazine I was flipping through.

"Isa you never answer that thing? Is he really that bad?" My roommate Regina asked me, it was a constant focal point it seemed to any of our conversations.

"Reggie, I can't go into it again with you. He will be better off if he moves on. We live two very separate lives." I sighed and put my feet up.

"I think you a crazy woman, to turn your back on love. Such devotion for him to call you three time a day, every day. I do not see why you ignore him." She tsked at me from across the room, and then picked up her purse. "I am going shopping; I think you should go as well."

"Sure Reggie, let me just get my bag." I smiled and stood, grabbing my bag from the hook. A wave of dizziness hit. I had to steady myself on the wall.

"Isa, you okay?" She looked at me concerned. I just shook my head.

"I'm fine, I think I just stood up too fast, you know me. Silly clumsy American." She laughed as we made our way out to do some retail therapy.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

Three times a day, every day I would call. And every single time she would not answer. Sometimes it was just a relief to know that the phone was still connected. And it was nice to hear her voice. I never left a message. I sighed tucking the phone back into my pocket. I was standing in front of the vending machine trying to decide between chips or candy when Corra one of the nurses from the Emergency Room walked up to me.

"Dr. Cullen, you have a patient in exam six." She informed me and handed me a chart.

"Thanks Corra."

I quickly made my way down to the exam room and my eyes about bugged out of my head. There sat Alice.

"Alice, what's wrong? Why didn't you just call? Is there something wrong?" She came over and hugged me.

"There is nothing wrong. I faked contractions so that I could see you." She smiled sadly. "You know, you haven't seen any of us since the funeral. You always say you're going to come to dinner and you never show. It's been three weeks!"

"I know." I sighed deeply, setting the chart on the bed and sitting down.

I honestly didn't know what to say. When Bella left I threw myself into work. When I wasn't working I was sleeping, or hiding in my apartment.

"Carlisle and Esme miss you a lot. We all do, we feel like you're slipping away. You can't let one girl ruin your life Edward." She said.

"I'm not letting her ruin my life. I've been busy with work. Look Alice, if there isn't anything wrong then I need to go, there are a lot of other patients I need to be seeing to, ones with real problems." I bit out at her, I stood and made to walk out the door.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you don't change soon, you'll find yourself alone. You are building a wall and keeping us out. If you continue soon none of us will come for you. " She stood and stormed out of the room.

I ran my fingers through my hair and walked down the hallway to my next patient. Pushing thoughts of Bella as far away as possible. I needed to let go, but I just didn't know how I could. I decided I'd only call once a day from now on. And I'd try harder with my family.

…_**. **__**Two Months**__** later …. **__**September**_ _**2**__**nd**_ _**2005**_

I looked at my phone. This was it, the last time I would call her. I listened to it ring, four times, her voice as the voice mail service started. I canceled the call. And deleted her from my contacts list. Not once since she left had she answered, not one text message. I was an empty shell, and it was time to let go.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**One week later …**_ _**September 9**__**th**__** 2005**_

"Reggie!" I was trying to force on a pencil skirt; the zipper just would not budge. "Reggie, please come help me!"

"What's wrong Isa?" She came into my room and immediately started to giggle.

"Don't laugh at me, I can't get this skirt zipped, it fit just a week ago. I think I'm bloated!" I huffed and sat down on the edge of my bed. Truth be told I'd been sick, and I felt swollen all over. And I had an interview in an hour and I was running out of options. "I need to get dressed, I have an interview and nothing will fit."

Reggie looked around my room, the contents from my closet where thrown all over the place. I followed her gaze and started laughing, then just as fast I started to cry. I let my face fall into my hands, and sobbed. She walked over and put an arm around me.

"Isa, it will be okay. I sorry I laughed." She cooed into my ear. Then stood up and started sifting through my things. "Look, I think this works? With this blouse. Hm?" Handing me what looked like a looser skirt but I knew it wouldn't work. I already tried it on.

"No Reggie, everything you see on the floor won't fit, I've been reduced to just my yoga pants. What is wrong with my body?" I sobbed harder, biting my lip trying to stop. This was a really great time to have an emotional breakdown.

"What is really wrong Isa? You have not been you lately." I sighed as she sat back down next to me and hugged me.

"He's stopped calling. Completely." I laid back on the bed. That really was the root of a lot of my emotional breakdowns lately. Edward had completely stopped calling. I know I hadn't been answering but I was secretly hoping that maybe he meant what he said about not giving up.

"Is that not what you want?" She was right of course, but then she always is. "Is for the best, that's what you say." She patted my leg. "Now up, you call and cancel interview, tell them you sick. I take you to doctor. You look very pale."

"Ugh Reggie, I don't like doctors. Please don't make me go!" I was tugging on her arm, acting like a two year old.

"No Isabella, you need to go. You been sick for a long time. I think it's time." I frowned as she pulled me from the bed. "Now put some comfy clothes on, and cancel your interview. Now." She walked out of the room.

I picked up my cell phone and called work, they understood and would reschedule for a week out. I got dressed slowly. I wondered if I'd picked up some kind of weird disease. I just couldn't shake the nausea sometimes, and dizziness. I met Reggie at the door, and let her drag me off to the doctor.

An hour later I was sitting on a stiff exam table, with a flimsy paper gown. I had been poked at, forced to pee in a cup and weighed. I was nearly 10 pounds heavier! I was depressed, how could I be heavier, I barely ate because I felt sick constantly. But then again, none of my work clothes would fit anymore either. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called out. A woman in her mid fifties walked in.

"Hello Isabella, I am Dr. Peligi, now can you tell me why you are here today?" She sat down on the stool in front of me, looking over my chart.

"Well, my roommate actually dragged me down here. I'm so sorry to waste your time." I said and smiled at her as she laughed.

"Is a good friend you have then? Can you tell me any symptoms?" She asked standing and taking my wrist in her hand and watched the clock.

"Yes, she's a good friend. Um... well... I've had dizziness, and a feeling like I'm going to be sick often. And then there is the bloating, it was barely noticeable at first, but now I'm having a hard time getting my clothes to fit. And I guess I've gained 10 pounds without eating." I pushed out in a rush. "Oh and I've been exhausted. I don't do much for my job, take photographs, develop them. And interview different people for a magazine. It's nothing ever stressful or strenuous so I don't understand the fatigue."

"Hmm," she said as she took her stethoscope off and placed it on my back. "Deep breath for me please."

I took a deep breath in and blew it out slowly, she shifted and I breathed again. She marked something on the chart and sat back down.

"Isabella, when was the last time you had sexual relations?" I blushed a deep red.

"What? Why?" I squeaked out. What did that have to do with anything at all?

"Because you are pregnant. I need to know how far you are." She was holding a weird looking disk in her hand, and I laughed, so hard I nearly fell off the table as she stared at me in disbelief.

"You are kidding right? Didn't you read my chart?" She nodded.

"I am not 'kidding' you. And yes I have read your chart."

"Well I can't get pregnant. I was in a horrible accident and was told it was impossible."

"Isabella, I've read your chart. I know that there was much trauma to your pelvis, broken yes?" I nodded. "And one ovary ruptured and the others tube was destroyed, yes?" I nodded again.

"See, impossible." I said and stared at her. She must have gotten the wrong idea from somewhere. This is just ridiculous.

"I can have you void in a cup again, and we can do another test, but I do believe you are pregnant. How far I have no idea? The body can heal from most things. So to say it is impossible is false." She was tapping her pen on the chart. I just stared at her, could it even be possible.

"I'd like you to rerun the test. The last time I had sex was in June. But I haven't had a cycle since the accident, three years ago. So I think you are wrong, it has to be something else." She nodded and stood.

"I will have the nurse take you to the lavatory. I will set up the ultrasound and have her show you in when you are done. We will take a look and see what is going on." She walked out of the room. I stared after her.

A nurse walked in and helped me off the table; I walked stiffly into the bathroom and peed yet again in the cup. As I was washing my hands my stomach rolled. This cannot be happening to me. They'll see when they retest the pee. Someone could have accidentally switched it. It's some kind of sickness just has to be. I walked out of the bathroom. The nurse called me over.

"Miss Swan, come watch." I walked over to where she was standing. She took a dropper and drew urine from the cup, then dropped a few droplets into another container. She placed the lid on and swished it.

"See, positive." She said with a smile. I bit my lip, this just can't be. I was stunned; she took me by the arm and started leading me to another room. "This way."

We walked into a room that had a similar exam table as the other room, but it was reclined up. Dr. Peligi motioned for me to take a seat. I did, she laid a towel over my legs and pulled my paper gown up, folding it back exposing my stomach. From this point of view I could see the small swell of my stomach. I chewed on my lip.

"This is cold, only for a second." She squirted a clear blue gel onto my stomach and I shivered. Then she placed a little wand to my belly. "This will show us what is going on in there." She started moving it around, pressing a button repeatedly on the machine. Then she pointed, "You see this? There are two."

"Two what?" I was looking at a round blob on the screen; there were two flickering specks within it.

"Hearts." She stated, pointing to each of the flickering. I could then see that the blobs looked almost alien.

"What does that mean?" I asked, watching the flickers continue. I willed my brain to clear itself.

"Twins Isabella."


	9. Chapter 9

**Not mine of course, just the plot. **

At First Sight

Chapter Nine

**Renee's ****pov****-**

I was lounging quietly on the back deck, watching Phil trim a few hedges that were trying to over grow. I heard the phone ring in the house. And made my way in, it was just after 11am. I picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Dwyer residence." I heard a muffled cry from the other end of the line, then a sniffle.

"Mom." Bella said softly into the phone.

"Bella! Darling, it has been two weeks since you called. It's wonderful to hear your voice." I was overjoyed. Bella refused to answer if anyone called her. She would call when she felt like talking which wasn't very often. "Are you crying dear?"

"I'm fine… I guess. Mom, I need you to come to Florence." She sniffled again and took a deep breath. "There has been a development and I need your help."

"Of course, I told you I would, anytime you need me. What kind of help do you need?"I was already making my way upstairs to pack a suitcase.

"Mom, I don't really want to tell you over the phone." She whispered out.

"Alright. I'll be on the next flight out. I can't wait to see you baby!" I choked out. My baby girl was hurting and needed me.

"Thank you mom." And she hung up.

I couldn't believe she'd finally asked me to come out to see her. She hadn't told any of us how things were going for her. I'd subscribed to the magazine that she was writing and doing photographs for, so I knew she was keeping herself busy.

I made quick work of throwing a suitcase together, making sure I had my passport and all the things I would need for the flight. I was in the process of putting together a toiletry bag when the phone rang again. I quickly answered it.

"Dwyer residence." I threw the bag into my carry on as I picked up the suitcase and started to make my way downstairs.

"Hello Renee, its Edward." I sighed, this boy would not give up. He would call once a week for some kind of report. He had told me last week he was not going to call her anymore. His devotion made my heart swell. No one could love Bella like Edward.

"Hello Edward, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" It was hard not to talk to him. He was just incredibly sweet.

"I was wondering if you had heard from Bella." I could hear him pacing in the background, he always paced when he called.

"Yes actually, just before you. She says she's fine. I'm actually going to see her."I heard a thud, a muffled curse and then the pacing again. Poor Edward.

"Really, that's wonderful! I'm sorry that I've bothered you. I just…"He trailed off. I knew what he wanted to say, and I wish I could reassure him that his feelings were returned from my daughter. But I had no idea what had gone on between them during the short period of time they had spent together. It was Bella's choice to be silent, and it would have to be her decision to break the silence.

"Edward, I understand. Please, do what you need to to be happy. I will talk to you when I get back and let you know how it went and how she is doing." I could at least give him news.

"Thank you Renee. Enjoy your trip." And with that he hung up. I made my way out to the back deck. Phil was lounging on one of the lounge chairs.

"Who was that sweetie?" He asked, sipping from his lemonade.

"Bella, she wants me to come see her. I'm going to call Angela and have her make the arrangements. Then Edward called. I feel so sorry for that poor boy." I shook my head, looking up the number for our personal travel agent in my cell phone. "Anyways, you'll be fine while I'm gone right? I don't know when I'll be back."

He nodded and I kissed him quickly, dialing Angela. She was able to get me on the first flight out, it left in an hour. In about 24 hours I would be with my daughter.

The flights were long and very tiring. I walked out through security and noticed her right away, standing with a tall thin woman who had beautiful jet black hair, and violet colored eyes. This must be Regina, the roommate. I looked back at Bella, she looked so frail and pale. What in the world was going on? She was nibbling her lip, and had her arms wrapped tightly around her. Then her eyes met mine.

"Mom!" She yelled and ran towards me, I held my arms open to her. She fell into my arms and I hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

"Bella, you look sick. Have you not been taking care of yourself?" I held her at arms length. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face looked much to thin. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked pulling her back into another hug.

"Oh mom." She sobbed into my shoulder. "You're never going to believe it." She sniffled and pulled away. "Mom, this is my roommate Regina. Regina, this is my mother Renee." She smiled and Regina stepped toward me.

"It is lovely to finally meet Isa's mother. You are just as pretty as she is." She said, shaking my hand.

"Thank you Regina." I said, linking my arm with Bella as we made our way down to the baggage claim.

"Please, call me Reggie." I nodded and watched Bella. She was so quiet.

"So, are you going to tell me what I won't believe Bella? Or will I need to beat it out of you?" I said with a laugh. She looked at me for a brief moment then stared ahead.

"I'm pregnant mom." I stopped mid step.

"But that's impossible." She bit her lip and wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I know right? Dr. Arnold said it would be impossible, and I thought he was right. But here I am." She placed her hand over her stomach.

"How far?" I wondered who the father could be, she didn't seem to have any relationships. And Bella wasn't one to just fool around with anyone. I frowned, at least she never was before.

"I'm due in early March, so three months." I did the math in my head, she would have been in Forks. Edward!

"Who is the father Bella?" I asked, I already was pretty sure. She bit her lip and refused to meet my gaze.

"I don't know." She was lying. I frowned at her. I love my daughter, but she can be so stubborn and a terrible liar.

"Why did you need me to come? Is everything alright?" I asked as I saw my suitcase come around the carousel, I reached out and wrenched it from the belt. Setting it with a thud on the floor at my feet.

"Everything so far is fine. Except…" She trailed off and Regina giggled.

"Except what? Bella tell me now." She looked at me rather reluctantly.

"Its twins mom. I needed you here because I can't do this alone, and I'm not allowed to fly. My doctor wants me to stay grounded, and close to home. She expects me to be on bed rest in a few months. Because of all the damage that was done during the accident. I know you can't be here the whole time, but I just really needed a little bit of support for a few weeks." She gave me a stressed half smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. I had never dared to hope for a grandchild and miraculously she was going to give me two.

"I'm so glad you asked me to come. I'll stay as long as you need me, and come back again as soon as you want me back. Are you sure you won't tell me who the father is?" She bit her lip again; we were walking out to the car by this point. Regina eyeing Bella and frowning, she looked as if she wanted to say something but wouldn't.

"Does it matter mom?" Bella asked finally.

"I think he should know." She just shook her head.

"I can do this myself, I don't need help. And it would only ruin everything for him. It's not important." She slid into the passenger seat, Regina held the back door open for me and I climbed in.

"Please just think about it Bella. It's not just your life anymore." She nodded and looked out the window.

I watched her from the backseat. She always told me how happy she was on the phone. But she honestly didn't look happy right now. She looked broken and afraid; I wish she would open up to someone. Regina' kept looking at me through the rearview mirror. I would need to get her away from Bella and talk to her. See what all was truly going on. My dear daughter was hiding; it was what she did best.

Later that night Bella passed out on the couch in the living room so I made my way into the kitchen where Regina was making a pot of tea.

"Would you like a cup Miss Dwyer?" She asked as I sat down at the small table.

"Please, call me Renee, and I'd love a cup." She smiled and sat a cup in front of me and took the chair across the table. I took a quick sip, setting the cup back down softly. "So Reggie, tell me what has really been going on here. How long has Bella known?"

"She just find out before she called you. She was very shaken, I didn't know what to do for her. So I make her call you. I do not think she has accepted yet." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "She puts up a good façade. But I hear her cry at night."

That sounds like Bella; she was very much like her father. She didn't like to trouble other people with her pain. So she kept it locked up tight, until she thought she was alone. I remember well after she came back home after Jacob died.

"Has she said anything about who the father might be?" She eyed me, probably wondering if she should tell me anything.

"I think it is the one that called here for so long. Her Edward. She sees no one here." I had suspected as much. "I think she still love him very much." She smiled.

"He is head over heels for her. I don't understand why they are both allowing this pain to continue. He could easily hop on a flight over here." I frowned, taking another sip of my tea. And if he did Bella would dig her feet in and have a fit. I chuckled and Regina's eyebrow cocked up a little bit.

"What is funny?" She asked, I looked at her and smiled.

"I was thinking that if he did hop on over here, she would have a fit." She laughed as well.

"Stubborn Bella." We said in unison.

"Will you go back and tell him?" She asked me, sipping from her tea.

"No. He has a right to know but its Bella's decision. I'm hoping that she will eventually come around." I took the last sip of my tea and stood, rinsing it and placing it in the dish rack. "Thank you for filling me in. I know my daughter pretty well, and she's barely holding it together. I've only ever seen her this bad once before. Thank you for being a quick and good friend for her."

"Its, Bella, she's easy to love." She said with a smile. That was the most truthful thing ever said about Bella. She was extremely easy to love.

I nodded and headed out to the living room. Bella was curled up, on the couch. She looked so innocent and small. I picked up the blanket that was lying over the back of the couch and laid it over her. I brushed the hair back from her face.

"Oh Bella sweetie. Why must you fight so hard for the wrong things?" I kissed her forehead, then curled up with her on the other end of the couch.

…_**. Two weeks later …**__** September 23**__**rd**__**, 2005**_

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I was sending my mother home today. It was so nice to have her here with me, but it was time for her to go. She currently was kneeling down on the ground, her hands splayed over the small 'baby' bump that was starting to form. She leaned in and kissed my stomach. I felt awkward and silly.

"You be good in there for your mommy. Grandma will come back just before you are born. I love you both." She kissed my stomach again and stood up, embracing me in a hug. "Bella, I love you more than you can know. Please do everything the doctor tells you. Its not just your life now remember."

"Yes mother, I know, and I will. Remember your promise?" She frowned at me. "Not anyone!" I reminded her.

"Well I'm telling Phil, he will be ecstatic!" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Tell Reggie goodbye for me."

"I will mom, now you better go or you'll miss your flight." I hugged her quickly, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before she turned and headed for security.

I watched her turn the corner before I let the tears fall. It had been two extremely long weeks, and I badly needed to cry. I walked slowly out to the car and sat down. It was so hard doing this alone, but I had to. I couldn't trap anyone into something they didn't plan for. I thought I would be relieved that Edward had stopped calling. Now I just felt hollow. I longed for my cell phone to ring, and when it didn't I'd feel the same pain spread through my chest. I quickly brushed the tears off my face. Enough of this, it's for the best. Time to man up Swan, no more wallowing. I turned the key in the ignition and headed back to mine and Regina's apartment.

… _**February 15**__**th**__** 2005…**_

My mother was decked in full scrubs, a mask across her face, there was a curtain up keeping my view very limited.

"Can you believe it Bella, they are almost here?" She was excited and tears running down her face.

I was having a cesarean section, my pregnancy had become more strained the closer we got to my due date. My body was stretched to its max and my heart was getting pissy. My doctor decided it was time for the babies to be born. I had opted for a surprise. The pregnancy in itself was a miracle. All I knew was that they would be identical. According to the doctor.

"Mom, I'm scared." I whispered, she touched my face and caressed my cheek.

"I know baby, but everything will be fine. I'm here and I'll help as long as you want. Oh look its time!" She looked up past the curtain, her eyes were wrinkled on the side so I knew she was smiling.

I could feel tugging and pulling on my stomach. It felt so foreign and downright weird. Then the most beautiful sound filled the room. A baby's cry, screaming really.

"A boy Bella! It's a boy!" My mother could barely contain herself.

"Anthony" I said. She looked down to me as a second cry filled the room.

"Another boy!" I started to cry, tears running down my eyes, my body starting to shiver.

"Andrew" I said, my mom kissed my cheek.

"Oh Bella, they are beautiful! I'll be right back, I'm going to take pictures."

I'd have to take her word for it, they were being worked on in the corner, nurses cleaning them off. I could feel more tugging and pulling. I could only guess they were stitching me up. I closed my eyes and listened to the beautiful cries of my baby boys. A nurse handed them to my mom. Anthony, one nurse said, was wrapped in a light green baby blanket, with a dark blue cap on his head. Andrew was wrapped in a light blue blanket with a matching baby cap. She walked over to me and I got to see them for the first time.

Their little faces were scruntched up and they both cried at the same time. I laughed. They looked like their daddy. I bit my lip.

"They are so beautiful, I want to hold them." I tried to reach with one hand to touch Anthony's face.

"We're just about done Isabella. Then you will go to recovery and your mom will have them there waiting for you." I nodded.

Mom leaned them each down one at a time so I could kiss them each. Both boys wrinkled their nose at the contact. Adorable. Shortly after my mother left the room, a wave of sleepiness hit me. I closed my eyes and fell into a beautiful sleep.

There was a crying sound coming from my left. I tried to turn but felt a sharp pain run across my abdomen. Ah, so it wasn't a dream. I smiled and pulled my eyes open. My mother was sitting in the rocking chair holding one of her grandsons.

"Hi mom." I whispered, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh Bella, you did such a wonderful job. Would you like to hold Andrew?" She stood when I nodded.

When she reached my bed side, she grabbed the controls and helped me get to a sitting position. It was uncomfortable at first. I shifted to find a comfortable position then smiled. She lifted a pillow onto my lap then laid Andrew in my arms. He opened his eyes and they were a very vibrant green. I bit my lip. He had my nose, and the cutest pouty lips. He was still slightly pink.

"You know Bella, there is no denying who their father is." My mother whispered from where she stood next to a bassinette. I guessed Anthony was in it sleeping.

"Mom, I've told you. I don't know who the father is." She just shook her head. I never was a good liar.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you and I both know that is the biggest lie. They look exactly like Edward Cullen. They even have his hair, it's a bit darker than his, but its there." She lifted Anthony from the bassinette and walked over to me.

"They have hair?" I asked. I slowly pulled the cap off of Andrews head. She was right, he had a lot of hair. I slowly touched my fingers through it, tears rolling down my face.

"Bella, why won't you tell me what happened in Forks?" She sat down in the rocking chair, lifting Anthony to her shoulder, rocking slowly.

"Mom, it was a onetime thing. Its hard to believe one heated moment in the front seat of a Volvo could bring such a miracle." I sighed, slowly unwrapping the blanket to reveal a little green onesie that had an A in the middle of it. "Did you get this for him?"

She nodded. "You should tell him."

I frowned. "I don't want to mom. It would ruin everything for him. He's got his whole life ahead of him." I played with Andrew's tiny little fingers silently counting them.

"I know you don't want to but I think you should consider it. For the boys. They should know who their father is." She persisted.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this. I can support them on my own. I just want to enjoy this time right now. Is that okay?" I looked at her, pleading with my eyes for her to drop it. She nodded and stood.

"They are beautiful sweetie. A good mix of both you and Edward. I promise not to say anymore about it. But stop acting like you have no idea who their father is around me. I've known the truth for a long time. Do you think now that they are here that you will come back stateside?" She asked as sat on the edge of the bed near me so that I could look at Anthony as well.

"I was thinking about staying here actually. I've grown really comfortable here, and Regina has promised to stay with me. The apartment is paid up until this time next year. So I think we'll stay at least until then. Maybe then we'll move to California." I said with a smile.

"You do know you still have the house in Forks."

I frowned and looked at her. "I didn't know that. Why didn't the bank just sell it to someone else?" I was playing with Andrew's toes and he grunted a bit, wrinkling his nose.

"Because its completely paid for, Charlie paid it off years before he died, and he left everything to you. I cleaned it out for the most part, and covered the furniture. Sue goes in once a month and opens the windows to air it out. No one would buy it Bella. It's your house." She kissed Andrew's forehead, then Anthony's.

"Thanks mom. I don't know if I'll ever go back to that house. But I guess it's nice to know that it's there." I leaned back into the bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Here, let me take him. It's almost time for them to be fed, you need to sleep and rest. I love you Bella, you did such a great job." She kissed me on the cheek, as I wrapped Andrew back up and let her take him.

"I love you to mom, thanks for being here." I closed my eyes and sleep quickly followed.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I was shuffling through the draws in my desk in my room in Forks. My mother needed my birth certificate for some stupid reason, and she thought it was up here. I pulled open another drawer and a blue envelope caught my eye. _I wonder what this is?_

I pulled it out, it had my name written on the front. I flipped it over and opened it quickly, pulling a card out from inside it. A handful of photos fell out, landing on the top of my desk. My face stared up at me. I looked at the front of the card, there was a little boy standing in the rain wear a pair of jeans and some green rubber boots up to his knees. He was holding onto the hand of a little girl with a pink dress and bare feet.

I opened it and felt the breathe sucked from me. It was from Bella. I sat down in the desk chair and read the inside of the card.

_True Love Knows No Boundaries_

And then there was a small handwritten message underneath it.

_Edward, thank you for showing me what love without boundaries can be like. I hope you don't find it weird but I love you__ beyond what I ever could have imagined in such a small amount of time__! – __Love __Your Bella_

I felt pain, that I had finally thought myself numb too, burn like a fire through my entire chest. I put the card down on top of the desk and picked up the pictures. There was one of me staring off into the horizon, it was a beautiful shot, another that I had taken in front of the Volvo, and several other silly snap shots. The one that struck me the most was a candid one of the two of us, we had set up the tripod and set the timer, she was on my back with her legs and arms wrapped around me, we were looking at each other and you could almost see the love between us.

I tossed the photos down on the desk. Anger suddenly flared through me. This wasn't fair! I slammed my fist down hard on my desk just as I heard a knock at my door.

"What!" I yelled.

"Edward Anthony! That is no way to greet anyone, least of all your mother." She crossed her arms defensively across her chest. Then she really looked at me and worry quickly replaced the irritation. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry. Just rehashing some old feelings." I said as I brushed the pictures, card and envelope into the drawer and slammed it. "Did you need something? I couldn't find the birth certificate." I stood from my chair and started walking towards the door.

"No I found it, thats why I came up here. Are you up to going and seeing the baby today? If you aren't you shouldn't go."She was glaring at me.

"I want to go. I'm very sorry. I'll behave I promise." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You better. You get so angry lately. Its beginning to really worry me." She wrapped her arm around my waist as we made our way downstairs where my dad was waiting for us.

"I know mom. I was just caught off guard. Don't worry about it." I smiled.

It was horrible the way I had pushed everyone away. It had been eight long months since Bella came and went from my life. I tried dating to get her off my mind, but it never went past a dinner or two. I couldn't even bring myself to kiss them goodnight. My family was sick of my brooding, but I couldn't just get over it like they could.

The thing that pissed me off the most about the whole thing was that I had tried hard, and she ignored me. She blew me off and yet still here I am loving her. I hated that she pushed me away, and yet I loved her. I couldn't get her off my mind unless I was swamped in work.

So that's what I did. I worked. I avoided anything that would remind me of her if I could. Like visiting Forks. I was only here because Jasper and Alice had moved shortly after their daughter Abby was born. They had a house built and were living not far from mom and dad. I'd only seen Abby once, when she was first born at the hospital. She was a month old now, and they were having us over for dinner. Alice had insisted on me coming along.

We pulled up to their house and I immediately regretted being talked into this. It wasn't that I didn't love Alice and Jasper, or Abby for that matter. It is just that seeing everyone so much in love and happy made me bitter. And bitterness was a bad taste that I couldn't shake. I watched as mom hugged Alice, then Jasper, pulling a cooing Abby from Jasper's arms and cuddling her close. It was a glimpse at something that I was certain would never happen for me.

I greeted them quickly and made my way to the sofa. Sitting down next to Emmett. He turned and punched me in the shoulder gently.

"Yo, Eddie, what's new with you?" I hated when he called me that.

"Not much Emmie, just work." He glared at me for using the silly nickname that I knew would piss him off. He deserved it, I hated being called Eddie.

"No ladies?" I shook my head and glared. "Come on man, you're the only single Cullen, and a doctor. You could probably have any nurse you wanted."

"Emmett, not tonight." I stood up and headed out to the back porch, slamming the door behind me.

This was a horrible idea. I let my mind wander as I stood in the cold air, not really feeling it. I wondered if she ever thought of me. In the card she said she loved me. In those photos it was as if she did. I shook my head. There was no way that she could have loved me. You don't run and hide from the people you love.

I vowed that this would be the last I would think of her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Not my characters, I so wish. You'd have to thank Stephanie Meyer for them though.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Ten

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**Eleven months later …**__** January 12**__**th**__** 2007**_

It was 9pm and I had just finally gotten both boys into their crib. They wouldn't sleep alone so they shared one crib, which meant that they had to play and fight sleep. I giggled as I picked up the books and blocks that littered the living room floor. I placed them in their toy box for at least the thirtieth time that day and flopped down onto the couch.

"Isa, they are something else." Reggie was clicking away on her laptop, busy working on another article no doubt.

"Yeah, so you say every day. I think I'm really looking forward to moving back to California. I'll miss you though." She smiled over at me.

"Well Isa, I think it is wonderful. Your momma will love having them close enough to squeeze. She won't have to spend a day hopping the pond. Besides, I have my love now."She smiled and went back to clicking away.

Regina had finally found someone; Sable was from Germany, and new to the area. She was lovely and kind. She would be moving in just as soon as me and the boys moved out. I felt so fortunate to have Reggie in my life, I would miss her deeply. But my mom was just diagnosed with ovarian cancer and was going to need some help once she started the chemo. So in a round about way it was good timing.

I picked up the boys' baby book, flipping to the front page I smiled.

_Anthony Charles Swan-Cullen 4lbs 10oz 17in __born February 15, 2006 at 5:22am__  
><em>_Andrew Edward Swan-Cullen 4lbs 8oz 17in born February 15, 2006 at 5:25am_

A picture of them sleeping, facing each other was directly above the caption. I ran my fingers over it, I couldn't believe in just one month they would be a year old. The time seemed to fly by so fast, too fast. It seemed like just yesterday we were leaving the hospital. Both boys screaming in their car seats, that was until the car started moving. I smiled at the memory.

I flipped a few pages and ran my fingers over the picture of them sitting up together for the first time. I tried to take as many photos as I could, to document everything. They were a miracle. A few more pages and they were standing up for the first time, at 7months. So advanced for their age, but in some ways that didn't surprise me. I looked over quickly to the medical journal sitting on the coffee table. Their father was a brilliant man. I sighed and flipped the page, looking at the locks of hair that Renee had finally put her foot down on. Saying their hair was in their faces and it needed to be trimmed. Not that it helped matters, it was still a mess. Yet another reminder of Edward.

I closed the book and set it beside me. Everything about them was a reminder of Edward. Their hair, it was a little darker than his but the same mess that couldn't be tamed. Their eyes were mostly his, a bright vibrant green, only theirs also had brown specks thrown throughout like a star burst. When they smiled it was the same crooked grin, of course, with only a handful of teeth it wasn't the exact same.

I got up and walked into my bedroom, packing the rest of my clothes from my closet. I idly wondered what Edward was doing. The medical journal I had just read had an article about him being the most sought after bachelor in Seattle. That I couldn't doubt. I wondered if he missed me. I hadn't heard a word from him, Renee had given in and told me that he used to call her for updates, but after her first visit with me she stopped answering his calls. It was too hard for her to continue to lie to him.

I was going back to the states; I was terrified of being ran into on accident. But I doubt I would as long as I stayed out of Seattle, Forks, and Washington all together. Although, I desperately wanted to go visit my dad's graveside. Renee said that Sue visited him often and told him about the boys, but I felt I needed to go and explain things myself. I would just have to stay away though. I couldn't risk running into Edward. There would be no way I could lie to him about anything, and I was sure at this point, he would hate me.

I closed the box I was filling, and worked on another. Just one more week to pack, and then the trek with two almost one year olds who couldn't be bothered with being strapped down. It should be an interesting trip.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I swore I wouldn't do it, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't. And here I sat with that stupid card she left me, the binding worn from being opened. I didn't let the pain make me bitter anymore, I was past it. I embraced it. The pictures made it seem like she was more than just some dream.

I was hiding again though. After that stupid article ran that I was the most sought after bachelor in Seattle I haven't had a moment's peace. My brother thought it was hilarious, there were letters, and cards, and phone calls. Some even to the hospital where I worked. It was all highly embarrassing.

I was on better terms with my family though. Abby was a blessing, she was the sweetest little thing. If I was feeling too depressed I would talk Alice into letting me take her for the day. Alice and Rosalie made it their mission to try to hook me up with their single friends. None of them held a candle to Bella though. Sure they were beautiful, and from wealthy families, but it meant nothing to me. I just would take them to dinner and explain to them my situation. Most understood, a few were eager to try and change my mind.

I pulled myself up from my couch and walked over to my window, looking out over the expanse that is Seattle. I can't tell you how many times I've tried talking myself into flying to Italy. I could take an extensive vacation to look for her. It wouldn't take much, I had her address. But I just didn't feel right barging into her life again. She'd been through so much. I would just wait and bide my time. She'd have to come back eventually.

… _**Thirteen Months Later… March 20**__**th**__** 2008**_

I sat bolt upright, knocking my head into edge of the top bunk in the on call room. My heart was pounding in my chest. I blinked my eyes and clutched at my chest. I huffed out a big breath and tried to get myself under control. _It was a dream Edward, just a dream._ I smiled. A great dream, I hadn't had one of those in such a long time. I laid back down and tried to remember all of it. I didn't want to lose a moment of it.

_A little bronze haired boy ran into my room, jumping onto my bed. He was giggling and crawled quickly into my lap, wrapping his small arms tightly around my neck and he climbed behind me._

"_What's up little man?" I asked as he buried his face behind my head and pressed against my neck._

"_Daddy, you have to save me. Mommy is going to get __me__!" He breathed out quickly. Another little boy ran in squealing as Bella chased him through the door, he flew into my arms holding me tightly. __Giggling the whole time.__ Bella laughed as she hopped onto the end of the bed._

"_Daddy __save__ us!" The boys cried in unison, as Bella made to tickle them._

"_Daddy can't save you, he's ticklish too!" She pulled one of the little boys from my arms and kissed him on the forehead. Then turned and smiled brightly at me, kissing me quickly on the cheek._

"_I love you sweetie." She said._

There wasn't much but it was wonderful. The boys looked to be about five years old. Bella was absolutely gorgeous. I smiled looking up at the bunk above me. If I couldn't have the real Bella, the dream one would have to be enough.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**two months later … May 17**__**th**__** 2008**_

"Anthony, get down off the coffee table. Grammy will be very angry!" I pulled him down and sat stood him on the floor. "And you could get hurt, you wouldn't want that would you?"

"No mommy." He smiled, Andrew came running into the room and tackled him to the floor.

"Boys, stop wrestling." I pulled them apart and stood them up in front of me, holding one of each of their hands. "Please, you need to calm down. Do you remember what we talked about this morning?" They both nodded their heads.

"Gammy is coming home from the hos-itol and needs us calm." Andrew said, stumbling over the word hospital. I was really not that worried about it, at two years old they were more articulate than some adults.

"An if we don't behave we won't be able to stay very long." Anthony finished. I nodded and they both smiled.

"We'll be good Mommy!" They chimed together and wrapped their arms around me. I picked them up and hugged them tightly.

"I love you boys so much. Why don't we go get a snack?" They both nodded and bit their bottom lips. I smiled. And took their hands leading them into the kitchen. "So what would you like, pick anything." I told them.

They each climbed up onto a chair and looked at each other. As if they were talking to each other silently. They did this quite often, and I really wished sometimes that I could listen in. They also had their own little language they used sometimes when they played.

"Oatmeal cookies." Anthony spoke up, he was the spokesman for the duo pretty often.

"With chocolate milk, please Mommy." Andrew finished, tapping his fingers on the table, while both of their legs swung back and forth wildly.

"Certainly darlings." I said as I grabbed the cookie container and placed a cookie on a napkin in front of each one of them. Then putting the container back up into the cabinet, just as I was reaching into the fridge for the chocolate milk I heard the door open.

"Gammy!" Both boys cried, abandoning their cookies and racing out into the foyer.

"Baby boys!" My mother called back to them as they grabbed her legs. She was smiling wide and reached down to hug them. Phil was at her side, holding her bag, he smiled at me, then made his way upstairs.

I frowned, it wasn't like Phil to not share in the excitement of the boys. I looked at mom when she looked up to me and just shook her head. I sighed, it was more bad news.

"Boys, why don't you go finish your snack. I'll be in to get you some milk in a minute." They kissed my mom on the cheek, and ran into the kitchen, I heard the chairs slide alittle as they climbed up. Happy jabbering started as I approached my mom, hugging her tenderly.

"What is it mom?" She squeezed me and let me lead her over to the couch.

"It's spread. They said there really isn't anything they can do for me at this point. I'm so sorry Bella. You've lost so many people in your life." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. I smiled and brushed them away.

"Mom, you and I both knew, that this may happen. I can handle it this time, the therapy has worked wonders. Part of the pain from Jacob and Charlie was that it was so sudden. I didn't have time to get used to it, and with dad, well I just ran. I can handle it I promise. And if I can't, I have Dr. Swanson. How is Phil taking it?" She turned away from me and looked out the window.

"He wants a divorce." She whispered.

"What the hell! Why mom?" I asked, anger flooding my system. How could Phil want that? How could he think to do something like that when Mom needs him?

"He's not coping with it; we haven't been close since I first found out that I had cancer. He is tired of seeing me waste away. And the news today just solidified his answer. He won't stand by and watch me die, but there really is nothing else we can do." I hugged her. I heard Phil coming down the stairs, two suitcases pulling behind him. The emotion on his face was raw, and my anger subsided. I could sympathize with him. Running after all, was what I used to do best.

"Good bye Renee." He said, and walked out the door.

I stared at the door long after it had closed. Listening as his car pulled away and down the driveway. I breathed deeply. I couldn't be angry at him, I looked at my mom and she smiled, squeezing my hand.

"You know Bella, I'd like you to make a promise to me." She was looking at me with a determined look.

"Anything mom." She squeezed my hand tighter, hardening her gaze at me.

"Tell Edward, about the boys. I will haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't. And I want you to bury me next to your dad." I gaped at her. Was she serious?

"Mom, be serious." She glared at me.

"I am serious Isabella. This is what I want. I've sat back, and let you run and hide long enough. If you do not tell him yourself, I will write him a letter." She stood then and started up the stairs. "I'll be in my room. I want dinner at 7." I heard the door slam to her room. I stared after her.

The boys came running out of the kitchen.

"Where is our milk mommy?" They said together.

"I'm sorry sweeties. I'm coming." I stood up and made my way into the kitchen and poured them each a small amount of chocolate milk in plastic cups. I sat and watched as they talked to each other and nibbled on their cookies.

I leaned against the counter and watched them. When they were done they both hopped down off of their chairs and scampered out of the room. I glanced at the clock, it was 5:30, so I started dinner.

While the pasta boiled and the vegetables roasted, I thought about what my mother wanted. I had a feeling it was so that I wouldn't be alone. But she had no idea how Edward would take the news. I had no problem with laying her to rest with my dad. I wondered how much longer I would have her. I dumped the pasta, and tried not to cry. The thought of telling Edward scared me. My fear was mainly for the boys. It had been almost three years since I last seen him. So I knew not to hope for anything. But I'd forever regret everything if he rejected the boys.

"Boys, Mom, dinner is ready!" I called up the stairs. I heard two sets of feet scamper out of the play room upstairs, and run across the hall and down the stairs. When they hit the bottom they ran to the bathroom to wash their hands. I smiled, they were so well behaved most of the time, it made my life so much easier.

I didn't hear anything from my mother's room though. I made my way upstairs to her room. I knocked softly.

"Come in." I heard from the other side of the door, and I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and pushed the door open.

"Mom, I've made dinner. Are you hungry?" She nodded but stayed where she was under the covers. "Is there something wrong mom?"

"No, I'm just really tired. It makes me physically exhausted to walk as much as I did today. Could you just bring a plate up to me dear?"

"Sure mom." I sat down next to her on the edge of her bed, and took her hand. "I'll do it mom. I was wondering if you would like to move up into the old house in Forks. Its small, and all that. But it would be easier to be just a few minutes from a hospital."

"Bella, I think it's a wonderful idea. The doctor said if I was lucky I'd have about three months. I think we should plan it soon, before I can't move freely anymore." She squeezed my fingers and smiled at me. I forced a smile back and stood up.

"I'll be right back with your food. We can discuss it tomorrow. I'll call Sue in the morning and make arrangements for her to air the house out." She nodded and I headed back downstairs.

In the kitchen I let the tears fall. Three short months. It didn't seem fair. I wiped at my face with a damp paper towel and tried to reign in my emotions. I needed to be strong now, for my mother, for the boys. I made sure all the tears were dried and picked up the food to carry out to the dinning room.

The boys were sitting at the dining table waiting patiently. I served them quickly, and brought a plate up to my mom. She shooed me off back to eat with the boys. As I watched them eat, when it hit me that they wouldn't even be old enough to understand death when she left us. How was I going to explain it them when she was gone? I would have to think about it. Right now, I needed to plan our return to Forks.

**Alice's ****pov****-**

I watched as my brother sat on the floor with my two year old daughter Abby, playing dolls and laughing. He looked happier than he had in a long time. But there was still sadness in his eyes when he wasn't spending his free time stealing my daughter. Abby attacked him and he fell backward onto the floor, grabbing her and making her 'fly'.

"Abby, it's time to go get ready for dinner. Please wash your hands." I said, watching as Edward sat her down on the floor next to him. She scampered off to the bathroom.

"Oh Alice, you're no fun." He mumbled and got up off the floor.

"You baby brother keep encouraging her to play more like a boy. I want her to be lady like and you flying her around with a dress on is not lady like." He eyed me and laughed.

"Sister dear, what in the world are you going to do with that boy when he's born?" He rubbed my bell softly then kissed my cheek. "I can't believe you are making me an uncle, yet again."

"Well you seem to love Abby so I wouldn't complain if I were you. You know, you could get busy and settle down so that you could make me an auntie." I eyed him and he looked off into space.

He'd evaded all of Rosalie and I's carefully laid out plans to get him to meet someone. At first he had protested, then actually agreed and went on a couple dates. Never calling them back, which made him feel like an asshole when they ran into him again. Then he would go straight to it and tell them the truth. He didn't want anyone.

"Can we go one evening without you bringing that up, Alice?" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and crossing his other arm across his chest.

"I just want you to be happy Edward, is it too much to ask?" He smiled at me.

"I am happy. Please believe me." He said as Abby came running back out of the bathroom and throwing herself into his arms. He lifted her up and hugged her. "I truly am very happy."

And he looked happy enough, but never as happy as he was three years ago.

… _**two weeks later … May 31**__**st**__** 2008**_

**Edward's ****pov****-**

"Alice, what are we doing at the mall, in Seattle, on a Saturday? It is absolute mayhem in here." I was looking out at the kids running around the play area in the center of the mall. How she didn't worry about keeping tabs on Abby in this place was amazing. It was setting my nerves on end.

Not only that but my face was on the cover of the local newspaper just yesterday for helping save the mayor's life while out golfing. Ever since we walked into the mall people had been staring at me. I was reduced to buying a Seattle Mariner's hat, so that I could try to blend in and disappear. I wasn't sure if it was working that well.

"Oh Edward, grow up. Abby loves it. Look at her run around and play. It's her way of working out her energy. Then she'll sleep the whole ride home." She smiled, watching as Abby tackled a little boy with dark bronze hair. "Hey look Edward, someone with hair similar to yours. I would have thought you were the only one alive with that color hair. His is a bit darker though"

I just shook my head, just then another identical little boy tackled the both of them. They were giggling and laughing, then one of the little boys started screaming. I looked over and Abby had sunk her teeth into his arm.

"Alice, Abby's biting him!" I hissed at her and we both stood up.

"Abby you let go right now and come here!" She stood still and pouted her lip as we walked toward the three of them.

"Mommy, mommy! Ouch!" The one little boy was crying, sitting on the floor while the other little boy was rubbing his arm. Abby looked between the two of them and just glared. Probably upset that she got in trouble. Alice walked over and grabbed her hand.

"You apologize right now young lady!" Alice demanded.

"I'm sorry for bitin' you." Abby said in a whisper.

"Anthony! Andrew! Where in the world are you?" A sweet voice was calling from across the play area. I recognized that voice. I turned my head to it, just in time to see the two little boys run to her.

"Mommy!" They said together and she grabbed them up. I couldn't believe my eyes. I stood there frozen in my spot. Had they just called her mommy? Alice was looking at me with guarded eyes, then back to the three not more than four feet from us.

"Don't ever run off like that on me again. You scared me half to death!" She was saying. Alice elbowed me.

"You're staring Edward." She whispered into my ear. "With your mouth hanging open." I snapped my mouth shut. The woman stood up and turned towards Alice and I. I knew immediately who it was and my world ground to a stop.

"Bella?" I gasped out.


	11. Chapter 11

_**As much as I wish, these lovely people aren't mine. Thank you Stephanie Meyer for creating them all!**_

At First Sight

Chapter Eleven

**Alice's****pov****-**

I was mortified, Abby had just bitten another child! An adorable, innocent little boy; who currently had his arms wrapped around his mother's leg while she stood there and gaped at my brother, who stared back at her. What had he said? Was it Bella? Who was Bella?

Oh my God! That Bella!

The fact that Abby had bitten one of, what I guess was one of her sons, seemed almost forgotten. This was Edward's Bella, the one he was in love with, the one that left him to fall apart. Anger flooded through me, and I felt myself wanting to reach over and tear her apart. However, what I saw on her face brought me up short of actually doing it. The anger I felt disappeared immediately.

She was shocked to say the least, scared even, but the love I saw there was immense. And I saw how sad and worn she looked, just before she composed herself, snapping her mouth closed, pushing both boys protectively behind her. I wonder what that was about, who would she need to protect them from? I looked down at them, they were twins, and I took in their features. They had bright green eyes; they actually reminded me of my brother. Then I noticed the one who had been bit, still rubbing his arm, he had a very distinct little pucker between his eyebrows. I knew that pucker. I quickly looked at Edward, then the boys and back.

I gasped as the realization hit me. Edward and Bella were still staring each other down, so didn't hear me. I figured the boys were a little over two years old. They were Edward's boys; you couldn't mistake that hair, or the eyes, and the longer I looked at them the more they reminded me of Edward. His little carbon copies.

Oh my, Bella, what have you done?

"Edward." Bella finally spoke, she was steeling up her face. He stiffened beside me at her tone probably or the fact that both boys were peeking around her legs with a very odd look on their face. He looked down at them then back up to Bella, his fists clenched and he took in a sharp breath. That's when I knew he'd put together the similarities.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice." I said extending my hand politely as I could. I needed to get these two alone so they could talk. If they started to tear in to each other in front of the kids it could be traumatic. "I'm Edward's twin sister, and this is my daughter Abby." I said pushing Abby forward.

Bella smiled and reached out her hand and took mine, she shook it softly.

"Alice, it's nice to meet you." She kneeled down quickly and held her hand out to Abby. "And it is very nice to meet you too Abby. That is a very pretty shirt you have on." Abby giggled and tucked back behind my leg. Bella stood back up and turned slightly. "These are my boys, Anthony," She pointed to the one that hadn't been bitten. "And Andrew. Boys, please say hello."

"Hello." They said in unison, Andrew bit his lip and then blurted out. "But Abby is not nice Mommy. She bitted me." Bella's head snapped back up to mine.

"Yes, unfortunately. Abby apologized but I'm sure Andrew's not ready to forgive and forget." I said with a small smile. "I'm very sorry Andrew." I said looking at him. He just nodded and shuffled his feet. Oh so like Edward. I inwardly sighed, my nephews were adorable! Oh my god I had nephews! I had to force myself not to squeal. It wasn't too hard when I reminded myself that they'd been kept from us and she hadn't declared them as Edward's yet. Although that was neither here nor there since they most definitely were, I could tell. Oh but the shopping trips… I was snapped out of my thoughts by the feel of Edward shifting beside me.

"Bella, what are you doing here? And I thought… I mean… What the hell is going on here?" He stuttered through. I could hear the anger in his tone and I watched as Bella stepped back again, and pulled the boys back behind her.

"I… well there is a lot we need to talk about. But I don't think we should do it here." She responded, and I couldn't agree with her more. As much as I wanted to hear her reasons, I knew that it needed to be sorted out between the two of them. "Maybe we could meet-" Edward cut her off, glaring at her.

"What so you can disappear again?" He spat out at her. Her face fell and she shivered a little. I needed to interrupt this before it got out of hand in front of the little ones, and I was certain it would now. Edward wouldn't forgive himself if he lost control. I reached out and grabbed Edward's arm and squeezed.

"Why don't you two step over to the coffee shop just there, and I'll watch the kids here. Maybe I'll take them to get some Dippin' Dots. Would that be alright with you Bella?" I asked quickly, watching as the boys eyes lit up at idea of ice cream.

"Yes, if Edward is alright with that." She answered. And Edward nodded.

"Alright then, come on Abby. Anthony? Andrew?" They rushed over to my side.

"Thank you Mommy!" They sang in unison. And I turned with them, leaving Edward and Bella behind.

Oh Please, Lord, let them not kill each other!

**Edward's ****pov****-**

So many emotions, so many questions. Here she was standing in front of me, still beautiful, although much thinner than I remember, and her face looked very tired. I couldn't help the anger that flooded through me.

There she stood with those little boys pushed behind her like she was protecting them. From me! I was not a stupid man. And I sure as hell wasn't blind. There they were, and I couldn't ignore that they looked like me. LIKE ME! They were mine! And she had lied to me!

After Alice had walked away with the three in tow, Bella turned on her heels and made her way to the coffee shop Alice had pointed out. I watched her leave and I tried desperately to push the anger and hatred back enough that I'd be able to go talk to her. I jammed my bawled up fists into my pockets, wishing I could find something to punch. Once I felt slightly more controlled I followed a few moments later.

She had skipped the counter and went straight to a booth in the back. She sat her bag on the seat and slid in and waited. I stood beside my side of the booth and glared at her. She had better have a damn good reason. I lowered myself down into the booth seat and grasped my hands together in my lap.

"Go on Bella. Tell me what's going on. I think I'm owed at least that much." I ground out between my clenched teeth. She sat there with her hands folded across the table, and took a deep breath.

"First, Edward, I apologize for this but I don't have all the answers for you. I wish I did. And you're right, you deserve to know everything. I just don't know how I can do that right now. I didn't plan on running into you in a mall." She said quietly, looking up to meet my gaze.

"Surely not, you were probably hoping to never run into me at all ever!" I spat out. "I want to know who those boys belong to!" Her face fell and she bit her lip. I slammed a hand down on the table and she jumped, her eyes meeting mine again. "Now Bella! The truth!"

"They are yours Edward." She said, and I flinched. She was glaring back at me. I hadn't realized how the truth from her lips would make me feel. I longed to grab her and kiss her, and shake the hell out of her for keeping them from me all at the same time. I decided to hold on to the anger, it was safer.

"So you lied? Everything was a lie? What were you waiting for? For me to get to just the right stage in my career to come back and demand money? Is that what this is?" I watched as hatred flashed in her eyes.

"How in the hell can you think that Edward! I'm not here for money, I didn't even know you'd be in the mall! I never lied to you, not ever."

"You couldn't have kids remember? You said it, and yet, there they are alive and breathing!" I cut her off, and she flinched again as I slammed my hand on the table again. "What am I suppose to think Bella?"

"I don't know Edward. I never lied." She whispered, and slumped down into her seat, her hands slipping off the table and into her lap. She turned and looked out the window. I withdrew my hand and folded mine together in my lap. The change in her demeanor shocked me. "I found out a week after you finally stopped calling."

"But…" I started, surely she would have known before that. "I called everyday for months Bella. You aren't a stupid person, what do you mean you found out after I stopped calling, how could you not miss not having a period?"

"I wasn't missing them; I hadn't had one in three years. It's hard to miss what you don't have." She said, once again turning to look into my eyes. "Edward, I didn't lie to you. I can get my chart for you to look at if you wish. I understand why you are angry. My mother told me and begged me repeatedly to tell you. But I was afraid that it would ruin everything you were working for. Plus, you had stopped calling, after you said you wouldn't give up. I figured you had moved on. I didn't want to interrupt your life." She looked down into her lap. She was making it really hard for me to stay mad at her.

"Look, I know it's hard for you. My mother, the boys, and I are moving to Forks. That is why I ran into you here. We're in Seattle to do some business that needed to be tended too. My mom is meeting with a lawyer right now. And I brought the boys to play." She looked at her watch quickly. "I want to hash through everything, and explain it but I don't have the time right now."

"How do I know you won't disappear again?" I asked, eyeing her. She looked anxious but not about me.

"I guess you will just have to take my word for it. Or…" She smiled suddenly. "You could take the boys for a couple hours."

"What?" I stared at her, completely shocked.

"Edward, they are yours, I want you to get to know them, and they you. I don't expect anything. Trust me. They are extremely easy, both potty trained and very bright."

"I don't know Bella." I felt my hand brush against my hat before I realized it. I pulled it back down quickly and returned it to my lap. "Would they even stay with me?"

"I know you're nervous. But they do know you. Well sort of through your pictures. I don't know if they really realized it earlier. I have told them about you." She said with a sigh, and a small smile graced her lips. I couldn't stop the one that crept onto mine. She had told them about me.

"Alright, if you think it is okay."

"I think it will be perfect. We could meet up back here in the parking lot. I'll just go get their seats from my car for you." I nodded and followed her as she stood up. She chuckled a little and I eyed her as we walked out of the coffee shop.

"It looks like your sister is having a lot of fun." She pointed to the play area where Alice was sitting; one of the boys was laying in her lap while she scrubbed her fingers through his hair. The other was at her feet giggling while she tickled his neck. "I'll be right back." And she walked off towards the exit.

I watched as Alice laughed and kissed the forehead of the little boy in her lap. He climbed off her lap, and the two ran off to chase after Abby. I walked over and sat down beside her, watching as the three climbed up the big play structure. Alice bumped me with her shoulder.

"Hey baby brother." She said softly. "How'd it go?"

"They're mine Alice. Can you believe that? I'm a dad." I said, watching as one of the boys slid down the slide.

"Yeah, I figured that. It's hard to miss. You are still angry though." She eyed me from the corner of her eye.

"Yes… I think. God, I want to be, I don't know what I feel right now. She'll be back in a minute; the boys are coming with me for a couple hours. She said they are moving to Forks." I said in a rush, as I spied Bella walking from the other side of the play area, two carseats in tow.

"Really?" She gasped out.

"Just a minute I'll be back." I hopped up and walked quickly over to where Bella was standing and had placed the carseats on the floor.

"Hey, they know how to do up their own buckles but you'll need to double check them. You do know how to install one of these right?" She was pointing at them.

"Yes. I think I can manage it. What time will you be back here?" I watched her as she sought out the boys in the play center with her eyes.

"Does 4:30 work for you?" She smiled when she found them.

"Yes that should be fine. Have they had lunch?"

"No not yet. If you feed them, they can't have purple soda, if they ask tell them no. They are allergic to something in the dye." This didn't surprise me, because so was I, it was the red they mixed in. "Here is my card, it has my cell phone number on it. If you have trouble, call me immediately. " She bit her lip and glanced at her watch, after handing me the card. I tucked it quickly into my back pocket. "I need to go say goodbye to them, my mom is waiting." She walked over to the play area and left me to watch the carseats.

"Anthony, Andrew, come here for a moment." They obeyed immediately and came running, she knelt down and hugged them together, kissing each of their cheeks. She then whispered something to them, they both looked at me and smiled and nodded their heads. "Now go play." And they ran off to join Abby. She walked back towards me and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Thank you Edward, I appreciate this. Like I said before, I expect nothing." And she made to walk away. I grabbed her hand. I only meant to stop her to say thank you. The connection made every bit of anger I had for her disappear, it was as if there had been no time at all that we were apart. I squeezed her hand where it was in mine and smiled. Then looked up at her and looked in her eyes. Hers were wide as mine probably were.

"Thank you, Bella, for allowing them to stay with me for a few hours." I dropped her hand, reached down and grabbed the boy's seats, and turned around. I was not ready to forgive her, but I couldn't be angry with her. When I looked back, she was already gone. I made my way back over to the play center and sat down next to Alice.

"So…." She asked.

"I get to keep them until 4:30. She didn't answer any questions really. She had to go see her mom."

"She didn't have any answers? She lied to you Edward, and kept the fact that you were a father from you."

"I know. I don't think she lied to me though. She swore she didn't. And I believe her." I said with a sigh. "I can't forgive her Alice, not yet. But I love her and I can't ignore that." She nodded and smiled.

"I have two of the most adorable nephews!" She squealed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I suppose. Do you want to go get some lunch?" I wanted to get them sat down so I could talk to them, study them.

"You had to ask the pregnant woman if she was hungry. Tsk Tsk Edward, I thought you were smarter than that. Abby! Anthony! Andrew!" She called out and three little heads whipped around, they all headed over to us. Andrew and Anthony stopped about three feet from us, when Abby jumped into Alice's lap.

"Would you like to go eat?" I asked softly. I wasn't exactly sure how to approach any of this. It was all so new and a bit overwhelming.

"You're our daddy right?" One of them asked. I needed to figure out which was which, it was going to drive me mad, at least they had different colored shirts on.

"Yes." I said tentatively, nodding my head a little and smiled. "Can you tell me which of you is which?" I figured being straight forward would help; they looked to be about the same age as Abby, probably two months behind if I did the math correctly in my head.

"I am Anthony, and…" he started, he was in a green shirt. "I am Andrew." He finished, he was in a blue shirt.

"Wonderful! Where would you like to go for lunch?" I asked as I stood up, picking up their seats, waiting for their answer.

"Mc Donald's!" Abby shouted from beside me and Alice, bouncing.

"Yes, please!" The boys said in unison. Alice and I laughed.

"Or course, I think that sounds great!" We headed for the exit.

It took me 20 minutes to figure out how to get those blasted seats into the Volvo. Alice laughed the entire time and was no help what-so-ever! We met again at the closest Mc Donald's to the mall. It was already 2:15 and I didn't want to venture off too far from the mall. As we were walking in, Alice linked her arm with mine.

"You do realize that Esme is going to have a fit don't you?" She whispered in my ear. I stopped dead in my tracks, for a few seconds, then picked back up.

I had her go find seats with the kids and went to order the food. I was standing there in line trying desperately not to have a panic attack. I hadn't once thought about the rest of the family. What they would think. Oh good God, how am I going to tell them. I'd have to do it soon because I wasn't sure how long Alice would be able to keep her mouth shut. Yes, definitely going to have to tell them tonight. I got the food and made my way to the table where they were sitting.

"Here's the food." I said and they all smiled. I sat down the tray, emptied it of the happy meal boxes, then picked it back up with the drink cups. "What does everyone want to drink?"

"Abby and I will have lemonade." Alice said, opening the box of chicken for Abby.

The boys were looking at each other; it was kind of cute, like they were having a silent conversation between each other. Alice and I used to do that, and sometimes still could. Just different movement of the eyebrows, a wrinkle of the nose, or quirk of a lip. Watching the boys do it was amazing. Then they turned and looked at me. I thought I saw a hint of mischief but surely they are too young for that.

"Have you decided?" I asked with a smile.

"Grape." Anthony said, and Andrew nodded, and both plastered on a crooked smile. Alice snorted and popped a French fry into her mouth. I shot a glare at her. It was a good thing Bella mentioned the allergy, little did I know they would pick it and use that smile. Holy cow it was hard to say no, but I had to.

"Boys, your mommy said you can't have that kind. Would you like to have another type?" I said, and their smile fell. Oh shit! The Alice pout! "Um, actually, I'll just pick one out. It'll be a surprise."

Oh I'm a coward; I turned and got them lemonade. Although I had really wanted to get them the grape soda regardless, that damn pout got Alice whatever she wanted. I wondered how often they had pulled that pout on Bella. I shook my head, we would have to talk. I knew absolutely nothing about them and it was frustrating.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I sat nervously in the car, my leg bouncing from the tension. My mom placed her hand on my leg and I calmed a little. She smiled over at me. The light turned green and I started moving immediately.

"Calm down Bella, he'll be there. And the boys will be fine. He would have called if there was trouble." She tried to calm me.

"Mom, he was so mad. You have no idea. What if he takes them?" I groaned as another light turned yellow and I had to stop. I bit my lip hard.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't even think such things! He's not a monster. He will be there. Edward is not a stupid person, he won't steal them." She squeezed my leg. "Sweetie, I know this isn't the way you wanted him to find out. But I think it went rather well if you were able to get him to spend some time with them. Doesn't that calm your fear about him rejecting them?"

I sighed heavily, and nodded. As I pulled into the mall parking lot I noticed his Volvo right away, he was standing up against it with his arms crossed across his chest. It brought on a bout of déjà vu of him that day so long ago in La Push. I smiled.

"See sweetie, nothing to worry about." Mom said patting my leg. "And he's just as handsome as ever."

I smiled yes, very! I pulled into the spot next to him and noticed the boys were passed out in the back seat. Strapped soundly into their carseats, I looked at Edward's face and it was void of emotion. I shouldn't have been surprised. I deserved every bit of his cold aloofness. I unbuckled and exited my rental car.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Hi, did they give you any trouble?" I asked, looking again into the backseat through the window. Andrew was biting his lip in his sleep, and Anthony had a death grip on a stuffed dog.

"No, no trouble. Although you could have told me about their pout." He said with a quiet chuckle, and I laughed.

"Oh they used that on you huh? When did they use it?" I said leaning back against my car.

"At Mc Donald's, thanks for the heads up on the purple soda thing. That's what they wanted, and when I told them they couldn't they pouted! I nearly ran for the door leaving them there with Alice. That is her trade mark pout. It was so hard to get them lemonade." He smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, its hard to say no to their smile and their pout." He nodded.

"They fell asleep not more than three minutes after we left. They played really hard in the ball pit. And seemed sad when Alice and Abby had to leave." He said and ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen Bella, I'd like to see them again soon. I'm heading back to Forks tonight to talk to my parents. When will you guys be there? And where will you be staying?"

"We're heading there tonight actually. Like I said earlier, we were only in town for mom to do some business. We're staying in my dad's old house. We're living there now. I have an idea, when are you heading out to Forks?" I really didn't want to be the one to wake the boys up. They woke up just as hard as I do.

"Soon I guess. I'm actually slightly behind schedule." He chuckled and looked into the backseat of his Volvo. "But, they are worth it. Why?" He turned looking at me.

"Why don't you drive them in then? I mean they are asleep and comfortable. We can meet at my dad's old house. You do remember where it is right?" I asked. Hoping he'd agree, the boys never took well to being woken up.

"Sure, it sounds like a smart idea. And yes, I know where the house is. I guess… I'll see you there." With that he headed around the front of his car to the driver side and opened his door.

"Drive safe." I said as I got in my car. I buckled up slowly.

"That went well." My mom said, making me jump. I had completely forgotten that she was in the car.

"God mom!" I grabbed my heart, and she laughed. "Give me a heart attack!"

"Well, come on now, he's got a head start. Let's get home." She patted my leg and leaned back in her seat closing her eyes.

"Yes… lets." I said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. And making my way back towards Forks… to Home.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Twelve

**Edward's ****pov****-**

The boys had been asleep for an hour already. I found it hard to keep from checking the rearview mirror. I didn't even know when they were born. They seemed so smart and talked much better than most two year olds. I knew that all children advanced differently. I remember little things that Esme had said, she got Alice and I when we were six months old. I walked first at 9 months, and Alice followed soon after. I talked first; Alice didn't really talk until she was almost three. And trust me; there was no stopping her after that.

I peeked back again and saw that Anthony had his eyes open. I was quickly figuring out that Anthony would do most of the speaking for the duo, not without secretly talking to Andrew first. The dynamic of the two was incredible.

"Hi Anthony, did you have a nice nap?" I asked he nodded his head and looked over at Andrew who was still asleep; he was sucking his bottom lip.

"Andew is still sleeping." He said. I nodded.

"Yep, did you have fun?" He nodded.

"Where is mommy and gammy?" He asked, looking anxious.

"They are going home; they are actually just a few cars ahead of me. We didn't want to wake you." I explained.

"Okay. Gammy is sick." He said quietly.

"Oh? I bet she'll be okay soon." He shook his head.

"No. Andew wake up!" He threw his dog over and it hit Andrew in the face, startling him awake. Andrew started screeching, and Anthony laughed.

"Anthony!" I scolded, and he just stuck his tongue out at me and then laughed. Andrew was now kicking his legs and arms and screaming louder. "Andrew, hey kiddo, calm down."

"NO!" He screamed and threw his happy meal toy, it bounced off the windshield and fell onto the passenger seat.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road. I got out and slammed the car door. I could still hear Andrew screaming and I was at a loss. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and the card that Bella had given me. I didn't even get the first four digits dialed before a truck blew past me and a gust of air blew the card out of my hand.

"SHIT!" I growled. I closed my phone and pushed it into my pocket, I walked around the car and opened Andrew's door, he was still screaming when I unbuckled him and grabbed him out of the car. I slammed the door shut with my foot and winced internally for beating up on my car.

"Hey, Andrew, calm down kiddo." I hugged him to me tightly while he kicked and screamed some more. "Please calm down." I was rubbing circles into his back and started to hum. Almost as soon as I started he stopped screaming and moving. I was stunned, I stopped and pulled back to look at his face. He smiled, and then he hiccupped. I laughed and was relieved he had stopped.

"No stop Daddy." And my heart swelled, I pulled him to me and hugged him hard. He giggled and hugged me back.

"You ready to get back in the car? We need to get you home to Mommy." He nodded. I opened the door and placed him in his seat. Anthony was sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest. I eyed him and he stuck his tongue out. Andrew was securely buckled so I closed the door.

I walked around the car and opened the door where Anthony was seated.

"Anthony?" He looked away from me. "Anthony, look at me right now."

"No." He said and huffed.

"I want you to look at me." I touched his cheek and turned him to look at me. "You need to be nice to your brother. I will be telling your mommy what you did." He frowned.

"Now if you are good for the rest of the ride home, then I'll stop and get you two a milk shake. What do you say?" Both of them smiled and nodded.

I nodded and hopped back into my seat and pulled back onto the road. My heart was still pounding in my chest, and my anxiety was through the roof. How did parents deal with that on a daily basis? God, Abby and Kalie never acted that way. I wondered if it was just a boy thing. Anthony had been downright mean. And Andrew… I shook my head. He was the softer of the two I think. I looked back at them and they were doing that silent secret talking thing. I sighed.

When we reached the diner, I was more than grateful that the rest of the trip had been peaceful. They asked questions, silly ones. There were a lot of 'But why?' questions. The one I didn't have an answer to was why gammy was sick. I'm guessing that Gammy was Renee. And I didn't have any info about it, so I just distracted. I hopped out of the car and went to get Andrew out first. I was still a bit miffed at what Anthony had done. I realized then I should have made him say he was sorry. I held Andrew's hand as I went around to get Anthony.

"Why did he get out first? I'm first, always first." Anthony said as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Ugh, didn't Bella know discipline; I wouldn't allow this kind of attitude.

"Now, Anthony that is enough. If you want to act like that then you won't get a milk shake." He sighed and dropped his arms. "Are you ready now?" I asked and he nodded, and smiled up at me. "Okay then."

I unbuckled him and lifted him from the car. I held both their hands as we walked into the diner. Janice noticed me immediately and came rushing over.

"Edward, sweetie, its been so long! And who are these adorable little guys?" She asked ruffling Andrew's hair and he giggled.

"Well, that is Andrew, and this…" I held up Anthony's hand. "is Anthony." She smiled at both of them and squatted down to their level.

"What would you guys like? Hmm…" She asked. The boys looked at each other and of course Anthony spoke first.

"Daddy is getting us a milk shake." He said with a grin and Andrew nodded. I felt my heart soar, and then my stomach plummeted to the floor when I realized that he had called me 'Daddy'.

I thought Janice's eyes would pop out of her head. She was good friends with my mother. She stood slowly and looked at me.

"Well now." She said, looking back and forth between me and the boys. "Now ain't that somethin'."

I was at a loss for words. I stood there with what must have looked like a 'deer caught in the head lights look'. She then reached out and took Andrew's hand, and led us to a round booth. The boys both kneeled on the bench so that they could reach the table, and before I could sit down, Janice grabbed my arm.

"Can I talk to you for just a moment?" She was staring at the boys as they started playing with the little individual creamers.

"I'd rather not leave them Janice. It would be irresponsible."

"I'm not asking you to leave them, just step over here for a moment. They are still in the line of sight but they won't be able to hear." I nodded as she pulled me slightly to the side. "Who are they really Edward? They look like you, but your mother not once mentioned this."

"I know Janice. Don't call her; I want to tell her when I get home. Please, please I beg you. Let me tell her. It was just kind of… well they kind of just… Crap I just met them today. It's a very long story, and I don't even have all the details." I rushed out, pleading with my eyes that she would listen and do as I ask. She was shaking her head.

"You know I should call her right now! She's my best friend. But fine, fine! I'll go get them some chocolate milkshakes. You owe me Edward." I nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you Janice. You're right I owe you." I returned to sit with them in the booth. The boys were taking turns building a pyramid with the creamers.

I watched as they played, then drank their milkshakes. And I helped them down out of the booth. Janice gave them each a kiss and a hug and told them to be good little boys. I led them back out to the car and made sure they were buckled. Then made the short drive to their grandfather's house. Bella's car was already in the drive way and all the lights were on. I noticed someone sitting on the porch. It was Bella, and as soon as I was out of the car she stood up.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick! If you were going to be late you should have called! You could have been in an accident." She was down the steps faster than I thought anyone could move and at Andrew's door unbuckling him while I unbuckled Anthony. She whipped Andrew out of the car and hugged him to her tightly.

"But I wasn't!" I said as I pulled Anthony up and into my arms.

"Hi Mommy!" Andrew said and hugged her back. I was holding Anthony and he was trying to get down.

"Well?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's a long story. The short version is we had a little trouble, and I treated them to milk shakes at the diner." I set Anthony down and he ran around the car and latched onto Bella's leg.

"What kind of trouble? I'd like the long version." She said walking towards the house. "Follow." Wow mad momma looked sexy on Bella. Shit, don't think that Edward, you're still mad at her. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Well when Anthony woke up, we were talking and then all of a sudden he threw his toy at Andrew. It woke him up and then Andrew started screaming and screeching. It was so loud I had to pull over. I got out of the car to call you, but when I pulled the card out of my pocket a truck whipped by and the card went flying. I was able to get Andrew calm and we finished the trip." I said in a rush, as we climbed the stairs to her house.

"Oh my." She whispered shaking her head, setting Andrew down and he ran to me and I picked him up.

"Daddy sing to me please." He asked, I laughed as I watched Bella's eyes go wide. Anthony crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't sing. I was humming." I explained to him, and demonstrated it. Bella smiled and Anthony stomped his foot.

"Anthony! Say goodnight and go see Grammy." I watched in awe as he looked up and pouted and she just frowned deeper at him. "Now."

"Yes mommy." He walked toward me, and I picked him up with the free arm. "Good night Daddy." He said. I smiled at him.

"That's a good boy Anthony. Good night kiddo. Be good for your mommy." I hugged him to me and he hugged me back. "You too Andrew." I set them both down and they scampered into the house. Bella watched after them.

I felt empty when they disappeared from sight. It was hard to believe how attached I was already. But then I remembered I had that same exact feeling towards their mother. I stepped down off the porch, and made to head toward the car. I just wanted to get home, spill what I knew to my parents and fall into bed. I was ready for this day to be over. I was emotionally drained, and the last thing I wanted was to look at Bella and not feel angry. I wanted to be angry. I'd missed out on so much of their lives because of her.

"Wait, Edward, I have something for you." I stopped and turned. Bella was holding a file box. "We also need to exchange numbers so we can keep in touch."

"What's in the box?" I asked taking it from her; inside were a set of binders, a couple folders and a few books. I set it on the hood of my car and walked back to her offering her my phone. She took it and entered her number, and then handed it back.

"Well, it's … um…" She was rubbing the back of her neck, and then sighed. "Well it's our life; mine and the boys. It will hopefully answer some questions. Not all of them I'm sure but a great deal. You don't have to look through all of it tonight. The only thing I'd love for you to do is read the one binder labeled 'Before', it's the most important right now. Maybe we could get together tomorrow afternoon for coffee. And go over it?" She sounded hopeful.

"Sure. Thanks for letting me spend time with the boys. They are…" I laughed trying to find the correct word, interesting, amazing, adorable, wonderful…

"A miracle?" She said with a small smile, wrapping her arms around her thin body. I nodded and took the box off the hood of my car.

"I'll message you tonight with a time tomorrow. Good night Bella." I quickly got in the car.

I couldn't look at her when I got in the car. I was fighting the urge to run and hug her; maybe kiss her senseless. Shaking the life out of her for all the pain she'd caused. I backed out and she waved, and then closed the door. Before I realized I was already sitting in my parents driveway parked in front of the garage.

I looked up at the house and felt at a loss. How do you tell your parents that you have kids that you didn't know existed? I rested my head back on the headrest of my seat and closed my eyes. Then I remembered the box beside me, I opened my eyes and caught a small flash of blue in the rearview mirror. The boys carseats. Crap! I'd forgotten all about them. I grabbed out my phone and hunted up Bella's number.

**Bella, I have the ****c****arseats****. I completely forgot. I'll bring them by in the morning****? –E**

I tucked my phone back in my pocket, reached over and grabbed the box. I got out of the car and started heading for the house. I needed to get this over with so that I could go to bed. I only hoped that both my parents were still up. When I opened the door and came through the foyer they were both sitting in the living room, watching a movie. They both turned and looked at me at the same time.

"Edward, you're home!" My mom said, hopping up from the couch and running over to me. "You missed dinner though, and didn't even call." She was shaking her head and tsking at me.

"I know mom, I'm sorry. Hey dad!" I said, making my way over to one of the arm chairs, setting the box on the coffee table. Both my parents eyed it.

"Hi son, so… What's in the box? Not bringing work home with you on the weekends are you?" He laughed.

"Um no. Actually I ran into Bella Swan today." I watched as my mom's eyes went wide and then filled with concern. My dad leaned back into the couch and turned off the TV.

"That's... wonderful dear! What is she doing back?" My mom asked, scooting to the edge of her seat. I could tell she was trying very hard to get a peek at what was in the box. I pushed it towards her.

"Well she's moved back into her father's old place. Her and her mother were in Seattle handling some business." She looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I had heard that there was a moving van there a few days ago. And I knew that Sue mentioned airing it out and scrubbing it down. But she didn't mention who was moving in. I had just figured that Bella had decided to finally sell it. Not that anyone would buy it." She leaned back over and pulled the box closer to her peeking in, she reached for the binder that was labeled Photos. "Who's stuff is this in the box?" She leaned back and opened the binder, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, dad leaned over and looked and his eyes went wide.

"What is this son?" He asked looking up at me. I sighed.

"They are Bella's twin boys." I said and leaned back in the chair. My mom started turning the pages quicker, recognition clear on her face. She got to one photo and stopped, running her fingers over it, she looked back up to me.

"They aren't just Bella's are they?" My mother asked looking me in the eye. I shook my head. She looked back down to the photos. "Amazing."

"They look just like you." My dad commented. "But why now? Why didn't she contact you before? I didn't think the two of you were together that long at all."

"It was a onetime thing. She wasn't supposed to be able…" He nodded, he probably already knew her chart. "Anyways, she really didn't give me answers, and we bumped into each other completely on accident at the mall. She let me spend some time with them today. They are wonderful."

"I want to see them." My mom said, closing the book and sitting back. "You'll bring them by tomorrow. We'll have all of them over for dinner."

"You aren't angry mom?" I asked, shocked that she'd want to have Bella over.

"A little, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see my grandsons! Tell her it isn't an invite it's a demand." She stood up, and headed towards the kitchen. "I have to call Janice. She's going to have an absolute fit. Oh wait, when where they born? How old are they?" I chuckled when she mentioned Janice. She had stopped and turned to look at me.

I looked in the box and sure enough there looked to be a baby book. I grabbed it out and she walked over so we could both look through it. My dad had stood and was pacing, a thoughtful look on his face.

"February 15th, 2006. Oh would you look at them, so tiny!" She said softly. "And good strong names too. I'll be back. I need to call Janice." And she left the room.

I closed the book, I'd go through it later, I sat it back in the box and pulled out a folder. My dad continued to pace across the room. The folder was actually a photo copy of Bella's chart, it was rather thick. I flipped through it quickly. I'd go through it in depth later when I wasn't so tired. The other two folders were the boys charts. Somehow I think she only put them in there for me because she knew deep down I'd want to know every little medical thing. I smiled.

My dad stopped abruptly and turned to look at me.

"We need to talk to the lawyer; you need to be sure and get custody." He said quickly. I gaped at him.

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked through clenched teeth. What the hell was he thinking?

"She's a flight risk, it's obvious that she has passports for the three of them, and she's run in the past. She could do it again." He said, reaching for his phone. I stood quickly.

"Don't Dad. She said she's living here now. I don't believe she will run. She has no reason to run."

"How can you be sure Edward? She didn't even contact you when she found out she was pregnant, she didn't contact you when they were born, and out of nowhere she pops up. You barely know anything about her. I'm just thinking of you and the boys' best interest." His fists were clenched at his side.

"I believe she won't leave. It's enough for me. Leave it alone Dad." I said, walking over and grabbing the box up off the coffee table. "I'm going up to bed, tell mom goodnight for me."

I quickly made it up the stairs three at a time. I slammed my bedroom door and locked it. I placed the box on my bed and made my way into the bathroom. I hadn't known what to expect as a reaction from my parents. I was glad that Esme had taken it fairly well, but dad. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I dressed for bed then found my phone in my jean pocket.

I had one missed message. It was from Bella.

**No problem Edward. We'll see you in the morning. –B**

I placed my phone on the bedside table and leaned back against the headboard. It was 10:45pm and I was beat. Emotionally and physically. But the box was sitting there on the edge of the bed and I couldn't help but wonder what all was in there. What she said would answer questions. I reached over and pulled the box to me, and pulled out the binder that said 'Before'. I flipped open the cover and came face to face with a letter from Bella.

_Dearest Edward,_

_I just wanted to give you a quick note to apologize for today. I honestly did not plan on telling you this way. I was planning to get __a __hold__ of you within the next couple weeks. But this works okay. I wasn't completely prepared but that's alright._

_I know you are angry and you have every right to be. I don't expect you to forgive me, ever really. I wouldn't forgive me, and I don't. It has taken a lot of therapy and our miracle to make me see what I've done wrong. __Which was everything._

_Inside the box you will find two binders of photos, I took pictures everyday of their lives, and once a week of my pregnancy. Well at least from the moment I found out. The boy's medical charts, copies of course, pretty much everything that has ever been done on them is in there. I'm including my chart as well. I want you to believe me when I say I didn't know, and that I thou__ght it was impossible. Also __my journals, this is the first. __I have a photo copy of it, so be gentle with this one, it's the original. There is also a baby book; I kept three of them, one for each of the boys, and one for you. I always had a feeling that I would have to tell you. I just didn't know how. Anyway, everything in the box is yours to keep. _

_I want to tell you how grateful I am for the miracle you gave me. I want our boys to know who their father is. I've told them a lot about you, well, as much as I knew. I want them to know the man that I fell in love with and still love unconditionally. _

_I just hope that we can be civil for the boys. We'll need to work out custody and visitation. I know your life is busy being a well known and sought after doctor, so whatever works for you will be how we manage it. I don't want anything from you. No child support, nothing. I just want you to enjoy them._

_-Bella_

I sat the letter to the side and began reading the first page. It was 3am before I'd fallen asleep leaning against the headboard. The book still opened in my lap.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I tucked the boys into one of their new beds. They refused to sleep separately. I leaned over and kissed each of their foreheads.

"I love you boys. Sweet dreams okay?" They both nodded, I reached over and turned off their lamp. Their stuffed turtle at the foot of the bed was throwing blue stars all over the ceiling in the dark room.

"Nite nite Mommy!" They both said together, and I made my way out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table, looking over the pictures the boys had drawn about their day. It was a tradition after dinner, for them to draw about something in the day that made them happy. They actually did it tonight while I cooked dinner since they had gotten back so late with Edward. I went over to the sink and started on the dishes.

"Did you give him the letter and the box?" My mom asked from behind me, sipping from her cup of tea.

"Yes, he didn't really say anything. He forgot to leave the boys' seats so he'll be by tomorrow." I said as I scrubbed a plate and then rinsed it.

"I think everything will be fine Bella."

"I don't know mom. He was so angry when he first saw us. And he seems so different." I sighed. It was my fault after all. I'm too stubborn for my own good. Everyone tells me to stop being that way, my therapist included, and I've been making great strides with that. "It's my own fault though. You were right as always mom, I should have told him immediately."

"Yes, you should have. But I won't say I told ya so. I know it hurts you just as badly. You two love each other, you're just too damned stubborn Bella. You'll just have to work through it. I just hope I'm here to see the two of you get married." She smiled.

"Please mom, I highly doubt that will happen. He's probably got a girlfriend, and he has his own life. I'm not even looking for forgiveness. Like I said, I'm not doing this for me, it's for Anthony and Andrew. That is it." I said. She just smirked and sipped her tea. "What did you do at the lawyers today?"

"Finished my will, and signed the final papers for the divorce from Phil." She said with a sigh, picking up another one of the boys pictures. I frowned. I was still upset with Phil, he hadn't called, and all negotiations had gone through the lawyers. My mother let him have everything, it made me so angry. I slammed the next cup into the dish drainer a bit harder than I meant to. My mom looked up at me. "Bella, stop being so angry at Phil. I'm not holding it against him, you shouldn't either. Life is much too short."

"I'm sorry mom. I am trying." I said with a sigh. "So what did the boys draw tonight?" I asked washing another plate.

"Well I think they drew Edward, both of them. Andrew is quite good at stick people you know." I nodded and chuckled. "They seemed very happy tonight. Did they go down easily?"

"Yes, although they refused to sleep apart. I don't know why I let you talk me into two beds. They won't use but the one."

"They will eventually. It's a new place to them, perhaps in a couple months they'll start sleeping apart."

"I wouldn't hold your breath, mom." We both laughed. I finished the last dish and dried my hands and sat down at the table across from mom.

"This kitchen brings back so many memories for me. Not too many with you and dad, since you left when I was so little. But there were good ones with Dad."

"Yes. I wish I hadn't left here Bella." She whispered out. "I don't really regret any of my life after I left but I think we all would have been happier in the end if I had sucked it up. I loved your father very much Bella, I know I didn't say it hardly ever, but it was true. And I'm sure he never truly forgave me for leaving with you. I just wish things could have been different."

"Mom, we all have things we wished we could change. Life is just one big huge continuous learning curve. And we'll just make as many memories as we can before you leave us." I said with a sad smile. "You look tired mom; you should head up to bed. I'll finish up down here and follow soon."

"Alright darling." She patted my hand, and then stood, slowly making her way out of the kitchen.

I heard her soft footfalls go into her room, the floor boards creaked a little as she climbed into her bed. The house fell very quiet after that. Just the hum of the refrigerator, and then the ice falling into the ice bin. My mother had seen an oncologist today in Seattle. The news was just as grave as that day several weeks back. There was absolutely nothing that could be done; they gave her a new prescription for pain medicine that would help make her comfortable. And gave us the paper work for hospice care if we wanted it.

I sighed and sat back in my chair, wrapping my arms tightly across my chest. I was so tired. I didn't want her to leave us. As much as I have accepted it, I still didn't know what I was going to do when she was gone. All I knew was that I would be alone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**These characters belong to Stephenie, the story is mine.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Thirteen

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I woke up around 8am, not nearly enough sleep especially when it was restless. All of the things I had read in Bella's journal were running through my head. She truly believed that I had moved on when I stopped calling. She battled with wanting to tell me and not wanting to bother me. There was a lot of sadness in each entry. I sat up and placed the letter between the pages that I had stopped at to save the spot. I had somehow made it through half of the journal. I really didn't feel I needed to read the rest.

I wasn't angry anymore, I was sad that she had to do all of that alone. Sure she had her roommate and her mother visited her frequently but it isn't the same. I quickly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. I needed a shower to clear my head, then I'd go over and drag Bella out for coffee and see if we can't work through some of this. She said she didn't expect forgiveness but it was hard not to forgive her. I couldn't deny that even though I was upset yesterday, I was extremely happy that she was alive and well, and close. And she loved me, I hoped as much as I loved her. I refused to let her leave again!

When I got out of the shower I dressed and headed downstairs. As I was passing the kitchen I heard Esme and Alice laughing, just then Abby came skidding out of the kitchen and ran into me.

"Uncle Eddie!" She cried and threw her arms around my legs. I laughed.

"Hello there, Abby. You should really slow down, you're going to fall and get hurt." I reached down and picked her up, carrying her with me into the kitchen.

"Good morning Edward!" My sister and mom said together. Both smiling, I wondered idly what they were planning.

"How did you sleep?" My mom asked, taking in my appearance.

"It was restless, but I'll manage. Lord knows I've had less."

"How are you feeling? You know, about everything?" Alice asked, eyeing me while she took a sip of her tea as I sat down at the table across from her.

"I don't know actually. I can't believe it but I forgive her." Both Alice and my mom's eyes went wide. "Yeah I know, she kept a huge secret from me. But she gave me a journal that she kept after she found out about the pregnancy. It's very enlightening. I can't blame her entirely for all of this. I could have gone over there when she wouldn't answer my calls. If I had wanted her so badly nothing should have stopped me. Besides, I love her. After all this time and the secret and everything, I still love her." I said with a smile.

"Just be careful sweetie. Oh and if you can talk her into it I want them all here for dinner at 6. Carlisle is planning to leave the hospital early, and Emmett, Rosalie and Kalie will be coming as well. One big family dinner." My mother said. I groaned internally, I loved my family but they could be a bit much. She hadn't met the family yet, except Alice and Abby. I hoped it wouldn't be overwhelming for them.

"Alright, mom. I'm going to head over there; we'll see how it goes." I stood from the table. Alice watched me from the corner of her eye.

"You know brother, I told you so." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh Edward, see if you can get those boys over here this afternoon. It would be nice to meet them before everyone gets here." I nodded to my mom.

"I'll let you know. Bye ladies!" I waved as I left.

The drive was fast. I kept smiling back at the carseats in the back of my car. They fit so well and seemed so natural now. I noticed Andrew's happy meal toy sitting on the floor of the passenger side. I'd forgotten about him throwing it up here. I pulled into her driveway and looked at the house. It was 9:25am, I hoped they were up. I should have called. That's when I noticed someone was sitting on the porch. I slowly got out of my car and made my way up to the porch. It was Renee.

"Good morning Renee." I said as I climbed the stairs.

"Ah, Edward, it is wonderful to see you. How are you this morning?" She asked, sipping from her cup.

"I'm well. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked as I leaned against the banister.

"I suppose I could permit that. It's been quite a long time." She nodded and sat her cup down. I took the seat next to her and leaned forward, my elbows resting on my thighs, hands clasped together hanging between my knees.

"It has been a long time. But now I understand why you stopped calling. You didn't want to lie to me. Bella mentioned it in her journal." I said, looking out over the lawn.

"So you're reading it? She was worried you'd be too angry to even look at it. I'm glad that you weren't. She had her reasons for not telling you, even if they were flawed." She said sitting back in her chair.

"Yes, well. She's not the only one to blame about all this. I could have easily gone to find her, instead of just wallowing in self pity here. I made life hell for my family for a long time. Anyways, that's not what I'd like to talk to you about. The boys mentioned you were sick. Would you mind telling me about that?" I looked over at her; she stiffened, and then sighed heavily.

"Yes, I'm not just sick but very sick. It started as ovarian cancer back in 2007, just about the time the boys turned a year old. They removed the ovary, and they thought I was in the clear. I went in for another scan and it had spread to the other and my uterus, so I had a full hysterectomy. In December we found out it had spread further to my bones and breast. It's aggressive and no amount of chemo or radiation has made a difference." She paused and picked up her cup.

I felt as if my world was crashing. I knew where this was going. I'd been a doctor long enough to know what those words meant. Renee was dying. I thought about Bella and what it would do to her. Would she run again? Maybe dad had some merit to what he had said last night. Renee broke through my thoughts when she continued.

"Then just two weeks ago the doctors told me they have exhausted all options. I've been given three months, if I'm very lucky."

"How is Bella taking all of this?" I needed to know what to expect. Needed to know if I should go back home and call a lawyer like dad suggested.

"She's accepted it, and been very supportive. I think she'll be fine this time." She sighed deeply and looked at me, my eyes meeting hers. "Edward, she isn't the same she was when she left here after Charlie died. She's had therapy, and gone to grief counseling. She has a great network of people to talk to. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

Bella was going to lose her mother; the boys would lose their grandmother. It didn't seem fair that Bella lost so many great people in her life. I wish I could believe Renee that Bella would be stronger this time and not run. Before she just had her own grief, now there will be the twins grieving as well. I hoped that I could be someone Bella would allow herself to lean on this time, instead of running. I sighed already exhausted.

"What are you thinking Edward?" Renee whispered from beside me. "You haven't said much about how you're feeling about all this. It's not every day that you find out you have a child, let alone twins." I looked over at her with a small smile.

"It's a bit overwhelming, but not unwelcome. I always wanted to be a father. I just hope you're right about Bella. My dad last night said I should talk to a lawyer, that Bella was a flight risk. I didn't believe him last night. But when you're gone, how do I know that she won't run? I don't think I could handle them being ripped from my life when I've barely gotten to know them." She smiled as I looked at her.

"No, she won't run. She's done running. She won't do that to the boys. Besides, it was her idea to come here. I just made her promise to tell you." She chuckled. "Edward, like I said, she's different. Have you forgiven her yet?" She cocked an eyebrow at me and I laughed.

"Renee, you are much too wise. Yes, I've forgiven her. I just don't know what that means in the long run yet. I'm glad that you all will be living here. I'm not looking forward to having to leave tomorrow morning."

"And we'll be here when you return. So what are you doing here so bright and early in the morning?"

"I came to see if I could get Bella away for an hour or so. I'd like to talk to her. Do you think you're up to a visit to see my mom?" I asked smiling at her.

"I haven't seen Esme since the funeral. It would be lovely. What are you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking I could take you and the boys over there and you could visit. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone and my mom is desperate to meet Anthony and Andrew."

"That sounds perfect Edward." She replied and sipped more from her cup.

Just then Bella came and opened the door. In a robe and a towel wrapped around her head. She spotted me and squeaked, stepping back into the house just behind the door, not before I was given a good look at her bare legs from about mid thigh down. I chuckled and looked away.

"Um… ah… Mom, I didn't know you had company!" She said from the doorway just out of sight.

"Oh it's just Edward dear." Renee said trying not to laugh.

"Well… um, I just wanted to tell you that the boys are up and downstairs. I'm going to … um… go get dressed. Then I'll make breakfast. Edward, have you eaten?" She asked in a rush.

"No I haven't." I replied and bit my lip before I laughed.

"Good, um… I'll be back." And she was gone, mumbling something as she left.

"Well that was awkward." I laughed.

"Yes, and I'll bet she's blushing clear to her toes. Let's head in. I'm sure the boys will be excited to see you." I stood quickly and held my hand out to her, she took it and I helped her to stand up.

"Yes lets." I said, and we headed in.

Anthony and Andrew attacked us before we even reached the living room. Both dressed and ready for the day.

"Daddy, you came back!" Andrew said happily squeezing my leg. I'd learned yesterday that he had two small freckles on the left side of his nose. Making it easier for me to know who was who without them telling me.

"Always little man!" I said, ruffling his hair as I smiled down at him. Anthony came over to me and threw his arms around my other leg and smiled up at me.

"Thank you Daddy." He said.

I felt like I was on cloud nine, I loved them beyond words. And hearing them call me Daddy was exhilarating.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

Oh my God! First I wake up from a night full of dreaming of Edward, which hasn't happened in a very long time. Then I go down to let my mom know to come in and tend to the boys and there he is sitting on my porch. I slumped down onto my bed. Get it together Bella! I demanded, forcing my heart to calm down. This is for the boys. So suck it up, get dressed and get downstairs and make breakfast.

I stood back up and grabbed a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and slid them on quickly. I looked in the mirror as I brushed my hair. I pulled it all back into a messy bun. I examined the dark circles under my eyes. I sighed; I really needed to get more sleep. And stop worrying so much. I grabbed my concealer and dabbed very little under my eyes. It covered up the worst of it, I smiled.

I silently made my way down the stairs and smiled at the view in front of me in the living room. Both boys were sitting on Edward's lap as he read to them. I slipped silently down the hall into the kitchen, where mom was busy setting the table. We had decided on pancakes earlier, I'd already made the mix I just needed to heat the griddle and get them made.

"Mom, can you cut up some strawberries? I washed them last night; they should be in the fruit bin." I asked as I turned on my electric griddle, and waited for it to warm up. I grabbed a coffee mug and poured a cup. My mom pulled the strawberries out of the fridge and made quick work of slicing them. She remained silent. I wondered how long her and Edward had sat outside and talked. And what all they had talked about. I bit my lip. "So… what is he doing here so early?" I asked in a whisper.

"To see the boys of course." She said smirking. "Why else?"

I frowned a bit as I turned around quickly to the griddle, testing it with a drop of water. Duh, Bella, he's not here to see you. You've made his life hell, first you leave without saying a proper good bye, then you ignore him, and almost three years later you show up out of nowhere and say 'Surprise you're a dad!' what else were you to expect. I sighed heavily and poured the first batch of pancakes. Get over your sad self!

"You know Bella, you shouldn't sit over there and grumble, it's not very ladylike." My mother said, placing strawberries on to the boy's plates. "I'm sure he's here to see you too." As she headed out to the living room.

"Right." I grumbled and flipped the pancakes. I could hear giggling coming from the living room though and couldn't help but smile. Anthony came running into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I have another gammy!" He squealed and ran back out. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward must be telling them about his family.

I quickly finished the rest of the pancakes, and pulled the maple syrup from the fridge and put it in the microwave to heat slightly. I placed the butter dish on the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" I said.

"YAY!" Both boys screamed as they came racing into the kitchen, making to climb into their chairs.

"Wash your hands first." I pushed the foot stool over in front of the sink. "One at a time, and no pushing."

Edward entered and leaned against the doorframe, watching the boys. Anthony went first, I squirted a small amount of soap onto his hand.

"Do they always listen so well?" He asked.

"No, I think they are showing off." I said, as my mother came up behind Edward and he moved out of her way.

"Yeah, usually its complete mayhem here in the morning. Mornings are not their best but since they got up on their own they are in a good mood." My mother said taking her seat. Edward chuckled.

"They don't wake up well?" He asked.

"Um, its part of why I had you drive them home. I'm sure you got a taste of what happens when you wake one before he's ready?" I asked, remembering him telling me about Andrew's fit last night in the car.

"Oh." He grimaced, probably remembering as well, watching as the boys finished washing their hands and climbed into their chairs. He took a seat next to them, and I stood at the counter. "Oh, do you not have a chair?" He asked standing back up.

"Don't worry about it. I am used to standing." I said with a smile, and he sat back down. "Would you like some coffee? Juice? Milk?"

"Coffee would be great." He replied.

Breakfast was a fun affair, there were lots of giggles and my mom shared stories of the boys with Edward. I watched and longed for it to be this way permanently. I watched my mother smiling and laughing and wished beyond anything that she wasn't dying. I was determined to make the last of her life happy. I pushed the melancholy feelings back and smiled, enjoying the love and happiness that filled the air.

Edward insisted on helping with the dishes. The boys ran off upstairs, I could hear them giggling all the way upstairs. I laughed as I started scrubbing a plate.

"They are very happy little boys Bella. You're a wonderful mother." Edward said as he dried a cup.

"Um, I try." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I don't feel like it when I remember they've only had me. It was terribly unfair to them to not have you in their life. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I read half of your first journal. I was wondering if you'd mind us going for coffee after we finish here." He asked, placing a plate in the cabinet.

"Sure, I'm sure that my mom will watch the boys."

"Actually, I was thinking that Renee may like to visit with Esme, and she is dying to meet the boys. So they could watch them together. Would that be alright with you?" He said, looking hopeful.

"Well, if my mom is up to it I think that's fine. You know, I've never met your family." I said, biting my lip. "Well I mean, besides Alice and Abby." I was afraid that they would all hate me. Or reject Anthony and Andrew. I had completely forgotten about them. I shivered.

Edward watched me and turned to lean back against the counter. He shifted slightly closer to me and I took a step to the side, shifting away.

"They are going to love them. There is nothing to worry about Bella." He said, his eyes meeting mine. "My mother has invited you, the boys and Renee to dinner tonight. The whole family will be there. I can understand if you don't want to but it would mean a lot to my mother."

I bit my lip. So it was for his mom. I could do it for his mom. I nodded and went back to washing the dishes. Of course they'd like the boys. They were sweet and adorable. Me well… that was a bit what I was worried about. I was pretty sure they would hate me. I mean after all I had hurt Edward, and kept his children away from him. Like they were some dirty little secret. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a warm hand brush against my cheek.

"Bella, you're crying." Edward pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me; I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. "What's wrong?" He whispered against my hair. I felt my body start to calm; it felt wonderful to be held by him. His scent was just as I remembered it. "Was it something I said?"

I couldn't speak, I just shook my head; he was rubbing circles on my lower back. Realization hit at that moment, he was trying to comfort me! He shouldn't be comforting me. I didn't deserve it. I pushed away from him and ran upstairs. I slammed my door and threw myself onto my bed, burring my face into my pillow. It was ridiculous for him to comfort me.

**Renee's ****pov****-**

I was sitting in the living room, listening to Edward and Bella talk softly in the kitchen. I prayed it was of good things. My talk with Edward on the porch this morning played back in my mind. He blamed himself in part. Both of those kids were ridiculous. Both let themselves be hurt for such silly things. I knew what Bella was feeling; she was hating herself, and thinking she didn't deserve to be happy. No amount of therapy would change that about her. I hoped that Edward was not thinking the same thing, or else they'd never get over themselves and just get their butts together.

Bella ran passed and up the stairs, I heard her door slam. Edward stumbled after her, clearly shocked.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked, he stopped before he took a step on the first stair. "I wouldn't go up there just yet if she's upset. It wouldn't be wise." I told him, he hesitated again, then sighed heavily and came into the living room. Throwing himself into one of the chairs, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't know what happened, Renee. We were talking, and I invited her to dinner tonight at my parent's house. She was quiet for a few minutes, just finishing the dishes. And I noticed she was crying. So I tried to comfort her. I thought maybe it was something I said. She pulled away from me hard, pushing really and now she's up there." He said pointing upstairs. "I don't know what to do." He said his hands tangling in his hair, looking down at the floor.

"I'll go talk to her. Why don't you go out and move the carseats around so that I'll fit in the backseat for when we leave." He nodded as I stood and made my way upstairs.

I could hear Bella sniffling from the other side of the door. I knocked once.

"Go away!" She said, oh so infantile. I turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Mother, I said go away!" She said covering her face with her hands.

"You're not 3 years old anymore Bella, start acting like it. What is this about?" I said walking over and sitting beside her on the bed.

"Nothing." She was furiously wiping away the tears; she stood and grabbed a tissue, blowing her nose and dabbing at her face.

"Right, because you just have random outbursts of tears and sobbing every day." I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"I… he wants me to meet his family. They are going to hate me. And so I was just thinking about that and I didn't know I was crying until he touched me. Then he hugged me, comforting me when he shouldn't be." She said in a rush. Ah… the crux of the problem. I shook my head.

"Isabella, everyone needs some comfort sometimes. Even you." I said looking at her, she looked so tired.

"I don't deserve it mom. Let's just go." She said, slipping into her shoes. "I'm sure the boys would love to get out of the house." She left the room, letting me know that was the end of it.

There were times when she was just so damned stubborn. I wished she was five so I could punish her again. Having an adult child acting like a toddler was just a royal pain in the rump. I left her room, hearing her busy with the boys and headed down stairs. I grabbed my jacket and purse and headed outside, Edward was sitting in a chair on the porch.

"It wasn't you Edward." I said leaning against the banister. He looked up at me.

"I don't believe that you know." He said with a smile.

"Well, it wasn't. She does this to herself. She's getting the boys ready to go and should be down shortly. You two have a lot to talk about. I hope you don't kill each other." I made my way down the stairs.

"I don't want to kill her Renee." He said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you don't." I said with a laugh.

I could only imagine what he really wanted to do. I just hoped that Bella would realize what she could have. And I prayed that she wouldn't make any of this harder than it needed to be. Edward had his work cut out for him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello everyone, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you for the interest in the story and for leaving reviews and sharing it with friends. Sorry I haven't been able to return a reply to everyone. My husband was home over the last week and is back off to work so I will try to be better now, as well as posting chapters. I'd had to take a break since well he was home and we were doing family things._

_Please feel free to ask any questions you may have regarding the story. I may not be able to answer them all right away but I will try and also make a list and in a few chapters possibly post them. _

_Thank you again. Much Love - Crissa_


	14. Chapter 14

_**You know the **__**drill,**__** they aren't my characters… oh how I wish. Enjoy!**_

At First Sight

Chapter Fourteen

**Esme's****pov****-**

I was in the middle of switching loads of laundry when Alice came in and leaned against the dryer. I knew my daughter and she was planning something mischievous. She just had that glint in her eye, she often had that growing up and it usually meant trouble. And it had only gotten worse after Abby was born, and now that she was pregnant again, I knew it was going to be interesting.

"What's on that beautiful mind of yours Alice?" I said, fixing a shirt that was tangled and tossing it into the dryer.

"Well, I was kind of wondering how we were going to get those two together. You know, finally?" She was twirling her finger in her short black hair, and chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know if Edward wants that Alice."

"Oh he does, I'm sure of that. Twin thing ya know." She said, tapping her head, I just shook my head. "I just don't know how Bella will be. I mean you've seen their sons can you imagine if they got together and had more, maybe a little girl?" She was staring off into space.

"Alice, don't meddle. It's not right." I turned the dryer on and picked up the basket of clothes I had just folded.

"Mom, come on they deserve to be happy. I think they may just need a little push." She followed me as I left the laundry room.

"Leave it alone Alice, if it's meant to happen it will. You'll only infuriate Edward if you don't. Have you forgotten your favorite Vera Wang dress?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow, I nearly laughed when she gasped loudly.

"No I haven't. He didn't have to take the scissors to it." She said with a pout. My reminder hit home though. "Fine, I won't meddle."

I smiled, sometimes Alice just didn't know when to stop. And Edward being her twin battled the most of her excitement/energy/frustration. I almost felt bad for him. Almost, because he gave just as well as he received. I did honestly wonder how Bella was handling all of this. We knew nothing about what had gone on with her. Just that she decided to move back here to Forks.

I expected Edward to call and he hadn't. Maybe it hadn't gone well at Bella's this morning, but it was only 11. I made my way upstairs, and put away the clothes I was carrying. I walked passed Abby's room and peeked in, she was still sleeping. Just as I was making my way back to the stairs I heard the front door open.

"Esme! We're here." I heard Edward's voice. "Mom!" He called, as I heard little giggles and laughs coming from down the stairs.

"Right here son." I said from the top of the stairs and saw them for the first time. They were standing holding onto Bella's hands and looking all around. Renee was with them, my smile brightened. It had been too long. I made my way quickly down the stairs. "Welcome everyone! Renee it is so good to see you." I said embracing her in a hug, she hugged me back, and I couldn't help but feel how fragile she seemed. I looked into her eyes, very concerned, and she mouthed, 'Later' to me. I nodded and looked down.

"And who are these two adorable little boys?" I asked and they looked at each other. One of them stepped forward, letting go of Bella's hand.

"I'm Anthony!" He said, I noted his shirt was a Bob the Builder. They looked identical. He pointed back to Andrew. "He is Andew!" They both smiled, and it was like looking at young Edward all over again.

"It is so nice to meet you. My name is Esme, I'm your grandma though so you can call me that."

"Okay." They said in unison. They were incredibly sweet. I looked up to meet Bella's gaze. She seemed a bit tense. I smiled warmly at her hoping to put her at ease a little bit. She was truly beautiful. She bit her lip, obviously nervous.

"Hello Bella, it is so lovely to meet you finally. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." I said, I wanted to grab her into a hug but she still seemed so uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Esme. I hope we aren't inconveniencing you at all." She said with a weak smile, looking to the boys and her mother.

"Not at all. I invited you. I really look forward to playing with Anthony and Andrew, and talking with your mom. It has been much too long." I said looking to Renee again. I had heard from Sue that Renee was battling cancer, but I didn't know all the details.

"Thank you mom. Do you mind if Bella and I step out? We'll be back soon, we're not going far." Edward said. He looked a bit befuddled, and was standing a good distance from Bella.

"Sure. Just be sure to be back in time for dinner." I said, looking between the pair.

"Oh we will. Bye boys, be good for your grandmothers." He said, and started for the door, holding it open for Bella.

"Anthony and Andrew, please behave. Be good, I'll be back soon." Bella said, both boys ran and hugged her legs, then ran over to where they saw the toy box in the corner.

"Have fun kids." Renee said with a smirk. Bella just shook her head and walked out the door.

I looked over to Renee who was softly laughing, she looked at me and smiled.

"Esme, you have no idea how good it is to see you." She said as she pulled me into another hug.

"Like I said before, it's been much too long. How have you been?" I asked as I led her to the couch near where the boys were playing.

"Well, honestly better. I'm comfortable. Did Sue tell you the latest news?" She asked, watching the boys.

"No, she's been really occupied with Leah and her husband's new baby. You know how crazy it can get." She smiled.

"Don't I know it? Well, two weeks ago the doctors said it was done. There isn't anything else that can be done." She sighed and leaned back into the couch, as I gasped.

"Oh Renee! I'm so so sorry. How horrible." I reached for her hand. "Does Bella know?"

"Oh yes, I couldn't have kept it from her if I wanted to." She said softly. The boys were in the middle of building a huge tower out of blocks.

"How is she taking it?" I briefly worried about what it would mean when Renee passed.

"She's accepted it. I'm so relieved she ran into Edward yesterday. Imagine my surprise when she came to get me and didn't have Anthony and Andrew, and no carseats in the car. She said that they were at the mall playing and bumped into him. I was worried at first but I think it will all work out fine, if only Bella will let go of being a stubborn brat." She said and laughed.

"I'm so glad that she is taking it so well." I said with a sigh. "And I'm overjoyed that she ran into Edward. He has been so lost since she left abruptly. There were some serious ups and downs."

"I can only imagine. He has been wonderfully accepting of the whole thing. And the boys already adore him. Are you and Carlisle terribly angry at Bella?" She asked looking over to me, I squeezed her hand and shook my head.

"Well, I can't speak for Carlisle but I for one am not angry. If Edward can forgive her, then why shouldn't I?" I smiled, and looked up to see Abby and Alice coming down the stairs.

"You know, they are just fighting fate right?" Alice said as she came down the last of the stairs. Abby hit the bottom first and ran over to where the boys were. They all hugged and she started to build with them.

"I think you're right dear." I said and Renee nodded.

"I want to meddle but mom doesn't think I should." She frowned and I couldn't stop the giggle.

"Yes well, if they don't get to together soon I'm afraid we may have to. I don't have much longer and I want to be sure she isn't alone when I leave." Renee said matter of factly, and smiled. Alice looked at her with a lost expression on her face. "I'm dying sweetie. No need to worry though. I've had everything I could have ever wanted. Except to see Bella truly happy." She said smiling softly at Alice when she gasped.

"Oh my, poor Bella." Alice whispered, and then got a determined look on her face. "Well like hell she'll be alone. She's stuck with us Cullens and Hales now!" She said with a nod of her head.

All three of us laughed. Even if Edward and Bella didn't get it together then we'd still accept her and the twins into our home gladly. That's just how we are.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I breathed a huge breath of relief when we left the house. His mother seemed nice, and didn't seem to hate me. If anything she looked like she wanted to hug me. I was amazed at the interaction between her and my mother. I didn't know that they were friends. I was just relieved to not have to stay there just yet. I was nervous and anxious when I got back to the car. On the ride over I insisted on mom riding in the front, stating that it would be much more comfortable for her if she did. Now I had no excuse. Edward stood at the passenger side door holding it open for me. I eyed him warily. I loved him so much but I was dreading this conversation.

"I won't bite… I think?" Edward said with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile. I got in and he shut the door.

We were mostly quiet on the drive to Port Angeles. He wanted to go somewhere we could talk in private without the prying eyes of Janice at the diner. He told me quickly about the run in with her, and the anxiety he felt until he got home. We both laughed and then returned to the silence. It wasn't awkward, just odd.

I couldn't keep back the memory of the last time I was in the front seat of this car. The day in La Push and its memories often taunted me. Remembering that morning, made me blush, as we pulled into a parking lot. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, he made to reach over and touch, but dropped his hand. I remembered my little outburst at home and immediately wished I could take it back. I would love for him to touch me again.

"I was just remembering the last time I was in the front seat of your car." I said, turning to look out through the windshield.

He remained quiet, and I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he too was looking straight forward, hands tight on the steering wheel, and his face was tinted just slightly red. I couldn't imagine a man of almost 29 blushing. Yet there he sat, and it only made him sexier. I turned and smiled at him. I reached over and slid my hand over his on the steering wheel. He looked at me and smiled.

"So are we going to go in and get coffee, or sit here in the car all day?" I asked as I unbuckled my belt. I felt light for the first time in almost three years. He nodded and unbuckled his own belt, he was out before I could turn to open my door and was pulling it open. He held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me out of the car.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come and talk with me." He said, not releasing my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. I felt a shred of guilt pull through me, and the anxiousness return about the 'talk' we needed to have.

"It's the least I could do." I said softly, as we walked into the small coffee shop. He ordered us two black coffees and we took one of the small round booths in the back.

"So… I read your journal. I'm about half way through and I really don't feel the need to read any further." He said, folding his hands on top of the table and smiled. I bit my lip as dread seeped in, and the light feeling I had was gone and now I felt like I was being suffocated.

"Edward, I can explain. I'm so sorry." I whispered out. I couldn't get any louder, it was hard to breath. I could feel the tears starting to prick at the edge of my eyes. This was where he said he thought I was insane and took the boys away. I remember all the depression in those pages. Ugh and he didn't get to the part where I started grief counseling yet. Why did I give him that journal again? I couldn't even look up; I stared blankly at the table. I couldn't look in his eyes when he said it.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize he had slid around the booth and put his arm around my shoulder, taking my hand into one of his.

"Bella, no you don't have to explain. I think I understand. Don't say you're sorry, there isn't anything to be sorry about. I'm sorry. I don't know what you're thinking. Please tell me." I shook my head furiously and closed my eyes, willing the tears to go away. Why is he sorry? What did he do? He released my hand and placed it under my chin pushing my face up. I forced my eyes to stay closed, tears sliding out of the corners without my permission. "Bella, look at me." I shook my head again. "Please, Bella… love, open your eyes."

My eyes snapped open when he called me love. I was looking straight into his green eyes, they were full of pain, longing, and love; love that was screaming for me to see. I couldn't help the sob that broke past my lips.

"You can't love me Edward. You just can't." I sobbed out. "Why are you sorry?" I whispered.

"For making you cry. Why would you think I couldn't love you?" He asked, stroking my face and pulling me closer to him.

"Because of everything. You only read half way through the journal. I was so depressed about everything, I must have sounded suicidal, you didn't even get to the part that I went to therapy. Please I-" He silenced me by placing a finger over my lips.

"Enough Bella. I would be stupid not to love you. To go through everything you've gone through, you were so strong. I don't need to read the rest of the journal because I know how far you've come. How could you love _me_? I didn't even come after you. If I had loved you shouldn't I have? It's not like I said it before you left. You wouldn't have known." He was brushing the few strands of hair that had come out of my bun back from my face.

"But Edward, I stayed away. I didn't tell you about being pregnant or even when they were born. You had a right to know." I said looking into his eyes as he smiled.

"Well, I know now. That has to count for something." He squeezed the arm around my shoulder, then let it fall down, sliding slowly down my back and resting around my waist. My heart started to race as his hand slid slowly back along my jaw, the pad of his thumb coming dangerously close to my lips. He was staring at them. I watched as he pulled his bottom lip slightly in with his teeth. My breathing hitched.

"But I've hurt you in so many ways." I whispered out quickly. What was he doing to me? I couldn't think.

"Again though, here we sit." He said leaning closer, his lips just inches from mine.

"Here are your coffees!" The waitress said; startling us, I pulled quickly away from Edward, both of us snapping our heads up to look at her. Edward was glaring at her, and I bit my lip.

"Thanks!" I squeaked out, trying to get my breathing under control. She turned on her heal and left.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, and slid about a foot away from me on the seat. I couldn't believe we'd almost kissed. We haven't solved anything and we're almost kissing. It's like our first meeting all over again. An uneasy silence fell over us.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time. I giggled and he chuckled.

"We're a mess you know that?" He said softly as I raised my coffee cup up to take a sip. I looked up and my eyes met his. The love was still there along with a million other emotions.

"I guess it would appear that way huh?" I said and took a sip, nearly burning my tongue and lip in the process.

"I love you Bella." He said, taking my hand as I sat the cup down on the table. It was the first time he had said it aloud, and it made my heart break. "More than you can imagine."

"Why?" I asked, he looked down at our hands and laced his fingers with mine. I waited for him to look back up, when he didn't I squeezed his hand a bit. He looked up instantly. "Why after all of this do you love me?"

"I wish I knew. I wish I could explain it. I loved you the moment I saw you come out of that jetway at the airport. I just didn't know it then. I should have come after you. I wanted to. I can't tell you how many times I would drive down to the airport and park. I'd sit there and fight the urge to go in and get a ticket. But you never answered and I figured you wanted time. And eventually I started to get bitter, and gave up. But not once did I stop loving you." He said, sliding closer to me again, holding my hand.

"I am so sorry Edward." I whispered out. "I never meant… I didn't-"

His lips stopped me, his free hand stroking my face. First it was a soft kiss, feather lite, then I pressed back. I felt whole. His hand slid back to hold my head to his as his lips parted. I sucked in a breath as he sucked on my bottom lip. His body pushing even closer to mine. He broke the kiss and I sat there stunned eyes half closed as I gasped in air my lungs were screaming for. I licked my lip as I looked into his eyes.

"I don't know what to say." I gasped out.

"You don't have to." He said with a smile, stroking my cheek and sighing when I leaned into his hand. "I've longed for you for so long. I would wait forever. You do know that don't you? There has been no one since you. None can even come close. I know I was angry yesterday, but it was just an easier emotion to understand. I was so relieved to see you, standing there. To know that you were alive."

I smiled and touched his face running my thumb along his lips and he smiled wider.

"I love you Edward. I don't deserve you, or your forgiveness." I said, smiling sadly.

"But you do. You can't take all the blame anymore Bella. We'll share it." He kissed me softly on the lips then pulled away slightly, still holding my hand and took a sip from his coffee.

"What do we do now?" I asked, taking a sip from my own coffee. "I mean, are you really willing to just throw away everything that's happened? All the time apart?" I needed to know what would happen now. I didn't plan for any of this. I planned for his anger, and his hatred. I planned to just share the boys. I planned custody schedules.

"Well, I was thinking we'd just see where it leads. I want to be there for you, especially with Renee. You'll need someone. I want to be that person, Bella. And what's happened is in the past. I don't want to dwell on it anymore. Will you let me be there for you?" He asked with a smile, squeezing my hand.

"I think I could." I said with a smile. The grin that spread across his face made my heart race, then he grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me again.

There was no softness to the kiss, he was demanding and needy. So I gave in. Opening my mouth to him as his tongue slid against mine. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer, the other hand sliding behind my head and holding me to him. My hands made their way to his hair, holding him closer, turning my head slightly so he could deepen our kiss. Our tongues sliding together, dancing. I moaned softly when his teeth grazed my tongue, and he groaned in return. This time I had to pull away, I couldn't breathe and I felt like my heart was going to burst. Our lips pulled apart and we were both breathless.

"You taste amazing." He breathed against my lips, his forehead pressed against mine. "God, Bella, I've missed you."

I smiled and bit my lip, he groaned watching it. He removed his hand from behind my head and pulled my bottom lip back.

"Please don't do that, it drives me mad." He whispered, kissing the edge of my mouth, and down my jaw, nuzzling my face as I gasped for breath. My mind was foggy but out of the corner of my eye I made out the waitress watching, her mouth hanging open, she was holding a pot of coffee. I giggled, as Edward made his way toward my ear. "Does that tickle?" He whispered.

"No, Edward, you have to stop. We're in public." I wished I hadn't said that. I didn't want him to stop, but it was the truth. His head pulled back and he extracted himself slowly from me, a sheepish grin across his face.

"I'm sorry." I just shook my head at him and bit my lip; he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I'm not sorry. We just have an audience." I said quickly. Just then the waitress finally shook herself from her stupor and walked over.

"Warm ups?" She asked, her eyes never leaving Edward's face while he stared at me.

"No I think we're warm enough." He said. And I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from me. The waitress scowled and stormed off. "What?" He said eyeing me.

"Nothing." I said, snickering and trying to calm down.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, throwing a twenty on the table. I nodded and he slid out of the booth. "Good, the coffee sucks here anyways." I laughed and took his hand when he offered it.

"Where shall we go?" I asked as he tugged me forward and out of the coffee shop and onto the side walk.

"I haven't thought of that yet, but it involves getting into the car and taking a bit of a drive." He said as he opened the door for me.

"Um okay." I slipped into my seat and he shut the door behind me.

I buckled quickly as he came around the hood of the car and jumped in. He smiled as he buckled and started the car. I didn't know where he planned on taking me but I didn't care. As long as I was with him I felt safe, loved even.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **__**-**__** Enjoy!**_

At First Sight

Chapter Fifteen

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I hadn't imagined that happening. I looked over to where Bella was standing on the beach. After holding her, or trying to, in the kitchen at her home when she was crying I didn't think she'd let me touch her again. But she did, and then we were kissing. It was in that moment that I decided it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter to me why she left, or why she kept such a huge secret. She came back, and she loved me. We had wasted too much time apart.

I looked over to her again and she was smiling, her arms wrapped around her body. She was still so beautiful, even as tired and thin as she was. I made my way over and stood next to her, looking out over the waves.

"Thanks Edward." She said, as she turned to look at me.

"For what?" I asked, reaching for her hand, as she took it her eyes held mine.

"For being what I need. I know it's cheesy but I just feel whole when I'm with you. I wonder how I survived being away." She squeezed my hand and smiled. "And for loving me regardless of the pain I've caused you."

"It's over and done Bella. We can't go back and change it, just learn and be better from now on." I pulled her to me, wrapping one arm around her waist. "I want us to start over. I need us to."

She nodded and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, pulling her tighter to me. I wondered what she was thinking, how she was truly feeling. She seemed happier. I hated that sadness was coming in a few short months. And I was scared to death of what it would do to her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist, hugging me back tightly, searching my eyes. "You look sad."

"I'm just thinking about your mother." I said, rubbing her lower back slightly.

"Ah, your talk with her this morning on the porch." She said with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Bella. You will come to me wont you? When you need someone to lean on." I said, softly touching her cheek with one hand. "I need to be there for you and the boys. Don't push me away." She smiled, but her eyes were sad now.

"Honestly, is there any way I'd be able to push you away now?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled. "Well then you don't need to ask. This is my home now, the boys will love growing up here. I have no doubt that I'll be very sad when my mother passes, but she swears she has everything she's ever wanted, that her life has been full enough and she's happy. I like knowing its coming so I can prepare."

"I wish I could help. Maybe I-" She cut me off, placing her fingers over my lips.

"No Edward, there is nothing. It's too far advanced, we've seen so many doctors about it. Please don't worry about this. Don't take the weight on." She sighed and rested her head on my chest. "I don't deserve you." She whispered. This again! Why does she think that? I sighed deeply and pulled her tighter to me.

"I don't deserve you. Let's just agree to disagree on this." I pulled her face to mine and I kissed her softly on the lips. I watched as her eyelids flutter closed as she pressed into the kiss. I pulled back and smiled. "You're beautiful." She laughed and pulled away.

"Right, tired momma looks great on me." She said looking back out at the waves. "I'm a mess."

"No, you are, especially when you smile. I will admit you seem thinner than I remember." I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her head.

"Yeah, I am. Chasing two little boys around and caring for mom. I think it's really taken its toll on me. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Have you talked to your doctor? Maybe a sleep aid would help." I asked, watching as waves crashed on to the rocks out by the cliffs. She needed more help, but I doubt she'd actually ask for it.

"I have, she prescribed Ambien, but I don't like the way it makes me feel. I'll do better here though, I've been worried about how mom would do with the move, and the boys. It's not the first time they've moved but the first time they were too little to remember. It'll get better." She said, nodding her head as she sighed.

"I'm just worried; you do know that we'll help you if you need it. At least I will, just call me and I'll come back." I tightened my grip on her when I felt her stiffen.

"I don't need a savior Edward. I've managed this far on my own." She was slowly trying to pull away.

"I don't mean that. I love you and I just want you to know that I'll be there." She turned in my arms.

"Why? Why do you want to? You hardly know us; I mean I can understand with the boys. They are yours after all but why me?" She said, a single tear slipping from her eyes.

"Because I love you. Isn't that reason enough?" I asked, quickly wiping the tear away and caressing her cheek.

"Ugh, its so unfair that you are so quick to forgive me. I had planned on you being angry. I could handle that. I deserved that!" She took in a deep breath. She pulled out of my arms and wrapped hers around her body. I felt cold with the way she stiffened and pulled away. "What do you want Edward? With all of this? How often do you want to see the boys?"

"As often as you'll allow. I don't want to just see them though. I want us to work on us." She started shaking her head, her arms tightening. "What's wrong Bella?"

"You'll only get hurt if you get closer to me. Everyone always gets hurt. I can't do that again. I think we should be friends." I felt as though I had been slapped. No, she will not do this.

"Stop it Isabella! You're being damned stubborn. I won't allow it." I snapped out at her. Her eyes locked with mine, angry.

"I'm an adult; I can make my own decisions! It will be better for the boys if we aren't fighting. If we get close and things don't work out. Then what?" She bit at me.

"Why do you think they won't work out? Even you said you feel whole with me. I love you Bella, with everything I have. I won't let you push me away this time. I can't live without you! Damn it you can be so infuriating!" I threw my hands into the air, I wanted to yell and scream at her. She was glaring at me.

"You only think you love me Edward, you haven't known me long enough. I'm only here for the boys." She was lying, her lip trembled a little when she said it, and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

I grabbed her then and pulled her to me. "Shut up!" I said and claimed her lips. At first she tried to pull away but my grip tightened determined to make a point. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and felt some of the fight leave her. She whimpered and snaked her arms around my middle, kissing me back. My heart sang. I let one hand slide behind her head, the other down to her lower back. I broke the kiss, just an inch from her lips. "Just friends? How can you only want that when this feels right? If you tell me it doesn't and you can mean it, then I'll let it be." I looked into her eyes. She sighed, defeated. I tried not to smile. "I feel whole and at home with you like this. I love you Bella."

"I understand. I love you too Edward. Where do we go from here?" She whispered, I knew what I wanted to say, I didn't know what her answer would be though. I wanted her to marry me. But it was too soon for that.

"Be my girlfriend?" She laughed and I glared at her. "Why is that funny?"

"What are we ten?" She said, kissing my chin. "Fine, if it will make you happy."

"Yes, it will." I picked her up and swung her around in a circle, her laugh filled the air. I set her back down and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Very happy."

She slipped her arms up and around my neck. I leaned down and kissed her again, pulling her against me. She bit her lip and I groaned. Ah she'll be the death of me if she doesn't stop that. Then she started to kiss along my jaw. Breathing in quick short breaths, my heart was pounding in my chest as I pulled her even tighter to me. She shifted her hips. I winced, trying desperately to ignore how good it felt. God what was I, fifteen?

She claimed my mouth then, kissing me hard, her lips parted slightly and I took advantage, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and her fingers laced through my hair as she tugged. Her chest pressed hard into mine, as I wrapped my arms tighter around her. I kissed down to her chin, leaving soft kisses along her jaw. Her fingers pulled harder on my hair and I groaned softly. I finally made it to her ear.

"We should go back to the car." I whispered. She shivered in my arms, as I kissed just below her ear.

"No." She whispered, and I couldn't help it when the smile fell from my face, I started pulling away, maybe I got the wrong idea. But her arms tightened instead of releasing me. "You should take me back to my house." She was kissing my neck, up to my ear. I shivered when she bit my earlobe gently.

I pulled away from her, grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly as I could to the car. She was giggling. And I glared at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I opened her door, and she sat inside.

"You're eager?" She said, as I shut the door. Eager, right it's been a long ass time since I was with someone. And that was her, in this car. I climbed into the driver's seat and looked at her, starting the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Please Bella, tell me you aren't just as eager?" I glared at her. She bit her lip and I pushed my foot down on the accelerator. Only 10 more minutes.

"You know Edward the last time was in this car. In that very seat." She was taunting me.

"I don't need the reminder, if you're not careful we won't make it upstairs!" I snapped at her. She laughed.

"Who said I wanted to make it upstairs." She winked at me. I nearly swerved off the road.

"Behave Bella!" I said, trying not to look at her. I felt her hand slide onto my thigh and her breath on my neck as she leaned over.

"It's been too long to behave." She whispered her breath in my ear. I closed my eyes. "Open your eyes, watch where you're driving. Do you want to kill us?" She said quickly. I snapped my eyes open.

"Stop touching me and let me drive! I can't concentrate when you're doing that." She let her hand slide higher up my thigh. "God woman stop!" She laughed and slid back over, leaving her hand where it was. Her touch was like fire on my leg. But she was silent and I thanked God for that.

"Do you think this is too fast?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No I think the first time was too fast. We've had almost three years of build up for this time. I plan to enjoy it." I said as I pulled into her drive way. "Is it too fast for you? We don't have to do this." I said, suddenly nervous. What if she didn't want this?

"Shut up Cullen." And she climbed out of the car, swaying her hips as she headed for the door. I got out swiftly and followed her up the stairs.

I grabbed her from behind as she was unlocking the door, kissing her neck, nibbling, as I pulled her back against me. She groaned softly, fumbling with the keys, pushing back into me. I felt my heart stop and restart. She pushed the door open and wrapped one arm behind her, grabbing a loop of my jeans and pulling me inside with her. I kicked the door closed behind me, and pulled her against me hard, groaning at the contact and turned her around quickly, pressing her against the door. She wound one of her arms around my neck, and grabbed my belt loop and pulled my hips against her, we both groaned and she bit her lip.

"Bella, I love you." I said as my lips met hers, I reached the edge of her shirt and slowly started to pull her shirt up.

"I love you too, now hurry up!" She yanked my shirt up and over my head, my hands pulling hers with me. "I need you now." She demanded, yanking at the snap on my jeans.

"God you're sexy!" I whispered into her ear as I fumbled with the snap on her jeans, kissing her neck. She shivered as I pushed her back into the door. "Cold?" I asked as I pushed her jeans over her hips, noting no panties. I groaned and let my fingers slide against the soft skin of her legs as I pushed the jeans down. She stepped quickly out of them. As I stood back up, I let my hands slowly massage the skin of back of her legs. So smooth.

"No not cold." She whispered, and she started to push my own jeans and boxers down just over my hips, freeing me. "Lift me up." She panted out, kissing me, biting my lip. One hand arm over my shoulder, her fingers played in my hair.

"We should go upstairs." I said, squeezing just below her butt and pulled her up.

"No here, now!" Her hand pushed down between us, she wrapped her thin fingers around me and squeezed. "I need you." She whispered in my ear. I groaned and pushed into her hand, my brain screaming at me to go upstairs. "Please." And I was undone. I kissed her hard as she guided me to her.

With one thrust I was buried inside her, she gasped and bucked her hips against me. I pushed her back into the door and groaned.

"God Bella, so tight." I kissed her hard, our tongues mating as I pulled out and pushed back in. She broke the kiss and licked along my jaw. I pulled out and pushed in harder, as she met my thrust.

"Harder Edward, please fuck me!" I had my hands gripped into her ass as I picked up the pace. She moaned with every thrust. Her finger nails biting into my shoulders, arching her back as I thrust deeper into her. "God yes!" I let go with one hand, placing it on the door for more leverage. She felt amazing.

"Mmm Bella I need you to come baby." I groaned out. I was so close, it had been way too long. "I'm so close. Please come." She bucked her hips against me, tightening her legs, I gripped her ass tighter and thrust harder into her. She felt so amazing. I could feel her starting to tighten, she was so close.

"I love you Edward!" She panted out just as she toppled over the edge. She gripped me impossibly tighter and with two more thrusts I followed her over the edge. I held her to me, as we both slowly came down.

"I love you too Isabella." I whispered as I kissed her, my legs wouldn't hold us up anymore, so I pulled out of her and pulled my pants up as we sunk to the floor. Both panting and trying to calm down.

"You know Edward, you're pretty amazing." She whispered, kissing my neck as she cuddled closer to me.

"Yeah, amazing, I can't even get you to a bed." I said shaking my head. Smiling like an idiot.

"Eh, at least it wasn't the front seat of the car." She smiled and laughed.

"Shit!" I said suddenly remembering we forgot something, again!

"What? What's wrong?" She panicked, brushing the hair back from my face.

"I'm so stupid. We forgot…" She laughed. I gaped at her. "This isn't funny Bella!"

"It's okay Edward. Please don't worry about it." She sat back against the door, crossing her legs out in front of her. "I've got it covered."

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning back against the door with her. Trying to ignore how lovely her legs looked stretched out like they were. Head gutter, yeah that's me Edward Cullen.

"Well my doctor insisted on me taking some form of birth control. I told her I wasn't having sex, and it was unlikely I would again." She looked at me and smirked. "So I agreed to an iud. That way I'd not have to worry about it every day and I wouldn't have to think about it again for five years." I leaned my head back against the door and smiled. "I highly doubt I'd get pregnant again anyways." She said with a sigh.

"So things didn't return to normal after?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"No, I still feel like it was a complete fluke. My doctor thinks I'm healing though. I won't know for sure until I have the iud removed. I have no periods, like before, but who's to know if they wouldn't be happening since the iud stops them anyways." She laughed then. "Only a doctor would talk about something like this after mind blowing sex." I laughed.

"Yeah I guess any other guy would shy away from all things that have to do with menstruating. I guess it's nice to know we don't have to worry." I pushed back the voice in my head that wanted to worry. That would love to see Bella pregnant. "Mind blowing huh?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah well… I don't know I mean its only the second time-" She said flippantly so I cut her off with a kiss.

"Shut up Swan." I stood quickly and pulled her up off the floor, throwing her over my shoulder. Her laugh bounced off the walls of the stair well as I ran up the stairs. "I'll show you mind blowing."

I was woken up by my phone ringing. I went to roll over and reach for it on my bedside table and it wasn't there. What the… I opened my eyes and I wasn't in my room. Something warm shifted next to me. Oh. I hopped up quickly and searched out my jeans just as the cell phone stopped ringing. I slumped onto the bed, it was Esme. It started ringing again immediately. I snapped it open quickly, looking over at Bella lying on her side. Hoping the phone wouldn't wake her. She looked so peaceful.

"Yes?" I whispered into the phone. I noticed some light bruising forming on Bella's hip. I leaned over to get a better look.

"Where the heck are you? Dinner is in fifteen!" My mother snapped out at me, I looked at the alarm clock on the dresser, 5:45pm.

"Shit, mom I'm sorry. I lost track of time. We'll be there soon." I said, slipping my jeans on quickly.

"You had better be." She said as she hung up.

I went back to eyeing the bruises that were popping up. I didn't think I had held her that hard, I tried to shift her and there were little ones everywhere. What the hell? I brushed the hair back from Bella's face and kissed her forehead. She shifted and sighed.

"Not yet mom." She whispered out trying to roll over, and I laughed. Her eyes snapped open. "Edward?"

"Yeah, it's time to wake up. Esme just called looking for us. I'm sorry." I said looking down at her body. Her eyes followed mine and she gasped. "I didn't know I was holding you that tightly. I'm so sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it Edward. I bruise very easily." She made to get out of bed and I noticed for the first time the peppering of bruises on her legs and up her back, all at varying ages.

"Does your doctor know about that?" I asked as the list of diseases and conditions that cause easy bruising rushed through my head.

"Edward, its nothing. Please don't worry about it." She said, pulling on a sexy pair of white lacy boy shorts, and a matching bra. Then sliding into a denim skirt, she smiled over at me before pulling a cream colored sweater over her head. She then slipped into a pair of black mary-jane style flats. "I thought we needed to get going?"

I realized I'd been lost in watching her. I hopped off the bed and slipped my socks and shoes on. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back in a clip. There were two bruises on the back of her neck.

"Um Bella, you may want to wear your hair down." She turned slightly and cursed under her breath. "I really am sorry. I'm not sure that is nothing." She just glared at me.

"It is nothing! Can you run downstairs and grab the clothes we left down there. You need your shirt too." She headed into the bathroom. I headed downstairs.

First thing I planned to do that night was go through her chart. There were so many things it could be, and she was thinner, almost too thin. And always tired, not sleeping. My mind became trapped in doctor mode, trying to figure it out from different symptoms. Maybe I'd talk to my dad. She clapped her hands together and my head snapped up to look at her.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I've been calling you for three minutes Edward, and you still don't have your shirt on. Are you okay?" She asked, turning my shirt right side out and handing it to me. I shook my head trying to clear it. I smiled up at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ready to go meet the family?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Sure. I'm starving." She smiled and held out her hand to me. "Let's go get this over with."

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I came downstairs and Edward was sitting on the couch. No shirt and lost in thought. He was actually staring out into space. I was able to walk up to him, take my dirty laundry from his hands and put them in the laundry room. I came back and he was still sitting there still as stone with his shirt sitting on his lap. I had to clap my hands to get his attention. Finally we made it to the car.

He filled me in quickly on everyone who would be there. Alice and Abby, who I already met, and Alice's husband Jasper; they were 6 months pregnant with a little boy. His adopted brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie and their daughter Kalie, would also be there. He told me I had nothing to worry about. That everyone would love me. I just hoped they wouldn't kill me. We were mostly silent after that. As he turned onto his parent's long driveway I noticed his eyes kept darting to look at me.

"What Edward?" I asked, taking his hand. "You're making me nervous."

"Have you always bruised easy like that?" He blurted out. "Is it new?" Ugh god, why couldn't he leave it alone.

"There is nothing wrong with me. So what I bruise easily. It is not a big deal." I said pulling my hand from his and crossing my arms over my chest.

"But is it new?" He persisted.

"Fine. Yes it is relatively new. Within the last year I guess. I really don't see what the deal is. I know that you can bruise easier as you get older." I said with huff. "It is not a big deal Edward." I felt like a damn broken record. Of course I'd have to fall in love with an over protective doctor.

"Are there any other symptoms?" He said as he pulled up in front of his parent's house. I was wishing more and more that I had just drove myself. "And you're only 27; it's too early to be bruising easily."

"Please Edward. Drop it! If you're that worried about it I'll talk about it when we meet with the family practitioner next week. Let's just enjoy the night okay?" I asked as I unbuckled and got out of the car.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm fine now." He said jogging to my side as I reached the stairs. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "I really am sorry. I was stuck in doctor mode. It's just… I love you." He smiled down at me.

"Okay, you're forgiven." I said with a chuckle, leaning up on my toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too."

"We better get in there before my mother has a fit." He held my hand as we went up the stairs and opened the door. "We're here!" He called out and there was a rush of activity.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call as she rushed towards me and embraced me in a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"Alice, you saw me just yesterday. And we've just met." I said chuckling, hugging her back, making note of the sizable belly that was pressing into me.

"I know, but I feel like I already know you. It's so good to see you." She smiled and stepped back. A tall blonde man wrapped his arm around her shoulder and extended his hand to me.

"I'm Jasper. It's nice to finally meet you Bella. We've heard a lot about you." He said with a smile and I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I released his hand, and was immediately lifted off my feet into a bone crushing hug. I was squeezed so hard I found it hard to breathe.

"Emmett, put her down you're going to hurt her." I heard a woman say and I was dropped to my feet. I took in the brute who had picked me up, he was about an inch shorter than Edward and full of muscle. Dark brown hair curled on his head and had a wide smile, dimples and all.

"Sorry about that, I'm Emmett. It's good to meet you Bella." He said with a laugh and ruffled my hair.

"Em you are incorrigible." A dainty hand was held out in front of me. I looked up and she was beautiful. Long blond hair falling over her shoulders, deep violet eyes, and a warm smile. "I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose if you'd like. It's lovely to meet you finally." I took her hand and she squeezed.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet all of you as well." I said, I could hear the boys coming before I saw them.

Anthony and Andrew were dressed in matching green argyle sweater vests, dark blue denim jeans and pressed white shirts. They came pushing through the people standing in front of me and I squatted down as they ran into my arms. I had missed them so much. I wondered where their other clothes had gone. I had dressed them in jeans and t-shirts this morning.

"Hi Mommy!" They both said at the same time.

"We were good mommy." Anthony said, and Andrew nodded. I smiled back at them.

"I had no doubt you would be. Where are your other clothes?" I asked, Alice giggled.

"Alice!" I heard Edward say, he was glaring at her and shaking his head.

"Well jeez, I couldn't help it. They were just too cute not to shop for." She said smiling down at them.

"You didn't have to Alice, how much do I owe you?" I asked as I stood up, and she scoffed.

"Ridiculous! They are my nephews and I'm allowed to spoil." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"It's best just to let her have her way." Edward whispered in my ear as he squatted down to the boys.

"Hi Daddy!" They said at the same time, throwing their arms around him. It made my heart swell, hearing them call him daddy. It was beautiful seeing him hold them to him. He picked them up, one on each hip.

"Hello my boys. How was your day?" He asked and they both started to ramble at the same time.

"We had fun." Anthony said.

"There are lots of toys here, Daddy." Andrew said, his words rushing out.

"An Abby was nice. She didn't bite today." Anthony said, looking over at Andrew who nodded.

Alice turned pink and Jasper laughed. Speak of the biter she came running towards us towing my mother behind her.

"Come come Nee, they are here." She was saying, pulling harder on my mom's arm. My mother's face was flushed but she was laughing. I really hoped she hadn't over done today.

"Alright, Abby. Slow down sweetie, they aren't going anywhere." She gasped out. I saw Esme and Carlisle, who I had met and new pretty well from my many trips to the hospital during the summers, come walking out of another room. Both smiling. Abby reached us then and hugged Edwards's legs.

"Bella, dear it's lovely to see you again. This is my husband Carlisle." She said, he extended his hand to me.

"Dr. Cullen, it is so nice to see you again. Thank you for everything you did for my father." I said, as he squeezed my hand. He had tried to save my father, and then had to sedate me while I was in hysterics. I felt the tears start to sting in my eyes and I took a deep breath. He smiled sadly at me and nodded his head.

"Call me Carlisle, please. There is no need to be so formal amongst family." And he released my hand.

"Now everyone, dinner is ready and set at the table. I think we should get to it before it gets to cold." Esme said. Everyone started to file towards what I guessed was the dining room.

Edward set the boys down and they grabbed my mom's hand and followed the others. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. Then leaned to whisper in my ear.

"I told you love, there was nothing to worry about." He kissed the sensitive skin below my ear. "Let's go eat. Or Emmett will eat it all before we get there."

We both laughed as we walked into the dining room. The center piece was a very large and long table. Everything was set perfectly, and the food smelled amazing. I looked around at all the people sitting before me. I felt a calming peace rush over me. Everyone looked up as we entered the dining room and smiled. Family. Edward squeezed me and whispered he loved me in my ear.

I know I didn't deserve such a warm welcoming. I'd put Edward through hell. I'd sprung two children on them that they should have been able to see from birth. I was pretty sure that some of them were putting on a friendly face just for Edward's sake and I appreciated it. I surely didn't deserve it but was relieved all the same. It was time to move on.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own **__**em**__**, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just love **__**em**__** to pieces.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Sixteen

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**two weeks later …**__** June 8**__**th**__** 2008**_

That first dinner with Edward's family had gone better than I could have hoped. They were all accepting and loved Anthony and Andrew as their own immediately. Everyone had their ideas about what had taken us all day to talk about. I doubt I've ever blushed more in my life. I even noticed a few times that Emmett had been so suggestive that Edward would blush.

He had to leave the next morning for his shift at the hospital in Seattle. It was hard to see him go. Anthony and Andrew wanted to go with him. I longed to go with him as well, but my mother was so tired from her day of visiting the day before. She was still asleep when he left.

I appeased Edward by talking to the doctor about the bruising. I had to have the iud removed immediately. You know, Bella, the rare side effect queen in action. We all got an otherwise clean bill of health. After my report to him, Edward wasn't nearly as neurotic. He still called daily while he was stuck in Seattle.

I still had plenty of money saved so I didn't have to worry about working. Alice approached me one afternoon during a visit and asked if I would help her with a photo shoot, so we set up the time. Her and I were becoming fast friends. The boys loved when she visited, she was their new favorite person. Even Rosalie would call and check on us. It felt really nice to feel like I was a part of a big family. Esme dropped by often to visit with my mom, and Sue would join her frequently. We were really settling in nicely, and the days were getting a lot warmer.

I was folding laundry on the couch while the boys played on the floor. My mom kept eyeing me and fidgeting on the love seat. She had been acting weird since she got up this morning.

"Mom, is there something wrong? Do you feel alright?" I asked.

"No I'm fine. Um, Esme is going to be here in an hour." She said, still fidgeting, and both Anthony and Andrew jumped up.

"Gandma?" Anthony asked, and my mom nodded her head smiling.

"Why is Esme coming over?" I asked, folding another pair of the boys jeans.

"She's picking up the twins and I." She bit her lip and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Why?" I asked again, turning so I was fully facing her.

"Well… you see… It's Edward's idea. I'm not supposed to say anything though. It's a surprise. We're going to go stay over with the Cullen's tonight." She said in a rush, the boys started to hop around, no doubt excited about seeing their grandma and grandpa.

"I see. I am glad you told me. What does he have planned?" Just then the door swung open and in strolled Alice.

"Hello my peeps!" She called out, plunking three shopping bags down on the floor. The boys ran over and threw their arms around her.

"Alice, don't you knock?" I asked. "What are you doing here anyways? Where's Abby?"

"I'm here to make you beautiful." I felt my jaw drop.

"What's going on here?" My mom was smiling like she was the cat that caught the canary and Alice was grinning like she had some master code to a vault of gold.

"You're going on a date with Edward." Alice squealed.

"But I thought he was in Seattle until Friday?" I stood to go get my phone. Alice danced over and took it from me.

"No you don't. He won't answer anyways. Now go upstairs and take a nice long bubble bath." She said, grabbing my arm and steering me towards the stairs. "No buts either Bella."

I shook my head and started up the stairs, with a smile on my face. It was going to be nice to see Edward. He had stayed in Seattle over the weekend because of a patient that needed extra care. He wanted to be close if he was needed. I started the bath and stripped. Running my hand along my stomach. It was riddled with little silver scars, stretch marks from the twins, and one that was pinker than the rest just below my bikini line, where the c-section incision had been made. I wondered how I could look appealing to anyone. I turned the water off when the water got to the right level. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and slipped into the tub.

The water felt absolutely heavenly on my skin. I leaned my head back against the side of the tub and let my body relax. I wondered why he would make a special trip in from Seattle to take me out today. It seemed like just a normal Sunday. I must have fallen asleep because I was startled by a knock on the door, and the water around me was cold, I shivered. I started to get out of the tub.

"Are you alright in there?" Alice asked. "Edward will be here in an hour, so we need to get you ready."

"What time is it?" I asked as I wrapped my robe around me and opened the door.

"3:50, you've been in there for over an hour and a half." My mouth dropped, I looked at my fingers and I was very pruned.

"Wow, why didn't you come sooner?" I asked as I followed her to my room. It was very quiet in the house. "Did Esme come and go already?"

"Yep. Here is the dress you're going to wear, and your underwear. Wear them without a fuss Bella. And here are your shoes. I'll be in the hall, when you're done just call me and I'll come help with your hair." She said as she walked back out the door, pulling it closed behind her before I could protest.

On the bed was a barely there dark blue lace demicup bra, with a matching thong. Victoria Secret's. Now there is a girl who has no secrets left! I slipped them on slowly, looking at the dress Alice wanted me to wear. It was a royal blue crushed chiffon dress; the bodice crisscrossed across the chest and was very low cut. I thought at first my bra would show but it didn't, the back was modest. I smoothed it and looked at the hem, it was different lengths and hung beautifully to about my knee. I looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Alice!" I called; she swung the door open and gasped.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, looking back in the mirror.

"Hell no! Edward is going to die a happy man! He will owe me big time." She said with a bright smile. "You should show off your legs more Bella, they are gorgeous. Where are the shoes?" She led me over to my bed and climbed behind me, brushing my hair.

"I can't wear heels Alice." I said, eyeing the box that was open on the floor where I had dropped them. They were only two inches but I could totally see myself falling flat on my face.

"Oh they are just baby heels Bella. You'll be fine." She started to French braid the very top of my hair, and stopped halfway down the back clipping it with a barrette. "There that's all done. Do you have make up?" I bit my lip and shook my head. "Oh well, you don't need any. You look perfect the way you are. Maybe some lip gloss though." She said, getting up from the bed, pulling it off the top of my dresser and handing it to me.

I stood back up, applying it to my lips and looked in the mirror. I sure hoped Edward would approve. I actually felt beautiful at the moment. Alice handed me the shoes.

"Trust me, please?" She said, and she pouted. Ugh, she was as bad as the boys.

"Alright, but if I end up in the ER I'm blaming you." I slid them on, and looked in the mirror again. The door bell sounded downstairs, and the butterflies started in my stomach. "Alice, do you have any hint about what this night's about?" I asked as we left my bedroom and started down the stairs.

"Nope, not telling. He's here now so you'll know soon enough." She skipped down the last steps and swung the door open.

Edward stepped in wearing a pressed powder blue button up, and a pair of tan khaki's. His eyes found me and started at my feet, they slowly slid from my shoes up my legs, over my torso and finally meeting my eyes. The smile on his face couldn't have been bigger. It was breathtaking.

"Alice, you've out done yourself." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. "Are you ready Bella?" He asked holding out his hand as I came down the last two steps, looking up into his eyes. I nodded and took his hand. And he led me out to the car.

"I'll lock up!" Alice called as she waved and closed the door. Edward held the door open for me and held my hand until I was seated. I buckled and he walked quickly around the front of his car, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he started the car.

"No, it's a surprise Bella. You look absolutely stunning." He smiled, taking my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. "I love you Bella." I couldn't help but smile back.

I was shocked when we made our way into La Push. I looked out the window. I didn't know of anywhere to actually go dressed the way I was in La Push, it was a Native American reservation.

"Edward, what are we doing in La Push?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Don't you know what today is, Bella?" He asked, I shook my head. "It is June 8th." I was still drawing a blank. "Today is the third day we were together." He squeezed my hand as he pulled into the parking lot at First Beach.

I thought about it, and smiled brightly remembering. Three years exactly since the boys were conceived, our first affair. He chuckled, watching the pink blush spread across my face. He parked and got out. I sat there, looking out at the beach. It was empty which was rare for a nice June day. He opened my door and held out his hand to me.

"Come on Bella, I want to show you something." He said as I took his hand. He linked his arm through mine and led me behind the car and across the parking lot to a set of trees.

"Where are we going Edward? The beach is the other way?" I asked, slowing as he pulled me along.

"I know where the beach is. I said I wanted to show you something first." He led us over to a tree and ran his hand over the bark, then smiled at me. I looked where he just ran his hand.

EC + BS 6/8 was fleshly carved into the tree. I looked at Edward and his bright eyes sparkled as he knelt down on one knee holding one of my hands. My heart started to race as I looked down at him, I bit my lip and tried to hold back the tears that were trying to force their presence known. I was having trouble breathing.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with every ounce of love that I have. I would be honored if you would be mine forever. Will you marry me?" He asked his voice shaking a bit full of emotion, looking up at me hopeful.

"Yes!" I nearly screamed. "Yes Edward!" I gasped out the second time; he pulled a small ring from his pocket and slipped it onto the fourth finger of my left hand, as the tears flooded over running down both of our cheeks.

The princess cut diamond sparkled in the rare sunny day, it was graced on either side with another smaller diamond. He stood up and I threw my arms around him. I kissed him hard on the lips, my fingers weaving into his hair, pulling. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me harder against him. He broke the kiss and smiled, leaning his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Bella." He whispered.

"I think I do." I said with a smile. "You really surprised me!"

"Yeah well, it was hard. And I wasn't sure you would say yes." He said, kissing my nose and holding me tighter against him. "I know you've only been back in my life a very short while but I couldn't go another day without asking."

"I love you Edward!" I whispered as I kissed him. "Thank you."

"Your camera and tripod are in the car. Would you mind setting them up?" He asked, using his key fob to pop the trunk.

"Really?" He nodded.

"We need an engagement photo right?" He said with a smile. I giggled and raced as fast as my heeled feet would carry me. I grabbed the bag and tripod.

I looked over my shoulder and he watched as I set it up. He stood to the other side of the tree, leaning against it with his shoulder, I zoomed in quickly and fired off two photos. Then set the timer and raced over to where he was. I placed a hand on his chest and leaned on the tree with my fingers just below our initials and the date. He leaned and kissed me on the lips as I heard the click. He smiled.

"How about another?" He said as he ran over and hit the timer button again and jogged back. "Hurry, up on my back."

He squatted and I put my arms around his neck and he grabbed my thighs as I wrapped around him. I leaned back and laughed just as I heard the click. He set me down and turned, kissing me hard on the lips.

"Thank you my Bella." I smiled back and sucked his bottom lip between mine. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I don't think I have ever seen him so happy.

"So you got me all dolled up for this?" He shook his head.

"Nope, now we go to dinner. Then…" He kissed the side of my mouth and down along my jaw, my breathing sped up, as well as my heart, as he approached my ear. "We have the whole house to ourselves for the whole night." He whispered as he pulled my earlobe into his mouth. I gasped.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I whispered back, my legs suddenly felt like mush. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the car and sat me in my seat. "Wait my-" He kissed me quickly cutting off my concern for my camera.

"I'll get it." He ran over and removed my camera from the tripod and placed it carefully into the bag, and folded the tripod. He placed them in the trunk and closed it. "Now we go to the house."

"What?" I said as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I thought you said we were going to dinner."

"We are, Alice has it all set up. We're having it at your house. I don't feel like sharing you with a bunch of nosey people tonight." He said with a grin and a wink. "So when do you want to get married?"

I would have to think about that one. I couldn't believe we were engaged. I'm pretty sure that our families would have a fit. I mean technically we've only been dating for two weeks. A lot of that time we spend apart because he lives in Seattle.

"I don't know, when do you think we should?" I asked, biting my lip.

"As soon as possible." He said, looking straight out through the windshield. "Tomorrow if you'd like."

"Really?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Sure why not? It's not like we are going to choose someone else." He said, shrugging his shoulder. "And had we not had a sabbatical we would have probably been married already." He smiled.

"But you work in Seattle; I'd like to stay here in Forks." I said.

"We'll live here in Forks then. I'll talk to my dad about maybe getting moved into the hospital here." He said and laughed when I looked at him, my mouth hanging open. He reached over and pushed my chin up, closing my mouth. "You'll catch flies like that Bella."

"I can't ask you to do that." I said shaking my head.

"I'm not asking you to. I want to do this. The sooner the better." He said with a nod of his head, he took my hand again and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "What do you say Bella?"

I sat there in stunned silence. He chuckled and concentrated on driving. I was amazed at all he was willing to give up. The hospital in Seattle was huge, as far as I knew it was his dream. He'd probably take a pay hit by moving to the Forks hospital. But money really wasn't ever a big deal to either of us. If we got married soon, my mother would be able to participate, and that meant a lot to me. I could see if Billy would give me away.

"How soon can we do it Edward?" I whispered, looking out the windshield, as we neared my house.

"Like I said before as soon as you wish. We can fly down to Vegas tomorrow if you want." He said with a wide grin.

"No I want our families to be involved." I said shaking my head; he was that eager to marry he'd go down to Vegas. Silly boy. I'm sure that his sister would have his skin.

"Hmm… well we could do it at First Beach." He said thoughtfully, I nodded, it was a good idea then Billy wouldn't have to go very far. "We could get Jasper or Emmett to get a certificate making them an official for the day to marry us." I nodded, yes that could be a good idea.

"I like that. How about in a month?" I said, and he turned to look at me a huge grin on his face.

"Sure!" He pulled into the driveway. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse, anxious to call and tell my mother. He pulled it from my hand before I could dial. "No Bella tonight is about us. We'll tell them in the morning when we go get the boys." He tucked my phone into his pocket and got out of the car.

I couldn't believe it. In less than an hour I had managed to get engaged, and set a wedding date. It all felt wonderful. Edward insisted on carrying me to the house, kissing my neck and whispering his love in my ear. He set me down in the kitchen at the side of the table. It was set with my mismatched dishes and a beautiful pink rose bouquet in the center of the table. I leaned over and smelled them, as he pulled our dinners out of the oven. The night was still only getting started.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

… _**three days earlier… June 5**__**th**__**, 2008**_

I was a bundle of nerves standing in front of Alice's favorite jeweler. She said he was the best and would know exactly what I was looking for. I was more nervous about actually asking Bella. I knew that the three year anniversary of our first time was just days away. You don't just forget about the day your life changed forever. I stepped in the bell ringing loudly as it announced my entrance.

"Hello welcome. Looking for anything in particular?" The elderly man, John, behind the counter asked.

"Actually yes, my sister Alice, sent me. She said you were the best." I said, as I watched his face brighten up.

"Ah young Alice. And what are you looking for son?" He said as I approached the counter where he stood.

"An engagement ring." I said, peeking at the different things under the glass.

"Wonderful, do you have a preferred cut, or would you just like to look until you find something that catches your eye?" He said, moving further down the case, motioning me to follow.

"I'll know it when I see it." I said, looking down where he had pointed. And I did see it. "That one there!" I said pointing to a very simple yet elegant ring.

"Ah." He said with a smile and pulling it out of the case and handing it to me. "Do you know the size?" I nodded.

"4.75" I said, having sized her finger one night when she was asleep. His eyes widened.

"You're not marrying a child are you?" He said with a chuckle. I decided then I'd have to bring Bella in some day to meet him. She would adore him.

"No, she's just kind of petite, very thin fingers." I said with a smile. "Does it have a matching wedding band?"

"Yep, and there is a matching men's ring." He reached in and grabbed them out. They were perfect.

"I'll take them." I said and he smiled.

"You look to be a size 10?" He said, and I nodded.

"How quickly can you have them sized?" I asked, handing him my credit card.

"Tomorrow, I'll rush it since you are Alice's brother. Tell her to come visit. I miss her smiling face." He said with a wistful smile. Alice had mentioned he thought of her as a daughter once.

"Will do. Thank you John." I said as he handed me the card and waved me off.

"Don't think of it. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Anytime after 2pm." He said, turning with the rings.

"Tomorrow then." I said as I left the store. That went much easier than I had planned. I'd have to call Bella and tell her I'd be staying in Seattle for the weekend. That pained me. I missed Anthony and Andrew fiercely, my apartment was so much quieter than Bella's home. I hoped to make it mine soon.

… _**9pm June 8**__**th**__**, 2008 …**_

I looked down at Bella laying sound asleep beside me. She was beyond beautiful. Her left hand was laying in the center of my chest, the ring firm on her slender finger. My heart broke looking at it. She had said yes. She would be mine in a month. We decided on July 12th. I was shocked she would agree so willingly to having it early. But I thought it would be best, so that Renee would feel at peace. Renee was more than happy and supportive when I asked her. She had demanded to know why I hadn't thought to do it sooner. Everyone already knew I was going to ask. Alice was beside herself when I called saying I'd gotten the ring.

Bella shifted beside me, I let my hand slide along the arch of her back. She had one leg draped over my thigh. I brushed the hair back from away from her neck. She shifted again, her thigh slipping further up my thigh. I felt my heart start to quicken. I tried hard to ignore the desire that was rushing through my veins. I mean we'd already done it twice, once in the kitchen and again in the shower. But she shifted again and pulled closer to my body, moaning softly in her sleep. I let the hand resting on her back slip down over her ass and back up again. I closed my eyes. I loved the feel of her skin, so soft and smooth against mine. She shifted again and she brushed against my thigh. I pushed my thigh against her and she lifted her head to look at me.

"Mmm hi sweetie." She said, her eyelids heavy with sleep and lust. She kissed my chest and shifted over to lay on top of me. Her tongue slipping out from between her lips and darting out to circle my nipple. I groaned my hardness was pressed into her soft belly. She shifted making me groan again. She was playing with fire.

"Bella." I whispered, placing my hands on either side of her face, pulling her toward me. I leaned up and our lips met. I sucked her bottom lip between mine and nibbled, letting my hands slide over her shoulders and slowly down her back. Her tongue darted out and licked my lips. I parted my lips for her and her tongue pushed softly into my mouth. When my hands made it to her ass she moaned into my mouth, and shifted her hips.

"Sit up." She whispered into my mouth. I grabbed her ass and sat up, scooting back against the headboard. I felt myself rub against her wet core, we both shivered. "I love you so much Edward." She said sliding her hands down my chest and back up, running her nails against my skin.

"I love you to Bella." I pulled her ass up and guided myself to her. "I need you baby." I whispered as I pulled her slowly down on top of me, until we were completely joined. We had so much time to make up. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to get enough of her.

Every single time seemed to get better, we connected deeper as we learned what we each enjoyed the most. When I pushed her over the edge each and every time was different and more amazing. I couldn't believe the luck I had in having her return to me.

"I'm so glad you're mine." I whispered into her ear, holding her to me as I rolled to my side, as another wonderful climax was subsiding. She kissed my chest snuggling closer. "I love you so much." She hummed softly and shifted as close to me as she could get.

"I love you Edward." She said as she slipped back into sleep. I kissed the top of her head and followed her into my dreams. It was a relief that I no longer only had to dream of her. Soon she would be tied to me forever.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you Stephenie Meyer.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Seventeen

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I stretched out on the bed, searching with my hands for Edward. I groaned when I came up empty. Where was my fiancé? I opened my eyes as I rolled over onto my stomach, and looked at the clock. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. It was 11am!

I hopped out of bed, nearly tripping over Edward's pants. I bumped into the dresser. I grabbed out a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. I swung my bedroom door open and could hear giggling and laughing coming up from the kitchen downstairs. Along with the smell of coffee that my body was suddenly craving.

"No is a square daddy!" I heard one of the boys laugh out.

"No a circle Anthony." Edward laughed back. I took the stairs quietly as I could.

"Is this a tri angel?" One of them asked. I came around the corner and just caught sight of them in the kitchen.

"Triangle, Andrew, yes that's right. Can you tell me what color?" He replied.

"Green!" Andrew blurted out excited and Edward nodded.

I walked into the kitchen. Edward was sitting cross legged on the floor in a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. The boys were laid out on their tummies beside him, looking at flash cards. My mother was sitting at the table sipping from a cup, laughing along with them.

"Good morning sleepy head." My mother said looking up at me. "And I believe congrats are in order."

"Did everyone know before me?" I asked taking a seat across from her.

"Of course." Edward replied. "But we still love you." He said with a wink and held up another card, a picture of a purple crayon.

"That is purple!" Andrew offered. "A purple color."

"A purple crayon." Edward corrected. Anthony got up off the floor and crawled into my lap

"Hi Mommy." He said as I hugged him to me. "Daddy is live with us now. Like Gammy." He said with a bright smile. I noticed the grin that plastered its self on Edward's face as he continued the 'learning' game with Andrew.

"I know, but not right away." I said and wished I hadn't as I watched Edward's face fall. "In a month though!" I amended; Anthony slithered out of my lap and back onto the floor next to his father.

"So can I see the ring?" My mom asked, reaching across the table. I held my hand out and she gasped and smiled. "Oh it's beautiful Edward!"

"Thanks Renee." He said with a smile. "You're the first beside Bella and the jeweler to see it. I'm surprised Alice didn't march up there and wake Bella up to get a look at it when she dropped you off."

"Yeah well, I could have taken her." I said with a huff. "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"You needed it. Oh! I nearly forgot, Regina called this morning around 7am." Edward said. Andrew grew tired of the game and climbed into his lap, pushing the cards away.

"All done Daddy. You read now?" Andrew asked. Edward nodded and stood up, holding Andrew in his arms, then flipped him and hung him from his legs and Andrew squealed with laughter.

"The note is on the fridge, I'm going to go read to the boys. You should call her; she was worried it's been over a week." He said as he rolled his eyes, Regina called almost every other day to check on all of us. He tossed Andrew over his shoulder and reached down and grabbed Anthony, holding him like a foot ball under the other arm. "See ya in a while. If I don't return, send a search party." He said as he walked out of the kitchen both boys screaming and giggling as Edward ascended the stairs.

"He has so much fun with them." My mom said with a chuckle.

"How long have you guys been home?" I asked, standing to get a cup of coffee, and make myself a bagel.

"Since around 8am. Esme and Carlisle both had obligations this morning." She said finishing what was in her cup and handing it to me.

"Did you get enough rest last night mom? You look really worn today." I said as I rinsed her cup, and then popped my bagel in the toaster oven.

"I was in pain last night. I put in a call already to Dr. Kale, he said he'll adjust my pain meds. Enough about that though. How did it go? He just told us you said yes. And you are glowing this morning. I gather dinner went well, there were clothes all over the kitchen this morning, mainly yours." She said from behind me, I could hear the smirk in her voice. I blushed redder than I ever have.

"Um… He proposed down at First Beach. He carved our initials into a tree. And he got down on one knee and everything. Oh mom, he's so wonderful." I gushed turning around to look at my mom. "I can't wait to get a dark room set up so I can get the pictures off of my camera. I think I may work on that this week, the room under the stairs should be perfect." I said absent mindedly, and turned when the toaster oven dinged signaling that my bagel was done. I pulled it out and started putting some butter on it.

"So when are you guys going to do it? A year?" She asked, fingering one of the rose petals that had fallen onto the table. She looked sad for the first time in weeks.

"No actually, next month on the 12th." I said with a smile, as I walked over and sat in the chair next to her.

"Really sweetie?" She asked as a smile broke out on her face. "I'll be able to go!"

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way. Do you think Billy would give me away?" I asked quietly. I was feeling really badly that I hadn't been there for him when Charlie died; it was like Jacob all over again. My mom reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I bet you he would love it. Where are you guys going to get married?" She asked, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of my hand.

"First Beach, we'll probably have Emmett or Jasper be the official. Do you think we're moving too fast?" I asked, looking out the window into the gray sky.

"Do you have any doubts that he's the 'one' Bella?" She asked softly.

"No mom, I don't. I just don't want him to regret it later." I sipped from my coffee and took a bite from my bagel.

"Well I don't think he would have forgiven you so easily, or asked you so soon if he was going to regret it. That boy loves you. And he has been absolutely wonderful with accepting fatherhood so quickly. You love him too. Just be happy for once Bella. That is all I want. That's all any of us want for you." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly as she could.

"Thank you mom. I love you." I hugged her back.

"You know your dad proposed to me down at First Beach." She said with a smile.

"I never knew that." I said taking another bite of my bagel. I smiled while I chewed. "I suppose I should call Reggie before she has a conniption fit." My mother laughed and stood slowly from the table, I noticed she winced just a bit.

"You do that sweetie, I'm going to go lay down on the sofa and watch some TV." She said, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I stood and grabbed the phone, and sat back down, taking another bite of bagel. I didn't need to look at the note on the fridge. It was the same every single time. I dialed Reggie's number and waited.

"Buon giorno!" I heard Sabel answer. It was so good to hear her voice.

"Hi Sabel! It's me, ya know the bad seed." She laughed.

"Ah, Isa, Reggie is want to talk to you. One minute." She said and I heard the phone being set down on the counter. "Reggie, prossimo al telefono Isabella sta denominando." I heard her call into the apartment.

"Coming." I heard Reggie say, and then she picked up, breathless. "Isa! It has been a week, why so long?"

"The boys keep me busy you know. Did Edward tell you what happened yesterday?" I asked, taking another bite of bagel.

"Yes! Isa, I am so happy for you. When is the day?" She asked quickly. Saying something in Italian to Sabel.

"July 12th. Do you think you can make it? I will pay your airfare." I said as she squealed into the phone. Yelling something in Italian to Sabel again. I could hear both of them giggling and squealing together.

"Yes, we come. Both of us. I cannot wait. I long to meet this Edward. His voice is like silk. And no you will NOT pay our way." She said sternly into the phone. "I will mail you with our plans. Ciao Isa! Ti Amo!"

"Ti Amo! Talk to you soon. Ciao Reggie!" I said as she hung up.

"That sounded like it went well." I jumped as Edward's voice startled me.

"Yes well, it was easier since you shared the good news first." I said with a smile. "Where are the boys?"

He made his way over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Then sat down in the chair next to me, stealing the other half of my bagel, with a grin.

"You know, I was eating that." I grumbled and he just laughed.

"They fell asleep through the third book. Your mom fell asleep on the couch. How is she feeling?" He asked sipping from his coffee.

"She said she was in a bit of pain last night. She's already called Dr. Kale and he's upped her meds again. I'm worried she's declining faster than we thought." I said with a sigh, closing my eyes and hanging my head back. I felt Edward's arm slide around my shoulder and pull me closer to him.

"It will slowly get worse. I wish it didn't have to but that's how these things progress." He said, as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "But I'm here for you."

"I know. And I've accepted it, but it's still hard. She's my mother." I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. I sat up and took a few deep breaths. "So you told the boys you were going to live here huh?" I said bumping him with my shoulder, forcing back a smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It was out of line." He said with a sigh, leaning an elbow on the table and holding his head with the other. "I just figured, since I stay here anyways when I'm in Forks I might as well make it official."

"I think it makes sense." I said softly.

"I know it's silly. I'm sorry." I laughed. "Wait, what did you say?" He said looking at me, eyes sparkling. "Did you agree?"

"Yes. I think it's a great idea, as long as you can put up with the noise and small living space." I said with a wink, drinking down the last of my coffee. He grabbed me in a hug before I could put my cup down.

"Thank you Bella!" He sighed into my hair. I laughed and hugged him back. "I love you!"

"Yeah yeah, I love you too." I said and he chuckled, then finished off the rest of the bagel and stood up.

"I'm sure Alice has spread the word to everyone else already. So we can probably skip going over to my parent's. What would you like to do today?" He asked placing his cup and my plate in the sink, turning on the water.

"I don't know, when do you have to go back to Seattle?" I asked, getting up from the table and putting my cup in the sink, as he started washing this morning's dishes. Have I mentioned how wonderful he is?

"My shift starts tomorrow morning at 8am, so I should leave later this evening, probably after we put the boys to bed." He said dejectedly. If there was one thing Edward hated it was leaving. "I will talk to Carlisle today about a position here. I hate being so far away from you and the boys." He rinsed the plate he was scrubbing placing it in the dish rack. I pulled it out and started drying it.

"Maybe we could take the boys out to Port Angeles, to that park. You know the first one we sat in?" I said putting the plate in the cabinet.

"That actually sounds wonderful. It's a bit overcast but it should be nice and warm. Hey, can I get the boys a swing set for the back yard?" He asked suddenly turning to me.

"I think they'd like that. Maybe we could do it when you get back this weekend. I'm going to head upstairs and get dressed for real." I said as I put down the dish towel. It was just after noon. "And I'll see if I can get the boys up, without causing a war. Can you make them a quick sandwich? There should be some fresh pears in the fruit bin, and some cubed cheese. They'll need to eat before we go." He nodded and I made my way upstairs.

As I was slipping into a pair of khaki shorts it hit me. My mother was dying, and I had a month to plan a wedding, I have never done that before. I could feel panic start to seep into my system as I started gasp for breaths. The last thing I remembered was the room tilting as darkness took over.

**Edwards****pov****-**

I was smearing jelly on a piece of bread, listening to Bella move around in her, our, bedroom upstairs. Then there was a very loud thud. I dropped the bread and butter knife and ran out of the kitchen. I was afraid one of the boys had fallen out of bed. Renee sat up quickly on the couch and watched as I made a mad dash up the stairs.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She called, following slowly behind me.

"I don't know yet." I called over my shoulder, as I got to the boys room, I peeked in and they were just waking up. Bella. I turned and opened the door to our room.

Bella was laying on the floor, I hurried to her side, sliding on the floor as I came to a halt. I heard the boys running down the hallway. I didn't want them to see her like this.

"Renee, take the boys down stairs. I had their lunch started. " She nodded, pulling the door closed before they could get to the room.

I quickly checked Bella's vitals, her heart rate was slightly elevated, and her breaths were fast but slowing. She looked so pale. What had happened? I picked her up and laid her on her bed, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Bella, sweetie, wake up." I whispered into her ear. "Please wake up."

Her eye lids started to flutter open, then tears began to slide down her cheeks. She looked up into my eyes.

"Sweetie, what happened?" I asked, wiping the tears away.

"I… don't … know." She whispered out. Then her eyes went wide. "I fainted." She said.

"Well yeah, but why? Does anything hurt?" I asked, feeling her arms, looking over her body quickly, then her forehead and felt through her hair to her scalp, maybe she hit her head?

"Oh Edward, it's so silly. I just panicked, don't worry. I'm okay. Nothing hurts." She said as she tried to sit up. I pushed her back down.

"Maybe you should just stay there for a few minutes. What did you panic about that would cause you to faint?" I asked, holding her hand in mine.

"I was getting dressed and everything just hit at once. Planning a wedding in a month is going to be a lot of work and I've never planned a wedding before." She started breathing fast again, but continued. "What if we can't get it all done? What if it is a huge disaster? What if I can't get a dress? What if it rains?" She was rushing ahead, I saw her pupils start to dilate. I put my hand over her mouth, stopping her.

"Calm down Bella. Take some deep breaths or you'll faint again. We'll get help. I'm sure that Esme, Alice and Rosalie would be more than happy too; they love any reason to plan. We'll work it out. Alright?" I said softly to her, caressing her cheek. She nodded her head and took some deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out, I reached down and pulled her up to me in a hug, rubbing her back. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and breathed deeply. Finally feeling my own heart rate return to normal.

"I was so worried when I found you." I chuckled then and pulled back slightly. "I'm glad it was just a fainting spell."

"Yeah, I guess I should have warned you about the whole hyperventilating thing. I do that sometimes." She said with a smile and a giggle. I was just glad she wasn't hurt.

"Do you still feel up to taking the boys down to the park?" I asked. She nodded and got out of the bed.

"Of course, it's a nice day out and we should take advantage of some time together. I'll bring the camera, we'll have fun." She said as she pulled off the t-shirt she had slipped on when she had come downstairs, I couldn't help but stare.

Her perfect breasts were on full display. She was talking again but I didn't hear anything. All I could think about is how wonderful her skin would taste when I took her nipple in my mouth. She slipped on a lavender colored tank top, and then pulled on a very thin cotton button up. God, she wasn't even going to wear a bra. She was trying to kill me.

"Edward?" She asked snapping her fingers.

"Huh?" I asked, oh great Edward, way to sound intelligent. She laughed and swayed her hips as she approached me, straddling my lap where I sat on the bed. Wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Did you enjoy the show Dr. Cullen?" She asked, kissing my jaw.

"Um, what were you saying?" I asked, trying to shake the stupor. She got off my lap and slid her feet into a set of flip flops.

"I said we better go before you rape me and we never get anywhere." She said, slipping her lip gloss into her pocket and pulling her hair up and clipping it behind her head. Laughing as she looked back at me in the mirror on her dresser.

How in the hell did she always do that to me? Every bit of my brain function died if I saw her do something even remotely sexy, and she was laughing at me! I stood up and adjusted. She opened the door to leave the room and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll be downstairs. You may want to calm down first." She said with a giggle and left the room.

Oh fuck she is going to be the death of me. I sat down and started recalling different definitions from the medical encyclopedia. Anything to take my mind off of running downstairs grabbing her up and locking her in the bedroom with me for the rest of the day. Oh right, medical definitions.

**Alice's ****pov****-**

…_**Three weeks later … June 30**__**th**__** 2008**_

I was standing in a bridal boutique with Bella slumped in a chair holding her head. She was absolutely a pain in the ass. She didn't have any clue what she needed in a wedding dress. She wanted simple, ugh boring! She kept reminding me that they were getting married on a beach. As if I could forget, or the fact that there were only 12 days left for her to find a damn dress!

"Bella, why don't you like this one?" I said, it was after all a wonderful dress. Pure white, the bodice was tight with a satin sash just under the breast that tied into a lovely bow at the back, and the skirt was a bit poofy but it would look wonderful on her.

"It's not me Alice. Can't I just get a knee length dress?" She asked, leaning back into the chair.

"It's called tea length and no." I stomped my foot. If she wasn't careful I'd pull out the pout.

"I don't like that dress Alice. I'll go look myself." She stood and made her way back into the show room.

I rubbed my lower back. I didn't understand her. She was excited to get married but not so excited about picking out a dress. I was pissed at my brother for allowing her to decide on no bride's maids or groomsmen. What kind of wedding is it when you don't have those? Even the smallest wedding I've been to had at least a maid of honor and a best man! Of course he threw it in my face that Jasper and I had eloped to Vegas, and really that is completely different. I sat down in a chair that was close by.

I was happy for them, and I loved telling my brother 'I told ya so'. Now I was just waiting for the announcement that she was pregnant. They weren't trying according to both of them, but it would happen. I had a feeling. I knew it would happen. Rosalie and Emmett had been trying now forever, and even saw a fertility doctor who said they were fine. I knew it would happen soon when they stopped trying. My feelings generally were spot on.

"I found it!" Bella said, running toward me, a dress in tow. I sat up and eyed her. "I know, right?" She gasped out. "I'll be right back."

She went behind one of the dressing curtains. I heard her gasp, probably looking at herself in the mirror in there. I waited another ten minutes until I finally went to investigate. I was completely blown away when I pulled the curtain back. She was standing there, staring in the mirror, tears running silently down her face. She had the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. And she was absolutely stunning in the dress she stood in.

It was strapless with a thick lace bodice that held snug to her, as if it was made exactly for her. About three inches below her breasts was a crushed chiffon sash, it had a pearly shine to it, and the skirt was wave after wave of chiffon, different layers down to her knee and mid calf. I could almost see it moving in the wind as if she was standing on the beach. She was right, it was it!

"Bella, you look…" I couldn't help the smile, and my brain was searching for the right word. Aw screw it, I couldn't describe it. "Edward is going to die." I whispered out.

"Does it really look okay?" She asked, wiping the tears away. Her smile faltering just a bit.

"What?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Did this girl not just see herself in the mirror? "Okay? Does it look okay? Bella get real!" I said throwing my hands into the air. Her smile got wider.

"Thanks Alice!" She said and threw her arms around me. "Don't tell Edward about it."

"Well duh! So what are you going to have Anthony, Andrew, and Edward wear?" I asked as I let the curtain close so she could change out of the dress.

"Well, don't you already know that Alice?" She said through the curtain. Was she actually giving me the job?

"You want me to do it?" I squealed, pulling the curtain back, she jumped and squeaked trying to cover herself. "Oh sorry." I let the curtain fall back.

"As long as you don't come back into this dressing stall, yes. You can dress them. Just keep in mind what I'm wearing and that we'll be on a beach." She called through the stall as I started hopping. They'd all wear khaki shorts and white dress shirts…

"It'll be prefect Bella, I promise!" I said to her as she came out of the dressing stall. A permanent smile on both of our faces. She held my shoulders so I would stop bouncing.

"You know Alice, I don't know how you can do it, bouncing at 29 weeks pregnant. If you aren't careful that little boy is going to just fall right out." She said with a laugh.

"Oh Bella, you are so very funny!" I said with a roll of my eyes. "And if you aren't careful you and Edward will be pregnant before your honeymoon."

"I think he'd like that very much." She said with a sad sigh. I was immediately sorry for bringing it up.

"Eh, forget I even said it. How are things going with him trying to move back to Forks?" I asked changing the subject as Bella placed the dress back into the clear garment bag.

"Carlisle is having some trouble making room for him at the hospital. So he's really discouraged right now. It is a real downer that he has to be in Seattle all the time. But Dr. Roberts is really driving him hard right now if he wants a month off after the 10th." She said, as she picked up her purse and waved to the sale associate to come over.

"Why a month?" I asked, this was news to me. Were they going on a month long honeymoon?

"Good afternoon ladies. Have you decided?" The sales woman, Gloria on her name tag, said as she approached. This woman seriously needed to rethink her wardrobe. I nearly gagged at the brown skirt she was wearing.

"Yes, I'd like this dress. I've already tried it on and it's perfect. I won't need any alterations. Can I purchase it now?" Bella said and Gloria nodded her head, her nasty dyed red hair bouncing in its bun. Internal gag.

"Have you chosen a veil?" She asked taking the dress from Bella.

"No, I'm not going to be wearing a veil." Bella said as we both followed Gloria. Bella had decided she'd rather not get smothered in one, which could happen, after all this is Bella.

"Alright Miss. Is there anything else we can help you with?" Gloria asked as she wrote up the bill for the dress.

"Nope that will be all." Bella replied and handed over her credit card. Gloria swiped it and handed it back. Bella signed and Gloria finished the paperwork and slipped the dress into a black garment bag, and handed it to Bella. We made our way out onto the sidewalk and headed for the car.

"Why a month?" I repeated now that we wouldn't be interrupted, by nasty shop lady.

"My mom is getting worse. Last week, she started to cough up small amounts of blood. They are doing a scan tomorrow to see how much further its spread but Dr. Kale is pretty sure it has moved to her lungs. If so it will only be a matter of time." She explained as we got to my Porsche. "Alice, I'm really scared." She whispered out as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Bella sweetie!" I grabbed her and hugged her tight as my huge belly would allow. "If you ever need to talk to me about it, please don't feel ashamed to. I can't say that I know what you're going through, but I will be there for you."

"Thank you Alice, your family has been so wonderful." She said wiping tears away. My heart was breaking for her. I couldn't imagine losing Esme. It would shatter me.

"Our family is your family now Bella." I said and smiled. I decided a distraction was in order. "Now let's go get some food. I'm starved!"

She laughed and we made our way into the car, and headed for some lunch. I wished I could take away her pain. The wedding was bound to be bitter sweet. I prayed that Renee would hold on for a while longer. Although none of us liked seeing her in pain.

**Renee's ****pov****-**

… _**three **__**days later … July 3**__**rd**__** 2008**_

I was sitting with Bella in the waiting room at Dr. Kale's office. My scan was two days ago, I could feel Bella fidgeting beside me. She was a nervous wreck today. I knew the news was worse. I was maxed out on the pain medication the doctor had me on, and I had to start carrying around oxygen. Coughing up blood is never good for anyone.

"Miss Dwyer." Debra, one of Dr. Kale's overly sweet nurses called. "Dr. Kale will see you now." Bella stiffened hard beside me. I grabbed her hand.

"Did you want to wait out here, Isabella?" I asked as I stood slowly. Pain shooting through my body as I winced. She stood quickly helping me straighten.

"Are you insane mom?" She asked. I smiled. Oh how I wished that was what was wrong with me. The only thing.

She helped me down the hallway and into the office that we both hated with a passion. Its not that we hated Dr. Kale, this wasn't his fault. We hated why we were here. So we hated the office that only brought even harder news to hear. Bella helped me sit in a chair, then instead of sitting herself she started to pace.

"Bella, please sit down." I demanded, watching her pace was making my already sour stomach even worse.

"Sorry mom." She said dropping into the seat next to me.

"Maybe I should have just had him call with the results." I said, and she shot me a glare.

"Why so you could sugar coat the results?" She accused, I'd done that the last time. This was why because she always acted this way.

"No, just so we wouldn't have had to drive in and sit here and wait." I said, just as Dr. Kale came into the office.

"I'm so sorry Renee; I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I know that time is precious to you." He offered with a sad smile as he snapped two new scan pictures on to the light box. I didn't need him to explain to me what we were seeing. I heard Bella gasp beside me. My whole right lung was covered; it explained the pain and blood.

"I'm so sorry Renee." Dr. Kale repeated. As if he needed to apologize, cancer was a vile disease that couldn't be stopped sometimes.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry. I've accepted this outcome already. We've known for a long time." I said and Bella reached for my hand, I squeezed it.

"I recommend resting often and bed rest as much as possible. It may slow it down. I can't tell you how much time you have left Miss Dwyer." He said, slipping into detached doctor mode. "I can give you a morphine pump that will help instead of having to take a bunch of pills." I nodded my head. "Good, I'll have Debra schedule the procedure." I started to stand; Bella hopped up and held my arm to help me. I didn't want to come back to this office.

"Dr. Kale, is there any way we could have it done at the hospital in Forks?" I asked, he nodded and smiled. "Thank you Dr. Kale. You've been very helpful. Have a good day."

"Good day Dr. Kale." Bella said from beside me and we made our way out of his office. Without looking back.

I fell asleep on the drive back from Seattle to Forks. My dreams were of Bella and the boys. It would be incredibly hard to leave them. But I had no choice; fate had not allowed me to stay.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Oh how I love Bella and Edward, they aren't mine though. I own nothing. Thank you Stephenie!**_

At First Sight

Chapter Eighteen

**Edward's ****pov****-**

… _**July **__**10**__**th**__** 2008…**_

Ah the start of my month long vacation. I had only one obligation left to fulfill before heading into Forks. It was my job to pick up Regina and her partner Sabel from the hotel they had stayed at last night. I pulled up and parked, immediately wishing I had just paid for a driver to pick them up. This hotel was owned and operated by Tanya Denali and family. I prayed today would be one that she wasn't around. I pulled my Seattle Mariners hat out of my glove box, positioning it on my head, with the bill pulled down and put my sunglasses on.

I walked into the lobby and was grateful that it looked kind of busy. I tried to see if I could see them, I checked my watch, 10:15am. Crud, I was fifteen minutes early. I was about to turn around and walk back out and wait in the car, when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Edward, is that really you?" I closed my eyes as I recognized the voice, Tanya. I slowly turned.

"Can I help you?" I asked, maybe if I pretended that I didn't know her she would go away.

"It is you! I would know that hair and voice anywhere. I can't believe it, it's been so long." She looked me up and down and it made my skin crawl. I pulled my arm from her hand and stuck my hands in my pockets. "My my, you haven't changed much since high school."

"I'm not the same person I was in high school Tanya." I said, I'm not as gullible as I used to be I thought to myself, looking past her, hoping to see Regina. Thank God I remembered the sunglasses.

"No dear, I guess none of us are. I hear you're a very successful doctor these days." She said smiling. Her calling me dear made me cringe. I fought not to gag on the bile that was forcing itself up from my stomach. "Anything new with you, Edward? Still Seattle's most sought after bachelor?" She asked leaning in and placing a hand on my chest. There was that bile again. I searched for Regina with my eyes.

"Not much new, hoping to move out of here soon actually. Oh look, sorry I need to go." I said as I finally saw Regina and Sabel step off the elevator suitcases in tow. She spotted me as I waved, and she glared at Tanya with her hand still on my chest. I stepped away.

"Edward love!" I heard Regina call. My heart soared; I would have to thank her for saving my life.

"Reggie! Sabel!" I said as I took a step toward her, Sabel was following close behind, her eyes shifting between Tanya and myself. Then she smirked.

"Edward sweets, who is this?" Sabel asked pointing at Tanya who straightened just a bit, eyeing both the excessively beautiful women in front of me. "A new friend?" She said with a wink, as she slid her arm around my waist and Regina followed on the other side. She kissed my cheek, lingering just a bit, never taking her eyes off of Tanya.

"Oh no, just an old high school acquaintance. " I replied.

"Good, you know we do not like to share you Eddie dear." Sabel said, kissing my jaw. I saw as hate flashed through Tanya's expression. Regina was smirking as she slid a hand up over my chest, leaning in to kiss my neck, effectively pushing her body into me. I had to stifle the laugh that was threatening to come, when Tanya's mouth fell open. Probably amazed that I was letting her call me Eddie, I hated that name. Right now, I loved it.

"Yes Eddie, let's go sweetie. So we can start the fun." Regina said her voice dripping with seduction, and she started to pull my shirt, pulling me towards the exit. Towards my freedom.

"Bye Tanya, it was good to see you again." I said with a dismissive wave, as I let Sabel and Regina pull me from the hotel.

We were halfway to the car before they let go and we all started to laugh. I put my arms over their shoulders and led them to the car. I was so glad that Bella had fun friends. And that they weren't actually the least bit interested in me.

"If I didn't know you two better I would have thought you were coming on to me." I said with a grin as I loaded their suitcases into the back of the car.

"Ah, Edward, you don't have the right… equipment." Regina said with a laugh as she climbed into the front seat. "You looked very tense. And I did not like how she was looking at you. Isa would have not been happy." Sabel was sitting behind her in the back seat. She reached between the seats and squeezed my shoulder.

"You are not angry Edward?" She asked. "She was not a friend?"

"No most definitely not. I am not angry either. You guys saved me. I owe you." I said as I made our way through the hell that is Seattle traffic. "Bella is so excited you guys are finally here."

"I have missed Isa, Renee and the boys. I am glad she has you Edward." Reggie said and sat back.

"Thanks Reggie, it means a lot to me that you approve." I said with a smirk.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I was pacing the floor in the living room. Edward was on his way with Regina and Sabel. I hadn't seen them in 6 months. I was so excited, and nervous. Rosalie had called an hour ago and informed me that the guys were having a bachelor party for Edward, and so the girls were giving me a bachelorette party. Esme called right after and said she'd be by around 5pm to pick up Renee and the boys.

I wondered what they had planned for me. Alice called and said that as soon as the boys and mom were gone to hop in and take a bath. Then I was to wait until she got here to get dressed. She said she'd already talked to Regina and Sabel, they were in on the plan as well. I really hated surprises. Even worse was they were making Edward leave after dropping them off. I'd be lucky to see him when I went to bed tonight.

I heard a car pull into the drive way. I ran out onto the porch and down to where Edward had parked. I threw myself into his arms.

"Hey baby!" He said, hugging me tightly, kissing my neck and burying his face into my hair.

"God I missed you." I said back and shifted my hips into his. I smiled when it produced a low groan from him.

"Enough of that!" Regina said, pulling me from his arms. "Go Edward. We tend to Isa now." She said as she was pulling me back towards the house.

"But Reggie!" I started to whine. Reaching out for Edward, he made to reach for me and Sabel stepped between us.

"Go have fun." Sabel said as she helped usher me to the house. "Bye Eddie."

I laughed at the grimace on Edwards face. He hopped back in his car and backed out of the driveway.

"I can't believe you called him Eddie." I said as we got inside and they set their suitcases down in the living room. "It is so good to have you here Reggie!" I threw my arms around her. God I missed her.

"So where are my boys?" Reggie asked as Sabel took a seat on the couch, stretching out her long legs.

"Upstairs napping." I peeked at the clock. "They should be up soon. They will be leaving around 5 and then supposedly the real fun begins."

We sat in the living room and shared stories. I caught Regina up on the changes in my mother's condition. It was so nice to just sit around and talk. About a half hour later the boys made their grand appearance downstairs. Their clothes crumpled, hair just as ruffled as Edward's looks like when he wakes up. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they looked at Regina and Sabel and huge smiles broke out on their faces. Andrew ran to Regina's lap and Anthony chose Sabel.

"You are so big now." Reggie said ruffling Andrew's hair.

"I's two an a haff." He said with a big smile. Edward had taught them that one.

"I know." She said back and reached over and tickled Anthony. "Are you lil boss still?"

Anthony's answering smile was huge and bright. He took pride in being the one that made most of the decisions between the two. It didn't matter how much we tried to curb it. He was the first born and seemed to know it.

"Are you going to have more?" Sabel asked while tickling Anthony's feet.

"Edward would like to." I replied. This was a hard topic for me. I wanted more, with every fiber of my being. I didn't ever think I would feel that way but after having the boys, and with Edward and I getting married I wanted it. I dreamed about it!

"Don't you too Isa?" She asked eyeing me. "You two make beautiful babies." I sighed trying hard to force back the tears that were trying their hardest to come.

"We aren't trying. And yes, I would love more. I haven't been on birth control, and we haven't been using protection for over a month. I still haven't had a monthly cycle. We're not holding our breath." I said, picking at the hem of my skirt.

"Ah. So another miracle then?" Regina said, squeezing Andrew before he hopped off her lap and ran to the toy box in the corner.

"I guess. The first one turned out pretty perfect." I said, watching as both boys sorted through their toys.

We transitioned into wedding details, then where the reception would be. I explained we'd just be doing a cook out on the beach. I explained every little thing I could think of. Before long Esme was knocking on the door. I went up to get my mom and she was just waking from her afternoon nap.

"Hi mom, Esme is here. Is your bag packed already?" I asked as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes, it's there on the floor by the dresser. I'm sad I can't go with you girls tonight. Will you help me up dear?" She asked after she had the blankets thrown back, she adjusted the beanie cap on her head. There was no way my mother would make it through a night on the town.

"Of course." I walked over and held my arm out and she took it, I put the other around her back and helped lift her.

"Thank you dear. I am determined to rest though so I can walk you down the aisle. It's a shame that Billy is too sick to come." I nodded.

"Yes, did I tell you that one of his daughters is moving him to Hawaii? The doctor thought it would help him. La Push just won't be the same without him." I said as I led her to the door, picking up her bag as I passed. "Did you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No dear and you're right. La Push will not be the same without him. Just as Forks is not the same without your father." She said with a smile. "Did Reggie and her wife make it?" My mom refused to call Sabel a 'partner', as far as she was concerned they were married.

"Yes, they are downstairs helping to get the boys ready to leave with Esme. Are you sure you don't want me to come back and get you at the end of the night. So you can sleep in your own bed?" I asked as we slowly descended the stairs.

"Nonsense, I'm very comfortable when I stay at Esme and Carlisle's, they take great care of me Bella. I will be fine." She smiled as we reached the bottom step and Reggie stood quickly, rushing over.

"Oh Momma!" Regina hugged my mother very carefully. She loved her just as much as I did. I could see tears starting to brim. My mother would be greatly missed. "So frail." I heard her mutter; it must have been a great shock for her to see how thin mom had gotten in just six months. She stepped back and kissed my mom on her forehead then her cheeks. "It is so good to see you!"

"Likewise dear, now where is your wife? Ah, Sabel sweetie!" My mom smiled as Sabel came toward my mom.

"Hello Renee. Is so wonderful to see you." She said hugging my mother quickly. Sabel was a woman of few words generally. Regina had told me how badly it had struck Sabel that my mom was dying from cancer. Her own mother died of colon cancer.

"Well Esme, are we ready to leave or are we going to stand around the living room all night?" My mom asked and we all laughed, the boys were hopping up and down at the door.

"Anthony, Andrew, come here." I said and squatted down in front of them. "Be good for your grandparents. I love you!" They hugged me and kissed my cheeks.

"We will!" They said at the same time. "Love you Mommy!"

Esme picked up their bag and my mothers, throwing them over her shoulder before taking my mom's arm. I stood up and picked up Andrew, Anthony reached for Sabel and Regina took my mother's other arm, and we made our way out to Esme's monster of a Mercedes. I helped make sure the boys were strapped in safely. And we said our final goodbyes for the night.

Regina, Sabel and I stood and waved as Esme backed out.

"So…" Regina said.

"Yep." I said with a laugh. "I'm under orders to go take a bath. You two can do whatever you'd like." I said with a wink. And they laughed as we made our way back into the house.

I got upstairs to the bathroom and ran the bath. I had a feeling the night was going to be fun. And I had a feeling that between Alice, Rosalie, Regina and Sabel, there was a pretty good chance I may just not remember a moment of it.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

My bachelor party consisted of hanging out at Jasper's with him and Emmett playing video games. It was highly childish, but it worked. We had just spent the last half hour sitting on the back porch having cigars and throwing back one more beer before I headed back to Bella's house. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, it was just after 2am and it was Alice.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said into the phone, Jasper started snickering and shaking his head.

"Um… you need to come get Bella." She said hesitantly into the phone. I started to chuckle, wondering why I would need to pick her up.

"What's wrong?" I took another sip of my beer.

"She's sort of um… really trashed." Alice whispered into the phone, and I could hear retching in the background.

"Is that Bella?" I asked, as I stood, searching my pockets for my car keys.

"Yeah, it's really bad. She's been in the bathroom for a half hour now." I groaned, why did they let that happen?

"I can't believe you guys got her that plastered Alice, what if she got alcohol poisoning? Where are you?" I said as I handed my cigar off to Emmett. "It's a good thing the wedding isn't until tomorrow."

I heard Alice sigh into the phone on the other end. She probably felt horrible about it, if she was stomaching sitting next to Bella in the bathroom.

"We're in Port Angeles. At the Mc Donald's. We were going to head home but she didn't make it very far." I could hear Bella groaning in the background.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, see if you can get her to drink some water. Do the rest of you guys need rides too? Or are you doing the driving?" I asked looking over at the guys who were watching me closely.

"No, I'm designated driver I'll be fine. See you when you get here." And with that she hung up.

"Well they got Bella so drunk she's been puking her guts up for a half hour." I said shaking my head and heading into the house, my brothers on my heals.

"Where are they at?" Jasper asked.

"Port Angeles, so I need to leave right now. I can't believe they let this happen." I said as I made my way out the front door and to the car. "It was fun guys." I waved as I climbed in and started the engine.

"Have fun!" They called and I pulled out of the driveway.

When I got to the Mc Donald's Rosalie, Reggie and Sabel were sitting on the sidewalk in front of Alice's minivan. They all looked really guilty. I decided to just stroll past them. I could not believe them. I knocked on the woman's bathroom door, and then pushed it open slightly.

"Alice?" I called out, and she was at the door very quickly, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom.

She pushed open a stall door and Bella had a death grip on the toilet, her skin was waxy looking, her eyes were glazed over, some of her hair was stuck to her face in the sweat, and she smelled horrible.

"Oh baby." I said as I pulled her into my arms. "When was the last time she threw up? How much water has she been able to drink?" I asked as I felt for Bella's pulse and timed it on my watch. Alice was wringing her hands and looked so upset.

"Well, every time she drinks a little bit of water it just comes right back up. So the last time was just before you came in." She said with a frown.

"Fine. Thank you Alice." I replied as I stood, pulling Bella up and carrying her out of the bathroom, Alice following close behind.

"I'll take Reggie and Sabel back to Jasper and I's house. I'm really sorry Edward; I should have been watching her closer." We were outside and I was placing Bella in the front seat of my car and buckling her in. She was listless; I'd have to take her to the hospital, just no getting around it.

"Goodnight Alice." I said coming around the front of my car and hopping in. Bella was slumped over against the door. I couldn't talk to my sister or any of them. It was incredibly stupid to let anyone get that drunk.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I woke to the sound of a soft beeping, and the smell of commercial cleaners. I opened my eyes and recognized immediately where I was. Damn it Rosalie! I turned my head to the right and Edward was asleep sitting up in the God awful uncomfortable hospital chair. My whole body was screaming at me.

I knew having that third 'sex on the beach' was a mistake. I'm too much of a lightweight, and I'm sure it didn't stop after the third if I'd ended up in the hospital. Edward shifted and nearly fell out of the chair. I almost giggled, but it came out as if someone was strangling a cat. His eyes popped open and he frowned.

"Bella are you awake?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Yes." I croaked out. My throat felt like it was on fire. "Water."

He got up and headed out of the room, he came back with a cup of ice with a spoon and a bottle of water.

"Try ice chips first, it'll help with the sore throat." He said, sitting on the stool next to my bed and spooned a couple ice chips into my mouth.

"What time is it?" I whispered out, afraid if I talked any louder it would just sound ridiculous.

"Noon." He offered, he was still frowning. "What were you thinking Isabella?" Ugh I hated when he used my full first name with that tone. I frowned.

"They were supposed to be watching my intake. I'm sorry." I bit my lip and fought the smile when he closed his eyes and groaned.

"You have to stop that. You must have had a very interesting dream last night." He said with a smirk. I felt the blush burn across my skin.

"Well at least you have some color now. You've been here since about three am. Lots of IV fluids." He said and I looked over at my arm, it was badly bruised in several places. I groaned.

"Great, and my dress is strapless." I whispered and fell back against the pillow. "Can I go home now that I'm awake? There is so much stuff to get done today."

"I'll go see if I can find your doctor." He set the cup down and made to walk out of the room.

"Edward, wait." I said quickly. I needed to know if he was pissed at me. He hadn't kissed me or hugged me and he was acting very short with me. He turned and looked at me, the frown still between his eyebrows. "Are you angry with me?" He walked over to my bed and kissed my forehead.

"No. I'm mad that they let you get so sick; you had a mild case of alcohol poisoning. I didn't like how you looked last night at all. It was horrible. I love you Bella." He hugged me. I imagined my breath was horrid, so I didn't blame him for not wanting to kiss me. "I'll be right back; I'm going to see if I can get you sprung from here."

I closed my eyes and laid my head back. I felt a slight tug on my arm and my eyes flew open. It was a nurse pulling the lead out of my arm. I smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded.

"It's no problem. You should be able to leave soon. Lay back and I'll take the catheter out." She chuckled when she saw my eyes go wide. "Well, you were out cold when you got here from what I hear. And they had to push a lot of fluids, they didn't want you wetting the bed."

"Oh God." I groaned. Had Edward been in the room for that? How mortifying! It's a good thing he loves you Bella. I told myself.

After the nurse removed that evil vile thing she sent me to the bathroom. Ugh, that crap just sucks; it brought back memories of after the boys were born. It burns like hell to pee the first couple of times. Note to self: Never go drinking again…Ever!

I was just making my way back to my bed when Edward walked in the room. He whistled and chuckled. I grabbed the back of my gown and pulled it tight and turned to face him. I glared and his smile faltered just a little then he laughed harder.

"Shut up Cullen!" I said, deciding to look for my clothes instead.

"What, I can't enjoy the view when you're offering it so freely?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at me. He came across the room and wrapped his arms around me, leaning down into my ear. "Besides, it's the best ass I've ever seen." His whispering caused my heart to accelerate and goose bumps to spread like wild fire across my skin. He lifted me up onto the bed and nudged his way between my legs.

"Um…" I gulped. "Thanks?" I gasped out as his nose ran along my jaw. I let my eyes flutter closed as he pulled me closer to him by my hips. "Edward?" I whispered as his lips got closer to mine.

"Mmhmm?" His tongue darting out to lick my bottom lip. I held my breath, as he gently sucked my lip into his mouth. Oh God, he's going to kiss me and I haven't brushed my … what the hell … my thoughts stopped abruptly when his hand slid up my inner thigh under the gown and his thumb pressed against my clit.

"Edward." I gasped out, as his tongue pushed quickly past my lips. My hips bucked against his hand without my permission, he slid two fingers in quickly and hooked them up. My fingers dug into his arms, clinging for anything to hold onto. He broke the kiss and moved to my ear.

"I've missed you baby, you're so wet." He sucked my ear lobe in between his teeth and I moaned as his fingers found that spot. Oh fuck! I felt my body tighten around his fingers and then my orgasm hit, he kissed me hard to muffle my scream. His other hand left my hip and I felt him fumbling with something, then his hands were on my hips again. I was still reeling from the first orgasm as he slammed into me. "God Bella!" He groaned into my mouth, pulling me tighter against him with every thrust.

"Edward! Mmm fuck!" I moaned out and his hands got tighter, it registered for about a half a second that we were still in the hospital room. Anyone could walk in at any moment. Then the thought was pushed away as one of his hands made its way under the gown, grabbing my breast and pinching one of my nipples, as his thrusts got harder. "Oh god yes…" I let my hands move up his arms quickly and found purchase in his hair, tugging hard. I was rewarded with a groan and another hard deep thrust.

"Come for me baby, I wont last long.." He whispered in my ear, and claimed my mouth again, I angled my hips as his thrusts came faster, he pinched my nipple again and I shattered. Edward grunted and thrust one more time into me, holding me tight to him. His kisses turned soft and his tongue massaged mine. "So good love." He said into my mouth as he pulled out and adjusted, buttoning his jeans.

My mind was still reeling. I was gasping for breath then I started giggling uncontrollably. I cannot believe my Edward just took me in my hospital room! He started to laugh with me as he straightened out my hospital gown and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Did that really just happen?" I whispered out between giggles. I looked up into his eyes as he nodded, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. The blush was involuntary, but I'm sure it went clear to my toes.

"It's not like we're the first couple ever to do something like that." He stepped away from me, straightening his shirt. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out my clothes, handing them to me, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "We can go now."

"And 'that' couldn't have waited until we got home?" I asked as I slipped my thong on, then the pair of skinny jeans that Alice had bought me, shimming them up my hips and buttoning them under the gown.

"No it wouldn't have been as much fun. You could take the gown off." He said with a smirk. I shook my head. He stood up off the bed as if to offer help.

"No way Cullen. You won't keep your hands off of me if I do." I slipped on my bra, fastening it behind me. Then I removed the gown, I looked up to see the pout on Edward's face. I pulled my top over my head and stuck my tongue out at him. It was hard not to if he was going to pout like a little boy. Especially after he just thoroughly fucked me a few minutes ago. "Oh cut it Cullen!" I said with a laugh.

I walked over and stood on my tip toes and sucked on his bottom lip. Then kissed him chastely and went in search of the death traps that Alice had forced me into. They were nowhere in sight.

"Hey sweetie… Where are those things Alice calls shoes at?" I asked checking the cabinet again.

"Oh they are in the car. I carried you in." He smiled and held out his arms. "I've already taken care of all the paperwork so we just have to leave." Oh that's just great as if being here because I got drunk off my ass last night wasn't enough, now I get to be carried out of the hospital where everyone can see me.

"You better make it quick!" I said as I walked over to him. He picked me up and held me close to him, kissing my neck with a smile. "I love you Edward, thank you for taking such good care of me." I said it with a smirk and a wink.

"I love you too Bella, more than you know."

He carried me quickly down the hall, whistling the whole way. People stared and he felt the need to tell them all that we were getting married, in less than 24 hours. Yes, by the time we were out of the hospital and to the car I was the color of a strawberry. And I was pretty sure that I would still be that way tomorrow when we said our vows at sunset. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I loved this man just too much!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bella and Edward belong to Stephenie Meyer… sad but true.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Nineteen

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I had just sent Edward off to his parent's house; after he begged relentlessly for over an hour to stay. I had to have Regina push him out the front door. It's not like he wasn't going to see me tomorrow evening. He'd survive. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were taking him and the twins fishing for a few hours in the morning. The boys would love that, they had never been fishing before. I sent my digital camera with Edward and informed him I wanted pictures.

Mean while, all of the ladies were packed into my very small house. You could almost see it bulging at the seams, but no one seemed to mind. We were having a pampering party. I was determined to figure out what the heck happened last night. I was watching Rosalie paint my toe nails a very pale shell pink when I finally got up the courage to ask.

"So, ladies, how did that mess happen last night? How much did I actually have to drink?" I asked and noticed Rosalie stiffen. Regina giggled across the room from me before Sabel elbowed her and she stifled it.

"Well…" Alice started, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "You had those 'sex on the beach's then you all started on body shots. It was really sexy Bella." She started to smile and I glared at her, and her smile fell immediately. I didn't remember any of that. "And I think there were a few other specialty shots, and a few margaritas."

Man it was worse than I thought. No wonder my stomach still hurt and my body was still angry with me. I leaned back into the couch and took a deep breath. It wasn't so surprising now that Edward had been so angry this morning, oh well afternoon, when I finally woke up. I must have been a mess. He refused to tell me anything that the doctors had to do, just that I had had to have IV fluids. I didn't know how much though.

"You were a lot of fun though Bella." Rosalie said with a smile. "Even if you can't hold your alcohol, you should have seen the-" She was cut off by a swift kick from Sabel. I was thankful at that moment that I didn't remember anything that I had done last night. I imagined it was especially embarrassing.

"Don't you even worry about last night, sweetie. So Regina, Sabel, did my son treat you well when he picked you up yesterday? I'm sorry you were trapped with him for just over three hours in his car." Esme said, sipping from her tea, effectively changing the subject.

I watched as Sabel and Regina shared a look and both started laughing. They were beside themselves folded in half almost laughing so hard. My mother, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Sue and I looked at each other, wondering what could have been so hilarious. I seriously contemplated calling my psychologist when they finally started to calm down.

"Oh Esme. Edward was the one who need a rescue." Regina finally said as she took deep breaths.

"Yes, we came off of the lift and there was this tall blonde woman standing there, in his personal space. He looked very stiff." Sabel continued. "So we play a little bit." All of us were watching them intently.

"What do you mean you played?" I asked. I really wanted to know who the blonde woman was.

"Isa, this woman, she was lookin' at him like she could eat him. Edward seemed very nervous, so we pretend to be his…" Regina paused for a second.

"Girlfriends?" Sabel offered. Then she elaborated and explained everything in great detail. The rest of us sat there with our mouths hanging open. It was highly amusing. Had it been anyone but them I would have been pissed.

"Yes. That woman's mouth fell almost to the floor. It was very fun." Regina said quickly with a laugh.

"Who was the woman?" I asked.

"Which hotel were you staying at?" Alice asked, she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Denali Tower, it was very comfortable." Sabel answered.

"Tanya." Alice, Rosalie and Emse all said at the same time, and then started to laugh.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked. I was getting just a bit annoyed that some woman had made my Edward uncomfortable.

"She's one of Edward's only long term girlfriends from high school. She treated him very badly." Esme said with a sigh. "It's nothing to worry about Bella. We all pretty much stay out of that hotel. Now onto more important things. Are you excited about tomorrow?" She asked with a smile and went back to painting my mother's toes, another conversation change. I smiled and felt my heart accelerate.

"Yes, more so to have it official than to actually go through with the ceremony. I don't know how we survived being apart for so long before. I honestly thought I would be happier on my own, where people couldn't get hurt. It was so selfish of me. I have never been so happy." I said and Rosalie squeezed my foot.

"Your dad would be so proud of you Bella." Sue said with a sad smile. "You've grown up so much, and have become stronger than anyone I know."

It reminded me of something I'd wanted to give her. I hopped up off the couch and ran into my little make shift dark room. Rosalie huffed after me not to ruin the wet nail polish. I pulled out the covered frame and a small book I had put together. I ran my fingers over the leather cover and remembered the day I came across the memory card tucked deep in the bottom of my camera bag. It was unmarked and I was shocked when I popped it into my computer and the first picture was one of my dad sitting with his fishing pole, looking out over the water, it was serene and a perfect reminder of just how Charlie was.

I thought it would hurt. I waited for the pain to come but it never did. I felt nothing but peace as I looked through the photos. I quickly edited and got them printed. I had the first photo enlarged to a 5x7 and then framed it for Sue. I knew she would love it. I had already given one to Billy. Photography was my outlet for my pain and sadness. Even looking at the photos couldn't make me sad. It reminded me of the good times and I wanted to share that with the ones I loved.

I slowly made my way back out to the living room. Everyone was silent and were eyeing me warily. I'm sure Sue and my mom thought that I had gone to cry. I'm not sure what the rest of them were thinking though. I walked slowly to the seat next to Sue; I placed the book in her lap, and then the covered frame on top of it. I smiled at her.

"Sue, I know how much you loved my dad. I am so grateful for you being there for him through everything. And then for being there for me, even if I ran like a selfish little brat." I said reaching up to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes. "I went with my dad that morning fishing. I don't know if he had told you about that. But I took my camera with me, and took a whole mess of pictures. I want you to have these." I said finally and pointing to the pile in her lap.

She picked up the frame and slowly pulled the paper from it. She gasped and slowly ran her fingers across the glass. More tears spilled freely. I reached for it so she could flip through the book. She would turn a page and laugh, or smile. When she got to the end she threw her arms around me. Both of us crying and clinging to each other.

"Thank you Bella." She whispered into my ear. "I love you as my own, I hope you know that." And she hugged me tighter before sitting back.

"Care to share them with the rest of us?" My mother said with a smile. Sue handed her the book.

Everyone took turns looking through the photos, I brought out a few of my other portfolios and we all enjoyed flipping through them. Esme had said she recognized one of my photos was in one of the homes she went to, to do an interior consult for. I blushed; I had sold a few of the La Push photo's because I thought that some of the local people would love them for their businesses. I didn't think people would actually want them in their homes. The rest of the evening went very well. We sat and talked, sharing stories of how we met our respective others. Sometime after 3am we had all crashed on the living room floor among a mass of blankets and pillows.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I stood in my room looking at the boys curled up together, sound asleep. They would _not_ sleep apart at all. I had made the foolish attempt once to separate them at Bella's, one of the first nights I had stayed over. I went to check on them and noticed they were in the same bed. I cringed remembering the screaming that had came from Anthony as I tried to move him to the other bed. I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the clock. It was already 4am, I had less than an hour to get them up, dressed and fed so that we could head to the marina. I walked out of the room and ran into Emmett in the hallway.

"Where's the boys?" He asked eyeing me when I cringed. "Are they still sleeping?"

"Um… yeah." I said, god I'm a chicken shit. "Why don't you go in and get them? I'm going to head downstairs and make them some eggs." They liked Emmett; maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure, no problem." He said with a nod and a smile completely unprepared for what he was about to unleash.

I knew what was going to happen so I left, throwing a 'thanks Em' over my shoulder as he started into the room.

'Lord, if you're listening PLEASE let them wake up easy for him. He has no idea what's coming. Amen.' My silent prayer said as I almost ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I had just reached the fridge when the first screams started. I tried my best to ignore the pull to go back upstairs. Damn fatherly instincts! I pulled the eggs from the fridge and grabbed a skillet.

"EDWARD!" I heard Emmett's booming voice coming from the stairs, the screams were getting louder. Crap he must be bringing them downstairs.

"What on Earth is going on?" I heard Jasper's groggy voice coming from the living room as he walked slowly into the kitchen. My dad was not long behind him.

"EDWARD! I'm going to kill you!" I heard Emmett as he approached the kitchen. It was almost drowned out by Anthony screaming NO over and over again and Andrew's cries for his mommy. He had one arm wrapped around each of their middles they were kicking and trying to get free.

"I'm sorry." I said trying not to laugh while covering my ears. My dad went over and grabbed Anthony and started whispering into his ear. I made my way over to Andrew and pulled him close, humming. Hoping it would work as well as the first time I witnessed such a scene. He calmed in my arms and I looked over to see Anthony smile at my dad.

"You aren't sorry. You could have given a damn warning!" Emmett said as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Oh man Edward, are they like this every morning?" Jasper asked rubbing his hand over his face heading for the coffee pot. I sat Andrew down on the floor as my dad set Anthony down as well.

"Go potty boys, I'm making breakfast." I said quickly before they scampered out of the kitchen. "Only every morning that you have to wake them. I leave it to Bella."

"So you decided to drop it in Emmett's lap this morning?" My dad said, sitting on a stool at the island.

"He just happened to be there." I said with a shrug as I started cracking eggs into the pan. "You guys want some eggs?" They nodded.

"Man that was some loud screaming." Jasper said with a shake of his head, his finger in his ear.

"That was nothing, you should have been in the room when it started, and had to endure it while carrying them down the stairs." Emmett said with a scowl as he entered the room. "Why do they wake up like that anyway?"

"We have no idea. Bella said it's been that way since they were born. She usually lets them wake when they want. I really am sorry Emmett." I apologized, I really couldn't blame him for being mad at me. I was too much of a coward to do it myself.

"Whatever Eddie." He said, throwing himself onto a stool. I ignored the nick name, after all I deserved it.

The boys returned from the bathroom. We finished breakfast quickly, I got the boys ready, which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They could do a lot of it themselves. Surprisingly enough they stayed awake in the car on the trip to the marina, and were really excited about getting on their life jackets. I was glad we didn't have another screaming fit.

Two hours later they were still just as excited. It was fun watching them. Their eyes would light up when there was a tug on the line. I took as many photos as I could. I knew Bella would be disappointed that she had missed out on the fun. They were both very proud when Emmett helped them catch their own fish. He had completely forgiven them for the morning, me… not so much.

We headed back to the house around noon; the boys were passed out in the car within three minutes. All of us stared at them when we got to the house, trying to decide the best course of action. We decided that since we were parked in the garage and they were strapped in one of us would sit with them until they woke up. My dad went in to make lunch. Jasper sat with me while we waited.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Jasper asked, kicking his feet up on the door that was open with the window down.

"Yes actually. I can't believe how out of order all this is. But I'm glad to put this part of our life behind us." I said leaning back into the seat, thinking about what Bella was doing at this moment. I wouldn't get to see her until around 7:30pm. We had decided on a sunset ceremony.

"No worries then?" He said.

"No, well not about the wedding anyways." I said closing my eyes.

"Oh come on, you can't be worried about the wedding night." He said laughing, pushing on my shoulder.

"No. Renee." I answered and he stopped laughing. "It's going to happen soon after. Renee tells Bella that she's feeling fine but I've seen the dosage of morphine they have her on. It's amazing she isn't comatose. I'm worried Bella won't want to leave for our honeymoon and I'm thinking that maybe we shouldn't."

"No you should go. You two need to have the time for just the two of you. It can't be easy with all the stress. Sharing a home with her dying mother, two little boys. And all of us visiting at all hours to check on everyone." He said trying to reassure me. "Alice and I will have the boys here, and Renee is in very good hands with your mother and father. And if something happens we'll call you guys immediately. We know the drill."

"Thanks Jasper." I said as I peeked in the rearview mirror, seeing movement, Andrew was opening his eyes.

"Hi Daddy!" He said happily. "Unca Jaz." He still had trouble with saying uncle for some reason. We both turned and smiled at him.

"Ready for lunch little man?" Jasper asked getting out of the car and going back to unbuckle him.

"Yes. Tummy is hungry." He said rubbing his belly. We both laughed.

"I'll take him in. See ya when Anthony wakes up." Jasper carried Andrew into the house.

I sat back and thought about everything. I was grateful to have my family, all my life I've never been truly alone. I couldn't imagine what Bella was going through. I saw a little more of the fire leave her eyes everyday watching her mother slowly losing her battle. I hoped that maybe I could fill that void but I knew I couldn't. I just had to be there. I was worried about how Bella would be afterward. I was sure she was happy about us. I hoped it would be enough when everything with her mom was over.

**Renee's ****pov****-**

I sat on Bella's bed watching as Regina and Alice helped her with her hair. Esme was beside me with Abby bouncing in her lap. Last night had been wonderful. I wanted to give Bella so many happy memories to remember me by. She was doing so well with everything. When I first got the news that the doctors were giving up, I was sad I would never get to see my only daughter get married, or to know that she was going to be well taken care of when I was gone. I was afraid the boys would be left with a broken mom and no one to help. It was part of why I made her promise me she'd tell Edward. I had hoped she'd at least have help with Anthony and Andrew.

But as I looked around last night I realized even if I was gone, even if she wasn't getting married in three very short hours that she wouldn't have ever been alone. She was much too easy to love, and every life she touched was better because she was in it. Whether she believed it or not. Things truly couldn't have worked out better. Edward had done exactly as I expected, he accepted everything and didn't look back. True love waits for no one and won't be ignored.

Esme bumped my shoulder, bringing me back from my thoughts and I smiled at her. The Cullen's had forgiven Bella whole heartedly, and accepted her as their own even before Edward proposed.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly, turning to look back as Regina was making another small braid in Bella's hair.

"Just thinking about how grateful I am that she will have all of you when I'm gone." I whispered back. I didn't want Bella to hear me.

"You won't be leaving us for a while still. Please don't think about it right now. She would want you to be happy and not sad about leaving." She said as she wrapped an arm behind me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Esme, I am happy. I'm glad she'll have this memory of me before I'm gone. It means a lot to me. You and your family could have easily shunned her for hurting Edward like she did. Thank you for that." I said and leaned into her. "So, where are they going on their honeymoon? Did Edward tell you?"

"He's taking her down to Coronado Island. I don't know how long they are going for though. Edward left it open ended so that if Bella wants to come home sooner they can or if stay longer they will." She whispered, the location was a secret from Bella. Coronado was one of Bella's favorite spots in California. She would enjoy it very much. "I think he's just glad to have a month with you guys. He's very disappointed that they still haven't been able to work him in at the hospital here in Forks."

"Yeah Bella told me about that, said it was something about funding. Said he was very distraught the other night about it on the phone. Everything should work out though. They always seem to for these two." I said with a smile, Esme smiled back at me. Abby was now passed out in her lap. I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes. A nap sounded heavenly.

A short time later I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly. I opened my eyes to see Bella's sweet flushed face, a permanent smile gracing her lips.

"Mom, it's time to head to the beach." She slipped her arm behind my back and helped me sit up; I moved my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm not dressed yet." I said as she helped me stand. I was in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She fixed my shirt.

"You look perfect mom. Remember its casual. Just a bunch of friends having fun at the beach." She said with a smile and I looked her over. Her dress was perfect.

"If you say so dear." I said and she adjusted the beanie cap on my head. "You look absolutely beautiful Isabella." She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you mom, I love you so much!" She whispered softly, she sounded close to tears.

"Alright, I'm up and dressed so let's get you to the beach. Can't have you late to your own wedding, now can we." I said turning to head for the door.

"Nope. Let's go." She said and helped me down the stairs. All of the girls were already split between Alice's minivan and Esme's car.

The drive to the beach was shorter than I remembered it. I watched Bella the whole way. She had a glow about her and she was very happy. When we parked, I looked out over the beach and the sun was hovering a good distance over the water, the guys and few of the friends that Bella and Edward had invited were standing on the beach waiting. The girls filed out and headed over leaving us behind; Bella grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Are you ready mom?" She asked.

"Of course I am dear; the question is, are you ready?" I asked her smiling. She laughed.

"I'm so beyond ready for this. What do ya say we head on over there then?" She said I nodded and she opened the door to Alice's van. "Here we go!"

She stepped out first, shielded by the van from the watching eyes of everyone else. She waved quickly, signaling to everyone else that we were coming. Then she helped me out and held my arm. We slowly walked around the front of the van. I saw Edward with his back to us. It was part of the plan. I turned and looked at Bella; she was nibbling on her bottom lip. She did it when she was nervous. I squeezed her arm slightly and she smiled.

The walk was tiring for me, but we finally made it to Emmett and Edward. He turned when Emmett gave him the cue. I smiled when his eyes went wide and the smile spread across his face even wider. It reminded me of how Charlie had looked at me when we had gotten married. Complete love and adoration. I took Bella's hand and placed it in his outstretched one.

"Take care of her son." I said and patted his hand. He nodded.

"I will." He said solemnly.

I stepped back to where Regina was waiting to take my arm. I finally felt lighter. The weight of worry was lifted. I smiled watching as Edward and Bella exchanged their vows, their rings and forever bound their lives together.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I had to remind myself to breath in, breath out. Bella was beautiful. No that wasn't the right word either. I couldn't take my eyes from her. Before I knew what had happened Emmett was telling me I could kiss her. She was officially mine, officially Mrs. Edward Cullen. I pulled her tightly to me and claimed her mouth. And I felt completely whole. There were whistles and cat calls as I set her back on her feet. She bit her lip and smiled, hers matching my own.

"I love you." I said, choking back tears. There was no way I was going to cry here in front of everyone. I'm a man damn it!

"I love you too Edward. Forever." She whispered back to me.

We all hung out around a fire that Jasper and Emmett worked hard to create. It was hard to let go of Bella. But she insisted and we both took turns talking to everyone. It didn't just feel like a bunch of friends. We all felt like a huge family. Which for the most part we were. I watched as Bella's eyes glittered with happiness. It was such a relief to see her so happy. Even Renee was happy, and looked much better than I knew she was.

Before long it was 10 o'clock and time to head home. Bella and I's flight didn't leave Port Angeles until the next morning. But we would get the whole house to ourselves tonight. I couldn't wait to get that part of the night started. I made my way over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her from behind. Resting my chin on her shoulder, I kissed her neck.

"Love, what do you say to getting out of here?" I whispered into her ear, pulling her harder against me.

"Mm. Edward can't you wait. Everyone will be leaving shortly, and then you'll get me all to yourself for a few days. Be patient." She whispered turning towards me.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's been a very long day and tomorrow will start early so… I think we should head home." I said, in my most persuasive voice. She just laughed at me. So I pouted. She sighed deeply then chuckled.

"Fine, let's start saying goodbye." She said, I kissed her quickly and pulled her along with me.

We made our goodbyes; the ones to Regina and Sabel were especially hard for Bella. They were being driven back into Seattle by Rosalie and Emmett. They had to leave tomorrow. They did promise to come again soon. Everyone wished us a fun honeymoon. I had to almost drag Bella to my car. Once we were on the way home, it became very apparent that I wasn't the only eager one to get the night started.

"Edward…" Bella whispered leaning close to me, one of her hands sliding slowly up my thigh. "Did you like my dress?" Her hand stopped mid thigh.

"Yes, it's perfect." I said, trying to keep my eyes on the road.

She leaned back over into her seat, her hand left my thigh. I took a deep breath then out of the corner of my eye I saw her reach behind her, the soft hiss of her zipper being pulled down filled the silence in the car. I didn't dare look. Then more movement caught my eye, she was pulling the material up her smooth beautiful legs. I groaned.

"Are you okay Edward?" She whispered, the dress was bunched at her mid thigh, she smiled then pulled it up and off of her body. I nearly drove off the road. There she sat in a pale colored corset, it was too dark to make out what she had covering her lower half.

"God Bella, are you trying to kill me-us?" I said, staring out the windshield, trying hard not to look over at her for both our safety.

"No, I was just getting uncomfortably warm. Is there a problem?" She asked, leaning back across the center console. I could feel her breath on my shoulder. I took one hand off the wheel and pushed her back over onto her side of the car.

"Please baby, I can't concentrate." I gritted my teeth. I was aching so badly at the moment. She smiled.

"So pull over." She said nonchalantly. Pull over she says, God thank you for this woman.

"Are you serious?" I asked, death grip on the steering wheel, my eyes searching for a side road or something.

"Just do it Edward." She then leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Unless you'd rather the torture continue while you drive. The corset comes off next…" She trailed off as she licked my earlobe. I felt my heart stutter almost to a stop, then pick back up double time.

"Fuck." I finally spotted a little pull off up ahead and took it, parking on the soft shoulder.

No sooner had I put the car in park had Bella hopped across the console and into my lap, crushing her body to mine. Her lips demanding against mine. She ripped my shirt open, I heard a couple buttons bounce off the window. Her teeth bit into my lip as my own hands tangled into her hair and held her close to me.

"God Edward, I've wanted you since I saw you standing there on the beach." She whispered out, her hands moving slowly through my hair. She whimpered as I moved my mouth away from hers down her neck and to the lovely expanse of skin that was barely contained under her corset. "Move, I'll take it off." She pushed me back against the seat. So impatient.

I watched as a slow smirk planted itself on her lips; she leaned away from me into the steering wheel. Her hands worked slowly down the row of little ties. The top pulled apart slowly, teasing me with more and more of her beautiful flesh. She pulled the last one and the corset fell away. I took in the view before me.

"Bella, beautiful beautiful Bella." I whispered out as I leaned in and kissed her collarbone, sucking softly as I slowly made my way down to her left nipple, I ran my tongue slowly around the hardened nub. She shifted in my lap, grinding against my hard arousal. I couldn't wait to have her.

"I need you now Edward. Please." She gasped out, her fingers pulling on my hair, pulling my head up to hers. How could I possibly deny her? No I couldn't anything especially when she said please. Besides I wanted her just as badly and that wasn't something I could hide from her.

It wasn't as romantic or slow as I had planned for when we returned to her house but it was just as powerful. But it was us together and alone so it was perfect. Totally like us to start our married life in the same car that changed everything in the first place.

It didn't take long before we were both fighting the need to fall over the edge. Our pace became erratic and more hungry until she finally let go and pulled me along after her.

"Mine." I whispered into her ear buried as deep as I could be and feeling completely connected, she shivered through her own release breathing hard.

"Yours." She breathed out, her breath moist against my collarbone.

"I love you." I whispered as I held her tightly. She was everything to me.

"I love you too." She returned pulling away slightly then kissed me softly. She laid her head back down on my shoulder and we sat in the afterglow for a few more minutes. Everything was finally as it should be. Bella would never be without me again. I felt the relief of it fill me with warmth. I released a deep breath and kissed the top of her head.

Bella sat up, pulling herself off of me a little to look me in the eyes. A wickedly satisfied smile graced her lips. "Satisfied Mr. Cullen?" She asked.

"Hmm… for the moment." I said with a smirk. She laughed and kissed me. "I love you Bella. Forever."

"Forever Edward."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Characters are Stephenie Meyer's. Story is mine.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**Five days later… July 17**__**th**__** 2008**_

I stretched, feeling my muscles complain gloriously. I couldn't help the smile that tugged up on my lips. I could feel Edward's warm body pressed into my back. We had fallen asleep, after our morning swim. I laid there and savored the silence, and let my mind wander.

The wedding had been beautiful. I hoped that Sabel had gotten a lot of photos. It felt weird not being able to take my own. Edward surprised me with this lovely stay in my favorite hotel on Coronado Island. He said that we could stay as long as we wanted. This was our fifth day here. I missed the boys desperately but it was so nice to have Edward completely to myself. I knew what I wanted to do this afternoon. It was just a matter of getting him to agree to it. I honestly didn't know how Edward would feel about it. I wanted to do it before I chickened out. I wiggled in his arms, trying to turn around.

"No, not ready to get up yet." Edward grumbled out, trying to hold me tighter, I giggled.

"Wakey wakey." I said reaching behind me to tickle his sides. He groaned into my neck.

"You're impossible. Can't we just sleep?" He asked placing soft kisses along my neck.

"Nope, you need to get up. I want to go get a tattoo." I replied and he stopped kissing.

"A tattoo?" His whisper came from just above my ear. "Why?"

"Because I want to. Maybe you could get one too." I offered with a chuckle when he stiffened. "Are you chicken Edward?"

"Hell no." He sat up then, pulling me with him. "Go get dressed."

Whoa, that was a change. I slid slowly out of the bed with my back to him. Making sure to wiggle my hips a bit as I walked across the room. He groaned and laid back down.

"Don't do that Bella. It's a tease. If you want to go get a tattoo then don't do that." I heard him groan as I made it to the suitcase. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to sit back up before I bent over to search through the suitcase. "Damn it Bella!"

I giggled taking my sweet time to find an outfit for the day then headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower, leaving the door open just a little bit. I smiled when I heard Edward climb out of the bed, grumbling under his breath. I climbed into the warm spray and closed my eyes. I started counting in my mind. I figured I'd get to about twenty five before he gave up and joined me.

15… 16… 17… I heard the door creak open. 20… 21… the shower door opened I bit my lip to stop from laughing when his arms snuck around my waist from behind, pulling me against him. His hot breath on the back of my neck. I let my arms wind up behind my head, around his neck.

"You will be the death of me." He groaned against my back, sliding a hand down past my navel. My breathing hitched as his fingers slid between my folds, brushing against my clit. "I can't get enough of you." I let me eyes flutter closed as he pulled my ass back against him. His arousal pushing against me, one of his fingers slipping inside me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out, I wasn't actually. I craved him just as much as he craved me. He withdrew his finger and I whimpered. He slid his hands up my body, skimming along the sides of my breasts, up to my arms, he pulled them down from around him, and he pushed my hands into the shower stall. "Edward?" I asked.

"Brace yourself." He whispered into my ear as his hands slid back down my body and gripped my hips, nudging his knee up between my legs from behind. Goose bumps spread all over my body despite the hot shower spray. He groaned pressing into me again before lifting my hips, pushing me slightly forward then I felt him press into me slowly. I nearly lost my balance. I moaned as he slowly pushed all the way up inside me. "Amazing." He whispered out, then slowly withdrew just to push in harder and faster knocking the breath from me. The only new thought in my mind was that I needed him.

"Edward…" I gasped out as he thrust into me again harder than the last, his fingers tightened my hips. He pushed me further forward, until I was completely pressed against the stall. The effect was mind numbing. "oh god…"

"Mmm Bella you feel so good love… fuck…" He groaned out, thrusting harder, my breasts pressing into the wall. I was gasping for air, my body felt like it was on fire. I smiled and gasped when his next thrust was at the perfect angle. I screamed and my eyes snapped shut. He was too good at this. My body was screaming for release, I felt myself tighten and begin to throb around him, so close. "Yes Bella, oh fuck I'm so close."

"Edward… FUCK!" I screamed out as my body came undone, hot flashes shooting through my body as my orgasm tore through me. I was clinging for dear life to the wall. I heard him call out my name as he came. His fingers digging into my hips as he held me still then finally slumping against me and the wall. Both of our bodies heaved against each other, trying hard to get a good solid breath. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

After a few moments he kissed my neck and then pulled back slightly. "So love, you still want to get that tattoo?"

I simply nodded still feeling slightly breathless. I was still recovering and my body was still trembling in his arms. He reached over and grabbed my shampoo. I braced my hands against the stall again, with a smile. He started to lather up my hair, rubbing his finger tips into my scalp.

"Mm thank you Edward." I said softly. It felt so amazing, I felt my body slowly relax, my scalp tingling by the time he was done.

"No thank you." He said with a kiss to my cheek. I turned so I could rinse out the shampoo. I looked up into his eyes. They were so soft and so vibrant. "I love you ya know." He said with a smirk, as he rubbed the shampoo into his hair.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out. I love you too." I answered with a quick kiss to his cheek. "So was it the swaying the hips or the bending over that finally got you out of that bed?" I asked smirking at him. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Actually, it was the tattoo thing." I couldn't help but gape at him. "The swaying and bending were just perks."

"What do you mean?" I asked, lathering us both up with the bar of soap.

"Well at first I was kind of shocked. I didn't know you'd want to do something like that. But then I wondered what you wanted to get, and where you wanted to get it. And oddly enough that was a huge turn on for me." He said shrugging his shoulder as we switched spots so he could rinse the shampoo out of his hair and the soap off his body.

"Interesting." I said with a smile. And it was; who knew that my mentioning wanting a tattoo would turn him on. "Will you get one too?" I suddenly asked as he turned off the shower.

"Yes, I think I will." He said with a nod of his head. He stepped out of the shower first, holding his hand out for me. I took it and he helped me out. "I don't know what just yet but it will come to me." He wrapped a towel around me and I grabbed one to wrap around him.

He walked out into the room and I tried to dry off quickly. Slipping into my clothes and walking out into the room, toweling off my hair. He was just pulling on a pair of khaki shorts over his boxers. I couldn't believe that I had married one of the sexiest men alive. I didn't deserve to be so lucky. I smiled watching his muscles move as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"What?" He asked, catching me ogling.

"Oh nothing. Just watching my fine as hell husband dress himself." I said smiling, throwing the towel back into the bathroom and finding a clip to pull my hair back with in the suitcase. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair quickly. Finishing my hair and smiling at him while he watched me.

"Are you done yet?" He asked impatiently and I giggled.

"Are you in that much of a hurry?" I asked back and he nodded.

"I don't want you to change your mind." He slipped into a pair of flip flops and grabbed the rental's keys.

"Okay well, let's go then." I said, walking toward him, slipping on my own flip flops and linking my arm with his.

As we drove across the bridge into San Diego, I tried to decide on what I would get for a tattoo. I wondered also what Edward would decide on. I really tried not to think about the pain that was sure to come with getting a tattoo. I also needed to decide on location. Before I could decide anthing at all Edward had pulled into a parking lot. Time to face the music.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

Hearing Bella say she wanted to get a tattoo sent a jolt through me. And then her saying I should get one too, just added fuel to the fire. I already knew what I wanted. I would get the boys initials and date of birth on my upper arm. I'd been secretly thinking about doing it for a few months. Not that I needed the reminder, I just wanted to do it. I wanted to have Bella's name put on me somewhere but I read somewhere that tattoo artists didn't like doing names.

I was watching Bella sit in a chair flipping through a notebook full of hand drawn pictures. Looking for a tattoo, she had her legs crossed at the knee. She was nervously biting her lip and bouncing her leg. We were just waiting for her to choose and for one of the artists to become free. She stopped moving when she flipped the next page.

"What is it?" I asked. "Did you find one?"

"Yep, this one!" She said, coming to me and sitting in my lap, pointing at a picture of an infinity symbol. Only it was elegantly drawn, with delicate scrolling around it.

"That's really beautiful Bella, where are you going to have them put it?" I asked, this was just as important as the what as far as I was concerned. Especially when I asked and a blush started flowing across her face. Hmm… interesting.

"I was kind of thinking my hip…" She said softly, taking my hand and placing it on the inner side of her hip. "Right here." Oh God… Someone was going to be inches from her sex and I was going to have to watch them ink her. Calm down Edward, it would be really bad to take your wife in the middle of a tattoo parlor. "What do you think?" She asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, that's great." Another thought occurred to me. After she had the tattoo, I'd probably be the only one to see it again. A smile spread across my face. "Really great…" I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "And extremely sexy Bella." I blew my breath across her neck and loved the shiver it produced. She bit hard into her bottom lip and shifted in my lap.

"Have you decided?" One of the artists asked as he came around the counter. Startling Bella, she hopped up from my lap, nodding her head. She handed him the book and pointed out the one she wanted, then leaned over and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded. I tried really hard not to get angry. It was probably just about the tattoo and she wanted it to be a surprise. "Sounds wonderful. We'll get started."

Two hours later we were leaving the tattoo parlor. It wasn't as painful as I imagined it would be. Mine didn't take nearly as long as Bella's did. She refused to let me see hers while we were there, and now we were both covered with a gauze pad and clothes, I'd have to wait longer. She seemed rather pleased with herself. I just wanted to get her back to the room and strip her down so I could look at it.

"Come on Bella, can't I have a peek at it?" I asked, trying hard not to whine. I'm an adult after all.

"Nope, later sweetie. I'm starving can we go eat?" She said, flipping through one of the travel books that the rental place had put in the glove box.

"Yeah sure." I said, slightly disappointed. But I was hungry too. I picked a restaurant that looked informal but nice. I pulled into the parking lot and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Not even a little peek?"

"No Eddie." She said with a smirk and I frowned at her. She laughed and got out of the car. I followed pouting. "Oh cut it out already. You can look at it when we get back to the hotel." She linked her arm in mine and stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"Okay. Just don't call me Eddie anymore. I really don't like it." I said and she giggled as I led her into the restaurant.

"Two?" The woman behind the podium asked.

"Yes two, preferably a quiet booth." I said.

"Right this way." She grabbed two menus and led us to a small booth in the back corner. I helped Bella sit on her side, I took my own seat and the hostess handed us the menus. "Your waiter will be out shortly."

"Thank you." Bella said as the lady walked away. "I hope they have good food. Oooh ravioli! That's what I'll have, the cheese and spinach with the cream sauce." She said setting down her menu. I smiled at her.

"I'll get the same. Can I talk to you about something Bella?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair and down to rub the back of my neck.

"Sure, anything you know that." She said with a smile, reaching across the table to take my hand in hers. She laced our fingers together. I smiled and lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Would you consider moving to Seattle?" I'd been trying to figure out a way to ask her that for weeks now. My dad was having a hard time with getting me into Forks, and the thought of going back to Seattle with my wife and sons in Forks three hours away was enough to tear my heart out. She eyed me for a long while before answering.

"I really love Forks Edward. But I will think about it." She said with a smile as the waiter approached.

"Hello, have you made a decision?" He asked his eyes raking over Bella. I wanted knock his eyes out of his head. I gripped the menu tighter and thrust it toward him.

"Yes, we'll have the cheese and spinach ravioli, cream sauce please. Also an order of bread sticks, and two sodas. Thank you." I said, dismissing him from the table. Bella held out her menu to him.

"I'll put in your order and be back with your drinks." He said winking at Bella. I clenched my hands into fists, as he walked away.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked rubbing her hand over my fist.

"Yeah, I just didn't like the way he was looking at you, then the wink." I shook my head trying to calm down.

"Ah." She said smiling. "Now back to us." I chuckled.

"Yeah, us. I know you want to stay in Forks, hell I want to be in Forks with you. It's just not working out right now. I'm hoping something will change before my vacation is up. But if it doesn't I'd really like to have you and the boys with me." I said, explaining my reasoning to her. "It's been so hard being three hours away from you guys. I know my parents are nearby but if something were to happen…"

"It's okay Edward. I understand." She said squeezing my hand. "I love you sweetie. It will work out, one way or the other." The waiter brought our drinks to the table and left quickly after I shot a glare at him.

We enjoyed our dinner and decided to walk the couple of blocks to a Baskin Robbins for ice cream. It was really nice to just do things alone with her. On our way back to the car we were walking past a jewelry store when something caught my eye. I stopped and pulled her inside.

"Edward? What are we doing in here?" She asked. I knew how she felt about surprises and gifts but she was my wife now, that had to count for something right?

"I want to get you something." I said simply. "Why don't you look around?" She shrugged her shoulders and wandered over to where there was a case full of watches. I walked up to the man standing on the other side of the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked.

"Yes, there is a necklace in the window with a sapphire heart pendant. I'd like to purchase it." I said in a hushed tone, looking back over my shoulder making sure Bella hadn't heard, he nodded and headed to the front of the store. He brought it back with him. It was perfect; the dark blue heart would look wonderful against her skin.

"This one?" He asked, I nodded slipping my credit card onto the counter. "Would you like it wrapped?"

"No that's not necessary." He handed back my card, I signed the slip and took the bag from him. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome sir, come back anytime." He smiled. I nodded, and then I walked over and took Bella's arm.

"Ready to go love?" I asked.

"Yep, what did you get?" She was eyeing the bag.

"Nope, I'll give it to you when you let me have a peek at your tattoo." I said with a smile and she smirked at me. Uh oh…

"Is that so Cullen?" She said, leading me down the sidewalk back towards the car at a faster pace. "We'll just see about that."

I had greatly underestimated her hate for surprises and gifts. She decided she was ready for bed when we got back to the hotel, she decided to lock the door while she changed in the bathroom, into her awful sleep paints and a t-shirt, covering as much of her body as she comfortably could. It was only 9 o'clock. I sat in the armchair in front of the TV, thinking about going over and peeking, but she'd probably feel the tape being pulled back. And I'd get in trouble. I sighed heavily. I don't know how long it was before I too fell asleep. I didn't sleep very long before I was woken up by Bella's screaming.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

_My heart was pounding as I ran from the car up the stairs the door to the house was locked. I opened my bag, dumping the contents on the floor._ _Searching for my keys._

"_I'm coming Mom!" I __yelled__ through the door, searching through the things on the porch finally finding my key ring._

_I stood and tried the first key, but it wouldn't open the door. Three more keys__ and__ the door__'__s lock __finally __slid open__ with a loud snap__. With tears rolling down my face__, I pushed the door open, the whole downstairs was empty the door hitting the wall echoing off the walls__. I could barely see as I stumbled up the stairs._

"_Mom!_ _MOM!"__ I screamed as I reached the top of the stairs, her door was locked and I didn't have a key. I started banging._

"_Please __mom open__ the door. You can't leave yet!" I was crying, as I slid to the floor, still pounding on the door with my fist._

_I leaned against the door heavily and it gave way. __Swinging open slowly.__ I quickly stood and walked into the room. There was a bare __mattress,__ the rest of the room was empty. I was too late… She was already gone.__ She was gone, and I was alone…_

_I slumped to the floor screaming out into the empty room._

"Bella! Wake up sweetie! Please wake up!" Edward had a death grip on my shoulders shaking me. My eyes popped open and he blew out a big breath, pulling me into his arms. "Oh Bella, what's wrong?"

"We have to go home. Right now!" I tried to say, it came out as a croak and raspy. I must have been screaming. There was a loud knock on the door to our hotel room.

"Yes?" Edward called out, not leaving my side, he held me tightly to him.

"Is there a problem Sir? Your neighbors heard a woman screaming." A deep voice came through the door. I pulled away from Edward, hopping quickly off the bed and started throwing things into the suitcase.

"Everything is fine Sir. Thank you." Edward said back, watching me.

"I have to ask you to open the door sir. Just to make sure everything is fine." I walked over and ripped the door open, walking back to where I was packing my suitcase.

"See everything is fine. You can leave now. I was just having a bad dream. I apologize for waking your other guests. Please apologize for us." I said, not looking at the man standing in the doorway. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It's no problem Miss. Thank you, have a good night." He closed the door, a soft click sounded as it latched shut.

"Bella?" Edward got off the bed walking over to me.

"Edward you need to pack. We have to leave right now." I said, walking into the bathroom pulling my bottle of shampoo out of the shower stall, then grabbing my toiletry bag off the counter. He was picking up the other things we had laying around the room, shoving them quickly into the suitcase.

"I don't understand why we're leaving." He said stopping long enough to make eye contact with me. "Please Bella, tell me what's wrong."

"I had a really bad dream. We need to get back to Forks." I said, forcing my suitcase closed, I looked around the room. Making sure we got everything. "We can fly back tonight right?"

"Yeah I just need to call the airline." He said shaking his head. He looked really hurt, I didn't know how to explain it to him, but I felt like mom was being ripped away. "Please tell me Bella, what was the dream?" I walked over and reached up to caress his cheek, running my thumb over his lips.

"Edward, I can't explain it. I was running to the house, I had trouble finding my keys, and then when I finally did get the door open, I got up the stairs and her room was empty. She was gone. I need to get back there, the faster the better. I know you don't understand but I need this." I whispered; he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're wrong. I do understand. Don't ever feel like you can't tell me what's going on. Please Bella, never shut me out. I was so scared; I have never heard you scream like that." He pulled me against him.

"I'm sorry, I was panicking. I love you. Now let's get a move on okay?" I said. He nodded and smiled, pulling away from the embrace and searching for his cell phone.

I waited as he called the airline; they were able to get us on the next flight out to Seattle, with a connecting flight from there to Port Angeles. We made sure we had everything from the room, and then made our way to the lobby to check out. It was midnight and the night manager was pretty upset that we were deciding to leave in the middle of the night. Edward and I both promised that it was not the hotel, that we had an emergency back home and would return again in the future. After all we really had enjoyed our stay. Finally we made our way to the car and were on the road to the airport in San Diego.

Edward held my hand as he drove, I was on edge. He tried to comfort me by telling me over and over again that if there was something truly wrong someone would have called us. I kept checking my phone, not so much as a text message. It was only a small comfort. I needed to get back and I wouldn't be at peace until I could see my mother.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story though is mine. **_

*****Warning: This chapter will be a hard read.*****

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty One

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I sat in the first class seat next to Bella. Our honeymoon had come to a screeching halt which was a mood killer on it's own. But then I was really irritated with the airline on top of that. They said we would have a flight from San Diego to Seattle; instead we were going to San Francisco where we would need to change flights to Seattle, and then change to a much smaller plane to fly into Port Angeles. Bella had panicked; it would all take 6 hours. And we wouldn't get into Forks until after 8am. Bella wanted to be there yesterday.

By the time we boarded our last flight to Port Angeles I realized a sleep deprived irritated Bella was something I'd not want to deal with again anytime soon. Each flight was worse than the next. I knew she was on edge but was helpless to do anything to make it better.

"Bella, sweetie, please calm down. Just a short flight and we'll be on our way home." I said, extremely exhausted. She had fidgeted through every flight and refused to sleep. Which meant I didn't get any either.

"Edward, that's so easy for you to say it's not your mother." She bit at me; I was trying hard not to take some of the things she was saying to heart. She was just really worried.

"I love her too Bella, so it hurts too. I know not the same way it does for you. But please, making my life hell until we get there will not make any of this time go faster. We still haven't had any calls. So please relax." I said, leaning back into the seat. It would be really nice to just sleep this flight even as short as it was. I've gone without sleep before for more than 48 hours, I could do this. But a nap would help.

"I'm so sorry." I heard Bella whisper out, I looked over and there were huge tears flowing down her face. I reached and pulled her closer to me.

"Don't be sorry. We'll be home and you'll see that she's okay." I whispered into her hair as she clung to me.

"That's just it Edward, she'll never be okay. Eventually she'll be gone and that will be it." She sobbed into my chest.

I rubbed her back slowly and just held her tightly. I couldn't say anything that would comfort her. She was absolutely right ultimately we were going to lose Renee. I hated that Bella was hurting so badly, and there was nothing that I could do for her. She fell asleep before we even left the ground. I hated and loved that the flight was short. She slept through the whole flight, and didn't wake when we landed. I waited until everyone else disembarked before standing, grabbing our carry-on bags and slinging them over my shoulder. I lifted her out of her seat and carried her off the plane.

I found a very kind service agent to help me with our bags. He assisted us out to the Volvo, after I got Bella situated in the front seat and buckled. I put our suitcases into the trunk. I flipped open my cell phone and turned it on. There were two text messages and three missed calls. It's not that long of a flight from Seattle to Port Angeles. So I was shocked, even worse was the fact they were from my father. I quickly pressed send on his name and waited while his phone rang.

"Edward!" He answered, sounding out of breath.

"Yes dad. What's going on?" I asked, pacing outside of the car, peeking in quickly at Bella to be sure she was still asleep.

"You need to come home son." He started. "It's Renee." We said at the same time. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Bella had a nightmare at the hotel last night. We're in Port Angeles now. We'll be in Forks soon. How bad is she?" I asked, I needed to be prepared for Bella.

"It's not good. We were woken up by her coughing this morning. It's just… not good. I wish I could explain. She's been whispering Bella's name for over an hour now. I was worried when we couldn't reach either of you. I had no idea you were already heading back." He said with a sigh. "I doubt she'll make it through the week Edward."

"I understand. We'll be there soon." I hung up and climbed into the car, I wanted to sob. I was almost too exhausted to compose myself. My phone vibrated, I opened it.

**We're at Bella's house. –mom**

I started the car and made the long quiet drive. Bella slept the whole way. I was amazed. I pulled into the driveway, my dad's car parked at the curb and not all together straight. Which was very out of character for him. I nudged Bella's shoulder, she stirred, opening her eyes, and then stretched. She looked out the windshield and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god we're home." She gasped out and hand went frantically to the door.

She opened the door to the car and tried to climb out. She was stopped by the seat belt. I reached over quickly and unbuckled her. She was out of the car in the next second, the door slamming behind her. I was behind her as she ran up the stairs to the porch. Pushing the door open and she was half way up the stairs before she stumbled the first time. I caught up with her at the top of the stairs. I caught her arm, to stop her. I needed to prepare her.

"Bella, wait." I said. She yanked her arm from my grasp and glared at me. I faltered; I had never seen her look at me with such malice.

"Don't stop me Edward." And she pushed the door open to her mother's room, and rushed to her bedside. "Mom!"

She clung to her mother tightly, and sobbed into Renee's lap. Renee had an oxygen mask on, I could just make out drops of dried blood on her shirt. With every breath her body fought to take there was a loud wheeze that filled the room. I felt utterly useless. I watched as Bella spiraled further down into hysterics. I was afraid to go to her, afraid she wouldn't want me too. I watched as my mom stepped to Bella's side and wrapped her arms around her.

"Bella, sweetie… She's asleep right now. Why don't we go downstairs and you can have some coffee. Carlisle can fill you and Edward in on how she is doing." She said softly, rubbing Bella's back.

"No, I won't leave her. Tell me here now what's going on." Bella said, wiping the tears from her face and sitting up stiffly. "I will not leave her." She repeated with finality in her voice.

I couldn't handle it. I very nearly sobbed seeing Bella close up a little more. She wouldn't look at anyone else, just at her mother. I let my body slowly slump down onto the floor. I leaned back against the wall letting my head rest against it and stared at the ceiling. I watched out of the corner of my eye as my dad approached and sat on the other side of Renee's bed.

"Bella, she woke us up coughing heavily, she has a very high fever of 103.2 degrees. She was delusional and having trouble breathing. She only became unconscious about 10 minutes ago. I'm so sorry Bella." His voice broke at the end. He looked as if he was going to try to touch Bella, but let his hand drop.

"Can you leave me alone with my mother, please?" Bella said flatly. My dad nodded and stood, he came around the bed and took my mother's arm and led her from the room. He looked down to me and I nodded. There was no way she would make me leave.

"Edward, you too." She said with absolutely no emotion. It tore at my heart.

"No Bella, I won't leave. I love you and your mom, I'm staying." I said from my position on the floor. She breathed out heavily and just laid down next to her mom.

I don't know how long we were in there before both of us fell asleep. I woke suddenly when there was a rather large thud in the room. It was very dark. Renee's wheezing was a welcome sound. It meant she was still alive. I stood and stretched. Sleeping on the floor is not good for a man who's almost 29 years old. I heard and felt several of my joints pop. Too old for that for sure. I was about to walk across the room and turn on a lamp when it snapped on.

I watched as Bella sat back down at the foot of her mother's bed. She looked like a very lost child. All of us knew this would happen that Renee would eventually have to leave us. Bella had accepted it, but I don't think you can ever truly prepare for it. Bella was looking down at her mother, I saw her shiver so I walked over to the rocking chair that was in the room and grabbed the blanket off of it. I carried it over and wrapped it around Bella. I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Did you fall off the bed?" I whispered close to her ear as I rested my chin on her shoulder. She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Edward. I am so sorry for snapping at you. I just…" She trailed off and bit her lip, a fresh round of tears rolling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not mad Bella. And don't apologize. Please don't send me away though." I whispered, holding her tighter to me.

She nodded and we sat in silence. A short time later I felt Bella's breathing become shallow, and her body go limp against mine. I stood holding her so she wouldn't fall off the bed. Then I helped her lay across the foot of her mother's bed. I wouldn't dare remove her from the room. But I needed to use the bathroom and see if my parents were still here.

While I was in the bathroom I quickly washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe how quickly everything went to shit. I slammed my fist on the counter. I choked back tears yet again when I thought about the pain that Bella was in. I was torn between wishing Renee would go peacefully now, and wake up just one more time so Bella could get her goodbye. My stomach rolled and I barely made it to the toilet before it emptied itself. I slumped down onto the floor and for the first time in years I cried. Truly cried. The flood gates opened and I sobbed heavily for Bella, for Renee, for my two very innocent little boys who were about to lose their grandmother, and I cried for me because I didn't know if I could take seeing all the pain around me from the people I loved the most.

… _**two days later … July 20**__**th**__** 2008**_

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I sat in the rocking chair of my mother's room, watching my mother as she slept. Her breathing was short quick bursts. A hospice worker was standing listening to her heart and lungs. I didn't need her to tell me that it wouldn't be long. The wheezing had gotten progressively worse and a couple times in the night there were long pauses between her breaths.

I had a dream the previous night that today would be the day. It didn't make it hurt any less, and I didn't know when it would happen. Jasper and Alice were kind enough to keep the boys. I didn't want them to see her like this. I wanted their last memories of their Gammy to be the happy ones. Esme spent every waking moment it seemed here at my house. Sometimes she would sit quietly in the room with me. Or busy herself with cleaning downstairs.

Edward wouldn't leave my side going as far as to spend every night on the floor of my mother's room. I loved this man beyond anything I could imagine. No amount of my begging would make him go sleep in our room. He couldn't have been comfortable but he didn't complain. We didn't talk at all, just listened. Right now he was reading a book propped up against the wall. While the hospice worker checked out my mother.

She stood and faced me and opened her mouth, I just shook my head. I knew what she would say. She'd say how sorry she was, or that it wouldn't be long. Both things that I had heard before, and if my mother made it through the day I'd hear again tomorrow. She turned and left the room. I got up from the rocking chair and returned to my mother's side. She was so thin and pale, barely alive.

Edward put down his book and came to sit next to me on the bed. He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. And we waited. That's all we could do. Every tiny detail had already been taken care of. Renee's Will was written, all of the funeral arrangements made, she would be cremated, and then buried next to my father. She had told me several weeks ago that she dreamed he was waiting for her. I smiled at the thought, so many times as a child I had wished my parents would be together again. I didn't realize it would have to be in death.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand, bringing me back from my thoughts. I looked at my mother, her eyes were half opened, her breathing was very shallow, her whole body shaking slightly with the effort. It was exactly like my dream. I knew what I had to do. I had to tell her it was okay, she was fighting for me. Always fighting for me.

"Mom?" I whispered, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "You can go now. I'll be okay. We'll be okay. I love you so much."

I leaned my cheek against hers and felt her body shudder once then nothing. Edward rose off the bed beside me and checked my mother's pulse. He closed his eyes and sat back down beside me wrapping his arms around me, holding me tightly as my world shattered into a million little pieces.

… _**three days later… July 23**__**rd**__** 2008**_

**Alice's ****pov****-**

We stood graveside saying our last goodbyes to Renee. I watched as my brother held Anthony close to him, and Bella held Andrew. We all watched them carefully. The boys didn't fully understand what was happening, what two and a half year old would. It was Edward and Bella that we took great care in watching. Neither one had shed a single tear. Neither one had said more than was needed with the preparations. It was like they were shells of the people we all knew and loved.

I looked around me; Jasper was to my left holding Abby while she slept on his shoulder. My mother had one arm wrapped around Bella's waist, my dad close at her side. Sue, Regina and Sabel stood motionless as the preacher said a prayer. Emmett held Rosalie as she cried softly beside him. It was raining, as was typical weather but it felt like more. The air was heavy and stagnant. The preacher finished his prayer and stepped away from the graveside.

"Bella, would you like to say anything?" My father asked. She shook her head. "I suppose we're done then." She nodded.

"Would you like us to take Anthony and Andrew for you tonight?" My mother asked softly.

"No Esme. I think we should be together as a family tonight." Bella whispered. "Thank you though."

My mother nodded, slipping her arm from around Bella. My father helped her down to their car. We had decided that we would all return home. Bella wasn't interested in a meal afterwards. I watched as everyone said their goodbyes to Edward, Bella and the boys. Before long it was them, Jasper and I standing there.

"We love you guys." Jasper said as he pulled Bella into a hug. She whispered that she loved us too. "We're heading home. If you need anything at all please call us."

She nodded and I gave her a hug, then my brother. I couldn't look into his eyes, I would start to sob and they didn't need that right now. Jasper led me quietly back to the car. He fastened Abby in while I walked around and climbed in the front seat. He got in quietly and started the car. We sat there and watched as Bella and Edward stood with the boys.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" I asked softly. Jasper shrugged.

"I think eventually they will be. Right now everything is so fresh. And they are both trying to be strong for Anthony and Andrew." He said rubbing his hand over his face.

We waited until Edward and Bella made their way down to his car before we headed home. Jasper didn't feel comfortable leaving them there alone. As he drove us home, I prayed that no more unhappiness would come their way. The two had been through so much, it was time they were happy.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

When we got home the boys went up to their room to play quietly. I watched as Bella cleaned the kitchen. We'd been stuck in this silent pattern. I was waiting for her to collapse; I knew she wasn't sleeping well, at all actually, and that soon she'd be at an emotional breaking point. She was trying so hard not to show any emotion. It was only a matter of time. I knew that all I wanted to do was collapse into a ball on the floor and cry. But I needed to be strong for Bella, for the boys.

"Bella, why don't you leave that for now. The kitchen is already clean." I said as I leaned against the door frame.

"Edward, I don't know what else to do." She said with a sigh, putting down the scrub brush she had been using on the counter. "What do we do now?" She whispered out. I walked over and took her into my arms.

"We live." I said, kissing the top of her head. I felt the first wave of trembling. Then the sobs and tears finally came. I held her tighter to me. I had to pick her up when her legs gave out as the sobs wracked her whole body. I fought back my own as I carried her upstairs. I laid her in our bed; she turned on her side and pulled a pillow into her body, crying harder. I grabbed my cell phone and shot a text message to my dad.

**Please come, bring mom. –e**

I walked out of the room to check on the boys. I smiled watching them while they ran their cars along the bed they wouldn't sleep in. It was a relief to see that they were relatively fine with all of this. They had cried when we told them, but were fine the next day, for the most part. I didn't think they fully grasped what it meant.

I walked back into Bella and I's room. Bella had fallen asleep, tears still falling down her face and into the pillow that she had a death grip on. I pulled a blanket up over her and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for my parents to arrive. I wondered how long we would be like this. It wasn't long after when I heard the front door open.

"Edward?" My mother called from the foot of the stairs. I pushed up off the bed and slowly made my way down to her. She threw her arms around me.

"Hi mom, thanks for coming. Could you please take the boys?" I asked, I knew that we had said no at Renee's graveside but I needed to be alone with Bella. I knew she'd wake up the same way she fell asleep and I didn't want to have to worry about the boys.

"Yes of course. Where are they?" She asked, my dad walking in the door as I pointed upstairs, she headed up to get them.

"Hey dad. I was wondering what I should do if Bella wakes in hysterics." I asked, waiting for my mom to bring the boys back down so I could say goodbye.

"Just be there for her. I doubt she will though. She may cry for a while. Make sure she calls her grief support group. They'll help both of you." He said, the boys came bounding down the stairs, my mom hot on their heels.

"We go to grandy's daddy!" Anthony said as he reached the bottom.

"Love you daddy!" Andrew said throwing his arms around my leg. I squatted down and kissed each of them.

"Be good and I will see you tomorrow." I said hugging them both. I stood. "Thanks mom and dad. I'll call you if we need anything."

They nodded and took the boys with them. I locked the door and headed upstairs; I crawled into bed behind Bella and held her tightly to me. I hated feeling helpless but I didn't know what else I could do. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I felt Edward wrapped around me and I sighed, through all of this he really was my rock. I cried harder last night than I have in a long time. He held me the whole time. I looked out the window as the sky slowly brightened. It was going to be sunny. Edward snuggled deeper into my back, pulling me tighter to him.

"Are you awake love?" He whispered against the back of my head. His voice groggy and gravely, both of us had cried last night.

"Yes." I whispered. "Did you send the boys to your parents?"

"Yes, shortly after your crying started downstairs. I'm sorry but I didn't feel they needed to witness us both crying last night." He said softly.

"I'm not mad, thank you sweetie, it was the right thing." He hugged me and kissed the back of my head.

We laid there silently for a long while. I felt better, a little more at peace. I knew I'd have to go through her room soon though. I figured I would take Sue up on her offer to help. I tried to think about the house without her in it and a stab of pain ran through me. I bit my lip and tried not to start crying again. Then a thought hit me. We didn't need to live here anymore. I mean I wouldn't give up the house; we could keep it since it was paid for and the utilities weren't that horrible. I smiled.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes love?"

"I think I'd like to move with you to Seattle." He stiffened behind me.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's too soon to make a decision like that." He whispered softly. I shook my head.

"No it's what I want. The boys will love it. And we won't get rid of this house. I couldn't. And maybe down the road you'll be able to get a position back here and we'll move back." I shifted, turning over in his arms so I could look into his eyes.

"If you're sure." He whispered, brushing the hair back from my face.

"I am. We'll go through the house, packing things during the last few days of your vacation. And then the boys and I will go back with you to Seattle." I said as I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well my apartment isn't really adequate for all of us. We'll have to find a bigger place. But we can do that while we pack here." He whispered against my lips. I smiled and pulled his bottom lip into mine, sighing.

"I think it sounds wonderful." I whispered before kissed him and snuggled into his arms.

We cuddled until we fell back to sleep still wrapped fell back to sleep wrapped and tangled together. I dreamed of my mother, she was happy and with my dad. I knew she would want this for us. As much as I knew I would grieve for her, I was happy. She was no longer in pain, and we would no longer have to suffer by her side in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Characters belong to the dear Stephenie Meyer.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty Two

… _**two days later … July 25**__**th**__** 2008**_

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I stood on the porch while mom and dad strapped Anthony and Andrew into their car. Bella was standing beside me, my arms wrapped tightly around her. Today was my birthday. I wanted to spend it with the boys and Bella. However, since the day after Renee's funeral when we told my parents that Bella was moving to Seattle, my mother had begged and pleaded to have the boys over the weekend. She finally said that since we were taking them away from her that we had too, and Bella finally gave in.

I guess it kind of worked out fine. Bella and I would be able to drive into Seattle today and have dinner. Then meet Rosalie in the morning to start looking for a place for us to live. My one bedroom apartment would not work for the four of us, so we would need to find something before I could move them there with me. Getting out of the house would be nice; neither of us had opened the door to Renee's old room. It was much too painful to handle just yet.

We waved as my dad started to back out of the driveway. I turned and pulled Bella back into the house with me. I wanted to pack and get out of here as soon as possible. I was eager to get out of the house, so we could get to Seattle and dinner to celebrate.

"Do you think they think that we don't love them?" She asked while we were walking up the stairs.

"Why would they think that?" I asked, completely shocked that she would even think something like that.

"Well… I just feel like we keep leaving them, or sending them off to one of your family members." She said as we walked into her room. She flopped down onto our bed with a huff.

"They seemed excited to leave to me. And we don't always leave them, plus my family is still very excited to have them in their lives. We should let them enjoy them." I said as I sat down next to her. "Please don't worry about them love. How about you pack up some clothes, and we'll head out of here."

"Sure." She said, hopping up off the bed. "Will I need something dressy tonight for dinner or could we just order in?" She asked, while stuffing things into her bag.

"Would you rather stay in?" She nodded. "Then we'll eat in." She smiled and walked over to me, kissing me on my forehead.

"Thank you sweetie. I love you." She said and before she could turn around I grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed. She laughed and it was the most wonderful unexpected sound.

"I love you too Bella. You know… you still haven't let me see your tattoo." I whispered into her ear, letting my hands slide down her sides.

"Oh no you don't!" She said, pushing up, climbing off the bed and heading over to finish packing. "If you start that now we won't get out of here. I'll show you tonight."

"Okay, fair enough." I said, rising and grabbed my own bag off the floor. "I'll make sure the downstairs is locked up. Meet me in the car?" I made my way to the door.

"Yep, sounds good." She said with a smile.

About ten minutes later we were on the road. The day was really nice, so it was kind of a downer that we would be stuck in the car for the next several hours. Bella started fidgeting after about an hour. It seemed she had a lot on her mind.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, turning the stereo down.

"Do you think Alice will ever talk to me again?" She blurted out. I couldn't help but laugh, and she glared at me.

"Really Bella, this is Alice. Yes she'll talk to you again." I replied. Alice had been less than happy with our announcement about moving to Seattle. She wanted us to hold out for a spot at the hospital. When she couldn't persuade us with pouting she had stomped out of my parent's house. She had been ignoring Bella's calls. "She'll get over it."

"You'd think she would be happy for us finally moving in together." She said, with a sigh.

"I'm sure Alice is happy, she's just having a hard time with the pregnancy hormones." I said, reaching over and took her hand.

"If you say so." She said with a smile.

The rest of the drive was pretty easy. We talked about what we wanted in a house. We decided on needing four bedrooms, the master bedroom needed its own bathroom; she wanted a closet big enough for a dark room. I wanted a garage and a living room big enough for a piano. Bella was shocked when I said that; she hadn't been to my apartment yet and had no idea that I owned a baby grand. We were both excited to get started tomorrow.

When we reached the apartment complex and I pulled into the garage. I felt a rush of excitement. I couldn't believe Bella was finally going to see where I've spent my time away from her. Bella seemed interested as well. I parked and turned off the car.

"So it's not like the penthouse apartment is it?" Bella asked as we made our way out of the parking garage and into the lobby. I checked my mail. "Wow, you've been gone for two weeks and you only have two pieces?"

"I have one of the managers check it and place it on the counter in my kitchen. And no it's not the penthouse just a simple one bedroom. I generally just sleep there." I said as I led her to the elevator. I punched the button for the 10th floor and held her close to me.

"I see. What are we going to have for dinner?" She asked as we rode the elevator up. The doors slid open and we stepped out. I led her to my apartment door and opened it.

"Well how about Thai? I know this really great place that delivers, and their pad thai is wonderful." I said as we stepped in.

"Oh my Edward. Look at the view! Are you sure we want to get a house?" She walked across the living room to look out at the Seattle skyline.

"I love the view but I want the boys to have a yard to play in. Plus as much as I've loved this apartment I don't like having neighbors so close. It wasn't such a big deal with just me since I spent most of my time sleeping. An apartment really isn't that great of a place for young children." I said as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Did you want Thai?"

"That sounds wonderful. If they have chicken curry I'd like that with steamed rice." She said. I rubbed her arms and went to order.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting at the counter on our stools enjoying wonderful Thai cuisine. Bella agreed that it was the best curry that she had ever had. While she was fighting a bit of chicken with her chopsticks she changed the conversation in a direction I hadn't seen coming.

"Rosalie and Emmett are pregnant." She said, finally getting the chicken to her mouth.

"What?" I replied, completely shocked. I knew they'd been trying for a while.

"Yep, she's 15 weeks already. I was shocked; she doesn't look very pregnant to me. She carries very well." She took another bite of potato.

"They are only now saying something?" I asked pushing around the rest of my rice noodles.

"I guess she was afraid that it wouldn't stick. I don't know if I was supposed to say anything so act surprised if Emmett tells you." She said, staring past me and pushing her food around.

"Are you okay Bella?" I reached for her hand. She almost looked sad.

"Oh yeah. I'm really happy for them." Her voice broke slightly at the end. I watched as her eyes started to fill with tears, she was trying hard to blink them away. "I just… never mind." She shook her head and took another bite of her curry.

I knew exactly how she felt. We both wanted to have another. But the odds were stacked heavily against us. I stood up and pulled her into my arms. I hated to see her in pain but this was one thing we couldn't readily change. It wasn't up to us.

"You know Bella, maybe in a couple years we could adopt." I said, rubbing her back. She shook her head.

"No it's okay Edward; I know I'm just being silly. I've accepted that Anthony and Andrew were huge blessings. Hell without them I probably wouldn't have you." She said looking up into my eyes. "Really, I'm okay. I can't help but want it though." I smiled at her.

"I know what you mean. And you aren't being silly at all." I kissed her softly on the lips, pulling her closer to me. "You do know there is nothing stopping us from trying though." I whispered softly against her cheek, I felt her smile.

"You know you're right." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hopped a little as I grabbed her thighs so she could wrap her legs around me. I held her against me and opened my mouth to her as our kiss deepened. I started carrying her towards the bedroom as she sucked on my tongue. She tugged on my hair and I groaned into her mouth.

"I love when you do that." I said as I placed her on the bed. She untangled her limbs from me and kneeled on the bed, her hands sliding up under my t-shirt, biting her lip.

"What else do you like me to do?" She asked, as she pulled my shirt up, I lifted my arms as she pulled it the rest of the way off of me. Her hands slid down over my shoulders, over my chest. She kissed my collar bone as I reached for the edge of her shirt. She bit lightly into my skin as I yanked up on her shirt.

"That." I growled out, pulling her shirt off. I was beyond cohesive thoughts. She smiled and scooted back on the bed. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the bed. "God you're so beautiful Bella." A light flush flowed over her skin. I reached out and pulled her to me, claiming her lips once again as her fingers tangled into my hair and tugged.

I pushed her back so she was laying down on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. I ran my hands across her torso down to her shorts. I leaned forward and kissed her again, then down her jaw to her ear. I licked the shell of her ear before moving down her neck. Her body arching up as I let my tongue dart out and taste the skin below her collarbone, slowly moving lower as I unsnapped the button on her shorts. A thought filtered through my lust filled haze, I was going to get to see her tattoo and the thought turned me on more than I thought it could. She moaned as I circled her navel with my tongue, her hands moved up to her breasts and I became transfixed watching her for several seconds.

"Fuck Bella, that is sexy as hell." I groaned out against her stomach, pulling her shorts and tiny scrap of panties down her milky thighs, and let them drop to the floor. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched me. I let my gaze slowly travel up her thigh to her hip. There about two inches in from her hip bone was the tattoo. I felt my breathing hitch as I looked at it and froze.

"Are you okay Edward?" She asked after a few moments passed. I looked up to see her biting her lip nervously. I must have been standing there for longer than I thought. She reached up and touched my face. I nodded and looked back down at the tattoo.

She had the infinity symbol that was in the book; but it had even more intricate and delicate details than I remembered. It was beautiful. Above it in beautifully elegant script was 'Edward' and below it said 'True Love'. I didn't know what to say or what to feel. I stood there and stared in astonishment. She had them put my name on her! Bella shifted and I snapped out of it. Leaning down to kiss her hip, I remembered in that second the necklace I had for her. I let my hands slide down her legs and off her skin.

I stood up and walked away quickly. Totally oblivious to the fact that I was wearing only jeans.

"Edward?" She called after me her voice was very alarmed.

"Stay there!" I yelled back so she'd hear me as I grabbed my keys and left the apartment.

I ran to the stairs and made it downstairs in record time, not without panting like an old man. I needed to make time to go to the gym. I ran out of the lobby into the parking garage and popped the trunk of my car. Grabbing out Bella and I's bags and slammed the trunk down. I sprinted back into the building and waited impatiently for the elevator. I ran to the apartment when the elevator opened and fumbled with my keys as I entered the apartment. I threw Bella's bag on the couch and rummaged through mine quickly producing the necklace box.

I snorted at the insignificance it now held compared to what she did for me. How could she have let them brand her with my name? Didn't she realize that stuff was permanent? I couldn't help the grin the spread across my face at that thought. I walked back into the room; she was sitting against the headboard with my shirt on, her knees pulled up inside of it against her chest. Why the hell did she cover up? Oh that's right because you left her laying completely naked on your bed and ran out of your apartment like a mad man.

"Are you sure you're okay Edward?" She asked fidgeting with the edge of my shirt and biting the side of her lip. I nodded as I slid onto the bed and placed the box on top of her knees. "What…oh …the jewelry store…" she whispered out. She took it and opened the box slowly, and gasped.

"It's nothing compared to you having my name placed on you permanently." I said as I raked my fingers through my hair.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she ran her hand along the chain and down over the sapphire heart.

"Here let me put it on you." I said pulling the box from her hands and pulling the necklace out. She turned so her back was to me and pulled her hair out of the way. I kissed her neck as I finished closing the clasp. She turned and kissed me, pulling me tightly against her.

"Thank you." She said between kisses pushing me down on the bed, straddling my lap.

"No; thank you!" I gasped out as she started to kiss down my chest. I ran my fingers into her hair and pulled her back up to kiss me. I sat up, and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it across the room. She sat back and I marveled at the sight of the sapphire against her skin, it sat just three inches below the hollow of her neck. "Perfect." I pulled her to me and claimed her mouth.

I moved to her neck and she ground down into me, making me painfully aware that I was still wearing entirely too many clothes. As if she knew what I was thinking she pushed me back forcefully, sliding down, kissing over my chest. She flicked her tongue over one of my nipples and quickly moved lower. Her tongue leaving a trail of fire as she went, I felt her hands on the button of my jeans, then the zipper. She yanked hard at the waist of my jeans, I lifted my hips and she pulled again, pulling both my boxers and jeans down. I sat up quickly grabbing her as I freed my legs from my jeans and boxers, rolling us over so I was on top of her. I looked down into her eyes as I settled between her legs.

I kissed her hard as I thrust into her, her body arching up to meet mine as I moved to kiss her neck. I began to slowly thrust into her, one arm snaking under her to her lower back and bracing myself up with my other arm.

"I love you Bella." I whispered as I pushed into her again, she smiled up at me, raising her hips to meet each of my thrusts. I leaned down and took one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking hard on it. She moaned and laced her fingers into my hair as I thrust harder into her. God her body always felt so amazing.

"Edward… harder" she moaned out bucking her hips into me. I held her tighter as I bit down gently on her nipple, thrusting hard and deep into her. She moaned loudly and I groaned when I felt her walls tighten around me. I started to pick up the pace. I pulled back and watched her breasts bounce with each thrust. What a beautiful sight! And she was mine. Her eyes met mine as I slammed into her again, her eyelids fluttering but staying open, a smile playing on her lips. Her walls tightened again.

"Fuck Bella." She let her hands slide down my back, her nails digging into the flesh of my lower back as she wrapped her legs around me tightly, she nearly screamed when I thrust into her again as hard as I could. I let my head drop into the crook of her neck as I continued my thrusts, meeting her hips and groaning as her nails dug deeper into my skin with her effort to pull me deeper into her. "God I'm close…" I panted into her neck.

"Make me come Edward." She demanded in my ear. I grabbed her hips quickly and pulled her with me as I pulled up on to my knees. Her back arching beautifully as I slammed into her harder and deeper. Her scream bounced off the walls of my room. I reached with one hand between us and started rubbing circles onto her clit. Her hands flew to her breasts, massaging them as I continued to move us closer to orgasm. Just as I thought I would lose it first her walls clamped down hard onto me and yanked me over the edge with her. "Oh God Edward!" She screamed out as I thrust into her three more times and collapsed on top of her. Both of our bodies panting hard for air. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly.

I couldn't believe I had gotten so lucky to have her in my life. To make her my wife. I rolled to my side pulling her with me, kissing her neck. I laid there clutching her soft warm body to mine, loving her more than I could tell her. I felt her body relax into mine, almost as if it were melting.

"I love you Edward." She whispered as she fell asleep, still tangled in my arms.

I kissed her neck again, holding her tighter. I grabbed the comforter we were laying on and pulled it up around us. I pressed my face into her neck breathing deeply, and fell instantly into exhausted bliss.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I was standing in the kitchen of the seventh house we looked at today. Only one had been remotely closed to what Edward and I wanted. I was tired and irritated. We had given Rosalie a list of what we wanted this morning and the ones she showed were seriously lacking. Edward came walking in from the garage, shaking his head.

"This one will only fit one car. And there are only three bedrooms." He said a frown on his face. Rosalie was following him.

"I'm sorry you guys. I have just one more house." She apologized.

"I'm really tired Rose, maybe next week? I'm ready to go home." I said leaning against the counter. I felt defeated and officially unenthusiastic about the whole 'house hunting' crap at this point.

"Please Bella, just one more house. Then we'll take a break and I'll pull together another list." Rosalie pleaded with me. Edward just stared off into space.

"No I really am ready-" I was cut off when Edward spoke up.

"One more Rosalie, then we're done for today." He ground out and I stared at him my mouth hanging open. When I realized it I snapped it shut. I pushed off the counter and headed to the door. Didn't what I thought matter at all?

"Fine. Let's get it over with." I snapped out. Storming out of the house.

I climbed into the backseat instead of the front. I just wanted to get this done and over with. I don't know why I was so irritated. Edward eyed me in the rearview mirror. Probably wondering why I had refused to sit upfront with him. I just looked out the window. It had been a really long day. And I was done with the bullshit.

Rosalie gave Edward the address and we made our way to a different neighborhood. I had to admit it was a nice one. The houses all looked newer. She pointed out the window at one on a corner. Edward pulled up into the driveway. Yeah so it was nice on the outside and the garage had three doors. I sighed deeply in the backseat.

"Okay, so it looks nice from the outside. Let's see the inside." I said as I opened the door and got out. Edward looked at me over the top of the Volvo a bright smile on his face.

"Three car garage, there's a plus." He said with a wink. I just rolled my eyes.

"This one has five bedrooms and is a bit on the pricier side, but lots of features I think you guys are going to love. There are three bedrooms upstairs, two down and a bonus room. The master bedroom is actually a suite with two walk in closets." Rose explained as she opened the front door. The house was bigger than anything we would need. And only Alice would love two walk in closets. "There is an open basement with a storage room. I imagine that would make a good dark room for you Bella."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said as we walked into the kitchen. It had brand new appliances and a nice big island, there appeared to be a nice breakfast nook as well. Double doors led into a formal dining room, big enough for the whole Cullen clan plus some. I looked over to Edward and he was having a hard time hiding the smile on his face.

We made our way out to the living room which would be plenty big enough for his baby grand. The back yard was visible through the windows and a large sliding door. There was a back deck and the whole backyard was fenced. It was really lovely. Rosalie motioned for us to follow her to a door that led down to the basement. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was amazed. It was a huge open space that ran the entire length of the house.

"We could turn it into a recreation room of sorts, maybe section off an indoor play space for the boys." Edward offered taking my hand into his.

"Where is the laundry room?" I asked as I opened the door to the storage room. It would be plenty big enough for a dark room.

"It's on the second floor next to the master suite. The two bedrooms down stairs aren't very big but they would make great guest rooms. Let me show you upstairs." She said as she led us back up stairs. Edward squeezed my hand and I couldn't help but smile.

"See it was worth seeing this one right?" He whispered in my ear. I simply nodded as we took the stairs up to the second floor.

The bonus room was to the right of the top of the stairs; it would make a nice sitting room. The master suite had double doors and was huge. I was immediately in love with the bathroom; it had a Jacuzzi tub that could probably fit three people, and a separate shower stall. The walk-in closets were at the far end of the bathroom.

"Wow Rose, this place is huge." I said and she smiled.

"Let me show you the other rooms." She led us back out into the hall, pointing to the laundry room as we passed, it had updated front loaders and a sink. The other two bedrooms were pretty standard, each a very nice size and I could see the boys playing in the one that overlooked the backyard. "So what do you think?"

I looked over at Edward and he shrugged.

"Whatever you want love." He said and smiled.

"How much does it cost Rosalie?" I asked. I didn't know how long we would be in Seattle. I didn't know if it would be feasible to buy such a big place.

"It doesn't matter if you want it we'll get it." Edward argued. Rosalie looked back and forth between us.

"How do you know we can afford it?" I asked.

"Trust me Bella; we can afford something twice this big." He said sticking his hands in his pockets. I felt my jaw drop. "What? I've been living in a pretty inexpensive apartment for the last three years. I haven't had anything to really spend money on until you and the boys came into my life." He added, shrugging his shoulders again.

"So…" Rosalie asked. Both of us looked at her. I had nearly forgotten she was standing there. "Do you want it? Besides, Emmett and I live in the same neighborhood, it would be great to have you guys close by." She smiled at me. Edward smirked.

"Did you guys have this planned from the beginning of the day?" I asked. They both looked suddenly guilty and I felt embarrassed for being so irritated.

"Yeah, but I had no idea that she would drag us around to so many of the wrong houses first." Edward said holding his hands up in surrender. Rosalie laughed.

"So do you guys want it or not?" She asked again eyeing me, her hand on her hip. As if to dare me to say that I didn't.

"Sure, I don't know what we'll do with all the extra space." I said in defeat. The house was lovely and it would be absolutely perfect. Edward grabbed me up in a huge hug and kissed me soundly.

"I knew you'd love it! How soon can you have the paper work ready Rosalie?" He asked setting me back on my feet.

"It'll take a few days, but since it's never been owned it shouldn't be a problem. Good luck with getting out of your lease Edward." Rosalie snorted as she led us back down stairs and locked up the house.

"Thanks for reminding me." Edward grumbled, he forced me into the front seat of the car.

"You guys want to come over for dinner?" She asked checking her watch. "It's not like we're far and I don't mind feeding two more."

"Oh Rosalie, thanks but its such short notice. I don't want you to run out of food." I said turning in my seat to talk to her in the back. Edward laughed and Rosalie snorted again.

"Right, as if I don't have to make enough for an army anyways. You do remember who my husband is right?" She said with another laugh as Edward pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh." I said. Emmett could eat enough for three people on a bad day. "I guess if it's okay with Edward."

"Of course. It'll be great to see the big guy and Kalie." He said pulling into a driveway to a house that was just as big if not bigger than the one we were just at.

"Is this your house?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep, the Cullen's do nothing small. You'll learn that eventually Bella. Welcome to my home." She said with a warm smile and got out of the car. I looked over at Edward and he had a huge grin on his face.

"You had fun today didn't you?" I asked.

"Yep, didn't you have even a little bit of fun too?" He asked, taking my hand and lifting it to his lips, he kissed my rings and smiled.

"Yes, it was pretty fun. I can't believe that we found one on the first day. The boys are going to love having all that space to run around in; especially after living in such a small house in Forks." I said pulling my hand from Edward and getting out of the car. He followed quickly behind me.

"I just have to finagle with the management at my apartment complex. I was forced to re-sign my lease just last month; it's good for 6 months. I've been a wonderful tenant and I'm sure that I could find someone at the hospital to move in. There is a wait list for the building. Someone is bound to take it." He explained while leading me up to Rosalie and Emmett's house.

Dinner was wonderful, and a lot of fun. I wished that we had Anthony and Andrew with us. I missed them so much. I looked forward to heading home tomorrow afternoon. I couldn't wait until we were able to move here. I would miss the little house in Forks but it would be really nice to have a fresh start, something that was just mine and Edward's.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Characters are Stephenie Meyer's, the story is mine.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty Three

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**two weeks later… **__**August**__** 9**__**th**__** 2008**_

Edward was heading back to Seattle alone. I stood at his car, watching him say goodbye to the boys on the porch. His shift started at 4am tomorrow so he had to leave earlier today than he had wanted to. It really was depressing that we'd be spending the next 4 days away from each other. I felt bad for him; he had called and tried his hardest to get Dr. Roberts to allow him another couple of weeks. But the hospital needed him.

Things with the house were coming along fine; we'd close in two more weeks. Then we'd be able to move in. We spent two days with the boys in Seattle searching through furniture stores. It was interesting to say the least. Edward's apartment was definitely not a good place for small children. We were able to get Edward out of his lease as well. The management was very understanding and it seemed everything was going pretty smoothly for us. It was a welcome change of pace.

Edward made his way down to me, leaving the boys with Alice on the porch. She waved at me and then led the boys inside the house. Edward stood in front of me. It was only four days I kept chanting in my mind.

"This sucks." Edward said as he hugged me to him. "You'd think after almost a full month of seeing you every day I wouldn't mind a break." He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. But this month hasn't exactly been totally wonderful." I said as I pressed my face into his chest, breathing in his smell.

"It's had its downs, but the ups far outweighed them. Just a few more weeks and we'll be settling into the new house." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Of course I'm going to be bored out of my mind without you there to keep me company."

"Right, you'll probably get home and fall into bed after a 20 hour shift and not wake up until it's time for the next one." I said with a smile. "While I stay here, chase after two very active little boys and go through the house deciding what's going to stay and what will move with us to the new house."

"It's worth it though. I should go, long drive ahead. I'll call when I get to the apartment." He kissed me softly on the lips. I threw my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him back hard, until he groaned into my mouth and pulled away. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Drive safe." I said, as I backed up towards the porch, as he climbed into his car. He waved and backed out.

I tried hard to push away the sadness that was creeping in. I looked forward to moving to Seattle, I didn't look forward to combing through the house. I got inside as Alice was putting bowls of sliced fruit in front of the boys and Abby. I slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs and took a strawberry from the bowl in the center.

"You are stronger than me sweetie, Jasper spent 3 days at a conference in Philadelphia last year. I was miserable the entire time." Alice said as she bit into an apple.

"I just try to remember that we were separated for nearly three years before this. So a few days are nothing compared to that right?" I replied popping the last bite of strawberry into my mouth.

"Mommy, daddy gone to work?" Anthony asked.

"Yep, but he'll be back in a few days. Before you even have time to miss him." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"That's right Anthony, and Auntie Alice and your cousin Abby will be here to keep you company." Alice said with a smile.

"Oh Alice you don't have to come over here every day. We will be fine."

"I know you will be. I figured I could watch the boys while you go through things. That way they aren't under foot. It's not like I have anything else to do." She said as she smiled at me.

"That makes a lot of sense. Thank you Alice." I stood and walked over and hugged her.

The next morning I found myself standing in front of the door to Renee's room. I needed to go in there and start sorting through the things. Keeping what I wanted and getting rid of what we couldn't keep. And the room needed to be cleaned. No one had gone into it since the night she died. I put my hand on the doorknob then let it slip off. I just couldn't do it

I went down and while Alice played with the kids I packed up my dark room. It took me about an hour to get everything into different cases and boxes. I stacked everything neatly and walked back out into the living room. Alice smiled at me.

"All done in there?" She asked, pulling Abby's hair back into a clean ponytail.

"Yeah, it didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I really am excited about the extra space I'll be getting with the move." I slumped down into the armchair across from her. Andrew quickly climbed into my lap. "Are you getting excited yet? You have what just a little over a month left?" I asked as Alice rubbed her hand over her rather large belly.

"Yep a little over a month left. I'm so much bigger this time than I was with Abby. I'm just excited to soon be able to return to my pre-pregnancy wardrobe. I can't imagine carrying twins. How did you do it?" She asked.

"I don't know. They did come several weeks early. I physically felt like I would split in two after about the sixth month. I made it though. I am amazed at how well Rosalie carries; she's 17 weeks and just now starting to look like she's bloated." I said leaning back into the chair, Andrew laying on me with his face turned into my neck.

"I know it's so not fair! But I am so excited for them. Emmett is over the moon. He's hoping for a boy this time."

"They should find out in a few weeks." I smiled as I heard Andrew whisper 'daddy' in his sleep. "I wonder where Anthony ran off too." I said quickly looking around the room. Abby was missing too.

"I think I saw them go upstairs." She started to struggle to standup.

"No stay there Alice, I'll go look. I should lay Andrew down anyways." I lifted myself and Andrew out of the chair slowly. I made my way carefully up the stairs and down the short hall.

I peeked in the boy's room and giggled quietly at the sight. Anthony and Abby were curled up on one of the boy's beds. Abby was sucking her thumb and Anthony had a wad of her shirt in the same hand he was using to suck his thumb. I walked back to the top of the stairs.

"Alice! Quick, bring the camera up, you have to see this!" I called down to her; Andrew shifted in my arms but stayed asleep.

"Coming!" She called as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "What is it?"

"They're asleep." I said turning back toward the bedroom as Alice got to the top of the stairs.

We stepped quietly into the room. Alice giggled and snapped off a few photos.

"Here I'll lay Andrew with them." I walked over and placed Andrew next to Anthony. He immediately turned from his back to face Anthony and pushed his face into his brother's back, bringing his left hand up and sucking on his index and middle finger.

"I can't believe how cute they are together." Alice whispered, snapping another couple photos. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and took a picture and shot it off to Edward.

"They've always slept together, except when in the car. I'm surprised that Anthony fell asleep with Abby. I guess they were probably playing since there appears to be a toy car underneath Anthony's arm." I whispered back, smiling at the three sleeping together. I hoped they would always stay so happy and close.

We made our way back downstairs and to the kitchen. They would be hungry when they got up, and I knew that Alice could eat. It would be nice to eat in peace. Alice sat down in a chair and I poured her a glass of iced tea.

"I'd like to put together a website for my boutiques. You know, branch out to the internet. I was wondering if you would be interested in shooting the photos for me." Alice asked as she added a little sugar to her drink.

"I think I could do that. Of just the garments or of models?" I asked as I pulled out a loaf of pumpernickel bread and turned on my Panini grill.

"I think it would be best with models. I feel so out of touch with my businesses because of the pregnancy. The next couple weeks will be a pain since my doctor doesn't want me going into Seattle unless I absolutely have to. So I was finally forced to take a vacation." She said sipping at her tea.

"I would love to do it for you. I'm contemplating opening a studio. I could do family portraits, senior photos, that sort of thing." I said as I started layering thin slices of pastrami and white cheddar on the bread, adding a bit of Dijon mustard.

"What a wonderful idea! And I'm sure that Rosalie could probably help you find a good location. I know at first I was angry you were leaving Forks, but I'm so happy for you guys." She said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Alice, it means a lot to me that you aren't mad at us anymore." I finished making our sandwiches, heating them on the grill.

We enjoyed our lunch with talk about how Alice was decorating the new little guy's room. It was really nice to spend time just chatting with her. We were just finishing our lunch when we heard little feet patter down the hallway upstairs, and then all three came scurrying down the stairs. They came into the kitchen and I got their lunch set out for them. The rest of the day we played and read books. I had completely forgotten about my mother's room by the time I fell exhausted into bed.

…_**Nine days later… August 19**__**th**__** 2008**_

Two days until moving day… I stood again outside my mother's door. Edward was in the boy's bedroom packing some of their many toys. I placed my hand on the door knob and just stood there. It was easier to ignore the fact that she was gone as long as I didn't go in the room. I dropped my hand from the door and turned around, heading into the boy's room. I'd pack their clothes instead.

… _**The next morning…**_

Everything else was packed. I had no excuses left. I stood in front of the door again and stared at it. I had to do it today; I wanted to have the whole house cleaned for when we left. It had been a month since anyone had stepped foot in the room. I was truthfully terrified about what would happen when I opened the door. I didn't want to melt down in front of Edward or the boys so I waited until he had left to drop them off at Carlisle and Esme's. I took a deep breath and grabbed the door knob; I turned it swiftly and pushed the door open.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

"Mom, they've had breakfast already and should be good for a few hours. Thank you so much for taking them for the next couple days while we finish with the house here and get things moved." I said as I set Andrew down on the floor of their foyer.

"It's no problem really Edward. Any excuse to spend more time with them. We're kind of disappointed that you've decided to stop trying to get a position here in Forks. It would be nice to have you all closer." My mother said pouting just a little bit.

"It was Bella's choice ultimately. With buying the house it just doesn't make sense to only live there short term. And Bella is talking to Rosalie about looking for a space she can open a studio in. It's not like we're really that far away." I explained and hugged her.

"I know." She sighed deeply and smiled. "I'm just so glad you two are finally going to be together. It can't have been easy to drive back and forth all the time, and spend so many nights away from each other."

"Nope it hasn't. But we've been through worse… technically." I chuckled. "Anyways, I better get back. We've only got Renee's room left and it may take us all day."

"Well take your time. We'll bring the boys in to Seattle when you're ready." She said with a nod pushing me toward the door.

"Bye boys!" I called out and waved at where they were playing on the floor with my dad.

"Bye Daddy!" They yelled back, already too deep into building with Duplo's to be bothered to come hug me.

I made my way out to my car. I was excited moving day was finally here. I had a surprise for Bella when we got into Seattle, the boys new furniture had already been put together in their new room, as well as our bedroom set. I made sure of it before I came in from Seattle. The furniture for the sitting room over the garage would be delivered tomorrow. We hadn't gotten much farther with filling the house, but we would get there. I pulled into her drive way and hopped out of the car.

"Bella?" I called out when I got into the house. I looked in the kitchen; her breakfast was still sitting on her plate. Odd… I thought she was coming down to eat when I left. "Bella?"

I looked in her dark room, but it was completely empty. I headed up the stairs I checked our room, nothing. As I walked back out into the hallway making my way toward the boys' room I noticed her mother's door was ajar. The heavy smell of bleach spilled through the small opening. I pushed the door open, as it swung all the way open my stomach heaved and my heart shattered at what I saw before me.

Bella sat on the floor scrubbing away with a large brush and a bottle of bleach. Her jeans were completely ruined, soaked through and already white. There were large tears rolling down her cheeks as she scrubbed hard into the hardwood floor. I took a moment to push my emotions aside. I needed to get her to stop, this couldn't be healthy for her. I crossed over to her cautiously and knelt down beside her, brushing the hair back from her face.

"Bella, sweetie. Can I have the brush?" I asked reaching for it.

"No… I have to clean the floor. Theres mold and dust covering everything, cant you see it." She whispered out, turning to another spot. I couldn't see what she was seeing. The smell of bleach covered everything. What the hell was I supposed to do?

"I think its okay Bella. Please give me the brush." I put the cap back on the bottle of bleach. I tried hard to breathe through my mouth, the fumes from the amount of bleach she'd been using was suffocating.

She just shook her head and scrubbed harder into the floor. I stood quickly and went to the window threw it open. I stepped out of the room and into the bathroom, grabbing several towels and went back into Renee's room. I knelt back down on the floor beside Bella. I reached for the brush and she yanked her hand back.

"No!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Isabella! Give me the brush!" I snapped out at her, she glared at me. She had to stop this, I had to stop her. "Baby, you have to stop right now!"

I grabbed for the brush again and pulled it from her fingers. Her hands were red from the exertion and bleach. She sat back on her bottom, pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She closed her eyes and sobbed. I covered the bleach that was spilled all over the floor with the towels; I then slid behind Bella, pulling her against my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Love, please calm down." I whispered softly into her ear. I couldn't believe this was happening. I should have stayed with her. I should have helped her with the room long ago, waiting this long was foolish. "Please come back to me." I whispered again, nearly sobbing as the words fell out.

Her whole body shook from the force of her cries. I had never seen her so distraught, and I didn't know how to make it better. We sat there for a long time, my legs falling asleep from sitting on the floor for so long. We sat there long after her sobs stopped and she just stared out into space. I was startled when she finally spoke.

"She's really gone." She whispered out. I nodded. "Even her smell was gone." Fresh tears sliding down her face, I couldn't stop the ones that spilled from my own eyes. Seeing the pain in Bella's eyes hurt worse than anything I could ever imagine.

"Yes, she is." I whispered back into her ear. "Why were you bleaching the floor?" I asked softly.

"There was dust, it smelled moldy… I don't know. I don't really remember why I did it." She whispered.

"I think we should get up and change out of these clothes. You're soaked with bleach." I said softly, rubbing her arms.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She cried softly as I stood, pulling her with me.

"Don't be sorry baby, theres nothing to be sorry about." I said trying to comfort her in the only way I knew how. I lead her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stood there shivering, making no attempt to strip herself. I slowly helped her out of the ruined clothing..

"I can't do it. I can't touch her room. She's not there, its like she was never there..." She said barely above a whisper, more tears spilling from her eyes. I quickly pulled my own clothes off and helped her into the shower. I held her close and tried to keep my own emotions in check.

"We won't then." I whispered into her ear, "I'll go in and clean up the bleach, close the window and we'll leave it. Okay?"

She nodded. I quickly washed the bleach off her skin, washing her hair then helped her rinse off. I wrapped a towel around her as I helped her out of the shower. I wrapped one quickly around myself and picked her up, carrying her to our bedroom. I sat her on the bed and brushed her wet hair back from her face.

"Stay right here okay?" I said as I kissed her forehead. She simply nodded.

I quickly pulled on a clean pair of jeans and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a bucket from underneath the sink. I filled it halfway with water and grabbed a few more towels. I cleaned up the bleach that was all over the floor in Renee's room and threw the towels in the bucket. They'd have to go in the garbage, all of them were ruined. I closed the window, leaving it open just about an inch. I pulled the door closed. I leaned back against it and slid down until I was on the floor, holding my head in my hands.

I breathed in and out deeply. I don't think I would ever be able to get that image out of my head. She was sitting there so broken on the floor. I wanted to erase it. I wanted out of this house; maybe after a while it wouldn't be so painful. Or I'd have Esme, Sue or Alice come finish the house. I slowly stood and made my way back into our bedroom. Bella was still sitting on the same spot where I'd left her, at least she'd dressed and was brushing her hair.

She stared at a spot on the wall until I cleared my throat, the last thing I wanted to do was startle her. She dropped the brush into her lap and looked toward me, sadness etched deep into her sweet face. "Edward…"

"It's okay. I took care of it. Why don't we get the rest of the stuff moved into the truck? Then we can head into Seattle." I said as I pulled a shirt from a box of my clothes and put it on.

"That sounds good. I'm so sorry. I…" She looked down at the floor. I knelt down in front of her.

"It's all right Bella. I should have been here with you. Are you alright now?" She nodded and finally made eye contact.

"Yes, I should have asked for the help. I didn't know what to expect when I went in the room. And it was like she had never been there. Her stuff is here, but it just hit me very hard that she isn't." She said softly.

"I understand love, and you don't need to explain. Let's get on with the rest." I kissed her softly on the lips. I stood up and pulled her with me.

We finished packing the rest of the things in our room. I watched her carefully. She seemed fine now but I was afraid something would trigger what I saw earlier. I ran the few boxes we packed down to the truck, when I came back upstairs she was standing in the hall.

"I've changed my mind Edward." She said looking at the door to Renee's room.

"About what?" I asked, I didn't know what to expect at the moment. I was afraid that she was going to slip back into some sort of episode.

"I'd like to pack Renee's things." She said, and before I could stop her she had moved forward and opened the door. She stepped into the room and sighed. I stepped up behind her.

"Are you sure love? We really don't have too, we could leave it." I hugged her to me. "Have someone else come deal with it."

"I want to. These things were my mother's. It's my responsibility. Can you go get some boxes?" She stepped away from me and smiled. "It's okay really Edward. I'm fine now."

We spent the next two hours going through Renee's room. She laughed and cried, but nothing like I had seen before. When we were done all that was left in the room was the bed, dresser and rocking chair. I stood at the door with a box tucked under one arm. Bella stood in the center of the room.

"I feel lighter now." She said turning to smile at me. "At peace about doing this."

"Bella, that was really scary earlier. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before. And I've seen a lot of really bad things. It was like you weren't really here." I watched for her reaction.

"It's happened once before. When I was pregnant with the boys, it's what gave the final push for me to go to a therapist. I've decided I'm going to start going again. It will be good for me. I can't promise it will never happen again. It's just how my brain manages the pain. It's how I left here when my dad died. I was on autopilot. I really do think I'm fine now though." She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my jaw. "I'm ready to go now Edward. Unless you'd like to wait now until morning."

"No we can go tonight. I have a surprise for you." I smiled down at her. "That is unless you'd like to stay here over night?"

"Nope, let's go." And with that she walked out of Renee's room. I followed her down the stairs and out to the truck. "Oh wait, what about the truck?"

"I'll call and see if Jasper will drive it out tomorrow. They were going to follow us out tomorrow anyways."

She put our bags in the Volvo. I made sure the truck was locked tight, and I called Jasper. He said it sounded like a good plan. I walked over to get in the car and Bella was looking at the front of the house.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I loved this house. We were supposed to leave tomorrow but I wanted to leave now. I needed to. After having Edward find me that way. We needed to have a fresh start. The new house would be full of happy memories. I was so relieved to have the room done. I'm sure Edward was terrified when I said I wanted to do it. But he stuck by me.

I looked back at the house that was in a lot of ways a launching point for so many different parts of my life. I was glad I owned it. Glad that I had lived in it. I was glad I was leaving it behind. I'd be back; no one would ever be able to get me to sell. It was a huge part of who I was, what I was made of.

I looked over and smiled at Edward. He reached out his hand and I took it willingly.

"This is it." I said and he smiled.

"So it seems. We'll be back though." He pulled me in to him and kissed me softly on the lips. "Let's go love. It's getting late."

I let him lead me to the car and I stood at the door, taking one last look at the house before I climbed in. I took a deep breath and embraced the future. One full of fresh starts.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Just want to say I own nothing. Bella and Edward belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty Four

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**two weeks later… September 2**__**nd**__** 2008**_

I was sitting on the back porch while the boys played on their new play structure; it was a swing set, fort type thing that Edward insisted on. It was a rare sunny day so I thought we should take advantage of it. They had adjusted to living here in Seattle very well; it helped having Rosalie and Emmett close by.

While they played I was looking through yet another furniture catalogue. Esme had dropped off a huge pile when she visited over the weekend. We were still trying to figure out what our style was for the house. The only rooms we had completely finished were ours and the boy's bedroom, sitting room upstairs, and the kitchen. Edward's furniture from the apartment was in the living room downstairs, and his old bed was in one of the guest rooms downstairs. The basement was a scary place; it was full of the boy's toys. Once we figured out what we were doing down there it would be more organized.

As I turned the page I spotted a really beautiful dining set. I marked the page with a pink post-it, and continued on. I heard the doorbell ring through the sliding door to the deck. I wasn't expecting anyone. I made my way to the door and as I opened it I was nearly knocked over by my lovely little sister in law. Who was way too pregnant to be standing on my doorstep.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I managed to squeak out as she let go of her death grip on me.

"I missed you Bella, and I've been extremely bored. Abby wouldn't stop talking about Anthony and Andrew so… I drove out. You didn't have anything else planned today did you? Maybe I could help you find some of the furniture to fill your house. Where are the boys?" She rambled out at such a fast rate I wondered if she had even taken a single breath.

"Whoa, slow down. I missed you too. They are out back playing." I said as I laughed, I took her arm as she released Abby to run through the house to the sliding door that led to the backyard. We headed out to the back deck. "No I didn't have anything else planned today. Edward's shift is supposed to end around 8pm tonight."

"I was going stir crazy in that house by myself with Abby. I swear this baby is going to be late like she was. I had an appointment yesterday and nothing has changed." She frowned as she flopped down into one of our deck chairs. "I swear Bella, I'm so sick of being pregnant."

"Alice, you only have a couple weeks left. And then you'll wish you could feel him moving around inside you again. Where he wasn't crying and keeping you up all night. Try to enjoy this time." I told her while watching Abby and the boys chase each other. "I must admit though, I've missed our little visits, and Andrew and Anthony have really missed playing with Abby."

"That is why we're here." She said and patted my hand. "So… how goes filling the house?" She smiled at the stack of catalogues.

"It uh... goes… I didn't think it would be so challenging to pick out furniture. Edward isn't that great of a help either because he thinks that whatever I pick will be fine. But it's our house and I want him to have a say." I groaned out, and stacked the catalogues and set them aside to look through more later. "Enough of that though. How was the rest of your appointment?"

"Well I've gained a pound in the last week. My cervix is still not dilating. It is exactly how it was with Abby, and she was a week and a half late! I don't think I can handle that this time around. They've estimated him at 7 pounds already." Alice shuddered at that. "I don't want to think about giving birth to a 9 pound baby. Abby was 8 pounds 7 ounces. And it hurt like hell… Oh God, what was I thinking!" Her look of horror made me just laugh.

"That you wanted another adorable angel to care for?" I offered with a smile once I calmed from laughing. She snorted at me.

"Yeah I could have adopted. I had forgotten about the labor part. Jeez not looking forward to that." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"There's no point dwelling on it Alice. He'll come when he's ready." I said with a smile. "Would you like some lunch? I have left over baked macaroni and cheese. I was going to heat it for the boys and I but there is plenty for you and Abby too."

Her eyes lit up and a huge smile broke out across her face. Her black hair bouncing as she nodded her head.

"You have to ask? I'm starving." She rubbed her tummy. I stood and held out my hand. She took it and as she stood up she winced.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, worried by the confused look on her face. She looked down instantly and my eyes followed hers. We looked on in amazement at the puddle that was forming on the deck at her feet.

"Um… Bella… I think my water just broke." She gasped out with a huge grin. My heart jumped up into my throat and started beating wildly.

"Well fix it Alice! There is no freaking way you're having that baby now!" I nearly screamed out at her.

"I can't fix it Bella you have to call Jasper." As she spoke it out she grabbed around her belly. "Shit, contraction!"

I stood frozen. She was supposed to do this in Forks, far from me. I've never had to deal with a pregnant woman in labor before. I watched in horror as she breathed through her contraction. Then she sat down and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I squeaked out.

"Call Jasper, call Edward, I can't stop this now Bella!" She said to me still smiling.

I rushed into the house. How the hell could she be smiling like that? It was nothing like what I'd seen on TV. I got to the phone when breathing became much too hard and I had to stop and sit down on the floor, my head between my knees. Oh God this was a hell of a time to have a panic attack and hyperventilate.

**Alice's ****pov****-**

I couldn't believe it. Just yesterday I wasn't anywhere near ready according to the doctor. I don't know what changed but I was damned excited! Poor Bella. I hadn't seen her in 5 minutes so I went in to check on her. She was sitting on the floor of the kitchen with her head between her knees practicing her breathing.

"You okay Bella?" I asked sitting in one of the chairs of her breakfast nook. The kids came in from the backyard covered in dirt and grass stains and looked at Bella.

"Yeah… just trying to remind my body… how to breathe. I haven't called… anyone yet. You better hand me the phone." She said between breaths, I couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from me. "What is so funny Alice?" She demanded finally lifting her head to look at me.

"You have the phone!" I said as another contraction hit. I stopped laughing and concentrated on breathing through it. "You better call someone."

"Oh… Right." She hopped up off the floor the phone in hand and dialed quickly.

"Hey Jasper…. Yeah everything's great. How are you?... Oh that's-" She was saying into the phone when I cut her off.

"Bella! Focus!" I said quickly, the kids were sitting on the floor watching our exchange with curious worried eyes.

"Oh right. Shit! Jasper, Alice is here…. No she's fine… well No actually not fine… Her water broke." She finally said. I thought I was going to have to get up and strangle her.

"Watch your mouth Bella; the kids are right here in the kitchen!" I scolded her.

"I know she's not supposed to have driven out here…. Yes she's here at the house… Okay I'm calling Edward…. Yep, see you when you get here." She ended the call and glared at me. "You didn't tell Jasper you were coming here!" She asked incredulously. "Alice that is so very irresponsible. And now this!" She said pointing at me as she jammed another number into the phone.

"Hello… Yes, I need you to pass a message to my husband…. Yes I understand, he's Dr. Cullen… Thank you… Okay, tell him his sister is here in town and her water broke… Thank you again." She hung up and started pacing the floor. I felt another contraction start and gripped the side of the table. "I can't believe you Alice. Insanity!" She threw her hands up in the air. I laughed as the contraction slowly started to subside.

"I know, I'm sorry Bella. You should see you though. You look like you're the one in labor." I said with a giggle until she shot another glare at me. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello Edward." She shot an icy glare at me. "Yep, here she is." I shook my head. Edward would be more pissed than Jasper. "Take the phone Alice. I need to get the kids cleaned up." She placed it in my hand.

"Hi?" I asked sheepishly after lifting the phone to my ear. Bella dragged the three out of the kitchen, as Edward erupted into a fit of yelling through the phone, I had to hold it away from my ear.

"What in the hell were you thinking driving three hours in your condition! Alice I swear sometimes… I'm going to call mom and dad. Bella is going to drive you to the hospital." He ranted on while I tuned him out as another contraction hit...

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I could not believe this. A nice quiet day at home and Alice decides to drop by and oh… surprise… Let's have the baby today! Weee… UGH! I was just finishing up washing the kids before I had to go swap the carseats into Alice's van. I was using it as an excuse to pull my shit together. I had to take her to the hospital here in Seattle. Jasper was none-too-happy on the phone. I've never heard him raise his voice at all but when I told him about Alice's water breaking he lost it. God how could she do this? Good doctor visit or not it was just stupid.

"Auntie Bella, mommy okay?" Abby asked as I straightened out her hair as best I could.

"Yes baby girl, I think your little brother is going to come today." I said, pulling her shirt straighter. Then I stood all of them together and held their hands. "Now little ones, I need you to very good for me today. The best you've ever been. Do you think you can do that?" I was not looking forward to having three two year olds with me in a hospital. They nodded their little heads.

"We be good Mommy." The boys said together with a smile.

"I'm sure you will." I said as I pulled them all in for a hug. "Okay, I need to go out to the car. I want you to sit on the floor in the kitchen with Auntie Alice. I'll be right back."

I led them back to the kitchen where Alice was biting a finger nail. She had the phone to her ear and was rolling her eyes. Edward must still be talking to her.

"Alice, I'm going to go change around the carseats. I'll be right back in." I said after I made sure the kids were sitting on the floor. I gave them each a bag of fruit snacks to hopefully keep them busy and still. She just nodded and waved me off.

I shook my head as I walked out to the garage; I pulled the carseats out and dragged them out to Alice's car. Just as I reached it I heard the door locks unlock. 'Thanks Alice.' I thought with a snort. How could she be so calm, if it was me I would be flipping out. Well… I think I would be anyways. I got the seats strapped into the van in record time. I headed back into the house.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go now?" I asked and the kids hopped up off the floor. I walked over to help Alice up from the chair. She wouldn't stand yet she had a death grip on our breakfast table.

"Just a sec." She gasped out then started deep breathing. She slowly let go of the table. "Okay… all better now. We better go, they are three minutes apart."

I nodded and we made our way out to the car. Alice's phone rang as we climbed into the van. She answered it.

"Oh Hi Rosalie!" She said cheerfully into the phone. "Yep, in labor, water broke on Bella's deck… I know amazing huh?... I think he's on his way, Bella talked to him…. Yep she is right now…. See ya there." And she hung up. I stared out the windshield in awe. She was freaking excited as hell to be in labor right now.

"What in the name of God is wrong with you?" I finally blurted out, gripping onto the steering wheel for dear life as I tried to get us safely and quickly to the hospital.

"I'm in labor." She said with a shrug as another contraction hit. As it finished she giggled… giggled!

"Well duh, but I mean you're excited about it! When you were just acting all paranoid about it on my back deck!" I said trying to figure out what the heck besides her being in labor was going through her head.

"Yes, well it is perfect timing. Now that I'll have him here in Seattle all of you will get to be there." She replied as if it made all the sense in the world. Maybe her world.

"Alice… What if you had gone into labor while driving here with Abby?" I asked, it was a burning question. Had she not thought about any of this?

"Psh… I didn't though so no need to worry about it now. Ooooh crap…" She grabbed her belly and bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly, breathing in short quick bursts.

"What Alice? What is it?" I rushed out in a panic. Just three more streets, three more streets and we'll be at the hospital. God Alice do not have the baby in the car!

"Drive faster Bella!" She wheezed out. I didn't think my heart could pound any faster in my chest. I felt like I was very near having a heart attack.

Three very long minutes later I pulled quickly into the parking lot. I pulled up to the hospital entrance and thanked God that Edward was standing there in all his doctor glory with a wheel chair. I was so relieved to see him there even with how livid he looked, standing pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh man Alice I am so glad I'm not you. I pulled to a stop and Alice looked nervously out at her brother as he approached the van.

"Hi baby brother." She said with a forced smile. At least now maybe she's seeing the levity of this situation.

"Oh cut the crap Alice. Bella why don't you go park. I'll be waiting for you when you come in." He smiled up at me as he helped Alice into the wheel chair. Oh how I loved that man.

"Got it. See ya soon." I said as he shut the door and I went to look for a parking spot.

I didn't know how far into this process she was already. I hoped for Alice's sake that Jasper, Esme and Carlisle would make it in time. As I pulled into a spot I saw Rosalie's obnoxious red BMW pull into the parking lot. She parked and spotted me as I was getting all of the kids out of the car.

"Bella!" She said with a smile and a wave. I just waved back.

"Abby hold onto Anthony's hand okay? Don't let go." I said as I took Anthony and Andrew's hands, locking Alice's van and starting toward the hospital.

"I got it." Rosalie said, taking Abby's hand and walking with us. "Isn't this exciting!" She said with a squeal. I wanted to gag… she thought this was exciting? I found it to be one of the most terrifying things of my life.

"Maybe for you and Alice, but this is scaring the heck out of me." I replied honestly. "Please Rosalie, when you go into labor, find someone else to call when it happens." She laughed and I smiled.

Six hours later, we were all sitting in the waiting room sans Jasper and Esme. Anthony was napping on me, Andrew on Edward and Abby was crashed on one of the couches. How Edward had gotten out of finishing his shift was unknown to me. But he wouldn't go back to work. He was holding my hand rubbing circles on the back. Alice had been pushing now for about a half hour. He assured me that it was fine; sometimes it just took a while.

Alice was a very weird and interesting character. She insisted we all stay in the room, and she was nearly bouncing off the bed with excitement between each contraction. From what Rosalie was telling me it was much different from her first labor with Abby. Her doctor made us all leave when it was time for her to start pushing. I leaned my head back against the chair and let out a huge sigh.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked squeezing my hand.

"Yep, I'm fine. This whole experience is insane." I said with a laugh. Just then Esme came walking into the waiting room. We all looked up at her. A smile planted firmly on her face.

"Tobias Adel Hale was born kicking and screaming at 7:10pm, weighing in at 7 pounds 12 ounces, he is 20 inches long. He has a tuft of bronze hair." She laughed when Edward's mouth fell open, and then snapped shut quickly. "And boy is he adorable. Alice is doing great; her doctor wants her to rest though, so we should all go home for the evening. We can come back and see them in the morning." She handed the camera to me and she was right, little Tobias was adorable. I couldn't get over the hair!

"Why is his hair the same color as Edward's?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Alice dyes her hair black." Rosalie said with a snort. "She claims that the color is the only one that looks good on her."

"But… I didn't know." I said in confusion. I tried to recall seeing pictures of her when she was little, and realized I hadn't seen any pictures of either of them as babies. "When did she start that?"

"When she was 13 she begged for it, it was the only thing she wanted for her birthday. She hasn't stopped." Esme answered. "We didn't want to give in to her but she would have found a less safe method herself if we didn't." She said with a shrug.

"Isn't it unsafe to do during pregnancy?" I asked, shocked that her doctor would allow such a thing.

"Her doctor approved it as long as she limited how long it stayed near her roots. She gets away with a lot of things normal people don't." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"And that's Alice. Why don't you and dad stay with us?" Edward offered as he stood. "We can order in a few pizzas, Emmett, Rosalie, you're welcome to bring Kalie over and have dinner with us."

"Sounds like a great plan." Carlisle said as he stood and stretched. Sitting for six hours in a hospital isn't the best or most comfortable way to spend an evening.

We all filed out of the hospital. For as hectic as it had started and as scared as I was, the day had really turned out rather fun. We'd managed to spend it telling stories and laughing. The evening was wonderful. We had gained another family member, and if he was anything like his mother we were sure to enjoy every minute.


	25. Chapter 25

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty Five

**Edward's ****pov****-**

…_**December 20**__**th**__** 2008…**_

Toys R Us just days before Christmas was a really bad decision. I had been shoved a handful of times before I even reached the section I needed. I stood looking at the different types of power wheels. Bella had told me no, over and over again. But it was my first Christmas with the boys. We had shopped earlier in November, and Bella had chosen some of the most boring, albeit educational, toys imaginable. And she got them clothes, what kid wants clothes on Christmas? Okay so maybe Abby but she was a girl and totally Alice's kid. Emmett finally reached me and patted me on the back.

"She is gunna be pissed at you bro." He said with a booming laugh.

"Do you think she'll get over it?" I asked. Bella was a force to be reckoned with when you made her mad. Like bleaching an entire load of the boys clothes… I will never touch the washing machine again.

"I don't know, she was pretty firm on you not getting them any type of Power Wheel. Why is that?" He asked playing with one of the Jeeps.

"She's afraid they will flip them or get hurt. I mean yeah it could happen but we can't put them in a bubble forever." I looked over a hummer looking one, it seemed fun. I wondered if I should get them the same ones.

"You know, maybe your gift to her will soften her up. Give it to her first. I think I may get the Barbie one for Abby, think she'd like it?" He asked as he looked it over. "Do you think Alice and Jasper would kill me?"

"Probably… Yeah I'll do that. I think Abby would love it. Didn't you and Rosalie already get her a gift though?" I asked waving over a store associate.

"Yeah, but it's not that fun." He said as the associate walked up to us.

"What can I do for you two?" Roger, it read on his name tag, asked.

"I have twin boys, they're almost three. Which Power Wheel would you recommend?" I asked pointing at the rather large selection.

"Well what you see here is what we have. Everything else is sold out. The Jeeps seem to be big sellers and should last them a while." He answered.

"Sounds good… I'll take the blue one there and the green one. And my brother here will take the Barbie one." I said and Emmett nodded. "Hey Emmett, is your truck big enough for them all?"

"Nah we'll have to make two trips." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can hold them for you after you pay for them." Roger said and was nearly knocked over by a woman pushing a basket full of boys toys.

"That would be great." I said and Roger called over his radio to someone to come help him move them to the back.

"We'll take the Barbie one with us now." Emmett said, hefting it off the floor like it weighed nothing. Roger's eyes bugged a little and I laughed.

"Let's get out of here before we get attacked or something." I said heading to the register, the line was 50 people deep. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Emmett laughed. "Bro you picked a great day to decide on coming here." He slapped my shoulder and we stood in line.

An hour later we were in his truck and heading back toward his house. We would head right back out to pick up the jeeps, then I would have to sneak them into the garage.

"How's Rosalie doing?" I asked

"She's doing well. Still pissed that we don't know what we're having. I think it's a boy, she hopes it's a girl. She's excited that she has less than a month. We've decided on the name Jordan whether it's a boy or girl." He said with a shrug.

"That's a good name. Are you guys ready for the sleepless nights again?" I asked with a smirk, Kalie had been a particularly difficult and colicky baby. I remember running into Emmett and him looking like death warmed over.

"Sure, you tease now. Just wait until it's you and Bella." He laughed. I took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"So what did you get Rosalie for Christmas?" I asked, changing the subject, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, look Edward, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he turned onto his street. This was one topic that I didn't walk to talk about with anyone but Bella, and even then we left it alone.

"Not really. No need to be sorry." I said quickly. "So, what did you end up getting Rose?"

"A new beemer. She had made a comment about hers being too small to fit two children comfortably. She'll love it." He said with a shrug of his shoulder, Rosalie loved fashion, makeup and cars. He pulled into his driveway.

"Em would you mind going for the jeeps without me? I think I'm going to go talk to Rosalie, see if there is anything else that needs to be done about Bella's gift." I said as we hopped out of his truck.

"Not a problem. If you head home before I get back then you can find a place to hide em." He said as he pulled the pink Barbie jeep out of the back of the truck. The sight made me laugh; prior to Kalie's birth you wouldn't catch anything pink in Emmett's hands, well unless it was lace.

"Keep laughing Eddie boy. I predict you'll be swimming in double pink at some point in your future." He said as he carried the jeep into his garage, and I scowled at him. "I'm gunna head back to the store and get yours. Have fun." He said as he jumped back into his truck and I walked into their kitchen.

"Rose?" I called out and moments later she entered the kitchen..

"Hey there Edward. Where's Emmett?" She said as she reached into the fridge for a pitcher of tea. "Want some?" I nodded.

"He's heading back to Toys R Us to pick up the jeeps I bought for the boys." I said as she poured two glasses. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Does Bella know you bought them for them?" She asked setting a glass down in front of me.

"No, and I'd like it very much if you didn't tell her." I said.

"But Emmett went with you; it means we'll have to keep him away from her until after you guys unwrap gifts Christmas morning." She said with a laugh.

"I'm sure you can think of a way to keep him busy and away from Bella." I said with a laugh. "Speaking of Christmas. Is there anything else I need to sign regarding the space we found?"

"Nope, it's all taken care of. Here are the keys." She reached into her laptop case and produced a set of keys. She laid them on the counter in front of me.

"Thank you Rosalie. For everything." I said as I picked them up.

"It was my pleasure. She's brought so much joy into our lives. She deserves so much more than a studio to work in. The place is wonderful, lots of natural light. Even a room in the back she can use as a dark room." She took a sip from her tea. "Did you get her anything else?"

"No, she's not real fond of tons of gifts. And this was a pretty big one so I thought I would keep it light." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn. I would give your gift to her before you give the boys their new power wheels." She laughed.

"Yeah that's what Emmett suggested. I think it's a great idea." I finished the tea in my glass. "I think I am going to head home. I need to find a place to stash the power wheels so she won't find them before Christmas. Thanks for the tea Rosalie, and for everything else." I walked over and gave her a hug, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anything for a brother." She smiled and pushed me toward the door. "You better get out of here before Emmett beats you home."

I headed out to the car and made the short drive to our house, I pulled quickly into the garage. I couldn't wait for Christmas morning. The family would all be over in the afternoon to do the exchanging of the rest of the gifts. Everyone was so excited; this would be the first one with Anthony, Andrew, and now Tobias. Our family had expanded so much in such a short amount of time. I got out and leaned against the car, waiting for Emmett to arrive.

…_**December 25**__**th**__** 2008…**_

Bella and I were still laying in bed when the squealing started.

"MOMMY!" I heard Andrew call out. "IT'S KISSMAS! IT'S KISSMAS!"

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Anthony screamed as he ran down the hall.

Bella and I quickly hopped out of bed. She pulled on a robe and I slipped into a pair of flannel sleep pants, just as the doors to our bedroom swung open.

"Its kissmas Daddy!" Anthony exclaimed as he threw himself into my arms.

"I know! Have you been downstairs yet?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Santa came!" Andrew said and Bella laughed.

"Should we go see what he brought?" She asked tickling Andrew while he squealed.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time. "Please?"

"Let's go." I said as I carried Anthony down the stairs, Bella followed close behind with Andrew clinging to her giggling.

We set the boys down on the floor and they ran to the Christmas tree. There were a ton of presents; I knew that we had picked up quite a few for them. I didn't think we got that many though. And the presents for the rest of the family were still in one of the guest rooms.

"Santa brought lots!" Anthony said as he bounced up and down in front of the tree.

"That he did." I looked over at Bella and she just shrugged. "I see."

"I'll go get breakfast started, why don't you have them start. Don't open anything for yourself yet." She said as she headed into the kitchen.

I set up the video camera and handed each boy their first present each. An hour later we were finally through with all of their presents. The living room was full of all their new things. It would mean another couple hours of removing the packaging from the toys, but it would be worth it. Anthony and Andrew were enjoying their new train set on the kitchen floor.

Bella stood up and started picking up some of the paper. I grabbed her leg and pulled her down into my lap. I figured now was a good time to give her gift to her.

"Merry Christmas sweetie!" I whispered in her ear and set the keys into her hand.

"What are these too? Not a car I hope." She said cocking an eyebrow at me.

"No… They are keys to your new studio." I said brushing the hair away from her neck and placing a soft kiss.

"Studio…" She said fingering the keys.

"Yes, Rosalie found a wonderful place. I looked at it and it is perfect. I have some pictures on my laptop if you want to see." I looked up when she turned to face me. Tears were running down her face. "What's wrong love?"

"I … Thank you Edward!" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me hard on the lips, pulling my bottom lip between hers. She pulled back a moment later breaking our kiss. The smile that graced her lips made any doubts I may have had over her one gift slip away. "I love you! You're so wonderful to me."

"I try. I love you too, and I wanted you to have the perfect place to work. There is even a nice sized room that you can turn into a dark room if you'd like. That way you can do it here or there." I said and kissed her again pulling her close. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled. "Now I have one more gift for the boys."

"Oh? There aren't any left under the tree." She said as I stood up pulling her with me.

"It wouldn't fit under the tree. Anthony! Andrew!" I called and they came running from the kitchen. "Do you want to open another gift?"

"Yes!" They said together and started bouncing. "There's more mommy!" Andrew squealed out.

I led the way to the garage and Bella eyed me suspiciously. I turned on the light as they followed me out. I had waited until Bella was asleep to sneak down last night and cover and put a bow on each of the power wheels. I looked over at Bella and she had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. I looked at the boys and their eyes were sparkling with anticipation. I pointed at them.

"Go ahead boys." I said and they ran over, each pulling the blankets off of them. They both started yelling and jumping up and down.

"Edward I can't-" Bella started but I cut her off by putting my fingers over her lips.

"Please Bella; I missed the first two years of their life. They'll only ride them in the backyard and we'll keep a close eye on them. Please don't be mad at me for doing this." I said, pulling her against me. I nuzzled my face into her neck and she sighed.

"Okay Edward. But if they get hurt it is NOT my fault." She said and I kissed her neck.

"Of course sweetie! Thank you." I said as I pulled away and helped the boys learn how to use them.

That had gone much easier than I thought it would. And I doubt I was totally clear of any reprimand but the boys were so excited about them. It was worth it. They learned quickly and were soon riding around in the garage. I officially loved Christmas.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

A studio! Edward had found me a studio. I couldn't believe it. I rubbed the keys back and forth between my fingers. I had the most wonderful husband. I couldn't even stay mad at him over the death traps that he got the boys. Plus to see them all so happy with them I decided to let it go. I thought about the gift I still had to give him. Even though he told me he had everything he could ever want.

I knew what I wanted to get him for Christmas, but it was beyond my control, so I was hopefully giving him the next best thing. I had met a wonderfully kind woman at the mall one day while the boys played. She worked as a placement specialist for a local adoption agency. I wanted to tell Edward that I would consider adoption. We both really wanted a baby. With Alice having just had Tobias it made the feelings that much stronger. Rosalie was due next month and it was fueling the fire.

While Edward played with the boys in the garage, I headed up stairs. I pulled the folder of paper work out of one of the drawers in my closet. I ran my fingers over the top cover. It wasn't as special as a positive pregnancy test but I hoped he would be just as happy. I slowly made my way back downstairs as the boys came running in from the garage.

"They so cool mommy!" Andrew said when he hugged my leg.

"Daddy say we can go outside." Anthony said as he ducked around me.

"That's fine but you need to get dressed, and wear warm clothes. I'll be up to help you in just a moment." I said as they started to head up the stairs. I held the folder behind my back, as Edward approached me.

"What do you have behind your back?" He asked trying to peek around me. I backed away with a smile. He smirked and pinned me against the wall. "Hmm… what is it Bella?"

"Just your gift." I said and kisses him quickly, he reached behind me and pulled the folder from my fingers, he leaned back and opened it.

"Paperwork?" He asked looking at me like I had a third head. "You got me paperwork?"

"Well… it's not just any paperwork." I said crossing the fingers on my hand behind my back as he took another look at the papers in the folder.

"Adoption application?" He whispered out.

"I know how much we both want another child. I …. I just thought that maybe… since it may not happen… ever. That maybe we could… try this route?" I stammered out. He hadn't smiled or sad anything else. I watched him closely. He snapped the folder closed.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?" He asked softly fingering the edge of the folder.

"I want to make you as happy as you make me Edward. It could take a long time to actually get a baby so I thought that maybe we could start the process." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Thank you Bella." He said with a smile and pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much, I just know how hard adoption can be, and I was willing to wait a few years before we considered it. Do you think maybe that we could wait though?" He asked his eyes locking with mine. Wait? Why does he want to wait… My heart plummeted.

"Sure Edward…" I shook my head and blinked my eyes, willing the tears that wanted to come not to fall. "We can wait."

"Bella, please don't be upset. I love my gift I really do. It's just… I'd like us to just work on being a family right now. Before we start getting into home inspections and background checks, all the mess that will come with filling out this application." He explained. He had a point but it didn't lessen the blow.

"Okay." I said and kissed him quickly. "I'm going to go help the boys get dressed. You wanted to take them out back right?" He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, holding the folder in his other hand. I reached out to take it back.

"No I'll hold onto it. I do love the gift Bella, you have no idea how much it means to me." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I walked slowly up the stairs and made my way to the boy's room, they were standing naked in their room trying to pull open the drawer of their dresser. I laughed so hard I had to hold my side when Anthony reached back and scratched his butt, and Andrew ran his fingers through his hair just like Edward does when he's nervous or frustrated. They turned and looked at me.

"Mommy you was taking sooo long." Anthony said.

"I know baby I'm sorry. Let me get you some clothes." I said giggling, pushing my sadness away and concentrating on the two wonderful little boys that I had been blessed with.

Ten minutes later we made our way downstairs for them to slip into their boots and coat. Edward already had the jeeps moved to the backyard and was fully dressed. He smiled warmly at me and held the door open for the boys to head outside.

"Why don't you go up and have a nice bath? We've got about an hour before everyone starts arriving. Mom called and said not to cook anything, she's bringing all the food. I've already cleaned up all the paper in the living room; we can move the toys downstairs when you're done with your bath." He said as he hugged me close to him.

"Thank you sweetie. Have fun, if they start to look too cold please make them come back in. I'd hate for them to get sick." I said kissed his cheek and headed upstairs. He nodded and headed out to play with the boys.

A bath would be nice. I could sit and sort through how I was really feeling. He hadn't rejected the idea, he just wanted to wait. I could wait. I mean he did have a point. I sighed as I started the bathwater. I stood and watched out the window as the boys rode around in their new toys. I laughed as one of them ran into Edward. Enjoying our life right now sounded like a great idea, and I could live with that as long as Edward wanted to do it.

I watched silently that evening as everyone sat around sipping wine or champagne, sharing stories of past Christmases. It was so nice to have everyone over for the holiday. Having the house filled with our family made it seem more warm and inviting. Alice and I had put Abby and the boys down to bed already, Rosalie made Kalie go lay in the guest room since it was already almost 10pm. I watched as Edward cooed to Tobias and my heart clenched. I had denied him that with his own boys. He said it didn't bother him since he had them now, but it bothered me. It made me feel an immense amount of guilt. I quietly stood and slipped away unnoticed while everyone talked amongst themselves.

I sat down at the island in the dark kitchen. I wished I could go back and change everything. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so heavy with guilt. I jumped when I felt hands on my shoulder.

"Are you alright dear?" Esme asked as she took the stool next to mine, holding my hand and handing me a box of tissues. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"I'm fine." I choked out, and quickly blew my nose, and wiped away the tears with another tissue.

"You aren't fine. Fine people don't sit alone in a dark kitchen and cry." She said softly leaning in to pull me close to her. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You're right. I am just feeling really guilty about how things went." I said softly, blotting at more tears as they came.

"Guilty about what exactly?" She asked rubbing my back.

"About keeping the boys a secret. About not being able to give Edward what he missed out on." I sobbed quietly as possible, she hugged me tighter. "I gave him an adoption application for Christmas, it's the closest thing to the real thing I can give him and he wants to wait." I choked out the last word and sobbed again. I was a mess.

"Oh Bella honey. Please don't feel guilty about things you can't change. Edward loves you more than his own life. He accepted all of the problems and challenges when he forgave and married you. You need to let those things go. Did he say why he wanted to wait?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair. I could feel my body start to loosen with Esme's soothing words and movements.

"He basically said it is because he wants us to enjoy being a family right now. That the adoption process is messy." I said softly as I sat up straighter. Esme smiled at me.

"It is very messy. Carlisle and I have been through it twice; once to get Emmett and again with Alice and Edward. The level of scrutiny is unparalleled. I think with everything you've been through this year, with reuniting with Edward, to the wedding and losing your mom. I think it is very wise to wait. Maybe a year or two before you start looking into adoption." She whispered softly to me.

I sat there silently and let her words sink in. She was right, and now I could understand why Edward wanted to wait. We were still grieving the loss of Renee. We'd moved and just settled into a normal routine. I had ignored all of it and just let what I wanted guide my thoughts. We really did need to just be a family right now. I hugged Esme and she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Esme." I said as she hugged me once more and stood from the stool.

"You're welcome dear. Please, I know I can't replace your mother, but if you need anything at all; even if it is to just rant and complain feel free to call me. Any of us would do anything for you. Now what do you say to us heading back out with the rest of the family?" She smiled and held out her hand.

"Sounds wonderful to me." I said and took her hand. We joined the rest of the family.

The rest of the evening was very quiet. I got to hold and play with Tobias until he finally started to yawn and fuss around 11:30, Alice and Jasper decided that it was time to go. They were leaving Abby with us for the night, and going to stay at Rosalie and Emmett's. Emmett and Rosalie decided to call it a night as well and Emmett retrieved Kalie from the guest room carrying her to their car. Shortly after they left Carlisle and Esme turned in too; leaving Edward and I alone for the night.

"This Christmas has been one of my best in a long time, even without my mother." I said softly, Edward had his arm around my shoulder, tracing small designs with his fingers on my upper arm.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry that you were crying earlier." He said as he leaned his head against mine pulling me closer.

"It wasn't your fault Edward. Your mother helped me through it though." I said smiling, snuggling in to him, turning my head to breathe in the wonderful smell of him.

"I wish you had come to me." He said softly playing with a lock of my hair.

"Well there are going to be times when I can't come to you about something. Please don't take it personally. Just sometimes I need an outside view." I kissed his shoulder and he sighed.

"I know, I'll accept it someday." He chuckled and kissed my head. "Why don't we head up to bed?"

"Sounds wonderful!" I said. He stood up quickly and lifted me into his arms and off the floor. I giggled. "I _can_ walk you know."

"Yeah I know, but I love carrying you." He said as he walked up the stairs, he ran his nose along my jaw to my ear. "I can think of a few other things I love to do to you too." His breath in my ear caused goose bumps to rise all over my skin and a shiver ran down my spine. I felt his lips curve into the sexy grin I loved so much against my neck.

"I bet you can Edward." I whispered as he sat me down on the floor just beside our bed. "I know a few of those things I love having you do to me."

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid my hands inside spreading my fingers over his bare chest; he touched my cheek and turned my face so I was looking up into his eyes. He leaned down slowly and kissed me ever so softly on the lips. His tongue darting out to lick over my lips, I opened them for him, his tongue moving against mine. He grabbed my hips and pulled me against his body as he groaned into my mouth. I felt like I would melt on the spot. His hands slid under my shirt and pulled it up over my head, breaking our kiss.

I made to remove my bra and he shook his head. "Allow me."

It wasn't long before the rest of my clothes joined our shirts on the floor. He ran his hands down from my shoulders, along my back and to my butt, then back to my waist where he lifted me onto our bed. "Lay back," he whispered as he unbuckled his belt and the zipper hissing in the quiet as I did as he asked. His pants fell softly to the floor.

His eyes traveled over me before he leaned over me and kissed me finally, biting my bottom lip before moving lower. My heart sped as his tongue made a wet trail down over my neck and lower to nibble on one of my nipples. I couldn't help but lift off the bed slightly to get closer. "Oh my..." I gasped as his teeth grazed my sensitive skin.

"Bella, you have no idea how beautiful you are." He groaned against my skin before moving to the left, dragging his tongue against my skin, circling my other nipple then blowing gently. I shivered and couldn't stop the moan that slipped from my lips. "So beautiful." He whispered again, pulling my nipple between his lips sucking and nibbling softly.

"Edward..." I moaned out and tugged on his hair to pull him back up to my mouth. I was on fire. I needed him. "Please." I begged out against his lips as quietly as I could. Well aware that his parents were just downstairs.

"Patience Bella." He whispered and shifted lower, much lower down below my stomach. His hands slid slowly down my sides and then my hips, and to my thighs. He pulled me to the edge of the bed, him between my legs. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and lifted my hips into his; I could feel him hard against me, only separated by his underwear. He groaned and held my hips as he ground into me. He broke the kiss and my head fell back onto the bed as he moved quickly down over my torso, kissing and licking. It was so hard to be silent as he found where I needed him most, he blew against me and I thought I would die if he didn't move a little faster. My eyes closed tightly and I bit my tongue to stop from making too much noise as his tongue slipped over my clit.

"Bella baby you taste exquisite." He mumbled as he continued to tease and nibble. I gripped the duvet cover under me trying hard not to scream. His tongue pushed inside me and his hand moved up my leg, leaving a trail of fire as he made his way to my center, his thumb massaging my clit. It was just what I needed and he pushed me closer and closer to a blazing orgasm.

"Oh god Edward." I gasped out as he pushed two fingers inside me, his mouth settling over my clit pulling it gently between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it as he curled his fingers upward. I was undone in that moment and I nearly screamed, biting down hard on lip as my body started to shudder and pulse. I throbbed around his fingers and he slowed then disappeared all together.

I opened my eyes in time to see him push his under over his hips then was once again leaning over me and attacked my mouth. I could taste myself on his lips and sucked hungrily on his tongue. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me further up onto the bed as he climbed onto it with me. Pushing my body down into the mattress. He put one hand on either side of me, bracing himself up as he looked down at me.

"I love you Edward." I whispered and he smiled.

He leaned back down and kissed my neck as he thrust into me slowly. I gasped as he filled me completely, then started a slow pace, drawing slowly out and pushing back in. I wanted him to go faster, harder anything but this slow and maddening pace. I wanted to beg but I wouldn't. We needed this slow pace. Our bodies moving together as one. I ran my hands slowly up his back over his shoulders and into his hair, he moaned and pushed in slightly harder as I tugged on his hair. Raising my hips to meet each thrust until I felt myself tightening around him.

He responded by slowly picking up the pace, his mouth moving down my neck as I arched against him. I tightened my legs around him and he pushed deeper on the next thrust, I tightened my fingers in his hair and his lips found my nipple. He thrust harder into me and my body tumbled over the little edge it was on. I shuddered underneath him as he pushed in and followed me, whispering my name against my skin.

He lifted me and pulled me under the covers. He held me close to him and hummed softly as I drifted off to sleep. Just before I slipped completely under I heard him whisper.

"I love you, my Bella, Merry Christmas."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty Six

**Bella's ****pov****-**

_**...May **__**11**__**th**__** 2011…**_

I stood in my studio, rubbing my lower back. It was killing me from all the bending I'd done today. I watched in disbelief as the two year old little girl in front of me threw yet another fit at her mother. I was getting a migraine with the amount of work this little girl and mother was. All I wanted to do was go home, cuddle with the boys, make love to Edward and go the hell to bed. My whole body was too sore to do anything else today.

"I think maybe we should just give up on today." The mother said with a huff. No really? I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"If you think it's best. I could see when my next open appointment time is?" I offered, hoping I could get my assistant Jessica to make it for a few weeks out.

"No, I'll just call and make one to come look at the photos. Thank you Bella." The mother said as she dragged her screaming two year old from my studio. I threw myself into my desk chair and drew in a slow cleansing breath.

"Wow what a terror." Jessica said as she handed me a mug of steaming black coffee… I swear I could kiss her. I took a huge gulp of coffee and nodded my head.

"No discipline. My nephews act better than that girl. When she calls, make sure you set it the soonest you can. Tell her not to bring the child with her to view the photos." I said as I stood back up from the chair trying to stretch out the kinks in my back.

"Not a problem. I guess it's a downside to being so popular huh. Everyone wants to come here." Jessica said with a smile as she sat back down at her little desk I had added when I hired her.

"I guess so. She was the last one today, so why don't you go ahead and head home." I told her as I started turning off my lights.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen. Is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?" She asked, shutting down her computer and setting her phone over to the answering system.

"Nope. Thank you Jessica." I smiled at her as she slipped her jacket on and walked out the front door.

I walked over and watched as she made it to her car, then locked the door and closed the blinds. I slumped back down into my desk chair and held my head in my hands. I love my job… I love my job… I chanted repeatedly into my head.

I hadn't thought that I would become such a big hit. The first year I was open I had slow but steady business, it eventually picked up to where I had to be open 4 days a week. Now I was half way through my third year and working more hours than I really thought I should be. I worked from 9am until 3pm, I refused to work later than that unless it was a special client. Which I had a few of, but they worked nicely around Edward and I's schedules.

My cell phone ringing pulled me from my thoughts; I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I flipped it open not needing to check the caller ID.

"Hey Rose, how's it going?" I asked and peeked at the clock. I'd need to get out of here if I was going to make it to the school on time to pick up Anthony and Andrew.

"It's going. Are you guys going to make it for Kalie's birthday dinner tonight?" She asked as I heard her type into her computer over the phone. I had completely forgotten.

"Yes, what time is it again?" I asked as I stood from my chair and started packing my bag.

"7pm at the house. I thought I told you just this morning." She said her typing stopping.

"Did you?" I asked, trying to play back the events from this morning. Everything was a fog though. I hadn't been sleeping all that great. I was thankful that Edward would be back home tonight and I'd get some decent sleep.

"Yes, and you helped me decide on the time. Are you okay Bella?" She asked concern dripping from her voice.

"Yes I'm fine; it's just been a really bad day. There was this two year old in here that screamed and fought her mother for over an hour. I wanted to chain the kid to a stool." I said pulling my jacket on and slinging my bag over my shoulder. "We'll be there at 7. Thanks for calling and reminding me Rose."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tonight." She said and hung up.

I made sure that everything was locked up tight and headed to my car. I quickly drove over to the boys' school and waited to see their bronze mops walking down the side walk. I got out of the car and walked over to the sidewalk outside the school and waited. I smiled when I saw them walking side by side. They looked more and more like Edward every day. They were both gifted, Andrew loved music. Edward was finding it increasingly hard to teach him new things at the piano. And Anthony loved to design and figure out how things worked. At five years and three months their teachers said they were at the level of most seven year olds. We were extremely proud of them. They were the reason we had decided we were complete.

They looked up and when Anthony saw me he nudged his brother and both of their faces broke out into a crooked grin. I loved being their mom! Getting to see those smiles every day warmed my heart. Andrew picked up the pace and before long both were running to get to me first. They threw their arms around me and I hugged them back. Their faces flush from the cool air and their run.

"How was your day today sweethearts?" I asked as I took them by the hand and led them to the car.

"It was good Mommy. I got a smiley face on my art project." Anthony said as I opened the car door for them.

"That's wonderful Anthony." I said with a smile and looked at Andrew who was very quiet as he climbed in. "Something wrong Andrew?" He was my sensitive one. His temperament was much like mine was at the same age.

"No mommy. Today was good." He said and smiled at me.

"Alright sweetie." I said and kissed his cheek as I helped him buckle his seatbelt.

I was anxious to look at his notebook from the teacher now. I knew he was having trouble with another little boy in his class picking on him. Anthony generally got in trouble for hitting the other boy. I closed his door and made sure that Anthony was buckled.

I was shocked to see Edward's car when I pulled up into the garage. I didn't think he'd be home until around 6pm. We piled out of the car and the boys made a mad dash into the house.

"Hey there kiddos you better slow down." I heard Edward voice from the other side of the garage door as I pulled our bags from the backseat of the car. I walked into the house and he scooped me up into a hug and kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed him back and both the boys said 'Ew' before heading down to the basement. Edward put me down and chuckled.

"Hello my wife. How was your day?" He said as I walked toward the kitchen in search of a bottle of ibuprofen.

"Well I didn't quit." I said when I pulled the bottle out of the cabinet and fought with the lid, getting more frustrated by the second. The headache I had when I left the studio was quickly turning into a migraine. Edward walked up behind me and opened the bottle, shaking two capsules out into my palm.

"You seem flustered and tired." He said, leaning back against the counter. "Is everything okay?"

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water. I took the pills and finished the glass of water. I leaned back against the counter next to Edward and shrugged.

"There was a mother in today with her two year old, it was horrid. It really made me think about cutting back on the amount of days I work." I answered as I rubbed my lower back. "I'm so freaking sore all over."

"Hmm… maybe a vacation is in order?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"I can't right now. Too many obligations. Maybe we could take a trip to Disney in a month?" I asked and smiled when his eyes lit up. He'd been begging to take the boys for a year now and I didn't think they'd really enjoy it until they were older. But I'd use it as a chance to go somewhere really warm and get a vacation for both of us.

"I think that would be a lot of fun. I haven't taken a vacation in a while. The hospital owes me." He said pulling me into his arms, rubbing my lower back for me while I leaned against his chest. I could have stayed there in his arms forever.

"Why are you home early?" I asked laying my head against his chest as he massaged my back.

"Kalie's birthday dinner's tonight. I worked it out so I'd be home in time to help get the boys ready." He smirked when I looked up at him.

"Right Edward… The boys are fully capable of getting themselves ready now. Tell me the real reason you're home." I said raising an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and pulled my hips against him.

"I missed my wife." He kissed me on the tip of my nose. "I missed the mother of my children." He kissed me softly on the lips. "I missed my lover." He whispered in my ear as he took my earlobe into his mouth.

"Edward… you're so freaking bad." I said pushing him away. There was no way we had time for that before we needed to leave. I looked at the clock and it was already 4pm. We still needed to go get a gift for Kalie. "We don't have time."

"I think we do. Dinner isn't until 7. The boys are downstairs probably busy with a video game for the next half hour or so. We'll make it quick." He said as he grabbed me and started pulling me upstairs. I must not have been moving fast enough so he grabbed me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD ANTHONY!" I giggled out and smacked his ass.

"Yeah that's my name." He said as he threw me down onto the bed and his lips crashed to mine, demanding entrance to my mouth that I so freely gave. God he was amazing!

Fifteen minutes later I was standing in the shower while Edward dressed. I let the hot water cascade down over my body, between the little bit of exercise and the warmth I wasn't feeling quite as sore. I started washing and noticed little drops of blood on the white wash cloth. What the…

"I'm going to head down and make the boys come up and get dressed. Did we still need to go get Kalie a gift?" Edward asked as he stuck his head back into the bathroom from our room.

"Uh… yeah. Make them wear something Alice bought them, and I'll be down as soon as I'm done with my shower." I called out to him. My eyes not moving from the washcloth.

"Sounds good love." He said as he disappeared whistling.

Where did the blood come from? I looked down and noticed a little bit of blood running down my inner thigh. Oh my fucking god you have to be kidding me! After five years I was finally going to have a damned period! I frowned down at the blood mixing through the water. Just wonderful. I rolled my eyes. Figures! I quickly washed and got out of the shower. I searched through the cabinet and came up with a box of tampons… I wonder if they could expire. At least I had something. I'll just pick up some more while we're out.

I got dressed and decided I should call and make an appointment to see my doctor. I did that while I was thinking about it. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the doctor's office.

"Hello, Dr. Beck's office how can I assist you?" The receptionist asked in a bright and cheery tone.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Cullen; I need to make an appointment to see Dr. Beck." I said, I heard a bunch of clicking on the computer.

"Is your birthday September 13th 1980?" She asked.

"Yes." I responded, slipping on a pair of ballet flats and checking my reflection in the mirror in the bathroom.

"How soon do you need to be seen?" She asked, more clicking.

"How soon can you get me in?" I asked applying a little lip gloss before pulling my hair back into a messy bun.

"I can fit you in tomorrow morning at 9:30am. Will that work?" She asked as the clicking paused.

"Sounds wonderful." I said with sarcasm. I hated going to the doctor. The clicking picked back up.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen. We'll see you at 9:20am." She said and hung up.

"Bye." I said into the air as I flipped my phone closed. Now I just need to make it through the evening. I was surprised I wasn't cramping. Oh that's right, the ibuprofen. I smiled; at least I wouldn't have to be in pain all evening.

I walked into the doctor's office at 9:15am, checked in and sat down. I felt completely irritated that I even made the appointment since I hadn't bled once more since in the shower. I knew I was early but I needed some time to calm down anyways. I had to talk with the teacher yet again about the bully kid that was picking on Andrew. I wanted him removed from the classroom. The teacher said she thought they just needed to work through it. I set up an appointment to talk to the principal. I was still steaming when my name was called.

"Good morning Isabella." The nurse said as she led me back.

"Please call me Bella." I replied with a smile as she handed me a cup.

"Alright Bella." She smiled. "Please pee in the cup, and then place it in the door." She pointed to the bathroom.

I did as she asked, placing it in the door, then washed my hands. I stepped out of the bathroom and she escorted me to an exam room.

"So what are you here for today?" She asked as she took my blood pressure.

"Well my period started. I think. I had very light bleeding last night, just a few drops on a wash cloth. Nothing after that." I said and her eyebrows rose. She was new here so I knew she wouldn't understand unless she had read my file… which I highly doubted. "I'm not supposed to be able to have one. I haven't had one in over five years." I explained and she nodded.

"Any symptoms we should tell the doctor about?" She asked as she had me stand on the scale. 109… lost three pounds.

"Tired, soreness in my muscles, headaches, mild dizziness." I listed off a few that had been plaguing me this week.

"The last time you had sex?" She asked and I blushed.

"Just before the bleeding. So last night." I answered.

"Alright dear. Why don't you strip down and put on the gown. The doctor will be in shortly." She said and left the room.

I did as she asked and hopped up onto the table. Did I mention I hate going to the doctors? I figured I'd waited for about twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said with a smile as Dr. Beck entered.

"Hello Bella. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your lovely face?" She said. She was about 70 years old and the sweetest woman I had ever met outside of the ones in my family.

"Well I think my period is coming back." I said and she smiled.

"The nurse said you were tired, had soreness, headaches, dizziness?" She asked as she felt the glands in my neck.

"Yes." I answered as she continued her exam.

"How long do you think that has been going on? Please lay back."I did. And she started to feel my abdomen.

"Most of them for the last week or so, the rest off and on for the last month and a half." Her smile widened and I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ah." She said and had me sit up.

"What is it?" I asked fiddling with the edge of my paper gown.

"Bella we tested your urine." She started.

My breath caught in my throat.

**Rosalie's ****pov****-**

I had just dropped Jordan at daycare when my cell phone rang. It was Bella.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling today?" I asked as I answered. She had looked really rough last night when they came to dinner.

"I'm wonderful Rosalie. Care to go shopping with me today?" She asked sounding particularly chipper for 10:45 in the morning.

"Don't you have to work?" I asked, as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I had to reschedule earlier, I'll be seeing them later this afternoon. So, are you up to playing hooky from work for a few hours?" She sounded so excited that I couldn't tell her no. It was a very rare occasion when Bella wanted to do any kind of shopping other than for groceries.

"Of course. Where shall we meet?" I asked as I pulled out into traffic.

"Meet me at Target." She said and hung up. I cringed. What the hell…

Then we were standing in Target staring at the shelves in front of us.

"Which should I get?" She asked chewing her lip.

"Are you serious Bella?" I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on with my sister-in-law. "Why do you even need one of these?" I watched as her face turned pink.

"Oooh…" I said slowly as I turned back. "Why not get one of each?"

"Great idea." She said and grabbed one of each box in front of us. I'd never felt more excited in my life.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

… _**May 13**__**th**__** 2011…**_

I was woken up by loud giggles I turned over in time to have Anthony rush into my bedroom and jump up into my bed. He crawled behind me quickly clinging to my back and laughing.

"What's going on Anthony?" I asked as he buried his face into my back.

"Daddy, you have to save me, Mommy is trying to get me!" He exclaimed breathlessly just as Andrew came screaming into the room, jumping onto the bed and crawling quickly into my lap. I had a strange sense of déjà vu as Bella came in through the door, with her arms extended fingers wiggling. Andrew and Anthony erupted into harder giggles and screams as she got closer and climbed onto the edge of the bed.

"DADDY SAVE US!" They yelled, giggling as Bella got within arm's reach. Definite déjà vu, I think I dreamed about this once.

"Daddy can't save you… because he's ticklish too!" She said as she launched at Andrew, pulling him from my arms and tickling him. She stopped and kissed him on the forehead. She leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you Edward." She said and then kissed Anthony on his forehead as well.

"Can we tell him?" Anthony asked from behind me.

"We have a special surprise for you Edward." Bella said with a bright smile. Andrew started bouncing on the bed.

"Can I show him now Mommy?" He was yelling out. I was completely confused.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked and Anthony giggled. Bella bit her lip.

"Go ahead Andrew." He screamed and pulled something from his back pocket and handed it to me.

Both of the boys got quiet with big smiles. I looked at the stick. I blinked my eyes repeatedly.

It was blue and white and inside the little window it said 'Pregnant'.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_(Another little note__:__…_ _D__o you hate these yet? Now that we know what's going on, I'd like to go back and cover Bella's day. It is important for further __story development__.__ I promise we'll get back to Edward's reaction shortly.__ Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. I love each and every one of you! ~__Crissa__)_

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty Seven

**Bella's ****pov****-**

…_**May 12**__**th**__** 2011**__**… (At the doctor's)**_

"Bella, we tested your urine." Dr. Beck said, a smile gracing her lips.

I felt the breath being knocked out of me. It was like a very serious case of déjà vu… I wondered if maybe I was wakening from a very long dream. Panic flashed through me and I looked quickly at the calendar that was hanging on the wall… May 2011 it said… No it wasn't 2005… I looked at Dr. Beck finally.

"I think I know what you're going to say." I gasped out. Her smile got impossibly bigger.

"And how would you know that without me telling you?" She asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked in barely a whisper. This couldn't be happening… well it could. I thought with a smile. I mean it's happened before. "I'm not dreaming right?" She laughed.

"No Bella, you're very much awake. I am worried though if you had bleeding last night. I'd like to do an ultrasound to check everything. I'm going to assume that you would have no idea how far along you are?" I nodded my head, biting my lip. "You haven't been sick?"

"No, well I've been nauseous a few times. But I just chalked it all up to maybe working too hard." I said as she opened the door, and waved to someone outside it. Then a fresh wave of panic… should I be getting sick? Is the lack of morning sickness mean there is something wrong? "Dr. Beck… Should I be getting sick?"

"It's different for everyone, and depends on the pregnancy. Some women get horrible sickness where others won't get anything at all." She said as she stepped back from the door and a nurse wheeled in a cart and then pulled the door closed as she left. "I do want to do the ultrasound though. Just to be certain. You said you were feeling off for a month and a half?" I nodded as she plugged in the machine and wheeled it closer to the exam table I was sitting on.

She raised the back of the bed and grabbed a towel from one of the cabinets. I tried to calm my nerves. I mean something could be wrong or there could be nothing there. Just a weird hormone thing or I could be pregnant again…

"Lay back Bella, the gel is going to be a little cold." Dr. Beck said as she pulled my paper gown up to just under my breasts and squirted a little gel on my stomach. I flinched. "Sorry." She mumbled as she pressed the wand to my belly. I sucked in a deep breath and watched the screen closely.

"Well hello there little one!" She said with a smile. She pointed to the screen. "There is the heart. Just one this time though dear." She said with a chuckle.

I blew out the breath and smiled. A baby! My heart was beating nearly out of my chest. I wanted to run home and tell Edward right now. I wondered how the boys would take it. What about the rest of the family? Oh God, a baby! How was I going to work at the studio and take care of a newborn? Sleepless nights again, dirty diapers, sleepless nights, baby spit up, sleepless nights, baby bottles and burp cloths. Oh my God… Sleepless nights!

"Everything looks really good, by the measurements you're 7 and a half weeks give or take a day." She said as she quickly pulled out a little round disk, turning the two different parts separately. "That would put you due around December 26th. What a wonderful Christmas gift Bella." She smiled and printed out a couple photos.

"Thank you Dr. Beck." I was finally able to whisper out.

"No need to thank me Bella. I think you know who gets the glory here." She reached quickly into the cabinet again and started wiping off my stomach. When she was done she helped me sit up and then reached over and turned off the machine. "I want to talk to you about how we're going to proceed with this. You had the twins by c-section correct?"

"Yes, I had developed pregnancy induced hypertension during the last two months. So my doctor watched me more closely but then eventually had to admit me and take them early." I said wringing my hands. I wondered if I should be worried that I was over 30 or not. "Oh… what about the bleeding last night?"

"Well we'll watch you closely. I'm going to treat you as a high risk patient. Now don't panic Bella. I don't think there is anything wrong with the pregnancy. You're just a special case. As far as the bleeding you had just had sex correct?" She asked writing notes into my chart. I nodded as my face flamed over in a bright blush. "No pain? Nothing since?"

"No, nothing after just the little in the shower." I said as she stood up from the stool.

"It's normal to have some spotting up to 48 hours after sex. Bright red generally isn't a great sign but it didn't continue and you had no cramping so I wouldn't worry too much. We'll watch that too though. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Beck smiled softly at me, closing my chart.

"What about the headaches? What can I take for them? Do you think I'd still get a positive on one of those home tests?" I asked not able to wipe the smile off my face. I couldn't believe we were getting another blessing.

"Tylenol for the headaches, or try to make sure you're resting enough. You need more sleep. Yes, you should be able to get a positive on a home test. Have the receptionist make you an appointment for next week. I'd like to check you and make sure everything is going alright. Plus we'll do a few tests. Congratulations Isabella! I look forward to watching you through this new journey." She said shaking my hand. "Have a great day!"

"Thank you again Dr. Beck!" I said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

Pregnant! I was pregnant! I quickly pulled my clothes on. I felt like screaming. I quickly left the room and made my appointment for next Friday when I knew that Edward would have the whole day off. And got into my car. I finally squealed with delight! I checked the clock and it was amazingly only about 10:45 am. Hmm…. I had two hours before my first appointment of the day. I called the one person I knew could keep a secret. Her phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling today?" She asked, sounding very concerned. I had to wonder just how bad I looked last night. It didn't matter anymore now anyways. I thought with a smile.

"I'm wonderful Rosalie. Care to go shopping with me today?" I asked, I'm sure that will shock the heck out of her.

"Don't you have to work?" She asked and I fought the urge to giggle uncontrollably. I didn't want her to think that I was completely insane.

"I had to reschedule earlier, I'll be seeing them later this afternoon. So, are you up to playing hooky from work for a few hours?" I said, wishing and hoping she would say yes. Please Rosie, hear the enthusiasm in my voice and come shopping with me… I'll totally make it worth your while. I bit my lip.

"Of course. Where shall we meet?" She asked and my heart lurched in my chest. Where to meet… where could I get a pregnancy test… ooh Target.

"Meet me at Target." I said quickly and hung up. I knew she'd probably gag after I said that, but I was sure she'd forgive me once she saw what we were getting. She'd be the first one in on my little secret.

I pulled into the Target parking lot ten minutes later. I drove until I saw Rosalie's bright red Mercedes, her leaning against the hood. I parked next to her and hopped out quickly.

"So… why did you bring me to this vile store?" She said as she linked her arm with mine.

"It's a secret." I said trying to suppress the urge to just tell her and scream at the top of my lungs that I was pregnant.

"It had better be a damn good one. I won't just go into Target for anyone." She said shaking her head as we walked into the store.

I tried to think hard where we'd have to look first. The pharmacy maybe? I led her in that direction and tried hard not to drag her. I tried to keep my pace with her. As we got closer and I spied the shelves of tests I nearly ran. My heart was pounding in my chest. I stopped and just stared at all the different kinds. I wondered if I should get the most expensive one, or just buy a cheap one. I guess it didn't matter since I already knew the answer. I started biting my lip.

"Which should I get?" I asked her, hoping maybe she had an idea, chewing nervously on my lip.

"Are you serious Bella?" She asked, her voice climbing an octave. "Why do you even need one of these?"

I couldn't stop the blush that escaped. Damn blushing! I could stifle the giggles, the smiles. But not the blush. My dead giveaway that something was up. I just looked forward, avoiding eye contact.

"Oooh…" She said as she realized why we were here. She'd yet to smile though. "Why not get one of each?" She said. Brilliant Rosalie!

"Great idea!" I said excitedly and started grabbing one of each kind. Then saw the easy read digital readout one. I wanted one that would be easy to read, no confusion. "Wait, maybe just the digital one?" I asked holding it out to Rosalie.

I looked up to Rosalie and she looked like she was vibrating, she was trying so hard to stay calm. I smiled widely at her. I was afraid she would blow if I didn't spill the beans quickly.

"Rosalie…" I paused and I saw her lip quiver. "I already know the answer." Her eyes shot to mine.

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep, I saw the doctor this morning." I said while smiling so hard my face was starting to hurt.

"Ugh Isabella!" She threw her hands into the air but the smile on her face let me know she wasn't all that mad at me. "Then why the hell did you drag me into this crap store to buy a test if you already know!" She tried hard to glare at me but it just wouldn't work with the smile on her face.

"Because Edward doesn't know and I thought it would be fun this way. You're the first to know besides me and the doctor's office." I said in a sing song voice, hoping to smooth over the fact that I pulled her into the vilest store in her opinion.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "I'm the first?"

"Yep, can you forgive me?" I asked batting my eyelashes. She rolled her eyes then grabbed me in a huge hug that would have rivaled Emmett's.

"Oh Bella! I'm so excited. Oh my God… When are you going to tell Edward?" She asked holding my arms tightly.

"I was thinking tomorrow morning. I want to incorporate the boys." I smiled when I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"When are you due? Did you get an ultrasound?" She asked pulling me towards the check outs. I had the digital test tucked under my arm.

"December 26th, yep, I have pictures want to see?" She nodded, grabbing the test from under my arm throwing it onto the belt. The cashier picked it up and stared at us back and forth, I realized we were still linked at the arm.

"Hurry up, will you!" Rosalie snapped at the cashier when she still hadn't rung up the test. I giggled when I saw the cashier's panicked expression.

When we got to the car I pulled out the ultrasound pictures. Rosalie ooohed and aaahed over them. She hugged me fiercely and swore that she wouldn't tell a soul about any of it until I assured her that Edward knew. I reminded her she couldn't say anything at all to Emmett or Alice not even a little hint and she glared at me. Telling me she was offended by my lack of confidence in her. I just rolled my eyes and then she squatted down in front of my stomach then kissed it. Then she was off.

I sat down in the car just as my cell phone rang. Edward…

"Hey!" I said smiling. Oh I wanted to tell him right now… No, be patient Bella. I felt like Alice, I was nearly bouncing in my seat.

"Hi, my love. I'm just heading in and wanted to tell you I love you." He said with a sigh. Something was bothering him.

"I love you too sweetie. Is something wrong?" I asked as I started the car.

"It's not much. I was just worried about you. Last night you seemed so quiet at Rose and Em's and then after when we got home it continued…" He paused, he was very worried. I felt guilt for not telling him last night about the bleeding, about setting up an appointment to see Dr. Beck. 'Bella, it's worth it, be patient.' I told myself before I could yet again blurt out the wonderful news. He sighed and continued. "It's silly I know. I just… You are okay right? You rushed out of here so fast this morning."

"You aren't silly sweetie, I find it endearing that you worry about me. I was just in a funk yesterday. I'm fine I promise!" More than fine, I wanted to scream into the phone. "I love you; you'll be getting in late right?" I bit my lip as I drove towards my studio. I needed to firm up my plans for how to tell him.

"Yeah, probably 2am or so. Be safe." He said and I could tell he was smiling now. I heard the purr of his Volvo through the phone.

"You too, and I'll see you in the morning." I said and he hung up.

I sighed and nearly came out of my skin. I didn't know how I was going to survive until morning. At least he wouldn't be home. I was a horrible liar so he'd know immediately that I was hiding something. I pulled in and parked behind the strip mall my studio was in. I grabbed my purse and headed inside. Jessica was already at her desk. She looked very flustered.

"Good morning Jessica!" I greeted her. She nodded and typed hurriedly into the computer.

I started up mine and sat down. Jessica Stanley was a kind girl, but absentminded a good amount of the time. I don't think I've ever seen her quite so intense though. I turned in my seat and watched her.

"Jessica?" I asked, maybe if I got her to talk she'd spill it, and lighten up.

"Hm?" She said looking at me. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Is there something wrong?" I asked watching her face fall.

"Um… well…" She stammered, not meeting my eyes. "My keys are missing." That's not such a big deal.

"I'm sure they'll turn up Jessica." I said turning back to my computer, opening up the folder of pictures from the little two year old the day before. I needed to get them done before the mother called to make her appointment to view them.

"I mean… that is the keys to the studio are missing." She said in a rush. I turned quickly in my chair.

"What do you mean? How did you get in?" I asked quickly, biting my lip. How in the world could she lose them so quickly after coming in?

"I used them to get in. I was pretty sure I had put them in my coat pocket. One of your clients that are due this afternoon stopped by, I guess they didn't get the message about the time change. Anyways, just now when I checked, they were missing." She said, sorting through her purse.

"Well then they have to be here somewhere. I'll help you look." I stood and helped her look.

An hour later we were no closer to finding the keys. She was beside herself with worry, but I figured that maybe they were just misplaced somewhere. It's not like they could have just walked off. A client arrived shortly after and the next 45 minutes I was tied up with them. I sent Jessica to get us sandwiches from the deli at the end of the mall and was relaxing when the door opened.

"Isabella?" I heard a familiar voice call. I spun around in my chair.

"Silvia!" I hopped up and rushed to her side. She grabbed me in a tight hug. I hadn't seen Silvia since I moved back from Italy. She was one of the editors for the magazine I worked for. "How are you doing? What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Just here on business. Gosh it has been so very long. Oh my…" She started then was transfixed by one of the photos on the wall. "Are those your twins?" She said pointing to the photo I had taken New Years Eve of the boys in jeans, no shirts with black ties around their neck and black top hats holding sparklers. "Oh they are darling." She mumbled.

"Yep, it was at New Years. If you're here on business what are you doing standing here in my studio?" I asked smiling like an idiot. Today had been wonderful… except the principal thing. I'd have to remember my meeting this afternoon and leave early.

"Regina said that you had opened a studio here, and so I looked you up, I need your assistance with some photos." Silvia said with a smile then gestured behind her to a rather handsome man; he was about six foot with long blond hair, his eyes a pale blue. He smiled and I smiled in return, then his gaze fell down over my body and I felt a shiver run through me. "This is my fiancé James McCearn. I'd love for you to do our engagement photos." He stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hello Isabella, I have heard much about you." He said as I took his hand. All the hair stood on end all over my body. I forced a wide smile and shook his hand. He held it firm when I tried to pull it away. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with."

Just then Jessica walked in with our lunch, James released my hand. Her eyes met Silvia and James and then she looked warily at me. Then set our lunch on the back counter. She made a mad dash into the bathroom after that. I watched in amazement. I wondered if maybe she felt the same way I did. I turned back to the couple and smiled.

"Shall we get started? What would you like?" I asked Silvia, she thought for a moment then smiled.

"Whatever you think is best Isabella." She said looking over to James and he nodded.

I was so glad to see Silvia, and I was happy that she was engaged. I just couldn't get over how creeped out I felt by James though. Jessica stayed far away. When the couple was distracted looking at the photos I quietly made my way over to Jessica's desk and decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Jessica, what's wrong sweetie? Please don't worry about the keys I'm sure they'll show up." I whispered to her, she looked up at me. Worry filling her face.

"Mrs. Cullen, the keys are back in my coat pocket. I must have missed them… I know I checked a dozen times…" She said trailing off. I checked myself, they weren't there before. This was truly bizarre. "And that is the couple that stopped by earlier. She seems really nice and you seem to know her, but he just really gives me the creeps. And he keeps staring at you." She whispered back to me, averting her gaze quickly to the computer in front of her.

I stood up straight and tried to peek out of the corner of my vision. I caught him just as his eyes shifted back to Silvia. More goose bumps spread across my skin.

"Thank you Jessica. Is this the last one for today?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay, then as soon as they leave you can head home. I need to clear my schedule for tomorrow. Can you get me the numbers to all the clients I'll need to call?"

"I'll take care of it now. I don't mind. There are only three and two of those were very open about not needing a set time. I'll take care of it before I leave." She smiled at me for the first time. "Oh and your sandwich is in the fridge."

"Thank you again Jessica." I said and patted her shoulder.

I returned to Silvia and James, I helped them decide on a few of the pictures they wanted. I smiled at some of the stories she told of Regina and Sabel. I'd need to remember to call Regina tonight. She'll want to know as soon as possible about the baby. I told Silvia how wonderful it was to see her again. She informed me that she would be in town for the next 10 months. She was doing a test run as editor to one of the local newspapers. Her and James were planning to get married in just three short months and asked if I would be willing to take the photos for them. I told them I would and we scheduled it into the calendar for Saturday August 13th.

"Gosh Isabella, I really am glad I was able to see you. We'll have to get together often while I'm here. I'd love to see Anthony and Andrew. And possibly meet Edward." Silvia said as she hugged me. James was already at the door holding it for her.

"Silvia, it was wonderful to see you. I am so very glad that you came to me to have your pictures done. I look forward to seeing you again soon." I said hugging her back. I waved as they left.

I heard Jessica sigh rather loudly in relief once they were gone. I smiled at her and returned to my desk. It was already 2pm, how did the time fly so fast. Jessica quickly packed up and as she shut down her computer she turned and looked at me.

"I'm not sure I like that James guy." She said softly.

"I know dear. But he really didn't do anything rude or mean so I guess we'll just have to deal with it. I doubt they'll be in here all that often." I tried to reassure her with a smile. "Go ahead on home and enjoy your weekend. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." She said with a smile as she slipped her jacket on. "I'll see you Monday."

And with that she slipped out the door. I quickly shut everything down and made sure the blinds were closed and the door locked and made my way to the school. I arrived at the schools office at exactly 2:30, just as I sat in the chair the principal stepped out. Miss Lawrence was rather young to most to be a school principal but as far as I was concerned she was wonderful. She knew how to carry herself around the parents and the children. She exuded a wonderful amount of authority.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's good to see you. Please step into my office." She held the door open for me and I walked in, taking one of the chairs in front of her desk, as she walked around to hers.

"Thank you for seeing me Miss Lawrence." I said and she nodded.

"So what is this I hear about Andrew being bullied?" She asked her eyebrows furrowing together. I loved that she knew every name of every child that attended her school, and knew which parent they belonged to.

"I guess they keep having run ins. Anthony has even been reprimanded for sticking up for Andrew. I get the impression that their teacher wants Andrew to grow a backbone. Edward and I have talked about it and we don't send the boys here lightly. We chose your school because it was the most prestigious for their age and the safest. But when Andrew comes home with bruises from being pushed, and seems even more shy every day it makes us rethink our sending them here." I said, weighing my words very carefully.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm very sorry that you are feeling this way. Please let me talk to the teacher personally. If I believe it isn't being handled in the proper means to ensure Andrew's safety and happiness then I will personally take care of the issue. I will not have a bully in my school. Or a teacher who will allow it." She replied leaning forward on her desk. She looked very irritated and I knew that it wasn't with me.

"Thank you for your time Miss Lawrence. I do appreciate it. The boys otherwise seem to be happy here and love attending. I would also like to keep them out tomorrow, if that is alright. I got some rather exciting news today and would like to have them with me to celebrate a long weekend." I said with a smile.

"That is not a problem at all. And I thank you for addressing the issue before removing them from the school. I appreciate parental involvement. Even if it means I have to reprimand a teacher. Thank you Mrs. Cullen, for your time and concern." Miss Lawrence then stood from behind her desk and I followed. She led me from her office and I made my way to the boys' class.

Anthony and Andrew were very excited to see me when I picked them up at their class. I informed the teacher that they wouldn't be in tomorrow and we made a hasty retreat from the school to my car. I helped them each get buckled while they told me about their day. It seemed as if it had gone much better for both of them. I let them go downstairs to play while I made dinner.

I tried very hard to think of a perfect way to tell Edward. I would tell the boys tonight, and then take the test in the morning. The boys generally woke up around 8:30 in the morning on days when they didn't have school. That would give Edward a good 6 hours; maybe I would have them wake him around 9 or 9:30. Then I'd have Andrew give him the test. It would be perfect.

I finished the spaghetti I was making and called the boys upstairs. They ran in and washed their hands in the bathroom and scampered their little bodies up into their chairs at the table. We said a quick grace and then we started to eat. Now was a good time I thought.

"Anthony and Andrew, I have a surprise for you. But it is a big secret. Do you think you could keep a secret?" I asked looking at them with a smile. Both of their heads nodded in unison.

"Yes mommy!" Again in unison, I loved how they still did almost everything together.

"You have to promise. It is big _big_ news." I said and again they nodded their little eyes shining with curiosity.

"I promise!" Anthony squealed first, and then Andrew followed. "Me too Mommy, I promise!"

"Would you like a baby sister or brother?" I asked and both of their eyes got bigger.

"A baby like Tobias and Jordan was?" Anthony asked. His eyes shining with excitement.

"Yep, only yours." I said and both boys smiled.

"When?" Andrew asked looking to Anthony; they shared their own little private conversation.

"Well there is one in my tummy right now." I said and both boys hurried out of their chair and came to my side.

"Really?" Anthony asked excitedly as Andrew placed his ear against my tummy.

"It must be ery small!" Andrew whispered. "Hi baby!" I laughed and Andrew giggled.

"Remember, it's a secret. We'll tell daddy when he wakes up in the morning, but only when I tell you okay?" I said and they both nodded. Anthony kissed my belly and giggled. "Okay, let's finish dinner then we'll go downstairs and play some games until its bedtime."

I watched as they ran back to their chairs and ate quickly. I honestly figured they would forget by bedtime but I was wrong. They both insisted on telling the baby a story. And each kissed my belly before I tucked them in, to the same bed. I kissed each of their foreheads and turned out their light, stars danced across their ceiling from one of their night lights. I stepped out into the hallway and closed their door, leaving it slightly ajar.

I couldn't believe that Edward and I were getting another miracle. As if our life wasn't blessed enough. We had shelved the adoption option a year ago, when we decided that Anthony and Andrew were enough for us. At the time I had felt complete. Or at least I had thought I was. I stood at the sink in mine and Edward's bathroom and smiled while I brushed my teeth. I rested my hand over my lower abdomen and sighed. Today had been a whirlwind, and I figured, tomorrow would take the cake.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty Eight

**Edward's ****pov****-**

…_**May 13**__**th**__** 2011…**_

I felt my heart stop and then start back up at a frantic pace. Did I die? Am I in Heaven now? No… Maybe not. Was I dreaming? It felt real. I had a death grip on the stick in my hand. I was vaguely aware that I wasn't alone on whatever it was I was sitting on. I could just barely hear Anthony and Andrew giggling. I blinked my eyes again and the word was still there. This feels very very real. But it must be a dream; I mean this can't happen right? Right it was a fluke the first time. This is definitely a dream.

"Am I dreaming Bella?" I asked, my eyes still glued to the test in my hand.

"No…" She said slowly and giggled.

Pregnant… My Bella! Not dreaming. Oh shit… I'm not dreaming. Bella is pregnant, with my baby. A baby! But how?

"How?" I asked rather unintelligently. Bella started laughing, my eyes snapped up to her. "What?" I asked incredulously. What the heck was so funny?

"You need me to explain how it happened?" Bella responded, laughing as tears started running down her face. "That's rich Edward!"

What did I ask? Explain how what happened? I looked back down at the stick in my hand… oh yeah that… I felt a smile tug across my mouth.

"You're pregnant!" I said quickly looking at Bella. "Really truly pregnant!"

"Um… yes?" She said in a question. "Edward, are you okay? You're acting very weird."

I grabbed her then pulling her hard to me and kissing her. The boys started jumping harder on the bed, jostling Bella and I as I pulled away and kissed her nose, her forehead. I couldn't believe it. I looked into Bella's shining eyes, full of love and joy, her tears over flowing. She reached up and brushed her fingers across my cheek, it felt wet. I was crying! I pulled her too me again and sobbed for joy into her shoulder.

"I want a sister!" Anthony said. "Brothers are a pain."

"Hey!" Andrew yelled and tackled Anthony. "Take it back!"

"NO!" Anthony screamed rolling and pinning Andrew to the bed. I laughed, Bella glared at me and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Boys that is enough!" She scolded. "Go downstairs and clean up the toys in the basement, we're going to have the family over and it needs to be clean. I'll be down to inspect and make breakfast. It better look 50 percent better than it was when I was down there this morning."

Both boys said 'Yes Mommy' and ran off out the door, closing our bedroom door behind them. Bella smiled at me. I pulled her too me again and kissed her again. I didn't know what to say to her, I was overjoyed. Until this morning I thought my life was completely full, until this moment I was more blessed than I had ever thought possible. And now this. She whimpered against my mouth, tugging hard on my hair. I had lots of questions; I slowly pulled out of the kiss. My heart pounding hard in my chest. I nipped her lip and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you sure you're alright Edward?" She whispered against my lips. I smiled. Alright… I was more than alright.

"I'm perfect." I whispered back and kissed her nose. "How are you feeling?" I hadn't noticed any morning sickness, she definitely had the fatigue. "How far along? Did you see the doctor yet? What symptoms do you have?" I couldn't stop the floodgates as the questions tumbled from me, Bella giggled, kissing me softly to stop my babbling.

"I'm fine, still really tired. I was too excited to sleep last night; I don't think I actually got into any amount of deep sleep until you fell into bed this morning." She said with a giggle.

"Sorry about that, I was beat." I said and she just shook her head smiling.

"I'm not mad. I will just have to try harder, naps and such. Let's see your other questions… I visited Dr. Beck yesterday, that's the only reason I know. Now I'm going to tell you why I went but I don't want you to freak out and go into Dr. Cullen mode okay?" She asked, eyeing me sternly. '_Jeez Bella, some faith please._' I thought but just nodded my head. "You better promise!"

"Okay okay, I promise, Dr. Cullen mode is tucked far away." I said, not totally that far away… I may need him.

"Okay, well you know our little um… quickie before Kalie's birthday dinner?" She started, I nodded, I laughed in my mind, it was not a quickie; ten minutes is not a quickie! "Edward, are you paying attention?" Oh yeah, I nodded and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yes, go on." I smiled. She stared at me. "Please?"

"Anyways, I took that shower remember?" I nodded. "Well…. um… IhadbloodwhenIwaswashing." She blurted out and my eyes went wide. BLOOD? And she didn't tell me. Why was she bleeding? Is bleeding in early pregnancy okay? No that can't be. Oh God… "Edward, you promised." I looked in her eyes she didn't seem scared. She should be scared. "Edward!" She grabbed my chin. "Look stop thinking!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Go on…" I said trying to stop my mind from screaming the different reasons why blood and pregnancy didn't mean good things. I heard Bella sigh heavily. Why the hell hadn't she told me right away there was blood? What the hell was she thinking keeping that from me!

"Well, as soon as I was out of the shower I called Dr. Beck's office and made an appointment for the next morning. That is why I was in such a rush. I know you're probably angry I didn't tell you but Edward you have a tendency of overreacting." She said her eyes darting back to me and she smirked.

"I do not!" I nearly growled at her and she cocked an eyebrow her smirk getting bigger. I don't do I? I'll have to ask my family. "Well I don't think I do…"

"Right." She said and rolled her eyes. "I went in thinking that maybe I was starting to have a period. So I thought it best to get it checked out. They had me do the usual pee in the cup and they checked it, and according to their test I was." She smiled a tear sliding down her cheek. I quickly brushed it away.

"Did she do any other testing?" I asked. Bella laughed and sighed.

"Let me finish. She was a bit worried about the bleeding, and since I don't have a cycle at all she wanted to do an ultrasound-"

"You have pictures?" I interrupted. Bella glared at me. "Oops sorry." I kissed her quickly and motioned with my hand for her to continue.

"She did an ultrasound, she said everything looks just fine for a 7 and a half week pregnancy. We're due around December 26th. Oh Edward, it's so wonderful!" She squealed, sounding every bit like my sister in that moment and attacked me with a tight hug rivaling Emmett's. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I wish you would have told me about the bleeding Bella." I whispered into her ear. She huffed.

"Please Edward; let Dr. Beck do the worrying okay? She says its fine." She said and looked into my eyes.

"What does she think caused the bleeding? Is it gone now? You weren't in any pain?" I asked in succession. Bella blushed. Oh no…

"Well, she says that bleeding can be normal for up to 48 hours after sex." She said and I winced. Crap, I caused that! I frowned. "No Edward! Do not start blaming yourself. She said everything looked wonderful. We are just going to have to be a little careful with some of our um… positions … for a while I think." I looked into her eyes… this means too much. This baby is too important to put in jeopardy, we'll be very careful. "What are you thinking Edward?"

"Nothing, I'm just… I can't put it into words Bella. I can't believe this is happening." I lied a little, looking into her eyes again and kissing her softly. My beautiful Bella was pregnant. I smiled. I pushed her back on the bed. Sliding down her body, stopping so that I was directly over her abdomen. "You've been feeling okay?" I asked as I slowly pushed her shirt up. I watched in awe as the light pink flush slowly moved across her skin. I looked at the beautiful light stretch marks that were just barely visible across her skin from our twins; I couldn't wait for more to come. I softly pressed my lips just below her belly button, at the waist of her jeans. I heard her sigh.

"I feel fine for the most part. I never really had bad morning sickness with the boys, so I'm hoping that I won't this time. I do feel very excited about it. I called and Carlisle and Esme will be here this afternoon, Alice and Jasper are coming in with Abby and Tobias as well. I thought we could have a barbeque. We'll tell them then?" She said and I nuzzled into her belly. She giggled. "Stop Edward, that tickles."

"I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed her belly again and sat up. "The boys seem pretty excited." I said and smiled down at her.

"That is an understatement." She said sitting up and kissing me softly on the lips. "I'm going to go down and check on them. What would you like for breakfast? Or did you want to go back to sleep for a couple more hours?" Is she insane?

"Right, as if I would be able to go back to sleep now, and without you here in bed with me? Not a chance. I am going to go take a shower though. As for breakfast, make whatever you feel like making." I said as I stood and pulled her from the bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine. I buried my face in her neck. How could she smell so wonderful all the time… Even after almost three years of being with her almost every single day it was the most heavenly smell to me. She licked up my neck to my ear.

"You know I could join you in the shower." She whispered in my ear and rolled her hips into mine. Oh god she is going to kill me. I groaned and kissed her neck… No can't do that.

"I'm really hungry now that I think about it. Maybe some pancakes?" I said into her neck, anything to get my mind off the image of her body in the shower with me pressed up… okay stop that thought right there Edward! I scolded myself in my mind. I pulled back slowly and rested my forehead against hers. I looked into her eyes and she pouted. Damn it! "Chocolate chip pancakes? Please?" '_Please Bella, you're __going_ _to __kill me, go make breakfast!_'

"Well if you're sure…" She said with a sigh, licking her lip, then pulling it in between her teeth. I rolled my eyes. She giggled.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be down soon." I kissed her chastely on the lips and extracted myself from her arms. She smiled and headed for the bedroom door. "I love you Bella!" I said as she opened the door.

"I love you too Edward." With that she headed out and I made my way into our bathroom.

I stood in the shower and sobbed. Big softy, that's me. I had to lean against the wall and hold myself up. I could not believe the gift we were being given. And how fitting, due around Christmas. I didn't think it was possible to love Bella anymore than I already did. I'd get to see her grow and swell this time. I couldn't wait to find out what the baby was, a boy or girl. It really didn't matter as long as the baby was healthy. I smiled my heart swelling to its breaking point with love and happiness.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I slowly traversed the stairs to go make breakfast. I remembered then I needed to check the boys progress in the basement. I had completely forgotten what a mess we'd left last night at bedtime. I tip toed down and they were just finishing with their cars and tracks. I sighed; they were so very beautiful, just like their father. I wondered what the new baby would look like.

"Hey you guys. Looks wonderful. Thank you!" I said leaning against the wall, smiling when their heads turned to look at me.

"Hi Mommy, is daddy happy?" Andrew asked tossing one more car into the bucket.

"Yes I think he is. I think we scared him though." I said and Anthony laughed. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Chocolate pancakes!" They said in unison. I laughed.

"Daddy said the same thing." I said and waved for them to follow. "Come on, we'll finish cleaning after breakfast. Do you want to help me?"

They hopped up off the floor and rushed past me and up the stairs. I followed. I was more content then I could think was possible. I was honestly shocked that Edward hadn't asked to call and talk to Dr. Beck. He hated not knowing absolutely everything. As I was heading into the kitchen the phone rang.

"Hello? I answered. There was a click, then a dial tone. I checked the caller id, unknown. I shrugged and put the phone down. If it was important they would call back. Or probably just a wrong number. Odd though, we're unlisted and never got them before.

I pulled out all the stuff for pancake batter and turned the griddle on. Anthony and Andrew helped me mix it, then after pouring some onto the griddle, they helped me put chocolate chips on to each one. We were just finishing the second batch when Edward came into the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful in here." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I stood watching the pancakes. He kissed my neck, then pulled away to get a cup of coffee. "So what time is everyone going to be here?" He sipped from his cup, watching the boys set the table in the breakfast nook.

"Sometime after 4pm. So we have a while. I need to run to the store and pick up some steaks and some shrimp, probably some hot dogs for the kids. And we'll need to stock the beer fridge downstairs. You guys didn't tell me it was so low after the last game party." I said flipping the pancakes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We could head out to the store after breakfast." He said as I handed him the platter from the oven with the rest of the pancakes on it.

I turned off the griddle and then poured three glasses of milk. He carried the pancakes over to the table and we all sat down. The boys talked nonstop about getting a new baby brother or sister. I really didn't care either way. Healthy was the only thing that mattered to me. I hoped I could talk Edward into waiting until the birth to find out what we were having. It was the only surprise really worth waiting for. I was just finishing my glass of milk when Edward's pager went off. He swore under his breath when he looked at it. He stood and grabbed the phone off the counter and dialed.

"Hi this is Dr. Cullen… I'm not on call this weekend… that's alright James….. " He looked angrier by the moment, I sent the boys to play while I cleared the table. "No Dr. Bennett is supposed to be taking care of my patients….. If you can't…. Good… Thank you James." He said and hung up. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you have to go in?" I asked scrubbing a dish before placing it in the dishwasher. Trying hard not to sound disappointed. It would figure the one day he's off and we plan to share big news he'd get called in.

"No, I was paged on accident. I left orders for Becca to care for my patients and our pager numbers are very similar, I guess. James is one of the new interns and it's all pretty overwhelming for him." He explained making his way back over to the table and sitting down to finish the last of his breakfast and coffee.

"How so?" I asked turning to watch him.

"Just a new hospital, the one he came from was small so there weren't that many attendings to page if he needed something." He shrugged and smiled at me and motioned for me to join him. I walked over and he pulled me onto his lap, his hand splaying under my shirt and resting on my lower abdomen. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Me too." I said with a laugh as he rubbed his hand across my stomach. I sighed softly and leaned into him. "We should go, it's already 10:30 and I want to have time to marinate the steaks and shrimp." He nodded and I stood up. As I was walking past the phone it rang. Unknown.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, there was a click then nothing but dial tone. I pressed the cancel button and looked at it.

"Who was it?" Edward asked as he finished off the coffee in his cup and stood up.

"I don't know. They hung up. Maybe a wrong number." I shrugged and smiled. "I'm going to go have the boys get ready." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

Half an hour later we were standing in the meat department, the boys bouncing as we stood there. Edward was trying to decide on the cut he wanted for the steaks. Perfectionist didn't quite cover it. Why it mattered what cut or how thick was beyond me. Men… The smell was kind of starting to make me queasy so I decided maybe I should head off and find the other things we'd need for the evening.

"Edward, I'm going to go pick up the other things we need. I'll take the boys with me." He nodded and we made our way toward a less offending part of the store.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, I didn't recognize the number. Since my cell phone number was on my business cards I decided I would answer it.

"Hello?" I said as I pulled a bag of tortilla chips off the shelf and dropped it into the cart.

"Isabella, I'm so glad you answered." Silvia's voice rang through the line.

"Silvia! How are you doing? I didn't expect a call so soon from you." I smiled and grabbed a second bag of chips just to be on the safe side. The boys were trying to decide between crunchy Cheeto's or the puffs.

"I know, I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" She asked, and then there was a muffling of talking in the background.

"Actually we're having a family barbecue." I said, she hadn't met the family yet. She was like family to me. "Boys go ahead and get one of each." I said away from the phone and both boys grinned at me, placing them into the cart.

"Oh… well… maybe another time." She said disappointed.

"Hey why don't you bring James on over and you can meet everyone." I offered.

"Oh. We wouldn't want to impose its such short notice and you may not have enough food." She replied.

"What utter nonsense Silvia. Please come, I've talked so much about you I'm sure the family would love to meet you. I'd love to get to know James a bit more too. Oh please come Silvia!" I nearly begged into the phone. There was muffled talking on the other end.

"Okay we'll come!" She said happily. "What time?"

"Anytime after 5pm should be good." I gave her our address and hung up. I was so excited she had agreed to come over.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as he approached the cart, placing the steaks and shrimp in the basket. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"My friend Silvia. Remember she was one of the editors for the magazine I worked for in Italy?" I explained as we walked through the store finding the last few items we needed.

"Yes, isn't she still over there?" He asked, squeezing me slightly.

"Actually she's working for one of the magazines here right now. Her and her fiancé came into the studio yesterday. I'm going to be shooting photos for their wedding in August. So I invited them over to the barbecue today." I said as he kissed my head. "Do you think the rest of the family will mind?" I mean it was suppose to be a family get together.

"It's our house love, and you can invite anyone you want. I'm interested to finally meet her. I'm sure the rest of the family will adore her." Edward replied as we approached the check out.

Hours later we were all enjoying the comforts of our back porch while Emmett and Edward grilled. He looked over and smiled at me. I loved having everyone over and together. We were all so close so there really wasn't a weekend that we didn't get together. The only difference today was that I had called everyone over. Usually it would be a Saturday morning brunch. All of the kids were running around in the yard enjoying the play fort and various yard toys. Alice was stretched out on one of the deck chairs, Jasper sitting beside her, enjoying a new book. Carlisle watched over Emmett and Edward's shoulders, and Esme was currently laying out the place settings. Rosalie was sitting at my side and elbowed me, then leaned over into my ear.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" She whispered. She'd been dying to spill the beans. She'd informed me that Alice had called her last night upset that Rosalie had been let in on a secret. Alice begged and begged but Rose wouldn't tell her. So I know she was anxious for us to spill it.

"Soon." I answered making eye contact with Edward. His one eyebrow rose as if to ask if I was ready. I nodded and he winked with his breathtaking grin.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Edward said aloud and everyone turned to look at him. He walked slowly over to me and I stood up. "Bella and I have some wonderful news."

"You're moving back to Forks?" Alice said, nearly vibrating in her chair. Probably thinking this was the secret she had a hunch about. Amazing little pixie that she was and her 'hunches' and 'knowing'. I shook my head. She stopped bouncing. I felt bad; she was counting down the days until we would say we were.

"We're having a baby!" Edward announced his voice full of pride and joy.

There was a collective gasp. Then we were attacked by his little pixie sister and Esme. Rosalie smiled at me from her chair and winked. I seriously wondered if I was ever going to hear again. Alice was screaming and jumping up and down. Emmett smacked Edward hard on the back.

"Congrats you guys." Jasper said looking up from a book he was reading. "When are you due?"

"December 26th." I said. I looked at Esme who was hugging Edward, tears streaming down her face. Alice squealed again.

"A Christmas baby! Oh my god you guys! I told you it would happen! What a wonderful gift!" She said bouncing over to hug me again. "I'll have to start planning your wardrobe, and the baby shower… So much to plan." She said as she bounced over and grabbed her planner from her purse. Silly pixie.

"If any two people deserved such a beautiful gift it is you guys." Carlisle said, opening a bottle of water. "I'm going to need a bigger desk in my office at work for all the pictures Bella."

Everyone started to ask questions. Edward and I answered as best as we could. It was so amazing how loving and excited they were. Our family knew how much this meant to us. It was really nice knowing they would be there to help us through every step of the way.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I was honestly kind of nervous about telling everyone so soon, but there was no way that we would be able to keep it a secret. I had a feeling that Rosalie knew about it. When they first arrived she gave me a much tighter hug than ever before. And the way she kept looking at Bella. I wondered when Bella had told her. Everyone seemed very excited which alleviated a lot of the nervousness. Bella just looked beautiful, even though she was obviously tired. We were all gathered around the table eating when I heard the doorbell ring through the house. Bella hopped up quickly.

"I'll get it! Be right back." She announced and I stood to follow after her.

She was just opening the door when I got to her; she had herself wrapped around a woman about an inch taller than her with very short brown hair. I was shocked to see James standing beside her. He was smiling at the two women warmly.

"Silvia! I'm so very glad you could make it." Bella said as she slowly pulled out of the hug. "And James, it is so very good to see you again." I cleared my throat and Bella turned her head to smile at me. "Edward, this is my good friend Silvia and her fiancé James."

"Hello Silvia, it is very nice to finally meet you." I said as I held out my hand, and she shook it. "James, small world huh?" I extended my hand to him when Silvia let go.

"Very small." He said as he shook my hand squeezing a little harder than was necessary.

"You know each other?" Bella asked, her eyes darting between the two of us. I noticed her tense just a bit each time she looked at James.

"Yes, we work together at the hospital. He's the new intern I was telling you about this morning." I answered and wound my arm around her waist pulling her close to me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as James' smile faltered. Odd.

"Wow, a small world indeed." Silvia said and smiled wide. "It was so kind of you to have us over Bella and Edward. I really do hope we're not intruding." She said as she reached for James' hand and followed Bella and I back towards the back yard.

"It's not a problem at all. We've all heard so many good things about you Silvia. My family looks forward to meeting you." I said as I opened the sliding glass door.

It was easy to see why Bella thought so highly of Silvia. She was just as sweet as Bella, but she also had a lot of spunk. The more I watched her and James interact it didn't really seem like they were a couple. They held hands but he rarely really looked at her. Instead I caught him watching Bella intently and it really started to bug me. No one else seemed to notice though. The girls were sitting close together sharing wedding stories for Silvia. I smiled when I noticed how happy Bella was. She seemed at ease so I ignored my feelings about James. After all I had seen him at work. He was a decent guy, hard working and kind to everyone. He had fit right in amongst Emmett, my father and Jasper. They were currently talking about the latest baseball game. I quickly joined in, it felt natural and all uneasy thoughts were pushed completely out of my mind.

The day had been perfect. I was bathing the boys, well more like just overseeing. They were currently drawing pictures on the wall with their bath crayons. They'd been in the tub for twenty minutes already. I could see Andrew's fingers were starting to prune. I leaned against the doorframe and listened to Bella saying goodnight to my mother and father. They'd decided to get a hotel for the night; Alice, Jasper, Abby and Tobias were staying over at Rosalie and Emmett's. I think everyone wanted to give Bella and I the evening to ourselves. It was time to finish the boys bath and get them to bed.

"Boys, I think it's time to finish cleaning up." I said as I walked over and sat down on the toilet next to the tub. "It's way past bedtime."

"Daddy can't we play a little longer?" Anthony said and just after he got it out he yawned.

"No little man I think it is time for bed." I said as I leaned over and scrubbed some shampoo into his hair, and then repeated the motion with Andrew's hair.

"Is the new baby coming tomorrow?" Andrew asked as I rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

"No, it will be around Christmas before the new baby comes." I said, rinsing Anthony's hair.

"But thas so far away!" Anthony whined. I chuckled.

"Yes it does seem that way but it will go by very fast." I said, releasing the drain and then standing to grab two towels. "Stand up; I'll help you out of the tub." Both boys stood up, I wrapped them each in their own towel after ruffling it through their hair, both giggling; and lifted them each from the tub.

"Will it be a boy?" Andrew asked, looking up at me with the most hopeful look in his eyes.

"No stupid it is a girl, I want a sister!" Anthony said and pushed Andrew.

"Stop that right now!" I said sternly. "Anthony, apologize to your brother." He looked up at me and pouted. "That won't work on me and you know it. Please apologize."

"I'm sorry for calling you stupid, and for pushing you Andrew." He said, Andrew was standing with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Fine." He said and walked out of the bathroom. I kneeled down in front of Anthony.

"Anthony, we don't call people stupid. It isn't very nice. Please don't use that word again." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy." He said. I stood and made my way into their bedroom. Andrew was already struggling into his pajamas. I chuckled softly when he tipped over. He had just a bit of Bella's clumsiness.

"Andrew do you need some help buddy?" I asked and he nodded. I helped him fix his pants as Anthony struggled into his own clothes.

"Thanks Daddy." Andrew said, straightening out his shirt. "Is it a boy baby?" He asked again glaring at Anthony as he climbed into his bed.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait a few months before we find out. Do you think you can wait that long?" I asked ruffling his hair with my hand. Anthony climbed up into bed next to him. I sure wish they would use their own beds, five years old and they still refused to sleep anywhere but with each other.

"I think so." Andrew said and smiled. They both laid back and I tucked them in.

"Good, I hope you both have the best of dreams." I told them as I kissed their foreheads. "Mommy should be in shortly to say goodnight. Be good and go to sleep fast. We'll go over to Aunt Rose and Uncle Em's tomorrow and you can play with Jordan and Toby." I said and they both smiled.

"Nite Daddy!" They said together and I stood, turning off their light.

I couldn't believe how wonderful my life was. What man gets all of his dreams? Everything I could ever want I had and more. I would try to spend every day from now until my last day being thankful for what I had been given. A wonderful and beautiful wife, two bright well behaved sons and another beautiful blessing on the way. I could not imagine my life happier or more full.


	29. Chapter 29

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

At First Sight

Chapter Twenty Nine

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**May 30**__**th**__** 2011…**_

I slammed the door to my car harder than I probably should have. I could seriously hurt Edward, over two weeks and still he's refusing to touch me. Even after Dr. Beck's insisting to him it would be fine. To make matters worse it seemed his pager never stopped going off. I stormed into the studio; Jessica was already sitting at her desk. She looked at me warily. I sighed heavily. This was seriously affecting my work. That and the morning sickness, it kicked in a week after we found out. Although it just popped up randomly throughout the day.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." Jessica said as she stood up and brought me a stack of messages. "Is there anything I can help you with? You've seemed so down for the last week." I slumped down into my desk chair. 'Yeah tell my husband to wake the hell up!' I thought.

"No Jessica, thank you for asking though. Just the 'morning sickness' is dragging me down. I will be fine in a few weeks. Did you have a nice weekend?" I asked, sorting through the messages. One was from Silvia wanting to come in and pick up the engagement prints. Another was from Cara, the mother of the two year old, wanting to talk to me about final adjustments to her prints. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it was a very nice weekend. Mike finally moved in." She said with a smile.

"Oh Jessica that's wonderful. Do you think he'll propose sometime soon?" I asked genuinely happy and excited for her. They had been dating for over a year now.

"I hope so." She said her eyes glazing over; she was a million miles away from here. I felt sorry that I hadn't been exactly happy the last couple of weeks.

"Jessica, have you ever thought about helping me with the photography? You said when I hired you that you were interested." I said, thinking of a way to keep the studio open still and possibly being able to find a way to lighten my mood, and take my mind off of the recent celibacy my husband was enforcing. He meant well but it was infuriating to have to take care of things myself during a bath or shower. I looked back to Jessica and her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Really Mrs. Cullen?" Jessica couldn't contain the enthusiasm in her voice. I smiled. I had a feeling she was dying to ask but just didn't have the nerve.

"Yes, of course. I'll have to cut back on my time here at the studio but I don't want to leave you with out some form of pay. I would pay you very well if you wanted to assist with taking photos as well." I said and she raced over and hugged me.

"I was honestly worried I would be out of a job. I would love to take photos. I have been taking a photography class three nights a week. And I've paid very close attention to you for a long time now. I doubt I would be able to be as good as you but I would absolutely love working side by side with you." She said and I hugged her back.

"I am sorry to have worried you. We'll start today. I have a girl coming in today, Elizabeth, she's requesting Senior pictures. I think you could do them, I'll watch of course. And it will free me up to do some more editing." I explained as I lifted the phone to call Silvia.

"Thank you so much!" She said skipping back over to her desk to answer the phone that was ringing. I was glad that I could make her happy.

I picked up the phone and called Silvia, leaving her a message that the prints were ready and she could stop by anytime today to pick them up. I then called Cara and listened to her drone on about the different ways she wanted me to retreat her daughter's photos. I finally had to put my foot down, there was just so much I could do to make her daughter look 'perfect' I mean she's two and a half years old. I would never understand baby pageants.

The day went by fairly smoothly. I watched in awe as Jessica expertly handled Elizabeth. I knew the photos would be beautiful and I was glad to have someone to share my business with. Regina had called and gave me hell about not calling her about the baby. Apparently Alice had called to start making arrangements for a baby shower that was months out. I had never been so glad to not be able to understand most of the Italian that spewed from her. I was very sure that I would have blushed a deeper shade of red than I ever had before. She was planning to come in for Silvia's wedding and promised to make life hell for me for not calling her. We both laughed at that.

At around 2:30 I was packing things up and getting ready to head to the boys school to pick them up. Glad for my Monday to be over when James strolled in. Jessica made herself nonexistent in the back room. He smiled widely at me and I suppressed the urge to cringe. He really wasn't that bad of a guy. Edward and I had had both of them over for dinner twice since the barbeque and never once did I feel uneasy. Everyone in the family thought that he and Silvia were wonderful and so I didn't have justification for how I felt. I smiled back at him warmly.

"James, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I tucked my cell phone into my back pocket.

"Silvia sent me over to pick up the photos. She said that she's sorry she couldn't come. Last minute editing." He said as he approached, nearly invading my personal space.

"Oh well sometimes these things happen. Just a moment I'll get them for you." I turned and walked to my cabinet where their photos were. I grabbed them off the shelf and turned, coming face to face with James. "Oh, I'm sorry." I gasped. He leaned in closer to me, his breath blowing across my neck.

"You know Bella, pregnancy looks delectable on you." He whispered close to my ear. A shiver ran through my body and my stomach rolled. He took the photos from my hand and smirked. Stepping back and towards the door. "It was wonderful seeing you Bella. Have a wonderful afternoon." And he left, the door swinging shut behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight Jessica came out of the bathroom and gaped at me. I ran past her into the bathroom just in time for all the contents of my stomach to empty out. I was shaking while she held my hair back. Why would he do something like that? I leaned my head against the wall, trying to calm my breathing and heart. Jessica came and knelt down beside me.

"Are you alright Bella?" She asked the concern evident in her voice and face.

"I…. yes… just shaken." I managed to whisper out between breaths.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" She asked, brushing the hair back from my face.

"Nothing, he just…. He got really close to me." I said flatly. This was ridiculous. Why had fear shot through my system? He didn't say anything mean. He didn't even touch me. "I'm fine." I forced a smile and she helped me up off the floor.

"Should I call Dr. Cullen?" Jessica asked as she led me out to my desk and I sat down. She handed me my bottle of water.

"No. I'm going to go get the boys and then head home. I promise I am alright; he just caught me off guard. Why don't you pack up and we'll both leave together?" I said and she nodded.

We both finished packing up the studio. As I drove to the boys school to pick them up I replayed what happened in my mind. Why would he feel compelled to get that close to me? And why would he say something like that? I didn't know what to think about it. I could feel my heart starting to pound again and decided to focus on something else.

Unfortunately, pushing James from my thoughts just brought me back to my infuriating husband. Gah! I needed to figure out a way to get him back in the sack. I needed a true release and I knew he couldn't be fairing much better. As I pulled up into the parking lot of the boys' school I realized just what I needed to do. I pulled out my cell phone quickly and dialed the only person who could help. I smiled as she picked up.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

… _**June 1**__**st**__** 2011…**_

I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at the coffee pot in the doctor's lounge. I tried not to think about how pissed off Bella was at me. She'd decided she had enough with my putting her off so she started sleeping in the boys' other bed. Things were tense at home and here I was at work going on my 16th straight hour. I was exhausted emotionally and physically. I grabbed the pot and poured myself a cup. Just as I took a sip my pager vibrated against my hip. So much for my cup of coffee. I dumped the contents of my cup and quickly made my way out to the ER.

"You paged Alison?" I asked the nurse behind the desk.

"Yes, you have a new patient. Exam room 12." She handed me the chart and went back to another chart she was working on.

_Garret __Zeek__ – broken nose and possible broken jaw._

I walked into Exam room 12 to find a very bloody brown haired man about my age; he was holding an ice pack to his jaw. There was a woman of about 5 foot 4 standing to the left of the bed a frown gracing her otherwise beautiful features; she had violet eyes and strawberry blond hair. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello I am Dr. Cullen and I'll be treating you this evening." I greeted them holding out my hand to Garret, he shook it firmly and then I held it out to the woman. "Can you explain what happened?"

"Yes, my sister's jealous lover smashed the hell out of my fiancé's face. I'm Kate Denali." She said shaking my hand. That is why she looked familiar, a Denali, she must be one of Tanya's sisters; the older one most likely. "Dr. Cullen? As in _the_ Dr. Edward Cullen?" Garret groaned and leaned back into the bed.

"Um… yes." I said rubbing the back of my neck and approaching Garret and started my exam.

"Oh this is wonderful. My sister Tanya hardly ever shuts up about you." She said leaning back against the wall. "And I can see why." I caught her staring at me openly from the corner of my eye. I groaned internally, are all the woman in that family obsessed?

"So exactly happened?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the man sitting in front of me. His nose was definitely broken and it looked like he had two chipped teeth. I felt along his jaw. I'd need some x-rays to be sure but it felt fine.

"Well Tanya's boyfriend thought Garret here was trying to make a move on her, so he slugged him in the face." Kate said twirling her hair. "You know Dr. Cullen, Tanya didn't mention you were married."

I sighed deeply. Please let me get through this quickly so I can get this Denali sister out of my hospital. I stood and picked up the chart that I had sat on the end of the bed.

"Mr. Zeek, I am ordering you some x-rays. Your nose is most decidedly broken but I think your jaw is just fine. You do have two chipped teeth though. Of course I won't know for sure until I look at the x-rays. Would you like some pain medication?" I asked, jotting down my notes and he nodded. I put in a note for meds and clicked my pen closed and tucked it in my coat pocket. "Then I will get them ordered and I will return when I have some news for you."

I turned and headed out of the room, Kate was hot on my heels. Didn't she have a fiancé back there she should be taking care of. I mentally rolled my eyes as I took the chart to Alison at the desk. She smiled and smirked at Kate who was now standing beside me.

"So who is the lucky woman? We didn't see anything in the news, you'd think with how prominent your family is in the area that we would have seen something in the news paper." She said her eyes raking over my body again. God she is just like her sister. "I can't wait to tell Tanya. She'll pitch a fit."

"We've been married since 2008, we didn't feel the need to share it with the whole town. I am sorry, I would love to stick around and chat, but I have other patients to tend to." I said as I tried to walk around her. Just as I started to round the corner I bumped into a body. I steadied her before continuing on. Then I groaned. It was Tanya.

"Oh my dear…" She said obviously shocked, but tightening her grasp on my arms. "Edward Cullen… it is so interesting running into you here." I dropped my hands from her and tried to step back.

"Please let go Tanya." I said when I felt her fingers tighten just a bit more. "I have patients I need to see." She smiled and tsked at me.

"Now now Edward, that is no way to treat an old dear friend." She said in her high grating voice. It truly did feel like nails on a chalkboard. I cringed at her calling me an old dear friend. "We should go have some coffee and catch up." I pulled my arms back out of her grasp.

"I don't have time Tanya, and I wouldn't want to if I did." I said as I started to walk away. She caught my left hand and gasped.

"Married?" She said shrilly, and all I wanted to do was run.

"Yes Tanya, and happily so. Goodbye." I said curtly and ripped my hand from her grasp, and ran down the hallway.

An hour later I finally had the x-rays back from radiology. Garret's jaw was fine. I'd have an intern take care of his nose. There was no way I was going back into that room. I spied James from around the corner. I could handle a lot of things, but two Denali sisters were not something I wanted to run into again tonight.

"Hey James, are you busy?" I asked as I walked up to him. He was turning into a really good friend. I enjoyed having someone other than my dad to talk to about medical things. I just wished I could get Bella to lighten up about him.

"Edward, what's up? No I'm not busy. I was just getting ready to do rounds then head out of here." He said as he looked over a chart. I held Garret Zeek's chart out toward him and smiled.

"Do you think you could take care of this one last patient for me? I was supposed to be out of here an hour ago and I haven't really been able to spend much time with Bella. Would you mind?" I asked, he took the chart and grinned.

"Not a problem Edward. Have a good evening. Tell everyone I say hello." He replied as he headed off on his way toward Exam room 12. I high tailed it out of there. I put my pager on silent, I wasn't on call for the next two days, I intended to be invisible during that time.

I got home just after 11pm. I really looked forward to playing with the boys after school the next day. And I looked forward to spending some time with Bella. I tip toed upstairs I made my way to the boys' room to peek on them, they were sleeping soundly. I was amazed that Bella wasn't in their room sleeping. But perhaps she was up reading in our room. I opened the door to our room and was immediately shocked nearly out of my skin.

There Bella lay on our bed with the most beautiful blue baby doll and matching thong. There were candles lit all over the room, it smelled of plumeria and freesia; and something else. I couldn't name it though. I swallowed hard.

"Um…. Bella…." I stammered, trying hard not to adjust myself. Just the vision of her laying there like that was making me painfully aroused, it had been much too long. "What is this all about?" I managed to squeak out.

She just smiled and slowly climbed off of our bed, and as she walked toward me she pulled the very thin ribbon that was holding her gown on. It pooled down to the floor at her feet; her breasts bare and nipples already hard. I felt my own arousal twitch just at the sight before me. I swallowed hard again so I wouldn't start to drool all over the place.

"You see Edward. If you aren't going to take care of me…" She said as she stood directly in front of me, her hands sliding up my chest over my t-shirt, then back down and off. She brought them to her stomach, one slowly making its way up her body and over her right breast. "Then I just will have to take care of myself." She moaned softly as she pinched her nipple.

Oh god… I wanted to throw her down on the bed and ravish her. This wasn't about me, or us this was about the baby though. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something went wrong. I watched as her other hand slipped down over her stomach and disappeared behind the lace of her thong. I groaned, I couldn't stop it from leaving my body. But she looked so sinful and it was making it very hard to stand still in my spot.

She stepped backwards and sat on the edge of the bed, then slid back further. She laid back and planted her feet flat on the mattress, her legs spread wide, her hand sliding back into her thong. She started to rub her other breast again, moaning and arching her back. She was trying to kill me. I was sure of it. Two plus weeks of nothing at all was slowly breaking my will. I stepped back against the door and watched, willing my body to stay planted where it was.

"Do you like watching me Edward?" Bella whispered out between soft moans. I was dying for her to pull the thong off so I could see what her fingers were doing below the lace. "Mmmm…" She moaned out and arched again. I felt my resolve slipping.

She stopped suddenly and stood up, smirking at me as she pushed her thong down over her milky thighs. She then kicked them off in my direction they hit me square in the chest. The smell of her arousal wafting toward me. She turned and climbed back up onto the bed, giving me a great view of her sweet ass as she did. She leaned forward bracing her body up with one arm, spreading her legs, I watched as her other hand slid slowly up the inside of her thigh, upward reaching her lovely sex, two fingers disappearing inside her as she moaned softly.

I'd had enough. I pulled my shirt off quickly, kicking off my shoes and pushing my scrubs down off of my body. I kicked them off as I stalked toward the bed, my boxers the only piece of clothing left to discard. I grabbed her hips and pulled her back into me. I ground my arousal into her ass as she whimpered. I leaned down over her body and whispered in her ear.

"You've been very naughty Bella." I licked her earlobe then pulled it between my teeth. I let one hand move around her hip and pulled her hand away from her, replacing it with mine as I rubbed lightly over her clit. I groaned loudly at how wet she was as I slipped two fingers inside her.

"Please Edward." She gasped out, reaching between her legs and rubbing me through my boxers. I rested my head on her back, thrusting against her ass and into her hand.

"God Bella." I let go of her hips and quickly removed my boxers. She braced herself on her elbows, pushing her ass higher, and then spread her legs more. I felt my tip brush against her slick folds; both of us hissing at the feel. I guided myself to her and pushed in all at once desperate to feel all of her. She gasped out and I groaned. "Fuck"

She pushed back into me, urging me to continue. I pulled slowly back and thrust in harder. It had been much too long I wouldn't last long at all and it was my own fault. I picked up the pace, grabbing her hips and pulling her back hard against me. God I missed the feel of her warm and tight around me. I leaned down and kissed her spine, one hand wrapping around her hip quickly finding her clit, she tightened almost instantly.

"Yes oh god Edward." Her scream muffled as she dropped her head down onto our mattress, her fingers holding tight into the comforter below her. Two more thrusts put her over the edge, she screamed into the mattress and I joined her gladly, holding her hips tightly to me.

"Fuck Bella…" I groaned against her back as we toppled together onto the bed, both of us panting. She started to giggle beside me. "What's so funny?" I said between gasps.

"It's about damn time my husband did what he was supposed to do." She said, laughing full on now. "I thought for sure it wouldn't work." She turned so she was facing me. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "I do love you Edward."

"I can't believe you did that Bella. What if I hurt you? Or the baby?" I asked seriously as my breathing returned to normal. I hadn't exactly been gentle in the heat of the moment.

"But you didn't and besides it's totally safe to have sex during pregnancy. It was so selfish of you to hold out on me." She said as she kissed my chest, letting her tongue slid against my skin, flicking over my nipple. I groaned.

"God woman, what are you trying to do?" I said as I took her chin in my hand and tilted her face up to look at me. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and she leaned in and kissed me.

"I intend on making up for lost time." She whispered against my mouth and quickly moved down my body. I gasped as her lips came in contact with my already returning arousal. Making up for lost time indeed.

It was after 1am before she was finally completely satisfied, or completely exhausted. I laid looking at the ceiling I would be lying if I said I wasn't more than satisfied myself. How stupid I had been to think I would be able to not touch her or be intimate. Although if that was what I would come home to if I did, it may be worth it, but not if it meant pushing her to sleep in another bed. I hadn't slept well when she wasn't in bed with me. I pulled her tightly into me and nuzzled my face into her hair, breathing in her heavenly scent of strawberries. She was sound asleep in minutes and I followed her quickly.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**June 2**__**nd**__** 2011…**_

Oh the soreness was heavenly as I climbed out of bed. Edward was sound asleep, his hair mussed all over. He shifted as I stepped away from the bed. Last night had been amazing. Rosalie was a god send, her plan worked perfectly. I climbed into a hot shower and quickly got ready for work. I decided to let Edward sleep in. The poor man had put in so many hours at work and then come home and had quite the workout. I quietly slipped from our room and went downstairs.

I quickly made some French toast and looked at the time on the microwave. It was 7:45 am. Odd generally the boys were up already. I turned off the griddle and placed the French toast in the oven set to warm. I made my way upstairs and turned the knob to their bedroom door. I let the door swing open and fear gripped me as I turned on their light. Their bed was empty. Frantically I ran to the bathroom, it was empty as well. I checked the room we would be turning into a nursery, and the laundry room. Every one of the closets, everything was empty. I ran to our room and swung the door open.

"Edward, get up the boys are missing!" I screamed and ran downstairs. Praying that they were in the basement maybe they got up and headed down there to play while I was making breakfast. I made it to the basement stairs as Edward was coming quickly down the stairs. My heart pounding in my chest as I stumbled quickly down into the basement, I threw on the light and was met with just our furniture and their play area.

"I'll search upstairs, check every closet down here." Edward snapped quickly running back up the stairs.

I checked the dark room and the closet, everywhere I looked was empty. I made my way quickly back upstairs and met Edward as he came back in from the garage. The phone to his ear.

"Yes I'd like to report two missing children." He said.

My heart sunk in my chest as I slipped silently to the floor. They were gone.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Still Stephenie Meyer's characters, just my story.**_

At First Sight

Chapter Thirty

**Edward's ****pov****-**

… _**June **__**3**__**nd 2011…**_

It was 2am and I was sitting on the floor in the boys' room, leaning back against their bed. We hadn't heard anything. Our house had been searched by a handful of police officers. Not a note and no forced entry. The day had been hell. Bella did not so much as move after I called the police. She was laying in our bed in our room, Rosalie curled up beside her. I couldn't help her. I was barely holding myself together.

The police had asked us both a million questions, wanting to know if we had any enemies, all about our lives from the beginning until present. They'd called all of our friends, and were in the process of trying to find any information they could. Detective Collins said that if it was a ransom type of thing we should have had some form of contact. He took the time to explain everything that would go on if that were the case in great detail. I informed him we would pay whatever they wanted to get our sons back.

I pulled my knees into my chest and put my head between them. I let the tears come. There was nothing else I could do but wait. I was useless to Bella and because of her own level of pain she was useless to me as well. I felt like I was losing everything that was dear to me. I was worried about how Anthony and Andrew were being treated. I worried about how scared they must be. I didn't want too but I wondered if they were still alive. Who could possibly hate us so much to take our children? I sat there and stared at the carpet in the dark. A thought struck me. How did they get Anthony and Andrew out of the house without them screaming? They never fully grew out of waking hard. Even at five and a half just moving them from the car if they were asleep would elicit complaining and full on crying or screaming. I shot up off the floor and ran downstairs. I found Detective Collins snoozing in one of our arm chairs.

"Detective Collins?" I said shaking his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" He said his voice heavy with sleep; he refused to call me Edward. It was only slightly irritating. "Can I do something for you?"

"I think it was probably someone with medical training. Someone who knew my family." I said quickly. As the detective rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" He asked leaning forward as I sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Because my boys scream if you try to move them when they are sleeping, a full on tantrum most of the time. They would have had a hard time getting them out of the house and past Bella and I's room if that happened. Someone had to know that they were like that. They would have had to drug them in some way." I whispered quickly to him.

"Do you have any enemies at the hospital?" He asked, I shook my head. "Hmm… we'll have to look into it."

"The hospital keeps close tabs on all sedatives. It's a place to check anyways." I told him, he nodded seeming to understand.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you, I talked to Jessica Stanley, Bella's assistant, this evening. She mentioned a few weeks back that her keys went missing for a few hours. Is there a chance she has a key to your house here?" He asked. Why hadn't Bella told me about that?

"Yes we gave one to her. Our family went on a vacation together to Hawaii a year ago. She came in to water the plants for Bella and bring in our mail. I highly doubt she had anything to do with this." I explained to him. The idea was laughable at best.

"No I don't think she has anything to do with this, but the circumstances around why her keys went missing has me a bit intrigued. What do you think of James McCearn and Silvia Bowles? We've been looking into their backgrounds and I am a bit concerned." He said and I felt like the breath was knocked out of me.

"Well they are friends of ours. James works as an intern at the hospital, and Silvia is an editor for one of the magazines here. She's an old friend of Bella's from Italy." I said and was astonished at the curiosity that flashed across Detective Collins' face.

"Silvia is not currently working here in the Seattle area." He said slowly, all the unease I had felt when I first saw James here at my house came rushing back. "It seems she got into a lot of trouble back in Italy when she met up with James. They tried to blackmail one of his coworkers into paying them a quarter million dollars. They disappeared before any formal charges could be pressed." He said leaning back into the chair. I ran my fingers through my hair tugging a bit. She had lied to Bella.

"James has access to anything he needs in the hospital." I whispered out. And remembered the night we had all gone out to dinner and they came back to watch a movie, the boys throwing a fit as we moved them from the car. I closed my eyes and tugged hard on my hair. "It was them."

"It is definitely a possibility. It becomes more solid every moment that passes and we can't find them. I imagine they are after money." He said as I stood. I was extremely angry. We had welcomed them into our home. She was a good friend to Bella. All of it lies.

"Thank you Detective Collins." I said as I walked toward the kitchen. I made a quick pot of coffee and leaned against the counter.

James and Silvia, it all was coming together now. I just didn't understand why us. And why we hadn't heard anything yet. We'd never done anything to them, and the boys sure as hell didn't. Waiting was the only thing I could do. I only hoped I would be able to get a hold of James myself.

**Bella's ****pov**-

… _**June 4**__**th**__** 2011…**_

I turned on my side and looked at the alarm clock, 8am. I couldn't make my body turn back over so I just stared at the wall beyond the clock. 48 hours since our world was ripped apart. We were still waiting for something, anything. I felt so incredibly empty. Edward wouldn't sleep; he lived off coffee pot after coffee pot of coffee. I had trouble even getting up to use the bathroom. The house was eerily quiet without Anthony and Andrew running around. The waiting to hear something was agony.

I felt my stomach roll as nausea hit me. I rolled quickly out of bed and sprinted to the toilet in our bathroom. I dry heaved but nothing came. My whole body was screaming and I couldn't stop the tears. I laid down on the floor and sobbed. Why were they gone? Why was this happening to us? I felt warm hands brush away the tears on my face then slide underneath me and lift me off the floor. I wrapped my arms tightly around the person who had picked me up. He laid me on the bed and brushed the hair back from my face. I looked up into Edward's eyes and saw exactly what was mirrored in mine. Agony, despair, defeat, longing, and unbridled sadness. I clung to him and cried.

"Why Edward? Why us?" I sobbed out against his shoulder. He squeezed me tighter.

"I don't know. I wish I could make it better Bella. I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear, his hands tangled in my hair as he held me close to him. He rocked me gently and just held me.

I woke two hours later to the sound of the phone ringing loudly through the house. I sat up quickly battling the nausea and dizziness. Alice came running into the room.

"They've found Andrew!" She said quickly pulling me from the bed. I stumbled behind her, she had a death grip on my arm helping me quickly down the stairs.

"Edward!" I screamed as we made our way down the stairs, he came running out of the kitchen.

"Bella they have Andrew at the hospital. We have to go right now." He said, sliding into a pair of sandals and searching for his keys. "Where the hell are my car keys?" He hollered as he hurried through the living room, lifting different newspapers and other papers.

Alice threw me a pair of flip flops and I slid my feet into them. She pulled my hair up quickly into a ponytail for me while I straightened out my shirt. Edward growled as he hunted through the living room. Detective Collins grabbed his arm.

"You're in no condition to drive. We'll take you and Bella to the hospital." He told Edward sternly and started dragging him from the house. Alice helped lead me out to the car, and Edward climbed in the back seat of what I guessed was the detective's car. I climbed in after him.

"Is he okay?" I whispered out as the detective tore down our street the lights in his window flashing and the siren screaming. I had a death grip on Edward's hand.

"I don't know love. They don't know why he was dropped off. They found him wandering in the parking lot." He said softly to me, his voice cracking at the end. He pulled me tight against him.

"Where's Anthony though?" I said. Trying not to think about why only one was dropped off. Edward just shook his head. My heart was pounding in my chest, my stomach was rolling and I tried hard not to throw up. We had no idea what type of condition that Andrew was in.

The twenty minute drive to the hospital felt like an hour. When Detective Collins pulled up in front of the hospital there were dozens of news stations, and photographers. I looked at Edward he pulled on a pair of sunglasses that the detective handed him and he handed me another pair. I slipped them on quickly and the detective came around to the door closest to the entrance of the hospital. Edward stepped out first, pulling me protectively against him as soon as I was clear of the car. We ran into the hospital. The sound of the flashes and many questions being shot at me brought on a new wave of nausea. I forced it back.

A doctor I recognized grabbed a hold of Edward as soon as we were inside, Dr. Rebecca Bennett. She hugged him fiercely then grabbed me into a hug just as tight. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Edward, Bella, I'm so sorry." She said softly to us. Then started leading us down a long hallway.

"How is he Becca?" Edward asked, his hand holding mine tightly as we moved swiftly down the hall.

"He's stable. A broken arm and a busted lip, other than that he seems fine. We've sedated him. We still need to set his arm, and we figured it would be best if he was asleep, he was very distraught when we found him." She explained, leading us to a room at the end of the hall. "We've placed him in a private room, they'll need to take him for x-rays soon and then I will know the extent of the injury to his arm. Again, I am very sorry this thing has happened to the two of you. I hope they find who took them and find Anthony very quickly." She hugged us both again, and then pushed the door open.

I gasped aloud at the sight of Andrew sound asleep on the bed. He had an IV and different wires all over him. Edward guided me further into the room and we approached his bed. He was so very small. I reached out to touch him, I wanted to be sure he was real, but then pulled my hand back. I didn't want to hurt him, or disturb one of the many leads they had on him. Edward took my hand, and then pulled me tightly against him as we both cried. Thankful that Andrew had been returned to us, but terrified that Anthony was still gone.

Shortly after we arrived someone entered pulling a heavy machine, Edward explained it was a portable x-ray machine. They had us step out of the room so they could take the photo and then we were allowed back in. I moved a chair over and sat next to his bed, holding his uninjured hand in mine. I longed to see his green eyes. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to know where Anthony was.

"Why do you think they let him go?" I asked as Edward leaned up against the wall near the door, watching us.

"I wish I knew. None of this makes any sort of sense. I don't understand why they haven't called and demanded money." He said pinching the bridge of his nose, then sighed deeply. "But I'm thankful that Andrew is safe." I nodded my head in agreement then I laid my head down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

I watched as Bella held tightly to Andrew's hand as if he would disappear. I couldn't believe how elated I was to see him here. Even though he was laying in a hospital bed asleep, in need of a cast and a bath. Becca returned and explained that they wouldn't have to fuss with his arm much; it was a clean break and was aligned so all they needed to do was cast it. Someone came in shortly after that and gave him a bright green cast. I was glad that was done, now we just had to wait for him to wake up so that we could take him home. As soon as I got home I was going to call and have all the locks changed, at Bella's studio as well. And then I was going to see about a home alarm system. My thoughts were interrupted by Detective Collins.

"Dr. Cullen, can I have you step outside for a moment?" He asked, his voice guarded. Bella looked up.

"Whatever you have to say to my husband you can say here so I can hear it too." Bella said and looked back at Andrew. My brave Bella, it was wonderful hearing her voice again after two days of silence.

"Alright… We've located James and Silvia; we believe they still have Anthony. It's a standoff though. We don't know how armed he is." He said and Bella winced grabbing Andrew's hand tighter. I felt the anger rising again. "He's demanding six hundred thousand dollars by the end of the day."

"That isn't a problem then." Bella remarked. "Give it to him, and get my son the hell out of their hands!"

"Mrs. Cullen it's not that easy." Detective Collins replied, Bella turned and glared at him.

"What the hell do you mean it isn't that easy?" She spit out incredulously. "Two days of nothing and now this. Edward will get you the money, hell give him more I don't fucking care. I want my son and I want him yesterday!" She turned back to Andrew and laid her head on the bed. I felt incredibly proud of her.

"Detective Collins, just tell me what we need to do and I will do it." I told him and he nodded.

Three hours later I found myself standing with a protective vest on over my shirt behind the door of a cruiser. James had Silvia and Anthony were in Bella's studio. We'd found out it was Silvia that had let Andrew go. Apparently she had had a change of heart. James was currently screaming out the broken door that he wanted Bella to bring the money in. There was no way in hell that was happening.

"Mr. McCearn, we've told you she isn't here. You'll have to take it from one of our police officers." Detective Collins replied, his tone loud and clear amongst the racket going on. If I had my way I would take the money into him myself and beat the living crap out of the bastard!

"That is unacceptable!" James yelled back. "My demands are not hard to follow. Get Bella or I will be forced to act."

An involuntary shudder ran down my body. My son was in there! There was no way I was letting this go any further. I grabbed the bag at my feet and ducked around the door of the cruiser, before anyone could stop me I was sprinting toward the door. Detective Collins behind me was yelling for me to stop. There was no way I would. I reached the door and slipped through, a piece of glass scraped my arm. I came face to face with Silvia; James had a gun to the back of her head and was standing at arm's length behind her.

"Ah… Cullen…" He sneered at me. I heard a whimper in the corner and my eyes darted over to see what it was. Anthony was curled up in the corner, his eyes wide with fright. My heart leapt for joy that he was still alive and didn't appear to be physically hurt.

"Anthony, baby boy please close your eyes!" I yelled at him, he obeyed his eyes snapping shut and he covered his ears with his hands. My heart seized for a moment at seeing my little boy so scared. I involuntarily made a step in his direction; I was stopped when the gun was no longer pointed at Silvia but at me.

"Stop right there!" James yelled. "I will drop you faster than you can take another breath." I stood frozen trying to control my breathing, Anthony's eyes were open again and I longed to go to him. Every muscle in my body was screaming for me to run to his side. "Where's Bella?"

"At the hospital." I answered quickly, making eye contact with Silvia. She had tears streaming down her face. She mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' I didn't care how sorry she was; I had no sympathy for her. She helped this happen. I glared at the two of them.

"Tending to the other spawn then." He laughed and it made my skin crawl. "This wasn't supposed to happen this way. But Silvia here decided to let her conscience get the better of her. It isn't like I planned on breaking that others damn arm. Such a weak little wimp. He wouldn't shut the hell up. It really screwed up everything when she snuck him out of here. Stupid bitch!" He kicked her from behind and she toppled to the floor. The gun still pointed at me. I was trying hard to keep my anger in check. "She ruined everything, she could have had those damn boys like she wanted, and I could have my money. Everything could have been perfect and she fucked it up!" He screamed at her.

"You wouldn't have gotten away with it James!" I told him through gritted teeth. I wanted to pound the crap out of him. The pain he's put my family through, he deserved to die!

"Mr. McCearn you have the money now. You need to release them!" I heard Detective Collins' voice from close to the door. He seemed to be just on the other side.

I dropped the bag on the floor; James was distracted for just a moment looking at the bag. I lunged forward throwing my body as hard as I could into his. We tumbled to the floor as the gun went off ringing loudly in my ear.

"FUCK!" James screamed trying to push me off.

I punched him hard in the face, holding the arm down that held the gun. He grunted and punched me in the gut, just below the protective vest, with his free hand, the breath rushing from me. I tried to punch him again but he struggled and got the arm with the gun free, pushing me hard as I tried to tighten my grip on him. We struggled more and then I heard the gun go off again. A searing pain ripped through my shoulder as I fell back, I grabbed my arm in time to see James standing over me. He kicked me hard in my side, raising the gun pointing it back in my face. The pain in my shoulder was causing my vision to blur. I heard Anthony screaming and tried to roll to see him. Just as I saw him there was a flurry of gun shots and his eyes were wide in horror, the pain won out and my world faded to black.

… _**June 5**__**th**__** 2011…**_

I could hear a soft beeping to my left. I groaned and tried to reach for it. Stupid alarm clock… Pain shot through my shoulder and my eyes popped open. I was stiff all over and I looked over, it wasn't an alarm clock but a monitor watching my heart rate. I was in the hospital. What the hell happened? I shifted and the pain shot through my body again causing me to wince. The memories flooded through me. Oh god, Anthony! Was he okay? I looked up as Bella stood at the foot of my bed, a very livid expression on her face. But what of Anthony? I was about to ask when Bella started in on me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! How fucking stupid could you be?" She hissed out at me. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She stomped her foot, her hands on her hips. If I wasn't in such pain and terrified about what had happened to Anthony I would have laughed.

"Where's Anthony?" I croaked out. She glared at me.

"He's fine, he is safe." She bit out at me. "I cannot believe you Edward, you could have been killed. Rushing in there to a mad man with a gun! Really fucking stupid!" Anthony was fine, he was safe. I leaned back and closed my eyes. They were safe. I felt Bella smack my foot. "I'm not done with you. Tell me now, what the hell were you thinking?" I sighed deeply.

"I had to do something Bella, he would have killed him." I whispered out. "I was angry that he had hurt our family, angry that he had taken our boys and hurt them. I couldn't let that continue anymore. And I had to see and be sure that Anthony was alive. And I'm not sorry, so I won't apologize. Please tell me what happened after I blacked out." She huffed and glared at me, crossing her arms across her chest. "You know, you're really sexy when you're angry." She just rolled her eyes but I could see a slight smirk on her lips. "Please tell me. Where are the boys?"

"They are in the room next door. They are safe, the whole family is over there and I mean everyone. Even Sue drove in with her family." She said and let a small smile slip. She sat on the end of my bed, and sighed deeply, her smile falling. "Detective Collins said that after the second gunshot rang out he entered the studio just in time to see Silvia lunge forward into James, just before he could shoot you in the head. Detective Collins was forced to take James down. He died here at the hospital shortly after they brought him in. Silvia is in the ICU she took the shot meant for you to the chest but will pull through." She looked out the window, tears sliding down her face. "Edward, I thought I was going to lose both of you. You came so close to being killed." She whispered out. I reached for her hand.

"But I'm here. I'm so sorry to have worried you. I acted on instinct and I know it was stupid. But I had to. Please understand Bella." I said as I pulled her to me, ignoring the pain in my left shoulder. It was a small price to pay for the safety of my son. "I love you so much; please don't be angry with me. I felt so useless for days while we waited. Seeing you just lay there and not saying anything, and knowing I couldn't make it better. It was killing me." She hugged me tightly to her, her face buried in my chest. The sting in my shoulder was starting to scream. I wondered how bad the damage was. "How bad is my shoulder?"

"It went straight through; you're going to be in pain for a while. You got very lucky." She paused then looked up at me, a stern look on her face. "Never do something like that again, or I'll be forced to beat the crap out of you." She said with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am." I kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." She said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong love?" I asked brushing the hair back from her face that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"Anthony hasn't said anything at all since they brought him in last night. Not a word." She whispered out, my heart plummeted. "Much to the nurse's displeasure he is in the same bed with Andrew. Both of them were clung to one another when I left. They have him on IV fluids because he was dehydrated. I've already made an appointment for us all to see a counselor."

"We'll all need it." I said and she nodded. "I am so glad it is over Bella."

"So am I. You know, they weren't planning on giving them back." She said looking at me. "She wanted to keep them! I thought she was my friend." Fresh tears were falling.

I couldn't imagine the extra pain that brought to Bella. I pulled her against me and we laid there together. I stroked my hand through her hair while she cried against me. I was relieved it was over, sad that Anthony had to see so much violence, mad that our family had been targeted by such a horrible crime, and so thankful my sons were safe again. I drifted back to sleep with Bella held tight to my side. Finally at peace for the first time in so many days.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**June 6**__**th**__** 2011…**_

I was taking my boys home, all of them. Anthony still hadn't said a word. The pediatric psychologist said that he wasn't sure how long he would be silent. When Edward was released and walked into their room, his arm in a sling. Anthony's eyes light up for the first time since he was brought in and raced to Edward's side. We hadn't been able to pull him away since. I was standing in the hall signing some papers when a very lovely, tall, strawberry blonde woman walked up with balloons and flowers and teddy bears. I wondered how she managed with all of it.

"Mrs. Cullen?" She asked, her voice high and cheery.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked and she smiled wide.

"My name is Tanya Denali. I'm an old… friend of Edward's." Tanya replied, her smile getting bigger. I gaped at her. "You don't know me… Or at least I don't think you do." I shook my head. "Well I felt terrible that Edward never mentioned he was married or had children… And I saw that horrible mess all over the news and wanted to bring something. I mean what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't at least try."

"Um… I… well… um… Thank you?" I stammered. I wasn't exactly sure what I should say.

"Can I see them?" She asked and I nodded. "I've been dying to meet you since I found out he was married. You're very lovely." She said with a smile as I led her down the hall to their room.

"Um, thank you Tanya." I said as I opened the door. Edward looked up as she walked in the room and his eyes about bugged out of his head.

"Tanya?" He choked out. "What the he…. What are you doing here?" He finally got out. I chuckled, the memory of Sabel and Regina's treatment of her flashing through my mind.

"Well I heard about that whole mess with the kidnapping and I felt bad. I wanted to bring something." She said as she sat the flowers down on one of the side tables. And walked over to where the boys were sitting next to Edward on the small couch. "These are for you guys." She handed a bear to each of them. They looked at her wide eyed and Edward stared his mouth hanging open.

"Thank you so much Tanya." I said from my position at the door. Edward's eyes snapped up to me then back to Tanya.

"Yeah… um… thanks…" He stammered out and I giggled, he glared at me.

"Well if ya'll need anything, feel free to contact me. Anything at all, the whole Denali family sends their regards." Tanya said as she walked towards me. She slipped a business card into my hand and kissed my cheek. "It was wonderful to finally meet you…"

"Bella." I said.

"Lovely name. I hope to see you again sometime Bella. Take care, and I mean it, anything at all, call me." Tanya said with a smile and walked out of the room. I stood and watched the emotions flash across Edward's face; I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"What in the world was that about?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know Edward, she walked up to me in the hallway and I couldn't tell her to take her things and leave, plus she seemed awful nice." I said with a wink.

"We are not going to be calling her." He said and started mumbling something.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I'm all done with the paperwork. What do you guys say to gettin' the heck out of here?" I asked and both boys nodded. Edward smiled and stood, Anthony attached himself to Edward's leg.

"I think it's a great idea." Edward replied.

I took Andrew's hand and led them out to the hallway. The nurse said she would bring the things from our room down to the car. I was excited to have them all with me, going home. I couldn't contain the happiness that this was behind us. I was sad that it happened at all, and terrified that it could possibly happen again. I mean the boys pictures were plastered all over the news, and newspapers. Thankfully they hadn't disclosed any information about how much was demanded. Just the way it had ended.

I prayed dearly that this was the last of our unhappiness. I didn't know if my mind and body could handle another major hardship. I drove us home where the rest of our family was waiting. Home to the love that I knew would surround us the moment we were inside. I really hoped that with new locks and an alarm system I could feel safe there again.


	31. Chapter 31

_**The characters below belong to Stephenie Meyer… I'm only using them for my amusement. **_

At First Sight

Chapter Thirty One

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**July 18**__**th**__** 2011…**_

It had been six long tiring weeks since the 'incident'. I was now seventeen weeks pregnant. The morning sickness had let up about a week ago and I was feeling much more comfortable. I watched as the boys enjoyed the sun in the backyard. After weeks of therapy and counseling Anthony had finally started talking again, it wasn't as much as it was before but it was something. It was so odd to see Andrew take over in Anthony's place as the vocal one. Things were finally getting back to normal. Edward was still in a sling and Andrew was on his third cast, he kept getting it wet or especially filthy and it would need to be changed.

The day that Edward and I had to go to court was especially taxing on me. Silvia pleaded guilty and would do 15 years for her involvement in the kidnapping. I couldn't even bring myself to meet her eyes. I was glad that no one else had died, but I was angry that she had been involved at all with it. I would be in counseling for a very long time regarding my anger about everything.

Edward came walking out of the house, a platter of steaks to throw on the grill. He had received a permanent position as head of the ER, and took two days off to spend with us. He was healing well from the gunshot wound and was doing physical therapy three times a week to try and get more mobility out of his shoulder. It limited what he could do at work but he managed. I smiled as he stood at the grill trying to figure out how to open it and hold the platter.

"Need some help?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"Yes, can you hold the plate for me?" He said and held it out to me. I took it from him. He quickly opened the grill and placed the steaks on it. "It sure is beautiful out today."

"Yep, it sure is. The boys are having a lot of fun. It's so good to see them so carefree." I said as I sat back down and propped up my feet.

"Definitely, after all they've been through they deserve to be this happy. What do you say to taking them to Disneyland?" He asked as he sat down in the chair next to me. I looked over and smiled at him.

"I think it would be wonderful for them. I won't be able to do much being pregnant and all. But it should be fun. When were you thinking?" I asked as he picked at the table in front of him.

"I was thinking tomorrow…" He said as he looked at the boys climbing their play fort.

"Tomorrow?" I asked my voice rising just a bit. Was he insane?

"Yes, it shouldn't be hard to get airfare and stay down there for a couple days. Just enjoy the park and take it easy. I've already worked everything out with work, and you aren't working. It works out." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"It's such short notice Edward." I said staring at him wondering why now all of a sudden he wanted to do this.

"I know but I want to do it. I want to get them out of here for a little while. We're done with the majority of the counseling and Anthony is doing so well. I thought it would be a great treat. Please don't be a pain about this Bella." He said sitting back closing his eyes.

"Okay Edward. We'll go." I said and smiled at him. He's been under so much stress and pressure I couldn't deny him even the slightest bit of joy. He smiled back at me and leaned over and kissed me. His hand resting on my slowly expanding belly.

"I'll call Angela when I go back in and have her book the flight and hotel." He rubbed my belly absently still smiling. "Seventeen weeks already… it seems like just yesterday we announced we were pregnant." He said with a wistful smile.

"Yep, it sure is flying by fast. I'm just thankful there isn't any more morning sickness. Not so happy about my jeans not fitting anymore." I said with a pout and he chuckled.

"Yeah well I agree about the morning sickness… I think you look cute though even if you can't wear your jeans. Did you set the ultrasound date yet?" He asked slipping his hand under my shirt over my stomach. It felt wonderful.

"Yes. Thursday, August 4th, you'll need to get that morning off." I replied and placed my hand over his.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I can't believe just a few short weeks we'll get to see the little peanut and find out whether we're getting another boy or a little girl." He said with a sigh. I bit my lip. I didn't want to find out. We hadn't had the time to talk about it yet though.

"Um… Edward… about the finding out thing…" I stuttered and he eyed me, his eyebrows furrowing just a little bit. "I don't really want to find out the sex."

"What?" He asked his eyes widening. "Why not?"

"Wouldn't you like it to be a surprise?" I asked, rubbing his hand, pleading with my eyes for him to understand.

"The whole pregnancy is a surprise; I already consented to you not getting all the testing. Don't you want to be able to prepare the nursery? Have a name picked out?" He said, pleading with me to agree with him.

"No Edward. I want it to be a surprise. I didn't know with the boys." I said staring out at them. "It was wonderful finding out when they were born, and I didn't choose their names until that moment either. I mean I had an idea but nothing was set in stone. Please understand how much this means to me." I asked taking his hand in mine and squeezing it.

"Sometimes you can be so stubborn Bella." He said looking away. "I was really looking forward to finding out." I smiled; he was going to give me what I wanted. "You owe me."

"Okay. Anything you want." I said with a smile. He would thank me later for making him wait.

"You get to tell Alice." He said with a smirk. Shit! The pixie had already drawn up two different nurseries. She was dying to get in there and paint.

"Edward that is so not fair." I said pouting again.

"No, don't even try it. If I have to wait until this baby is born to know the sex then you have to tell my sister she does too. I don't want any part of that." He said and squeezed my hand fully aware that he had won just a little in return. "Oh and I get to buy you something." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward…" I said he eyed me, cocking an eyebrow. He knew that if I didn't allow either he would ask the doctor what we were having. "Fine whatever you want, except finding out the sex of course."

"Thanks love!" Edward said with a smile as he stood, he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go call Angela, get our flights booked." I watched him as he walked back into the house.

That went almost as well as I hoped it could. Ugh! Now I had to tell the pixie. Well not right now I thought with a laugh. I will wait until she brings it up. We were going to take the boys to Disneyland! That was something to be excited about. As short notice as it was it would be best. Before too long the boys would be back in school and I wouldn't be able to fly anyways. It would be really wonderful to get the heck out of Seattle for some sun and fun.

… _**July 22**__**nd**__** 2011…**_

I tucked the boys into their bed kissing them on their foreheads. As I looked back on them when I turned out the light their eyes were already drooping closed. I yawned as I walked back toward Edward and I's room. I was exhausted. We'd just gotten home from a wonderful little vacation. Disneyland had been a huge hit with the boys. They had enjoyed as many of the rides as they were big enough to get on. They got to meet all the characters, pictures and autographs. Not to mention Edward buying every item they asked him for. Edward had also splurged for a two bedroom suite even though we all ended up in the same bed every night anyways. But it was worth it. I don't think I had ever seen all of them so happy. I walked into our bedroom and laughed seeing Edward sprawled out across our bed.

"Tired?" I asked as I walked toward the bathroom.

"Exhausted, and I have to work tomorrow." He groaned as he stood up from the bed. "Feel like a bath?" He asked following me into the bathroom.

"Sure." I called from inside my closet searching out a comfortable outfit for bed. I heard the water turn on. A bath actually sounded heavenly. "Not too hot." I reminded him; as much as I wanted a very hot bath I knew it wasn't allowed because of the pregnancy.

"I know darling, I am a doctor." He said as I heard him yawn. I giggled. My poor Edward. I quickly used the toilet and walked toward the tub, he was sitting in just his boxers on the side watching it fill, or so I thought. His eyes were half closed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to stay awake for a bath?" I asked lifting his chin. He smiled sleepily.

"Yeah, you'll keep me awake." He said and kissed my belly over my shirt, pulling me close to him, and he sighed happily. "You always smell so wonderful Bella."

"Well thank you sir." I said running my fingers through his hair. He slowly lifted my shirt and nuzzled his face into the soft skin of my stomach, his hands sliding around to my ass and pulling me tight to him. "Mmm Edward what are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Loving you." He said, his hands slid into the waistband of my pants, pushing them and my panties down over my hips slowly, his hands kneading my muscles. I moaned softly as he slowly started laying kisses on my stomach, moving slowly upward. "I've missed you my Bella." He whispered, moving his hands slowly up my body, bringing the shirt with them; he stood and pulled it over my head. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"What about your shoulder?" I whispered against his lips as his hands slid down my back and unhooked my bra. He kissed my neck just below my ear.

"We'll be careful." He whispered and kissed lower slowly, sitting back down on the side of the tub, pulling me down to straddle his lap. He reached over and turned off the water now that it was full. He sat back up and claimed my lips, slipping his tongue slowly over my bottom lip, and groaned when I opened my mouth to him. One hand wound around my waist and pulled me hard against him, the other moved up over my stomach to my breast, his thumb running over my hard nipple. I gasped into his mouth as he applied a little more pressure. I bit his lip softly and sucked it.

I stood back up and he pushed my pants and panties down off my hips, they pooled at my feet. He leaned forward and kissed my belly again, moving up and flicking his tongue over one of my nipples. I moaned and leaned into him, tangling my fingers into his hair. God I needed him, I shifted my thighs together, trying to find even a little bit of friction. It had been weeks. He stood quickly and removed his boxers.

"In the tub my love." He said with a smile and stepped in, helping me in along with him. I smiled back. He sat down first and pulled me down, straddling his lap again and kissed me hard, tangling his fingers in my hair. I moved one hand into his hair and tugged, my other hand moved quickly down between us and wrapped my fingers around his hard length and he growled into my mouth, one hand moving down out of my hair to my hip and around. I slowly started to pump my hand up and down him. "God Bella!" He groaned out against my lips. His hand fumbling a bit as he came around my hip and moved down finding my clit. I jumped when he rubbed against me and he chuckled so I squeezed and he groaned, putting more pressure on my clit.

"I love you Edward" I breathed against his cheek and started to pump him harder, his hips thrusting up into my hand, as he slipped two fingers inside me. I moaned and nibbled the skin near his ear. "That feels… mmm … God Edward!" I moaned as he hooked his fingers and pressed hard against my clit. My hand stopping on him.

"What's that love?" He whispered an obvious smirk on his face. He picked up his pace and moved down my neck over my collarbone, nipping at my skin. He captured a nipple in his mouth biting down and pushing me over the edge.

"Fuck me Edward!" I groaned out as my orgasm caused my body to shiver above him, he kissed me hard and grabbed my hips and pulling me quickly down on to him. I gasped as he filled me; I shifted and rolled against him earning another growl from him as he bit down onto my bottom lip. "You feel so good." I whispered.

"So do you."He breathed out and held my hips still and started thrusting up into me in earnest. I tightened my muscles and moaned as he started thrusting faster. I leaned back my hands on either side of the tub, pushing my hips down to meet him. His hand found its way back to my clit and I felt like my body would melt. I threw my head back and moaned as he started to rub tantalizingly faster against me.

"Come Bella, I'm close….. come with me." He gasped out.

"Oh Edward!" I groaned out as my orgasm grabbed me, my body tightened around him. He thrust one more time and groaned deeply holding my hips still as he too found his release. He was panting hard against my chest and chuckled. "What's so funny?" I said between breaths.

He shook his head. "Nothing, the waters cold." He kissed my skin softly, moving up, and pulling me tightly to him, and kissed me softly on the lips. I giggled, he was right, the water was really cold. I tried to shift off of him and he whined.

"Well we can't stay in the tub silly." I said and he released me with a lazy smile.

"You are right. So much for a warm relaxing bath." He said with a smirk as he stood up, releasing the drain stopper then stepping out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and helped me step out.

"Eh, that was better than a warm bath." I said with a giggle as he dried me off. I reached behind him and wrapped a towel around him, drying him off. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him softly.

"Bella, I love you." He said and held me tightly to him.

I don't think I could ever get sick of him telling me that. He could say it every day for forever and I'd still ask him to say it once more. We walked toward the closet and he pulled on a clean pair of flannel pants and helped me dress in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I wiggled my toes in the soft carpet and sighed happily. I smiled up at him as he grinned sleepily back at me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ready for bed now?" I said as we walked out of the closet and through the bathroom, he turned off the lights as we went.

"Beyond ready. I think I could sleep for a week." He kissed my head and pulled back the covers on the bed. "I'm going to run and check on the boys."

This was his new habit; he had to know they were okay when he went to bed. I often found him up in the middle of the night checking on them. We both did. Often we woke with them in our bed with us. I nodded as I slipped between the sheets. Ah our glorious wonderful bed. He came back 10 minutes later and I watched him as he slid in behind me, pulling me close to him. He buried his face in the back of my neck breathing deeply.

"Everything was fine?" I whispered and he nodded. "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night my love." He whispered and kissed my neck softly.

**Alice's ****pov****-**

… _**August 7**__**th**__** 2011…**_

"You what?" I screamed into the phone. Oh no she did NOT!

"Alice please, I would like to keep my hearing." Bella said through the phone. I huffed at her. How dare she!

"I can _not_ believe you Bella! Not finding out what you're having-"

"We're having a baby Alice." She said with a laugh completely cutting me off, oh she thought she was funny. I'll show her, that baby shower she didn't want just got bigger!

"Oh you think you're so funny dear sister of mine. Just you wait. I'll get you!" I snapped into the phone and she laughed. "What does Edward think about this?"

"He is fine with it." She said, her voice waivered just a touch. So this was her idea.

"Liar!" I yelled. I knew my brother; he had been extremely excited about finding out what this baby was. It was all he talked about just a month ago when I talked to him. "I mean seriously Bella, how are you going to know what color to paint the nursery. What kind of bedding to get? What kind of clothes you'll need. Didn't you think of any of that? Oh and what about a name, are we going to have to call it 'baby' forever until it's born?"

"Alice, I don't expect you to understand. I want it to be a surprise, the boys were a surprise and they are fine, so they wore a lot of green and yellow for a few weeks." She replied as I gagged, god to think my nephews had spent two and a half years at the hands of Bella and her piss poor idea of style.

"What rubbish Bella! You hate surprises!" I said as I threw myself on to our bed. Jasper trying hard to ignore me.

"Not this kind of surprise Alice." She said softly. "Look this may be the last one and I don't want to miss anything okay. I want the excitement of waiting." I frowned, this was so unfair. She took away all my fun.

"Fine Bella. But you do know you'll pay for this right?" I said smirking Jasper laughed and I swatted him on the arm.

"Yeah I figured you would say that." She sighed into the phone. "Look I need to go, the boys need a bath and I am way past ready for them to go to bed."

'Tell Alice and Jasper Hi from me.' I heard Edward say in the background.

"Tell him we say hi back. When are you guys coming out to Forks again? It's been forever." I said, remembering the visit just before the …. Yeah it had been a while.

"We'll be out next weekend. Edward has the weekend off so we'll come out to you guys this time." She said, the boys giggling in the background then I heard Edward's laugh. "I gotta go Alice, the boys are destroying the house."

"Bye Bella!" I chirped into the phone as she hung up.

"So… why do you have that devilish mischievous grin on your face Alice? Is this something I'll need to leave state for?" Jasper asked leaning against our headboard.

"She decided not to find out the sex." I said in a huff and he chuckled. He was just as bad as them. "I'll get her back though. Ruining all my fun." I pouted.

"Alice, they've been through so much. Please go easy on her. This is something they can control and it means a lot to her. I know at least I am glad things are back to normal for them." He said and reached for my hand.

"Yeah well… Can you believe she dressed the boys in yellow and green for the first few weeks of their life?" I said cringing.

"Oh my God!" Jasper said fake gasping. "She didn't!" I slapped him hard on the leg and he laughed. "Come on Alice, they'll be fine." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. I pouted.

"I wanted to do a themed baby shower. Like pink or blue, not neutral. How boring. Oh well, she is getting the full treatment now." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh Lord Alice, I don't even want to know. Don't tell me even a little bit of it." He turned over and turned off his light. "I'm going to bed."

"Nite Jazzy." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I hopped out of bed, too wired to go to bed yet. I grabbed a robe and headed downstairs.

I had a whole lot to plan; I needed to call Regina and Rosalie. Bella was getting the shower of a lifetime and she couldn't say a damned thing about it. I tore out a new page from my note pad and started from scratch. This was going to be fun.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

… _**August 23**__**rd**__** 2011…**_

I leaned against the nurse's station filling out a chart. Alison smiled up at me and handed a stack of messages to me. I rolled my eyes, ten of them all from Tanya. I handed them back to Alison and she laughed.

"She won't take a hint." I said, filling in another section of the chart.

"She wants you to know that if you guys needed anything to call her, but I kind of got the impression that she meant it in a if 'you' needed anything." She said with a smirk.

"Alison, she is insane." I replied and signed the chart; I looked up to see Alison's eyes wide.

"Who's insane?" Tanya's voice came from behind me, and I closed my eyes. Lord not today!

"No one Miss Denali. How are you today?" I asked as I picked up another chart and started to look it over.

"I'm fine." She said slowly sliding up beside me. My skin crawled. Ugh what the hell did she want.

"Great." I said, not making eye contact.

"So how are your kids and little woman?" She asked sliding her hand over my arm. I looked at Alison as she made a move to leave the station, I glared at her and she made herself busy right where she was sitting.

"They are wonderful. What do you need Miss Denali?" I asked, getting a bit perturbed that she was here at my work, again bothering me. She leaned in close to my ear.

"I need you Dr. Cullen, I have a problem that only you can fix." She whispered. Her problem was something a psychologist upstairs would be glad to fix. I pulled away from her quickly.

"I am married, happily so. I would like it very much if you didn't bother me at work. Stop calling and stop showing up." I said, pushing her away from me as gently as I could. "If you don't I will have to have you removed from the hospital and report you for harassment."

She gaped at me then stepped forward, and I stepped back, running into the wall. She pressed against me and I fought the vomit that was threatening to come up. I looked quickly at Alison and she grabbed the phone up and I hoped that she was calling security.

"Oh Edward, I don't really care about that plain-Jane-what's-her-name that has her claws sunk into you right now. I'll get you again to myself one day. And you won't want to go back to her. I have been waiting a long time and I am willing to wait some more." She said running her finger along my jaw. I looked past her as two security guards came moving down the hallway; I let out a breath of relief as they grabbed her arms. "This is not over Edward!" She said as they pulled her away.

Alison looked up to me and I gave her a grateful smile. I handed her the chart I had been working on after I signed it quickly. I needed to get a restraining order placed on that woman. This was beyond ridiculous. I'd never met anyone so persistent. It had been going on ever since the James and Silvia incident. I checked my watch quickly. It was time to go home.

"Alison, thanks for that. I'm out of here. I hope you have a good evening." I said and she nodded.

"I've told security she isn't allowed up here again unless she's on a gurney." She said with a smile.

"Thanks again." I said as I waved to her. More than a little eager to get home to my wife and our sons.

I pulled out of the parking garage and headed home. I made the drive home quickly and pulled into the garage. I opened the door into the house and was greeted with the wonderful laughs of Anthony and Andrew watching a cartoon in the living room.

"Hi boys!" I called and they jumped off the couch, running to me.

"Hi daddy, welcome home!" Andrew said. Anthony smiled and wrapped himself around my legs.

"Hi dad." He said with a smile. I ruffled both of their hair.

"Where's mommy?" I asked and they pointed to the kitchen, and ran back to the couch.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella sitting on the floor her head between her knees. I rushed to her side and pulled her to me.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked rubbing her back. I pulled her chin up so I could see her face.

"The baby…" She said, tears running down her face. My breath caught, what was wrong with the baby? Oh god… please we can't handle anything else bad happening. Her hand was fanned out over her stomach.

"Bella, what, what's wrong with the baby?" I asked her frantically. My heart pounding. "You aren't hurt are you? Please talk to me!" I demanded, checking her arms and legs then feeling her belly. She grabbed my hand and pressed it in tightly. "What?" Then I felt it, a small little push. What the…. I smiled wide.

"The baby is moving!" She said looking up a huge smile on her face. I quickly brushed the tears away and kissed her.

"You can't do that to me Bella. You had me terrified that something horrible happened! Why are you sitting on the floor crying?" I asked brushing her hair back.

"I'm sorry, I just…. I just was overwhelmed. Silly hormones. I didn't mean to scare you." She said and kissed me. "How was your day?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "That wonderful huh? Let me guess… Tanya?"

"How'd you know?" I asked as I helped her up from the floor, hugging her to me tightly. I loved the feel of her expanding belly pressed tightly between us.

"She called here earlier to make sure you were at work. I have a feeling she doesn't really like me as much as she seems to. She's overly sweet." She said lifting the lid on a pot and stirring it.

"Yeah you could say that. She tried to jump me in the hospital today. I am seriously thinking of getting a restraining order." I said and she chuckled.

"She's harmless. I find it kind of cool that she wants you so badly. I mean who wouldn't? You are extremely sexy." She said with a smirk and I grabbed her from behind.

"You think so huh?" I whispered in her ear, as I pressed into her, earning a soft moan from her.

"Yep." She giggled and swatted my hands away from her, shifting out of my arms. "Dinner is almost done, go on up and shower, or change; whatever it is you do when you first get home. I'll have dinner on the table by the time you come down." She kissed me and started pushing me from the kitchen. She swatted my butt.

"I'll get you later for that Bella." I said as I headed toward the stairs.

"I count on it!" She called back and laughed. The sound was wonderful and I was beyond happy that our life was finally happy again.


	32. Chapter 32

_**I own nothing of course. Please enjoy…**_

At First Sight

Chapter Thirty Two

**Bella's ****pov****-**

_**... September 12**__**th**__** 2011…**_

I sat on the exam table in Dr. Beck's office, nervously twitching. Edward sat in the chair flipping through a magazine. He was the epitome of calm and it made me irritated. I frowned, how could he just sit there, flipping away through his darn magazine when I'm about to be tortured? I kicked my legs back and forth and they banged into the cabinet a few times.

"Bella, stop fidgeting." He said not even looking up at me. "You're going to be fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"I can't help it; you aren't the one that's going to get stuck. And you got to have breakfast this morning." I said glaring at him. "Oh and you don't have a baby bouncing on your bladder every chance he gets." I fidgeted with the end of my gown. I was already feeling nauseous and still had to drink the vile sugar crap for the gestational diabetes test.

Edward stood up and came over to me, placing his hands on either side of my hips on the exam table. He leaned in until his nose was barely touching mine. My eyes met his and he smiled as my breathing hitched. How did he do that every time?

"Sweetie… you do realize you just called the baby a he right?" He whispered, my fidgeting stopped. "I know you didn't get to eat, and you are having your least favorite thing done today but as soon as it's over I'll take you out for a treat." He said with a chuckle, as if I was a little girl. I rolled my eyes.

"I did NOT call the baby a he." I said in a huff as he sat back down picking up the magazine.

"Yeah. You. Did." He said flipping the magazine back open. I felt the very childish urge to stick my tongue out at him. He had been referring to the baby as a he for three weeks now and that's the only reason I had started slipping with it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called and the door swung open. Dr. Beck glided in.

"Hello Bella, Edward it's good to see you again." Dr. Beck greeted us with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Dr. Beck." He said flipping the magazine closed and setting it aside. She looked over my chart and frowned.

"Your blood pressure was a bit elevated." She commented and looked at me.

"Yeah well I don't like having to have a needle stuck into my arm. So I'm a little high strung today." I said kicking my legs back and forth and she eyed me. I stopped. "Sorry."

"You didn't seem to mind that we took blood when you found out." She commented and I sighed.

"Yeah well it was a surprise, this I have known about for weeks now and have had time to think about it." I said.

"You've also lost two pounds in two weeks." She noted from the chart. Edward's eyes snapped up to me. Wonderful… I mean come on it was only two pounds; I'm already up to 115.

"I can't explain that one." I said and bit my lip. Edward's brows furrowed. I wish he wouldn't do that, start worrying for nothing. Weight can shift a bit.

"Everything else looks good, do you have any concerns?" Dr. Beck asked as she fished out a Doppler and a bottle of gel, setting them on the counter then pulling out a tape measure.

"Not really, just mainly worried about not throwing up all over you and the floor right now." I said honestly. Edward laughed and Dr. Beck smirked at me.

"And you haven't even had the glucose yet. Lay back we'll get an idea of how you're measuring." She said and I laid back. She measured from my pubic bone up to where she felt the top of my uterus was. "Hm…" She said and I looked over to see Edward peering around her. "Two weeks behind." She mumbled. Noting it in the chart.

"Two weeks?" Edward questioned, concern washing over his face.

"It can mean a lot of different things. The baby could be laying funny, or the amniotic fluid could be lower. I'll watch it carefully. There isn't anything to worry about unless the baby is in distress." She said as she picked up the Doppler and gel. "We'll check the heart rate right now to ease your mind."

She looked right at Edward and I giggled. He rolled his eyes then smiled. She put a small amount of gel on to my belly, spreading it slightly with the end of the Doppler wand. She turned it on and moved the wand around until she found our baby's heart beat. It was loud and strong. There were a few bumps, the baby kicking or pushing at it.

"See it's good and strong at 165. An active little one." She commented making more notes in the chart. "Okay well I'm going to have them bring in the drink, then you'll need to stay still as much as possible, sit in the waiting room and read for the next hour and then you can go." She smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Beck!" I said quickly hoping she'd leave before Edward would say anything at all. I wasn't so lucky.

"So about the weight loss, should we really be concerned?" He asked standing from his chair.

"I honestly think she should be fine. We will definitely watch her. Try not to worry too much about it." She said patting him on the shoulder. "Take care and I'll see you again in two weeks Bella." Then she walked out of the room.

"I need to make sure you're eating more." Edward grumbled as he helped me off the table so I could get dressed quickly.

"I eat enough." I pouted, pulling my shirt over my head, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Bella, Dr. Cullen. Here is the stuff we need you to drink. You have five minutes to finish it, once you're done you can wait in the waiting room, and the phlebotomist will be up an hour after that." She said as she handed me a bottle of orange liquid. I wrinkled my nose. "It tastes like orange soda."

"Just great." I said with as much sarcasm as I could and twisted the cap off. I hated orange soda. "Five minutes?" Edward chuckled and I shot him a glare. I should make him drink this crap.

An hour later I was bouncing in my seat in the waiting room. My whole body felt like it was flying. Stupid sugar high! Edward placed his hand on my thigh and tried hard to ignore me and read the magazine he had brought with him. Just then I saw Katie, the vampire (phlebotomist), walk in. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, follow me." She said holding the door open to head back, I grabbed Edward's hand in a death grip and he chuckled.

We got up and followed and I felt my sugar high completely crash as my stomach started to roll. God I hate needles! Edward kissed my neck and smiled as we walked back to the room where I would be poked and prodded and was scared to death. Did we really have to do this stupid test? I mean really is it completely necessary?

"Yes." Edward said and shook his head. Oh… did I say that out loud?

"Yes what?" I said as we entered a room and Katie set up her little station.

"Yes we have to do this." He said and kissed my cheek, pulling the chair close to where the stool was that he sat me on.

"WE? Um… I'm the only one getting stuck and losing blood." I said curtly and he laughed.

"You're right. I promise to hold your hand through the whole thing." He said and laced our fingers together.

Two sticks later and however many vials of my blood later, I had no clue, I refused to look. I was finally able to leave. Edward chuckled all the way to the car. I wanted to slap him, he could be so irritating.

"You know you could be more supportive and sensitive to me." I pouted.

"Oh Bella none of that. I'm sorry." He said hugging me to him and kissed my forehead.

"But you're laughing at me." I said continuing to pout. "It is not very nice." He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"I think I know what can make you happy again." Edward said as he pulled me toward the car and opened the door. "Hop in." I eyed him, was he serious? At 25 weeks pregnant I was not hopping anywhere. "Well not literally."

He rolled his eyes and I laughed, sliding into the car. He ran around the front and climbed in, buckling quickly. And we were off. He wouldn't talk to me, made a ridiculous zipping motion with his hand over his mouth and smiled. He pulled up outside of Panera Bread and I smiled; food!

"Really this is my treat?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No this is just something to make you happy until then." He said and got out of the car. I unbuckled and he pulled my door open, helping me out. We went in and he got me settled as he went to order. He came back a few minutes later with our food. He took a bite from his sandwich and smiled.

"So what is the treat?" I asked as I took a small bite from mine.

"I'm not telling." He said and took a sip from his bottled water. "Have you thought of any names for the baby?"

"Some yeah." I said picking at the edge of my sandwich. I had lots of names but only one was stuck in my brain. It was the only one that kept plaguing me. I took a quick bite.

"I have too; did you want to share a few?" He smiled and took another bite. I nodded taking another bite, hoping he would get the hint to go first. He swallowed after a few more chews. "Well for another boy I thought of Robert." I wrinkled my nose. "Or David." He offered with a smile. David was an okay name. Then he chewed his lip and fidgeted. "Or even Jacob."

"What?" I asked nearly choking on my bite of food. "Why?"

"Bella love, I know how much he meant to you. It's a good strong name and would be wonderful for a little boy." He reached across the table and caressed my face then took my hand in his.

"I…but…" I didn't know what I wanted to say he just smiled and took a chip and placed it in his mouth. He would let us name our little boy Jacob. I didn't know if I loved that idea or not. I did know that I absolutely was left speechless at my husband. I wondered if it was possible to love him anymore than I already did.

"So… are you going to share a few that you like?" He asked after a silence had fallen between us for a few minutes. I tried hard to think about names other than the one that I had liked.

"Jeremiah? Gregory? Shelby?" I said and laughed as his nose wrinkled at the last one.

"Shelby? You can't be serious Bella." He said and popped another chip in his mouth, grimacing. "That is a girl's name."

"No it's not. Have you come up with some girls names?" I said, trying to remind him that we don't know what we're having. He assumed it was another boy.

"Well actually just one." He said fidgeting. "Elaina, it means 'God has answered', I know it's Hebrew but… I just like the way it sounds and the meaning is perfect." He said with a small smile and took a quick bite of his sandwich.

"Um…" I started but had to stop. Had I maybe mentioned the name at some point? How would he have come up with that name? "Where did you hear that name?" I asked finally finding a little bit of control.

"I didn't really. You're going to think this is odd but I dreamed it, so then I googled it." He said, fidgeting again. I smiled; it was exactly how I had come up with it.

"I definitely don't find it odd. It is honestly the only name I've come up with at all." I said and he smiled. We quickly finished our lunch and he linked his arm with mine and led me out toward the car.

"So we're agreed, Jacob if it's a boy and Elaina if it's a girl?" He asked opening the door for me.

"Well I don't know about Jacob, but definitely Elaina." I smiled and slipped into the car. He nodded and smiled.

We still had two hours before we had to pick up the boys from school. So I wondered what Edward had planned as a treat. He pulled into a mall parking lot and parked. He was playing mum and it was starting to slightly me. I hated surprises, and this was quickly turning into one. He held my hand swinging it between us as we walked into the mall. He stopped outside of a baby boutique.

"What's this?" I asked watching as his eyes lit up.

"Your treat. We're buying furniture for the nursery. There are two rules Bella." He started and I felt my stomach constrict. I wasn't going to like the rules. "First one is you are _not_ to complain for a second about any of this. Second pick the one you absolutely love the best, and don't even try to lie and get something cheaper. You're a horrible liar." He smiled and I huffed.

"All of this because of the damn test today?" I asked as he tugged my arm, dragging me into the boutique.

"No, this is the thing I'm buying you because you owe me. Remember…" He said eyeing me. I sighed and he chuckled. Of course I remember, my ear still hurt from Alice's screaming at me through the phone over not finding out what we were having. I remembered all too well.

"Fine." I said and started looking around. I chose to start looking at bedding first. Then Edward tsked at me and I looked at him. "What? We'll need bedding."

"Alice already has that all planned out." He said and I gaped at him.

"But this is _our_ baby." I protested. Shouldn't we get to pick it out? I mean I hadn't even decided on a theme yet for the room.

"Yes it is and I've already approved of what she chose." He said shrugging his shoulders. I glared at him. "It's a gift Bella; please remember you're not allowed to complain." He kissed me quickly and walked over toward the cribs. I sulked behind him. He stopped at a lovely pale green round crib; it had a panel on the front with pale yellow dragonflies.

"This one is nice." I said running my hand along the smooth paint. Then I noticed the one next to it and fell in love. It was a cream color with several different color polka dots across the front panel. It had a shear canopy over it. "But this one I love."

"Good then it is perfect." He smiled and pulled me toward the matching dresser and changing table.

An hour later my whole body was sore from standing, and I didn't even want to look at the bill. I had noticed the price of the crib though and immediately wanted to go look at the plain cribs at the farther end. Surely we didn't need a crib that cost over thirteen hundred dollars. If the crib was that much how much was the rocker with matching ottoman, and matching changing table and dresser? Edward just signed the slip like it was nothing and asked for them to be delivered in two weeks. I loved my husband but I think sometimes he can go way over the top.

…_**November 1**__**st**__** 2011…**_

Edward and I were sitting in our bed flipping through the channels while he tried to find something to watch. I was busy reading an article on one of my favorite photographers. I longed to go find a new studio. I missed my good clients, the ones that made my day to work with; I had referred them to one of my competitors, and most said that as soon as I was reestablished that they would be back. I was grateful for that. There was no way I was going back to my old one. I was glad we were able to sell it so quickly and happy that Jessica had found placement with another studio. I missed her but she called me often. Her and Mike had eloped to Vegas and I couldn't have been more happy for them. I heard Edward's phone ring and cringed. I hoped the hospital didn't need him. He hopped off the bed and grabbed it.

"Alice hey!" He answered with a smile and I cringed. That damned pixie called every day lately. The baby shower was scheduled for next weekend. She had locked me out of my nursery. Edward said it was because he didn't want me around the paint fumes. "You did….. Wonderful… No of course…" He laughed and shot a look at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. All their little secrets were pissing me off. "I still can't believe you pulled that off…. HA!... Yep love you to sis." And he hung up I just glared down at the article I couldn't read now.

"Glad you're having so much fun!" I snapped out at him, tossing the magazine to the floor and turning out my lamp, rolling onto my side to face away from him, as the irrational stupid tears started to fall. I wanted to lay on my stomach and bury my face in my pillow, but no my belly was in the way.

"Bella. Love what's wrong?" He asked as I felt him climb into the bed. I sniffled as quietly as I could and shook my head. "I'm sorry if you think we don't want you involved with any of the planning. We just want to give you something wonderful." He said as he wrapped an arm around my belly and pulled me back against him. "Love would it make you happy if I told you Reggie was coming." He whispered.

"What?" I turned over as quickly as I could. "Really? She didn't say she was when I talked to her yesterday. It sounded like her and Sabel wouldn't be able to." I said and his smile grew wider.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise but I couldn't have you keep crying. I don't like seeing you so upset." He said brushing the tears away from my face. "Just don't tell Alice." He chuckled and I smiled.

"So that was what that call was about?" I asked and he shook his head no. Hmm… "Then what?" I asked and he furrowed his eye brows.

"I can't say anything about that one. You'll just have to wait for next Saturday." He kissed me softly on the lips. Then turned and grabbed the TV remote turning it off. "I think we should go to sleep. You look really tired."

"Yeah okay, I get it, end of subject." I turned over and snuggled in when he chuckled, pulling me close to him.

I pushed away the thoughts of how Alice planned to torture me. She was getting entirely too much fun out of planning a small baby shower. I was beginning to worry about what she was going to do to get back at me over keeping the baby's sex a secret. I figured that was what the nursery was all about. I sighed heavily and forced myself to go to sleep. Dreams of pea green walls and brown bedding quickly verged on nightmares of ugly orange carpet and alien babies.

**Alice's ****pov****-**

… _**November 10**__**th**__** 2011…**_

It was early, 4am and I watched as Jasper fought with his tie. I leaned against the door to our bathroom and sighed. He looked like a god standing there in his dress shirt and boxers, trying desperately to get the tie to cooperate. If he didn't have an 8am appointment in Seattle I would so jump him right now. I chuckled when he swore under his breath.

"Need some help Jazzy?" I asked and he looked up, a frown on his face. I walked up to him and masterfully fixed it for him.

"God I hate ties, who the hell invented them?" He grumbled and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"Hmm I don't know. But I do know you look so sexy with one on." I said giving it a tug and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Mmm I don't want to go into Seattle right now." He groaned and pulled me tighter to him.

"But you have to." I reminded him and stepped back. "Besides, we'll be meeting you in there tonight."

"Ah yes I remember. What are the plans for you today?" He asked as he walked out of the bathroom and into our rather large, not large enough, closet. I was seriously tempted to see if he'd mind remodeling again.

"Well I'm picking up Reggie and Sab from the airport this afternoon, then taking them to Rose and Em's. I've got to run over and check on the banquet room at the Warwick to confirm table settings and such for Bella's baby shower. Then I have a meeting with the caterers. Should be a busy day. The shower is in two days." I answered him pulling my robe tightly around me.

"How many people have you invited to this thing?" He asked pulling on a pair of his grey tailored suit pants. Mmm I loved that one on him.

"Just 150." I said flippantly.

"Just?" He asked his eyes wide. "Oh Alice… Bella will have your head. I'm sure gonna miss having you for a wife." He said shaking his head. "Where in the heck did you find 150 people to invite to a baby shower?"

"Well there are her old clients, a few of the police officers that got close to them, Esme's garden club and bake club, the nurses from the hospital… "I said waving my hand. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Everyone loved Edward and Bella. "I so could have found more. Besides Bella and Edward deserve a _big_ party."

"Did you clear that many people through Edward?" He said tucking his shirt in.

"Well no. It doesn't matter. It is all settled and planned. I even got her favorite photographer to come down; she's going to take photos of the event." I said squealing, I was especially proud of that, oh and getting Reggie and Sab here without Bella finding out. Gail Richard had actually seen some of Bella's photos and loved them; she was just as excited about meeting Bella.

"You don't think this is all a bit over the top?" He said as I helped him slip on his jacket.

"Nope!" I said bouncing. I was so excited for Saturday. I couldn't wait to see the look on Bella's face. Serves her right!

"I love you Alice, but if she comes after you with a butter knife I don't know if I'll be able to stop her." He said with a chuckle and I swatted his ass, and pinched. He yelped.

"Oh just go to work." I said and laughed when he grabbed me up off the floor and carried me into the bedroom and throwing me onto the bed.

I knew that Bella would love it in the end, even if she would hate all the fanfare. I wasn't just doing this for her, it was for Edward too. It was technically his first experience with all of this. He deserved it, and so did she. Even if she didn't think so.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**November 12**__**th**__** 2011…**_

Oh damn the pixie! I nearly passed out when Edward walked me into a room at one of the most luxurious hotels in the greater Seattle area. There were pastel ribbons and balloons everywhere, and a whole boat load of people, at least a hundred or so. Edward laughed beside me and I wanted to smack him. And I thought the nursery was over the top. There Alice stood looking as smug as hell across the room. Every client I had ever had, even a couple of people I had worked with prior to going to Italy. I couldn't stop the tears when I saw Esme and Sue standing side by side talking to Billy who was sitting in his wheelchair. Everyone I had known for most of my life was here. Reggie winked at me from across the room and I was just much too overwhelmed. After I beat the life out of Alice I'd have to thank her.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

Whoa. Just didn't seem to cover it. Alice had said she invited a few people. I noticed a lot of people I worked with, but a great many of the people in the room I had no names to go with the faces. Bella stood beside me tears running down her face. I led her farther into the room and let her go so she could start to say hello to everyone. I noticed Gail Richard standing with her camera, snapping photos. Alice had told me she was here to photograph the party. I didn't think Bella had seen her yet. That would be priceless to see.

I stepped back and leaned against the wall, taking in the whole room. There were three tables at the front of the room; two were piled high with gifts, spilling over onto the floor. I wondered idly how we were going to get everything home. The table to the right of those held two four tier diaper cakes, with a rather large edible cake in the center. To my right were tables with tons of food on them. Alice had completely gone overboard. She explained that it was every bit for me as it was for Bella. I think she just wanted a reason to throw a party.

I spied Emmett, Jasper and my dad hanging out in one of the corners near one of the food tables, and headed over toward them. They were staring out at the rather large group of women milling about each taking their turn to talk to Bella who had a huge smile plastered on her face. I stepped up and nudged Emmett who was already shoveling something into his mouth.

"Jasper, did you know about this?" I asked as he turned and smirked at me.

"I knew of some of it. I told her I didn't want any part of it." He said and chuckled.

"I don't believe I have ever seen so many people at a baby shower." My dad said popping a cracker in his mouth.

"How did Alice find all of these people? Do they all know Bella?" I asked and Jasper shrugged.

"Well Rosalie gave her a list, and Esme did too. Regina is the main culprit and Jessica handed over the list of Bella's clients. Everyone here knows and loves Bella in some way." Emmett said looking thoughtful. "You know, according to Rose." He added on the end. And we all laughed.

"Have you shown her the nursery yet?" My dad asked. He had seen pictures that Alice had sent to Esme.

"Yeah I showed her last night, she threatened me with death if I didn't let her in. She has become rather angry the closer she gets to the end of the pregnancy. I will do anything in my power to stay in her good graces." I replied picking up a few olives out of one of the dishes on the table.

"I'm a bit worried about her Edward." My father said and I followed his gaze. Bella was rubbing her lower back. Something I had seen her doing much more recently. "She's starting to look a bit swollen. Has her doctor said anything?"

"Dr. Beck is watching it. Bella's blood pressure has started to rise just a bit. Not into dangerous territory but definitely not her normal numbers. She's cutting back on salty foods and we're watching it. She had pregnancy induced hypertension with the boys." I said and my dad nodded.

"Keep an eye on her." He said and I smiled.

It was good to know that my family loved her just as much as I did. I looked around the room and realized that we weren't the only ones. So many lives touched by my Bella. I watched her as she laughed and hugged people she hadn't seen in years and loved how happy she looked. Even if she was angry over all of this, she wouldn't be able to deny the happiness in the photos. I turned to fix a plate for her when I heard her squeal and I laughed.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed and I turned to look in her direction, just as everyone else had. She'd finally saw Gail, who happened to be laughing as Bella hugged her hard. Alice skipped up to me and grabbed a plate.

"So she's found her." I said with a chuckle and Alice nodded.

"Bella loves it. You'll need to remind her later when she gets pissy." She said filling a plate with food, popping an olive in her mouth.

"I wouldn't worry about it Alice. You've done a wonderful job. Thank you!" I said patting her shoulder. She smiled at me.

"Anything for my baby brother and his beautiful wife. I'm off to check on the kids. Have fun!" She said and skipped off.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I collapsed on our bed as Edward chuckled. I stared at the ceiling while he went to get the boys into bed. I could not believe Alice. I couldn't even be mad at her. There were so many wonderful people I thought I would never see again. And they had all showed up, Rosalie said not a single invitation was turned down. I asked several why they had come, some flying from all over Europe, some from California, they all said the same thing, they loved me and I deserved to be doted on. I was floored.

Our downstairs was full of gifts. There wasn't enough time to open all of them at the hall, so I opted to not open any of them there. This way I would be able to fill out thank you cards as I did. Some were huge boxes, others were teeny tiny. I would get to them tomorrow; I'd probably be unwrapping for weeks. And the boys would gladly help. I felt my legs go numb so I whined and forced my huge body to roll onto its side.

I wished it was December; I was ready for this baby to come. I was huge as a whale and sore all the time. The soreness in my back was constant. And I had to start seeing Dr. Beck once a week; she was concerned about my blood pressure. I already knew where that was all going. I figured at this point it was inevitable. I just prayed she would allow me to try for a vaginal delivery. She said it would depend on how my body reacts between now and then, since I never went through labor with the boys we didn't know for sure what would happen.

Edward walked back into the room pulling his shirt off his body. I watched as the muscles moved smoothly. Such a beautiful man, yeah I said it, I called my husband beautiful. He chuckled as he removed his jeans.

"What's so funny Cullen?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"You haven't even moved from that spot have you?" He said as he pulled my flats from my feet.

"That's not true, I rolled over." I said and he laughed massaging my feet.

"Ah, well I stand corrected. So… Did you have fun?" He asked, I was trying hard to concentrate, his hands working on my feet felt amazing.

"Mmm, yeah… I'm still eventually going to beat Alice's butt…" I replied trying to sound stern, it came out more as a moan as his hands moved up to my calves.

"I am sure you will. She was very pleased to see you so happy today though, so go easy on her." He commented as his hands moved further up and onto my thighs. How was I supposed to have a coherent conversation with him when he was causing me to melt? He started humming and my brain got fuzzy. "Sleepy love?"

"Mmm…" It was all I could say. I felt the fuzziness start to seep in and the last thing I remembered was his soft lips pressed against my forehead. I drifted into dreams of baby diapers, spit up and kittens.


	33. Chapter 33

_**These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

At First Sight

Chapter Thirty Three

**Edward's ****pov****-**

…_**November **__**20th**__** 2011…**_

I watched as Bella stood at the counter slicing a tomato, she'd absent mindedly reach back and start rubbing her back every few minutes. I put down my newspaper and went over to her, rubbing her back for her. We had just a month left to the pregnancy and her poor little body seemed so stretched. I was giving her massages the nights I was home early enough to, but it gave her very little relief. I couldn't imagine how she had carried the boys, they were both big for their gestation.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked kneading my fingers into her back; I smiled at the small moan she let out. I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm fine Edward. Just sore. You don't need to worry so much about me." She said cutting an avocado in half.

"Well maybe you should rest, tell me what to do and I'll make the lunch." I whispered against her neck as I pulled her to me. She was so beautiful, I let my hands slide around her belly, and she leaned her head back against my shoulder. I felt the baby shift and push against my hands. It was such an amazing feeling.

"I think I can manage lunch. Go sit, rest it's your day off." She said pushing me slightly away with a giggle.

"Okay okay, when will the boys be home?" I asked making my way back to the table and sitting down.

"Emmett is supposed to drop them off around 6pm. So you have about six and a half hours before you have them to play with." She placed the tomato and avocado slices on slices of rye bread with slices of turkey and white cheddar. I watched as she dropped a bit of Dijon mustard on each sandwich and placed them in the Panini grill.

"What ever will I do with myself?" I said reopening my newspaper. I popped it and Bella laughed.

"Well we could talk about my birth plan." She said pouring to glasses of milk, carrying the glasses over to the table and setting them down. I closed the newspaper and set it down. I knew what I preferred she did as her birth plan; I'd rather she had a repeat c-section. She had refused to even listen to me when I brought it up once. A vaginal delivery after a c-section even after almost six years ran risks, especially if she went to term, the risks of a uterine rupture increased. Honestly that scared the crap out of me, and I was a damned doctor.

"If you want to. What did you have in mind? You know I can offer ideas." I said with a smile as she went back and pulled our sandwiches off the grill. I couldn't help but watch her butt as she waddled across the kitchen. How it was possible she was even sexier at thirty-five weeks than she was before she was pregnant, I have no idea. I shook my head, trying to stay on task, birthing plans.

"I'm sure you have a lot of ideas. You've stated some before, but it's my decision and I'd like to do it without medication." She replied as she carried the sandwiches over. Was she out of her mind? Oh that silly needle phobia.

"Bella, if this is about your fear of needles…" I started but she cut me off.

"No, it is about me wanting to have what I didn't have the first time around." Bella said taking a quick bite of her sandwich.

"What does Dr. Beck think about it? With you having had a c-section the first time around maybe it isn't so wise." I said watching as she rolled her eyes. She failed to grasp that trying for a vaginal birth after a c-section was dangerous; not only for her but for _our_ baby.

"Dr. Beck supports it as long as I'm stable and the baby isn't in distress. I really have been doing a lot of research on it and I believe it's best for the baby; the drugs can make them very sleepy and cause their breathing to be suppressed. If you can promise me that there are no risks at all with accepting the medication then I will." She countered, eyeing me as if challenging me to lie to her. She pushed her plate slightly away from her and started drinking her milk. She needed to eat, not just fill her stomach with milk. I reached forward and pushed the plate back to her and slid her glass away once she set it back on the table.

"Eat Bella. No there are definitely risks either way. Can you at least have the request for an epidural in your chart? That way if you decide you do want or need it, we are on the waiting list." I watched as she smiled just a little bit. I rubbed the back of her hand. "Please for me?"

"Well if it will make you feel better. I just don't want to be tied to the damn bed breathing through contractions." She took another small bite of her sandwich as I finished half of mine. I smiled, pleased that she would consent to even that much. Maybe if I brought it up…

"You know Bella; you could just have the doctor schedule…" I said looking over my glass of milk and stopped when I saw the anger in her face.

"Absolutely not Edward!" She said, shoving her plate across the table, it bumping into mine and standing up. I immediately felt horrible for bringing it back up. Shit, and now she wasn't going to finish her lunch when she'd only eaten a quarter of it. '_Edward __fix__ it__, apologize__!_' I berated myself.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I just…" I set my glass down and made to stand up, when she pushed a finger into my chest forcing me back down. Her face was flushed and I gulped.

"No you just listen to me Edward Anthony Cullen! I will not have a c-section just because you think its best. Dr. Beck cleared me fine for a vaginal delivery, unless there is an emergency. My blood pressure has been fine for a week now, everything is on track. You will not persuade me into having one damn it!" She spat at me then turned on her heal and started to leave the kitchen.

"Bella your lunch?" I tried, completely shocked by the amount of anger I had seen in her eyes.

"I'm not hungry!" She snarled and walked out of the kitchen. "And don't follow me Edward!" She yelled back through the doorway.

I watched her leave in stunned silence. I had never in the three years we'd been married witnessed her like that. Never once has she ever said not to follow her. I stood and picked up the lunch, I packed hers away into the fridge and then washed the dishes. How could I be so stupid to bring up the c-section thing again? I knew her feelings and yet still I brought it up. I just didn't think she would respond that way. I dried the dishes and put them away before throwing my newspaper in the recycling.

I decided I'd dragged my feet enough, maybe I'd given her enough time to cool down. I checked the basement first; I knew she wouldn't be down there. She really hadn't been into her dark room in months. I headed up stairs moving slowly. I had to find a way to apologize. I needed to let go of my own belief on what I thought was best. I got to the top of the stairs and peeked in the baby's nursery. She was sitting in the rocking chair. I knocked on the doorframe.

"What do you want Edward?" She said softly, not turning to look at me.

"I wanted to apologize." I said leaning against the door, honestly I was afraid to go into the room.

"Mmmhmmm." Was the only noise she made, I almost chuckled.

"I swear Bella that I will not bring it up again. As much as I'll want to I won't. And I find you incredibly brave for wanting to go without the meds, and without just having a repeat c-section. I apologize for thinking that my way is best." I tried my best at apologizing; pushing that part of me that was screaming how wrong it felt to say that. It honestly felt so against everything I was. She turned and held her hand out to me.

"Edward, I know this must be hard for you. I would really just like it if you stopped trying to be my doctor. That is what we pay Dr. Beck for, to take care of me. Please do this for me." She asked as I knelt down beside the chair and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"I promise love." I kissed her softly then placed our hands together on her belly, smiling when the baby pushed back. "I just love you both so much." I placed a kiss to her belly. Bell tangled her fingers into my hair and held me close.

"I know Edward; nothing bad is going to happen." She whispered.

"I wish I could completely believe that Bella. We seem to have the worst luck sometimes." I said with a chuckle. I didn't want to bring down the mood more than it already was but the truth was the truth.

"Yes well we always come through it and I believe we're stronger because of it. Everything works out in the end. I apologize for ripping into you downstairs. I don't know why I was so angry." She said with a sigh.

"Pregnancy hormones." I said and she laughed. I would give anything in my life to hear that laugh.

I would try my best from here on out to force myself not to worry so much about the birth. Everything had been going rather well, her blood pressure was back to normal miraculously after the baby shower. And she didn't even have so much of a Braxton hick's contraction. There really wasn't anything to suggest that there was a problem. So I just needed to let go and put my trust in her doctor, which was hard to do. But Bella was right. Everything would work out just fine.

**Bella's ****pov****-**

… _**December 1**__**6**__**th**__** 2011…**__** early **__**am**_

"Edward, go to bed! You look like hell." I said as I watched him trying to put together one of the boys Christmas presents. I was busy trying to wrap a few things we had picked up for our nieces and nephews. Edward was working too many shifts so he could take off a few weeks as soon as I went into labor. So his sleep was suffering.

"I need to finish this." He said frowning at the instructions again.

"You're too tired to put it together properly; we'll work on it this weekend." I said finishing up a package for Tobias and moving onto a Barbie doll for Abby.

"What if you go into labor before then? I want to have them done that way they can have them for Christmas." He replied with a 'humph' and tried again at attaching the handle bar to the push scooters we had picked out for the boys.

"Please, there are dark circles under your eyes. If I go into labor we'll have Emmett put them together for us. I wasn't even dilated at my appointment this morning. Dr. Beck doesn't think this baby is ready to come for a while yet." I thought for a moment then asked. "Would it encourage you to go if I come with you?" I set the Barbie doll box back into the black bag to hide it.

"Fine. I just really want to get all of this done." He said standing up from the floor and stretching. If he wasn't so exhausted and it wasn't so late, I'd take advantage of that body of his. But it was after 1am and he had to be to work for a 12 hour shift at 7am. "God I need to remember not to sit on the floor for so long. I'm getting to old for that." I laughed and he shot a glare at me.

"Please, you are not getting old, now sitting on the floor for two hours fighting with a scooter that probably wasn't so smart. Explain to me why again you didn't just have the store put them together?" I said as I finished placing the unwrapped toys into the big black bag and closing it before trying to stand up. I pouted when I couldn't. It was Edward's turn to chuckle. It seemed my belly had taken over everything and it made me unable to stand up on my own.

"Let me help you up. Then we'll head up to bed." He said, helping me to my feet. I looked around at the mess around us.

"We need to pick all this up before we do. The boys will see it." I said and tried to bend over and grab the bag up off the floor but Edward beat me to it.

"I'll get it, go ahead up and change. I will be up shortly." He said and turned me toward the stairs.

"Alright if you insist." I said as I made my way upstairs.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and then changed into a comfortable pair of flannel sleep pants and a camisole. I was surprised when I came back out and Edward wasn't in the room yet. I padded quietly to the stairs.

"Edward?" I called down, if I didn't have to go back down it would be great. I waited for a few minutes and didn't hear anything, so descended the stairs.

There sacked out on the couch clutching a roll of wrapping paper in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other was Edward. I walked over and pulled the items from his hands, he shifted but stayed asleep. I kissed his forehead and as quickly as my thirty-eight week pregnant body would let me I cleaned up the living room. I tucked the bag of gifts into the closet along with the half finished scooter. I took a quick look around the living room everything seemed to be in its place.

I went into one of the spare rooms and grabbed a pillow and blanket, dragging it out to the living room. I brushed the hair back from his forehead and lifted his head, pushing the pillow under. He seemed so peaceful. It was so unlike Edward to pass out so hard. I wish he hadn't been pushing himself so hard. I laid the blanket over him and kissed him once more heading back upstairs. It would be lonely in bed without him but I didn't have the heart to wake him.

**Edward's ****pov****-**

Ugh! I woke up as pain rushed through my body. I looked around me and I was tangled in a blanket on the floor in the living room. I looked at my watch it was 3am. I struggled free looking around me. Shit! I must have passed out. It appeared that Bella had cleaned up everything though. I folded the blanket and laid it with the pillow on the couch, stretched and made my way upstairs to climb into bed with my beautiful wife.

I changed into a t-shirt and flannel pants then slipped between the sheets and just as I was about to wrap my arms around Bella she turned and attacked my mouth. I groaned, in that moment I really didn't know which I wanted more to go back to sleep or ravish her, it had been over a week and I needed her. She bit my lip hard, pulling up on my shirt.

"I need you Edward!" She breathed against my mouth, I sat up and she came with me removing my shirt and tossing it. She giggled.

"Bella sweetie, we should be sleeping." I said as my hands slid under her tank pulling her closer to me, sucking her lip into my mouth, letting her know that sleep was only second place in my mind now.

"Fuck sleeping, we'll do it when we're dead." She whispered and slid her hand down into my pants and wrapped her fingers around me. Her warm hand sliding up and down.

"Fuck Bella!" I hissed out and yanked her tank up off of her body. She shifted and squirmed removing her pants then climbed onto my lap, her mouth finding mine again, she forced her tongue into my mouth and moaned. I could not believe my wife was taking control, my very pregnant wife. I groaned into her mouth, pulling her harder into my lap. She tangled her fingers into my hair pulling my mouth harder to hers. I lifted up and struggled to pull my pants down. "I need to feel you Bella, now!"

"Mm Yes Edward please." She moaned as I slipped inside her. Groaning at how wonderful it felt then there was a gush of warm wet filled my lap. She gasped and stiffened. What in the world is that?

"What the…" I said as she laughed. She kissed my cheek. Did she just pee on me?

"My water broke… I think!" She said again laughing. It clicked… and my heart was pounding in my chest. I think my brain stopped for a moment and restarted in limp mode. Holy fuck!

"Holy fuck Bella!" I almost yelled out. How could she be laughing, she pulled off of my lap and quickly climbed off the bed. "Right now?" I heard her laughing from the bathroom. She was going into labor right now?

"Yes and it keeps coming…. OH shit!" I heard her groan and I rushed off the bed. Springing across the room quickly stubbing my toe on the dresser in my rush. Crap that hurt!

"Oh shit what? Are you okay? Are you sure it's your water?" I asked as I finally got into the bathroom, she was standing one hand on her belly the other with a death grip on the counter, breathing deeply.

"Um… definitely ….water see…" She said pointing down at the small amount coming down her legs. "And the 'oh shit' was a contraction." My brain was mush. This can't be happening, and we were… no this isn't happening.

"But you weren't dilated at your appointment Bella!" I said and she started laughing. I glared at her. "This isn't funny!" I stared for a long moment while she laughed before she answered. I honestly failed to see what was so damned funny.

"Yes it is Edward, just think about it for a minute." She said reaching for a towel. "You should see your face. We need to call Rose and Emmett one of them need to come…." She trailed off and gripped the counter again and her belly. I looked at my watch 3:15 am.

"We need to get you to the hospital!" I said quickly and ran back into the bedroom and pulled my cell phone off the dresser and found Rose's name. It rang through to voice mail, so I cancelled and called their home number. On the third ring it was answered.

"What the fuck!" Emmett groaned into the phone. "Its before 4am this better be good."

"Emmett shut up, Bella is in labor!" I snapped making my way back into the bathroom.

"Oh crap man ok. I'm on my way." He said and hung up. I had never been so glad that they lived just a few blocks over, and that he didn't feel the need to ask a million questions.

Bella was sitting on the floor on a towel, with her back leaned up against the wall, her hands wrapped around her belly. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It doesn't hurt too bad." She said then bit her lip and closed her eyes. I checked my watch 3:20am, had it only been five minutes?

"Bella did you have any contractions before? Earlier tonight anything? Any bleeding? Soreness? Are you in any pain?" I asked and she frowned at me as she relaxed, I assumed the contraction letting up. I sat down next to her and checked her pulse. I moved her leg aside to look down and she smacked my shoulder and pushed me away closing her legs.

"Dr. Cullen, I need my husband right now, you know he goes by the name of Edward. Can you please find him somewhere in that pretty little head of yours and have _him_ come talk to me?" She said trying to get up from the floor. I gaped at her, and then tried to explain myself.

"Bella I just…" I started, helping her get up. But she cut me off and pushed me hard away from her.

"You aren't checking me! You're not my doctor!" She screamed at me and stormed off into the closet.

I decided I better not say anything else. I was having a really hard time dealing with this. The doctor part of me could handle it; the husband part of me was a ball of mush and was finding her rejection of me a bit hard to handle. She had two more contractions while we dressed, just as we finished I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I rushed down to let a very tired looking Emmett in.

"Where's Bella?" He asked as he dropped himself onto our couch.

"I'm right here. Edward will you go get my bag." She said as she started to come down the stairs, holding tight to the banister with one hand and her arm curled around her belly with the other. I was halfway up the stairs when she slumped down and started panting. "Please let us make it to the hospital." I heard her murmur.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked rubbing her back and kissed her temple. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick text to her doctor, letting her know when her water broke and how close together the contractions were. I helped Bella stand back up once she relaxed.

"I'm in labor Edward. What the hell do you think is wrong?" She snapped and then seeing the obvious shock on my face frowned. "I'm sorry… it is burning and well it hurts." She said as I helped her down the stairs. Where Emmett was staring wide eyed at us.

"Shit Bells, you look like hell." He said and I chose then to run back upstairs.

I didn't want to be there for whatever fall out would happen. Dr. Beck messaged me back saying she'd meet us at the hospital, she had called them and let them know we were on the way. I grabbed Bella's small suitcase and grabbed my car keys off the dresser. I spun around the room making sure there wasn't anything I was forgetting. I saw the bed and the rather large wet spot. Crap, I didn't have time to deal with that. I heard Emmett's booming voice coming up the stairs.

"You better hurry Eddie boy!"

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I was on the floor in the living room, Emmett holding me as another contraction ripped through me. I felt like I was being torn in half. Now I understood why women get an epidural. Holy fuck it hurt.

I vaguely heard Emmett even though he was yelling something at Edward. I looked up and saw Edward, my knight in shining armor, coming down the stairs. I smiled at him. I had no idea how close the contractions were. I just knew they were a lot closer than should be so early. Hopefully we wouldn't have any traffic this early in the morning to deal with. He rushed over to my side.

"Can you walk love?" He asked, he seemed calmer now than when we were upstairs in the bathroom. I felt anger flash through me as I remembered him trying to check me out! What the hell had he been thinking!

"Of course I can." I yelled at him. "I'm in labor not an invalid!" Emmett bit back his laugh and I glared at him too. "You shut up." He looked away quickly… smart boy!

"Okay sweetie, let's get you into the car. I'll feel much better once we get you to the hospital." Edward said as he helped me up from the floor.

"See I can stand all on my own." I said and made two steps toward the door to the garage when another contraction ripped through nearly sending me face first to the floor. Edward grabbed me before I made it there, rubbing my back in circles. He was whispering something but I couldn't understand what it was.

"Hey Edward man are they supposed to be happening so close like that?" Emmett said as Edward hoisted me up off the floor carrying me out into the garage.

"Not totally, unless she's been having contractions and didn't know about it." He said sitting me in his car. "She said she wasn't dilated at her appointment… I thought we had more time."

"Hey, I'm right here!" I said and they both stared at me. Then Edward shook his head and snapped out of whatever stupor he fell into.

"Sorry love. Let me get you to the hospital." He said leaning into the car to try to buckle me. Gosh can't I do anything myself? I smacked his hands away and he protested but gave up quickly, standing and shutting the door. I finished bucking myself.

As he was rounding the front of the car I had another contraction, gripping the leather seat beneath me I tried not to scream. They were getting worse! I was thankful the water had stopped leaking out of me. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe through the stupid contraction.

"I let Dr. Beck know we're on our way." He said as he backed out of the driveway. I wanted to know how the hell he could be so calm right now.

"Great." I ground out between my teeth as the contraction finally subsided.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired and I wanted to strangle him. Had I just thought he was my knight in shining armor? I was wrong, he did this to me.

"How am I feeling?" I asked incredulously. "_Your _baby is trying to rip its way out of _my_ body and you want to know how I'm feeling? Well doctor Phil, I feel like shit!" I yelled at him. His mouth fell open then snapped shut. Good boy, don't say anything, just keep your pretty mouth shut.

I felt the baby kick at my ribs as another contraction started. I couldn't stop the scream this time, and my fingers clenched tight into Edward's thigh. He swerved and grabbed my hand trying to pry it off him. The pain was overwhelming and it literally felt like my crotch was burning.

"Oh god Edward it hurts!" I screamed out holding my belly with the other hand. I gripped tighter and held my breath, hoping the pain would go away.

"Breathe Bella, you have to breathe or you'll hurt yourself or the baby." He said quickly still trying to pull my hand away from his thigh. I sucked in a big breath and felt light headed as the contraction slowly went away. He was able to finally pull my hand off his thigh, he rubbed it briskly. I immediately started crying. I can't believe I hurt him.

"I'm so …. S-s-Sorry! I did-dn't mean to h-hurt you." I said between my sobs and he groaned grabbing my hand.

"Don't cry Bella, we're almost to the hospital. I'm okay trust me. Everything's going to be okay." He said trying to calm me. Another contraction started and I bit my lip and gripped his hand. "Shit less than two minutes!" I heard him say as I pressed my legs together, the burning feeling causing me to gasp.

Ten minutes and god knows how many fucking contractions later, we finally pulled up to the hospital, Edward braking hard as we came to a halt in front of the Emergency entrance. He was out of the car after putting it in park, without even shutting it off. He rushed around the front and pulled open my door, lifting me out of the car. He carried me into the hospital. As we got closer to the desk another contraction grabbed me and I screamed out in pain. Oh fuck it hurt!

"Shh Bella it'll be okay." Edward cooed in my ear. Then he said something to someone else as I gripped tightly onto him, focusing on getting through the contraction I didn't hear what he said. Then we were walking again.

"Bella, Edward. You got here rather quickly." I heard Dr. Beck's voice coming through the haze as the contraction eased up.

"Yeah, I may have broken a few speed limits on the way here. Her contractions are under two minutes apart. She said there is lots of burning." He said trying frantically to explain to Dr. Beck.

"When did this all start again?" She asked as she led us into a room.

"Just after 3am." He said, omitting what we were doing when it started. The memory made me laugh. Man we could have had sex one more time. But oh no the baby decided it was time to come! I laughed harder and Edward laid me down on the bed. "Bella, are you alright?" He brushed the hair back from my face.

"Yes, I can't believe the baby decided to come during sex! It could have been so good too!" I laughed out even harder as his face went pale then flushed as Dr. Beck snorted behind us. My laughing stopped immediately as another contraction started; I had a death grip on Edward's forearms and bit my lip.

"Fuck Bella let go!" He ground out trying to pull away from me. "Shit that hurts!" No really!

"Good." I snapped panting hard through the contraction but not letting go. It wouldn't hurt him to feel what I'm going through for him! He whimpered and then as the contraction faded away my fingers finally released him and he stepped back quickly rubbing his arms.

"Bella, let Edward help you get out of your clothes. Edward, I'll be just outside in the hall, as soon as you have the gown on her I'll come in and check her and have the nurse get everything else set up." She said and we both nodded. Then she left the room quickly pulling the door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry." I cried, overcome with tears again, and Edward quickly pulled me to him to hug me tightly. He smoothed his fingers through my hair.

"Shh, don't cry. Its okay, I'm fine. I promise, you just caught me off guard, next time, please grab my hand." He murmured into my ear and quickly helped me undress. We were just slipping the gown on me when another contraction started. I grabbed him tightly and screamed. There was tons of pressure in my butt region I didn't know if that was normal.

"So much pressure!" I screamed out as the pain ripped through my body. Somehow during the contraction Edward got me to the bed. I looked up at his face and it was pale with panic. "I want meds!" I gasped out. I didn't think I could do this anymore.

"Okay." He said nodding his head, he got to the door just as Dr. Beck and a nurse came through it.

"We heard her screaming in the hallway." The nurse said. "My name is Judy, I'll be your labor nurse. If you need anything at all let me know." She said then busied herself with some machines beside the bed. And wrapping a band around my middle.

"Drugs." I said and Dr. Beck chuckled.

"Bella, can you spread your legs for me. I'm going to check your progress, and then we'll see about getting you that epidural." She sat on the end of the bed and put on a glove. She held one of my knees and I felt very uncomfortable, just as she was checking me another contraction hit, by this time the nurse had me hooked up and we could see the peak on the machine. Edward was holding my hand and cooing in my ear. I couldn't understand anything he was saying. "Bella, we won't have time for that epidural." Dr. Beck said quickly and stood up, throwing the glove in the trash.

"What?" Both Edward and I said at the same time.

"No I can't do this without it. Please Edward tell her." I cried as Dr. Beck talked to the nurse quickly and she rushed from the room. "Please!" I begged. Edward looked torn I hadn't let go of his hand. He looked up at Dr. Beck; he looked as if he was going to say something when she cut him off.

"She's already fully dilated, and the baby is already at plus one station. Bella we're going to have you push just as soon as the nurse comes back." She said patting my leg. "Edward, just have her breathe through the contractions for now." And she walked out of the room.

"I can't do this. I can't do this!" I chanted as another contraction started and I grabbed his hand. Oh god… why can't I have the drugs. This hurts to bad.

"Breathe Bella, come on sweetie. You can do this, you're strong and brave and you can do this." Edward was telling me.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. I saw him bite his lip. His cell phone started ringing as the contraction was going away and I pushed him off of me. "Answer your damn phone!" I tried to turn over on my side, hoping the pain wouldn't be worse. I focused on the baby's heartbeat that was filling the room. It was somewhat soothing.

"Hi." He squeaked into his phone. "Yes Alice, I know…. Okay tell the others." He said quickly and shut his phone then was back at my side as the nurse wheeled in a cart with Dr. Beck hot on her heals.

"Are we ready?" She asked and Edward gulped and I gripped his hand. Willing him to tell them I wasn't. That I couldn't do this!

"No!" I squeaked out. "I can NOT do this." I said as another contraction started. Oh god Oh god!

"Yes you can Bella, breath in and out deeply through your nose. In…. Out…" She said softly as Edward stood still as a stone. "Edward, you need to help her while we finish getting ready. You've done this before come on. I know it's a little different since she's your wife but she needs you right now." I heard through the haze of pain as I tried to breathe like she said.

Edward came alive then and grabbed my hand and leaned over and kissed my forehead. He told me again that I could do this. He and the nurse helped sit me up a bit more as Dr. Beck helped place my legs in the stirrups, another contraction gripped me. They let me breath through this one. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. My pelvis felt like it was ripping in two. I just concentrated on breathing and trying hard not to break Edward's hand.

"Okay Bella, during the next contraction I want you to try to push. If you make them good we may have the baby here quickly. I want you to push like your having a bowel movement. Think about pushing straight out of your bottom." She said and watched the monitor as I nodded. "Okay here one comes. Remember to breath and push until we get to 10. Edward you count… Go"

As she said go I felt the contraction start and so I pushed. It relieved some of the pain. It felt better than doing nothing. I tried to remember to breathe. It was hard, so much going on. I heard Edward say ten and I flopped back, I hadn't even realized I was curled up over my belly. I was panting hard.

"Good job Bella, just a few more pushes." Dr. Beck said smiling.

"Baby the head is right there, I can see it." Edward said kissing my forehead. I couldn't even talk, my body was on fire and I could feel another contraction coming. "I'll help you." He said slipping an arm around my back. As the contraction started I started to push, screaming as the splitting feeling got worse. I didn't even make it to 6 before I had to stop.

"I c-can't…" I panted out trying to catch my breath.

"Yes you can." Edward said firmly and looked up at the monitor. "You're so close Bella, you can do it. Another one is coming."

"Bella, focus on pushing. The faster you get through this the sooner you can hold your baby." Dr. Beck said.

"But I can't…" I said as another contraction started and I screamed, it hurt so badly. I sucked in a breath and held it willing the pain to stop.

"Breathe Bella! If you aren't going to push you still have to breathe." Dr. Beck snapped at me. "Now listen, you're going to push on the next contraction. Do you hear me?"

"It hurts!" I cried out and Edward kissed my forehead again, holding me closely.

"It will be over soon baby please just push." He said sweetly into my ear, brushing my wet sweat soaked hair away. "Please push." He said watching the monitor as another contraction started. I curled forward over my belly and gave it my all.

"The head's crowning." Dr. Beck announced. "Keep pushing. Come on Bella you can do it."

"Brown hair Bella!" Edward said as I flopped back. Breathing hard, the edges of my vision fuzzy. He sounded awfully excited, I was so fucking happy for him. Who the hell cares what color hair the baby has as its coming out?

"Shut up Edward." I screamed at him. "Just shut the hell up!" I felt another contraction coming.

"Come on Bella push!" Dr. Beck instructed and I curled again, pushing as hard as I could. "Heads out stop pushing." Oh god now she wants me to stop.

"No I need to push." I screeched. My body was screaming at me to push, why wouldn't they let me push!

"No you have to stop, just a minute, breathe through and on the next contraction you can push. I promise." Edward said quickly into my ear. Just then I could feel another contraction start.

"Push Bella and your baby will be here." Dr. Beck said. And I pushed as hard as I could then there was a gush of water all over the bed.

"It's a girl!" Edward yelled from beside me and kissed me as the sweetest cry filled the room. "Oh Bella it's a girl and she's beautiful just like you!"

"Elaina Renee." I whispered out, as my doctor laid her on my chest. I panted just absolutely happy that the pain was gone. And then I cried. All I wanted in that moment was my mom. And I couldn't have her. I felt so alone.

"Beautiful." I heard Edward say beside me as he kissed me again and I felt something wet hit my face. I looked up into his eyes and there were tears. In his eyes I saw his love for me, for our daughter and I didn't feel alone anymore. I had Edward. "You did so beautifully Bella. So amazing! I love you!"

"I love you Edward." I managed to croak out and looked down at our daughter. My heart melted as I finally found myself complete and whole.


	34. Chapter 34

**Characters are Stephenie Meyer's, blame me for the story.**

At First Sight

Chapter Thirty Four

**Edward's pov-**

…_**December 16**__**th**__** 2011…**_

A daughter… I had a daughter, a beautiful tiny little thing. I sat looking down on Elaina as she lay in my arms. Bella was in the bathroom grumbling about hospital underwear. I chuckled and leaned down and kissed my daughter's forehead. She wrinkled her nose and peeked one little eye open. Just the slightest shade of blue green, it wouldn't be long before they were just like mine and the boys. I was sad about that. I wished that she would get brown eyes like Bella. She had quite a bit of brown hair on her head, even after it was washed it still stuck up all over. Bella found it hilarious, saying that it was exactly like the boys. My poor children; cursed with the same unruly hair that I had.

I could not believe how much she mirrored Bella. She had the same heart shaped face, and a tiny upturned nose. Even the little dimple in her top lip was the same. She was so tiny. For being only two weeks early we were astonished at her small 5 pounds and 4 ounces. She was 18 inches long. Her tiny hands had the thinnest little fingers and her toes were just as adorable and dainty. I couldn't believe I could make, well it wasn't totally my doing, something so dainty and tiny. The boys had been large for being four weeks early and twins.

"So tiny huh?" Bella's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as I looked up at her. She was trying to fight her hospital gown into submission along with a robe the hospital had given her. I smiled at her then looked back down to see both of Elaina's eyes staring at me, blinking frequently.

"Very, none of the others were so small." I said, remembering my nieces and nephews. All of them were over 6 and a half pounds. Kalie was the largest at 9 pounds 3 ounces, and I remember thinking then that she was tiny.

"The boys were, but not by too much." Bella answered sitting beside me on the couch, wincing slightly. I felt horrible for her, not only had she had to go through labor without pain medication but Elaina was in such a hurry that Bella ended up with a second degree tear, nothing that two stitches couldn't take care of. "She's so beautiful Edward, just wait until the others see her." She whispered, running her finger tip down over Elaina's nose.

"Alice called a little while ago; they are planning to come in around 3pm this afternoon. I told her we hadn't been to sleep yet. She promised to be patient." I said as Elaina squeaked as she yawned, it was the most beautiful little sound. Both Bella and I laughed.

"That probably means she's out buying a full wardrobe for Elaina, even though we have a closet and dresser filled already with clothing." Bella said softly as she yawned. "I feel absolutely wasted."

"Well I wonder why?" I said sarcastically and she chuckled, I knew sort of how she felt. I had only gotten two hours of sleep before we had to rush to the hospital, and the night before that I had only gotten four hours. I was exhausted. But I was pretty certain it was nothing compared to the amount of exhaustion that Bella had to be feeling. "Are you in any pain? I mean other than the obvious?"

"No not really. The ibuprofen really helped, and oh my god, am I totally in love with witch hazel wipes! I'm so swollen and saggy; you'll never want to touch me again." She replied with a grimace and I tried hard not to laugh. One because her comment on witch hazel wipes was something I had heard from both Alice and Rosalie at one time, and second because the idea of never touching her again was just plain laughable. She'd given me the most precious gift.

"That is hardly likely." I finally was able to say while she scowled at me and punched my shoulder lightly.

"I'm going to bed. Bring Elaina for me? I'd like to try to get her to latch again. I don't want them to give her a bottle." She said as she slowly stood up, I stood too helping her. She walked slowly to the bed and I helped her as best I could with one arm, our daughter squirming in my other one. Once she was settled I sadly handed over Elaina. I missed her slight weight in my arms already. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Over there." I said pointing to the couch. Bella frowned, and then set about getting Elaina in position.

"Really Edward, that is ridiculous. You're twice as long as it is." She said as she tried to get our daughter to open her mouth, so she could latch properly. "Come on princess, open up!" She whispered and smiled when finally Elaina did.

"It folds out love. I'll be fine. Do you need anything else? Would you like me to stay up until she falls asleep?" I asked as I pulled out the small thing I was going to use as a bed, a very sad excuse for a bed. I then grabbed a pillow and blanket out of the cabinet beside it. And honestly it was better than nothing, I'd slept on worse.

"No I think I'll be fine. I can page a nurse if I need something. Get some sleep Edward, you need it." She said, not looking up from where our daughter was latched and nursing.

"Alright, but wake me okay? You shouldn't have to page a nurse." I said as I stretched out on the bed, my muscles and bones grumbling because I had just been up too many hours. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to put it on vibrate and checked the time. It said the time was just after 6:30am, a lot had happened since 4:32 when Elaina was born. I popped it back into my pocket and I laid my head on the pillow and looked up at Bella on the bed, she was smiling so sweetly.

"Go to sleep Edward. I love you." She whispered as my eyes drifted closed. I was asleep before I could even utter a response.

I was jolted awake by my cell phone vibrating against my hip. I groaned and dragged my body to a sitting position. I pulled it out of my pocket and set it beside me on the couch. Not even looking at it. I rubbed my face and opened my eyes slowly. I stood quickly when I saw Bella's bed empty.

"Bella?" I croaked and then I heard her laugh.

"In the bathroom. Good afternoon sweetie." She said as she walked out, pulling the robe the hospital had supplied her with tighter around her. I picked up the phone quickly and looked at the time it was just after 2pm. "You slept like a dead weight. Right through Ellie's three screaming fits and 5 diaper changes." She said as she made her way to her bed.

"Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry." I said crossing to help her climb back into her bed. I can't believe I could be so horrible to sleep through all of that. I was a horrible husband, here she had just given birth to our daughter without meds, had barely slept the night before she went into labor and I had slept for eight straight hours.

"It's okay, you needed to sleep, and the nurses were very helpful. I did call your mom though, and they are waiting for us to call again and let them know we're ready for visitors." She explained as she got situated.

"I still feel bad. I mean I should have helped." I said sitting down on the edge of the bed, peeking over into the bassinette where Elaina was sleeping. "Ellie huh?" I asked and eyed Bella. I didn't think we would be shortening it to anything.

"It works." She said with a shrug and smiled. "Do you think you could run to the car and get my bag now?" Again another thing I failed at. I frowned. I mean couldn't I have used my brain a bit more last night, or rather this morning. "Don't be mad at yourself Edward. It happened really fast and both of us were too tired earlier to remember. So don't beat yourself up over it." She said, knowing me all too well.

"Alright love. Is there anything else you'd like? Maybe some food? You seem awful chipper for someone who just went through a labor." I said with a smile, she returned it and kissed me.

"We'll have the family bring Panera or something, I've already eaten. I'm chipper because I have my wonderful husband here with me, and our new little princess is sleeping soundly. Also, my doctor was here and cleared us both to go home whenever we're ready. I'm tender but doing great." She smiled wide at the being cleared to go home part. I was looking forward to that as well. I wanted her to stay one more night though. We'd go home tomorrow, besides they had to still do the carseat and hearing tests.

"Okay, I will be back shortly. I love you." I kissed her and got up off the bed, and grabbed my car keys and headed out to the parking lot.

As I tried to locate it I prayed that whoever ended up parking it didn't scratch it. I found it in the back and took a quick walk around it. I breathed a sigh of relief when my inspection didn't turn up a scratch or dent. I pulled the bag out of the back and then leaned against the car. Everything hit me at once. I had a daughter. Bella, my beautiful, wonderful, sweet wife had given me another wonderful gift, a daughter, as if giving me her love wasn't enough. After we had given up hope of her getting pregnant again. Everything I could have ever wished for I got. Every prayer answered. I couldn't stop the tears as they gripped me and I slid down and sat on the cold wet pavement of the parking lot. It was almost too much to bear, all the love I felt for them was magnified. I didn't think I could survive it, everything was so overwhelming. How had I been so blessed? What had I done to deserve so much and still get more.

**Bella's pov-**

When Edward returned with my bag and a coffee for himself he looked like he had been crying. His eyes were rimmed with red. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing. And his smile was genuine, and it wouldn't leave his face. I figured at some point he would tell me. He helped me get dressed into a pair of very comfortable pajamas. Then we called our family to come meet our new addition. I nursed Ellie again and had just finished when I heard Anthony's voice coming down the hall. I smiled wide and Edward looked up from the magazine he was reading. Just as he stood Anthony came barreling through the door.

"Where is my baby!" He squealed as Edward grabbed him swinging him up and Anthony giggled. The rest of the family filed in behind him, Edward grabbed Andrew once he was within arms reach and set them both at the foot of my bed.

"Right here little man." He said and they both looked at Elaina excitedly.

"A GIRL!" Anthony screamed out! "I have a sister! Andrew it's a girl I told you see it's a sister!" He said while bouncing on the bed. Andrew wrinkled his nose while everyone else laughed.

"Well… can you finally tell us all the nitty gritty details?" Alice said in a huff. I giggled, I knew she was pissed that we hadn't told her everything over the phone.

Edward relayed all the important details, thankfully leaving out the embarrassing way that it all started. I rested while everyone asked questions and took turns holding her. I was so happy to see how warm and kind Anthony and Andrew were toward her. They were very excited to have her with us. I knew that Andrew was a bit disappointed that he got a sister instead of another brother but even he smiled and asked to hold her. Everyone was wrapped around her teeny tiny fingers by the time they left.

Later that night I sat on my bed watching Edward hum softly to Elaina as he sat on the small couch. She was cooing softly. I had never been more grateful for anything in my life. Than to be able to give the man I loved a chance to cuddle and love his own little one. I felt that old guilt over the boys trying to move in. He looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back at him and he went back to playing with his little princess.

"Are you truly happy Edward?" I asked softly, and he looked back up at me, his eye brows furrowed just a bit.

"Have I ever given you cause to believe that I am not?" He asked in return. I bit my lip; no, he hadn't but I still fought sometimes with the fact that maybe he took us on only because he felt he had to. I shook my head. "Bella, listen. I know things started really weird for us. But honestly the last three years of my life, since you came back, have been brighter and happier than any others in my life. Even with some of the weird crap we've had to put up with and go through. All the sadness and pain was worth it. I would not trade one moment of any of it." I couldn't help but smile and quickly brushed away the tears that were quickly making tracks down my face.

"Thank you Edward." I said and he smiled, rising slowly from the couch, holding Elaina close to him. He sat on the side of the bed next to me; he laid our daughter on the pillow on my lap and wrapped an arm around my waist. He leaned his head on my shoulder, pulling me closer. We both looked down on Elaina as she looked up at us.

"Thank you Isabella, for everything. For loving our sons, for loving my family, and for giving me more love than I could have ever deserved. I promise you, I am truly happy." He kissed my neck softly. "I love you, forever."

I turned and kissed him back softly on the lips. "Forever sounds pretty good to me." I said and he smiled kissing me back.

**Edward's pov-**

…_**December 2**__**4**__**th**__** 2011…**_

Emmett, Jasper and I sat nervously in Emmett's monster of a truck, outside a two story colonial; I was trying desperately to get the nerve up to get out first. Why I had let Emmett talk me into this I wasn't sure, and Jasper was just as nervous. Our wives were likely to kill us. I knew that Bella would quite possibly skin my hide knowing that we have a newborn in the house. But they were already paid for, Emmett was paying and they were Christmas gifts after all.

"I can't do this." Jasper said from his seat, staring at the house. He was echoing my thoughts.

"Man up Jaz; you too Edward. They are just puppies." Emmett said from the driver's seat as he finally opened the door to get out. I sighed heavily and hopped out. My brother was bound to get me in some serious trouble; the only solace I took was that he would be going down with me. Jasper followed behind me his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Alice is going to be pissed. I just know that one of her designer shoes is going to get chewed." Jasper mumbled as we made our way up behind Emmett to the door.

Great Dane puppies… where in the world had Emmett come up with this one. And with all the secrecy behind our little trip here and picking them up at 10pm at night I knew that Rosalie hadn't cleared this. I had to admit though I had at one time thought of getting the boys a dog. Emmett rang the door bell and we all stood there in the cold quietly waiting for someone to answer.

An hour later we had three very adorable puppies curled up in their carriers in the back of Emmett's truck, heading back toward my house. We had filled out all of their paperwork. I was worried at first that maybe they were mutts, but the lady that Emmett had bought them from showed all the proper certificates. She had a file on each of the dogs explaining what each of them had been treated for, and they had each been fitted with a microchip in case they were they ever get lost. That was a pretty cool feature, and incredibly smart, it would come in handy for Emmett when he left the gate open again to his backyard. The seller also gave us supplies to get us through the next couple days when we'd be able to go pick up things after Christmas.

"Still think this was a bad idea?" Emmett asked as we pulled into my driveway, and parked.

"Well they are sort of cute." Jasper said as I hopped out.

"I think the wives are going to be pissed, but not too badly, it is after all Christmas. It's for the kids. I just am not looking forward to poop scooping." I said punching in the code for our garage, I opened one of the doors and walked back to the back of the truck. Emmett was already hefting the food and some other things out of the truck. "So who gets which dog?"

"I think I'll take the brown one." Jasper said as Emmett set two of the boxes on the ground.

"I'll take the silver one. I hope a female will smooth it over a bit more with Bella." I said and Emmett laughed.

"Dude, nothing is going to smooth it over easy. The boys are going to love the gift though. Jordan has been begging for a dog for six months. At least I'll have a companion when Rosie throws my ass in the dog house." Emmett said as he carried the carrier with the silver puppy curled up in it. She was the runt and so cute. "Besides I only think you want the silver one because she'll match your Volvo."

"Oh ho… so funny Emmett." I said taking the carrier from him and taking it into the garage. I looked up and Bella was standing at the door with her hand on her hip, a burp cloth over one shoulder and a smirk. Jasper stopped dead in his tracks with a carrier, he was staying with us along with Alice, Abby and Tobias, so they'd 'open' their puppy here with us. Emmett's laughs stopped when he saw Bella too. Crap!

"And what do you guys think you're doing?" She asked one eyebrow quirking up, just then Alice joined her and Jasper groaned, setting the carrier down in the garage.

"Um… guys… I'll catch ya tomorrow afternoon." Emmett said as he dashed out of the garage and back into the truck. Damn coward!

"We were just getting the last Christmas presents… shouldn't you be sleeping love?" I asked as I set my own carrier down and walked toward her. She put her hand up telling me to stop. Alice eyed both Jasper and I, hands on her hips and a smirk came across her face as well.

"I'll go to sleep when I'm ready. It looks like you two have pet carriers there with you. What's in them?" Bella asked taking a step into the garage, pressing the button to close the door.

"Crap there goes our escape…" I heard Jasper mumble behind me. Bella continued to walk past us as Alice leaned against the doorframe. Just then one of the puppies started to whine. Bella walked up to the one at Jasper's feet and squatted down.

"Sounds like a puppy." Alice said without any emotion. I was waiting for the explosion; I think Jasper was as well. There was nothing like a pissed off Alice. Bella sighed and popped open the carrier, reaching in and pulling out Jasper and Alice's pup.

"It is a puppy, by the looks of it there are two puppies. Only they are rather large…" Bella said as she walked back towards Alice holding one of them. Alice took the little guy and smiled at him. I almost breathed out in relief. At least they hadn't started screaming at us yet. "So who are these for?" Bella inquired turning back around and heading to the carrier that held 'our' new puppy.

"The…" I started, but had to clear my throat to continue. "Kids… one is ours and the one Alice is holding is theirs." I finished and Alice's eyes went wide. Crap here it comes…

"Jasper what the hell!" She screeched out causing both puppies to startle and start to whimper and whine.

"Hey it was Emmett's idea, and both Abby and Toby wanted a dog! So… I figured why not for Christmas." Jasper said, shifting uncomfortably. Alice stalked toward him glaring the whole while. "Alice I'm sorry I didn't clear it with you." He squeaked out. It was sad to see a grown man of 35 be reduced to squeaking out answers to his wife that came only to his mid chest level. I turned to look at Bella, she had finally pulled our puppy out of the carrier and was rubbing her ears.

"Well, I think they are adorable." Bella started. "But they aren't for the kids, they aren't old enough to take care of them. Edward, I hope you realize you're taking on all the responsibility of walking, feeding, and cleaning up after this pup, because I will not take it on!" She said looking at me. God she wasn't mad. I finally breathed out a deep sigh of relief.

"I know love. I take it gladly. The boys will love her, and it's a great learning experience." I said, I wondered when she would ask what type of a dog they were.

"Jasper, I'm so disappointed in you." I heard Alice saying, she was frowning, but petting the dogs head. Then I caught it, the evil little pixie had a glint in her eye. I looked back at Bella and noticed it in her eyes too.

"You knew!" I said out loud, everyone looked at me. "Jaz they knew about the puppies." He looked back at Alice as she and Bella started laughing.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"Rose, she called us a little while ago, said a woman called looking for Emmett about some puppies she had sold him. Emmett must have dropped his cell phone." Bella explained and kissed the puppy on the head. "She really is adorable. A puppy was a good idea Edward."

"Yeah, Tobias is going to be over the moon." Alice said as she too played with the pup she was holding. Both Jasper and I started laughing. And to think we spent the last two hours worried out of our minds about how they would react.

"I honestly thought you would take my head off." Jasper said as he kissed Alice on the cheek. "So what are we going to name him?"

"I say we let Abby and Tobias decide the name. It's getting rather late we should finish setting out the gifts and get to bed. You know the kids will be up early." Alice said handing him back the puppy.

"We'll just get the puppies set up out here and then be in." I said as Bella handed me our puppy and kissed my cheek.

"Alright dear, love you." Bella murmured against my cheek and headed inside just as I heard Elaina starting to squeak over the baby monitor in the living room. "Duty calls…" Bella said as she disappeared into the house, Alice following closely behind her.

"Damn dude, we got off easily!" I said as I pulled out the food bowls and put a little down for the puppies in the corner they were busy wandering around smelling things. Jasper got them a bowl of water and chuckled.

"I wonder if Emmett is fairing as well." He said as he set the bowl down for the puppies. "And we may not do so well once we tell the girls that they are Great Danes…I doubt that will go over very well."

"Yeah, well at least they didn't kill us." I said as we made our way in to the house. "Have a good night Jasper; I'm going to see if I can help Bella with Elaina."

He nodded and headed toward the bedroom that he and Alice were staying in. I turned off the lights in the living room, noticing a huge pile of gifts underneath the Christmas tree. I shook my head and smiled. I couldn't believe we'd gotten off with the girls accepting the puppies so easily. I really looked forward to the boys waking up in the morning. Andrew would be beside himself. He had put a puppy on his Christmas list. He'd even underlined it three times then circled it. I laughed thinking of Anthony's list. He had written only one thing on there, a sister, and then 'Santa Please?' after it. He got that before Christmas.

I walked into the nursery expecting to see Bella but it was empty. So I went and checked on the boys. They were sound asleep in their bed, Abby was curled up at the foot with her favorite Tinkerbell blanket and Tobias was crashed out on the other bed, half of his small body hanging over the side, I was amazed he was still actually on the bed. I leaned over and kissed both boys on the forehead. I turned Tobias over and pulled the blanket back up over him and closed the door behind me.

I slowly made my way to our room, opening the door I smiled. Bella was sitting in our bed nursing Elaina. It was honestly the most beautiful sight to see. I was so glad that things had started to get easier for her with the nursing. When her milk first came in when we got home Elaina decided she didn't want to latch anymore, she would have a fit. So Bella would have to pump first then coax Elaina to nurse. It had just started to get better. Bella looked up and smiled.

"Hi love, need any help with anything?" I asked as I pulled my shirt off, making my way into our bathroom to throw it into the hamper.

"Nope, she's just about done then hopefully we'll get some sleep. Thank you for getting the boys a puppy. It's a good thing we have a large backyard. Great Danes can get rather large." She said as I brushed my teeth. I nearly gagged myself with my tooth brush when I flinched. I quickly spit into the sink and peered around the corner at her. "Yeah Cullen, I know what breed it is." She smirked at me.

I quickly finished my teeth and changed into a pair of sleep pants. I should have known she would know which type it was. I vaguely remembered the photo shoot she did with a local woman's show dog. Oh well, she didn't seem mad about it.

"Is that why you said it's my responsibility?" I asked as I walked back into our bedroom, turning off the bathroom light as I went.

"Yeah, once she gets big enough the boys won't be able to walk her alone. They are good gentle dogs though so I'm not worried. Plus you probably just totally made Christmas for Andrew." She said as I climbed in beside her. Elaina was sleeping on her shoulder; Bella shifted over and then laid her on the bed between us, and then laid down on her side. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." I leaned over Elaina and kissed Bella softly, then turned out the lamp on my side of the bed.

**Bella's pov-**

Ah Christmas morning… I was exhausted and now there was screaming and giggling coming up the stairs from the living room. I turned over and buried my face in my pillow. I heard Edward chuckle from across the room. I'm so glad he's getting a good chuckle out of this. I turned my head and took a peek at the alarm clock 7:10am, couldn't they sleep a little later. Elaina decided to be up three times between midnight and 6am so I really could have used a few more hours.

"It's time to wake up Mommy…" I heard Edward say in an attempted baby voice as he put Elaina right near my head. I giggled. He could be so silly. "I want to eat mommy!" He said again and I sat up.

"Did you make coffee? Are Jasper and Alice up yet with them down there? Has breakfast been started?" I fired off questions as I took Elaina from him and got comfortable. He chuckled and shook his head at me.

"You're not supposed to be worrying about any of that today. You know the rules." He said, leaning to kiss me softly on the lips. Oh what I would give to be six weeks from now. I nipped his lip as he pulled back. "Bella…" He rolled his eyes at me and stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed and head down. Do you need anything?"

"Coffee would be really nice." I answered turning to play with Elaina's feet a bit. I loved watching her pull them away quickly, and wrinkle her nose. She was so sweet. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead and felt something small sat on my legs. I looked up and there was a small box. "What's this?" I asked as I picked it up, Edward was sitting on the foot of the bed looking away.

"Open it and find out." He said turning to smile at me.

I smiled back and pulled the paper off the box. It was just a plain black box. I furrowed my brow. I lifted the lid and gasped. Inside nestled in lime green shredded paper there was a silver bracelet, I reached in and lifted it up. Each of the children's names was stamped into it. It was simple and beautiful and so very me.

"There is one more in there." Edward said with a smile as I pushed aside the lime green paper. He was right there was a smaller one. I could feel the little prickles of tears. "She won't be able to wear it for a while."

"Edward, they are beautiful! Thank you so much!" I said reaching over and pulling him to me and kissing him hard on the lips. I loved this man! I let my hand run down his arm as he slowly pulled away, that's when I noticed he had a matching band, only his band had our names and the date of our marriage stamped on it. I couldn't stop the tears now, they fell freely. How had I gotten so wonderfully blessed by having this man in my life? "I love you so much Edward. They are lovely!" He smiled brightly.

"I know they aren't much but I didn't know what else to get you. I was going to get you a new studio but with Elaina, I'd rather you stayed home and not work. Unless of course you want to but for right now it's not important. I love you Bella, and I would give you anything in the world." He whispered as he kissed me on the cheek. "And I mean anything."

And he would, I knew he would because he was my life, and I was his. He'd already given me so much; forgiveness, acceptance, family, and love. Unconditional and beautiful undying love, whether I had deserved it or not. It was manifested in the three children we had together. It was made brighter by the laughs that were drifting up from the living room. Every little piece of this life he had given to me.

Four hours later I found myself sitting amongst a huge pile of wrapping paper. It looked as if a gift wrapping store had puked in my living room. Andrew was rolling around with Sassy, our new Great Dane puppy, and Toby was joined by his new puppy Bucky; further shredding Christmas paper all over the living room. I don't think I had ever heard Andrew and Anthony scream so loudly when they saw their puppy. I was so glad we recorded it, it was definitely priceless. Edward had also gotten them each a bracelet just like Elaina's. They weren't as enthusiastic about them but put them on seeing that Edward wore one as well.

Everyone was here, filling my living room to the max. I never would get tired of seeing all of our family in one room. There were so many of us and yet it didn't ever feel crowded. I had once loathed Christmas; to me it meant spending it with either of my parents, never together. Ever since I met Edward and became a Cullen the holiday had changed, and this one seemed extremely more special than any other. We had gotten a wonderful gift, our daughter who was currently sleeping in her doting father's arms, and our sons were with us; despite someone trying to take them from us. This holiday could have been so different. We definitely were cherishing every moment. I knew that we would continue no matter what life threw our way.

* * *

><p><em>An: Well my dears this is the end of this story. I know that it's altered from the first posting as that one went to 40 chapters plus an Epilogue, but it was mostly fluff. So I've decided to break them down and post them as outtakes after I rework the Epilogue a little._

_Thank you so much for reading, reccing and reviewing. I love that some have gotten a great joy out of this story. _

_I have a facebook page although I'm horrible at keeping up with it but feel free to look me up. The link is on my profile page as well as a few other one shots I've written, I'll try to add the rest of my stuff back soon. Well anything that I've completed._

_Thank you again, lots of love ~Crissa_


	35. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters within it **__**belong solely**__** to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I am merely using them for our own enjoyment.**_

At First Sight

Epilogue

**Edward's ****pov****-**

… _**July 12**__**th**__** 2033 … **_

I watched as Bella slipped into the pale green dress she would be wearing today. It played well with her deep brown locks as they tumbled down her back, small amounts of gray had worked their way into it. Her pale smooth skin shimmered beautifully in the sun that spilled through our bedroom window. Twenty five years hadn't changed her beauty. I would say that it only enhanced it. Today was our twenty fifth wedding anniversary, and the day that our youngest would marry. Bella looked at me over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"Edward honey, will you zip me please?" I stood and stepped up behind her, zipping the dress and placing a kiss to the side of her neck. She sighed softly and reached back lacing her fingers into my hair as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against me. "Twenty five years. Can you believe it?"

"Yes, I never doubted it." I answered softly. Every year full of more love than any one man had a right to have, every year with the only love of my life. If only some of those years had been as easy as the ones before them. This year had not been as pleasant as it should have or could have been. "I didn't bank on so much sorrow though." She turned swiftly and held my face in her hands.

"Not today Edward. Let's just try to be happy today." She whispered against my lips then kissed me. She pulled back and smiled. "Besides, for every sad thing that has happened to us and our family, equally wonderful things have. Just think of Caden, Michael, and Rebecca. Think of all the wonderful people who have joined our family. Surely the good outweighs the bad." She let her hands fall from my face and she took my hands squeezing a little. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but we'll be reminded the moment we all get to the beach Bella." I stepped back and sat on our bed. She sat beside me. I just couldn't seem to shake the sadness. I felt it trying to seep in and grab me again. Bella was so much stronger than I was. It saddened me that it was because she had lost more than the rest of us. She took my hand and linked our fingers together and sighed.

"I know you miss your father. He would have loved to be here today. He wouldn't want you to dwell on it." She said softly.

It had been four months since Carlisle left us, a sudden stroke that his 84 year old body couldn't recover from. I tried to remind myself that he had 84 wonderful years, he had never seemed happier in his life. Even after we lost Esme two years earlier he remained happy. He loved when any of us visited with him, especially his grandchildren and great-grandkids. I'm sure if there was a way to ask him he would say he died happy; extremely happy. I just needed to keep reminding myself of that. Bella was correct as always, I shouldn't dwell on his death. Not today at the very least.

"Remember when Justine and Jasmine joined our group?" Bella said with a smile remembering the surprise gift of Alice and Jasper's twins', the effects of a vasectomy whoops. It was an obvious invitation to reminisce and today was a wonderful day for it.

I honestly thought that Alice would burst long before she was due, all of us did. Bella packed up Ellie during the last three weeks of Alice's pregnancy and moved out to Forks. She left me to take care of Anthony and Andrew, so that she could help Alice when she went into labor. Much to everyone's amazement Alice went two days past her due date. She had to have a c-section because Jasmine was lying in a precarious position and they couldn't get the girls to cooperate with the turning procedures. No two babies could look and act different from each other. Jasmine had grown to have Alice and I's bronze hair, dying it the familiar black of Alice's once she was old enough to demand it. Justine was completely Jasper, dirty blonde hair and a calm disposition.

"Yes I remember. Jasmine has still not grown out of her stubborn streak." I said with a laugh and Bella joined me. Jasmine was still fighting with her fiancé about when they should get married. He's a pro football player for the Seattle Seahawks. They have been engaged for two years now. She was determined to get all her demands met first.

"And Justine has never been more sweet and wonderful." Bella added and we both smiled. Justine was busying herself with school; she wanted to be a child psychologist. She was the quietest of Jasper and Alice's four. We were pretty sure that Colin, Bella's long time Italian friend Reggie's son, would propose soon. The two had been dating since they both graduated from high school. He'd recently asked Jasper for her hand. "Remember Anthony announcing his and Sarah's plans?"

"Do I ever. Have you ever truly forgiven them?" I asked and she smirked. Bella had thought they were young and naive to rush into such rash decisions.

"Of course, after Caden was born." She answered and we both laughed.

Anthony and Sarah had fought so much growing up. They met in preschool and were inseparable, despite the constant back and forth of teasing and fighting. We had to attend so many parent teacher conferences because of them. I thought for sure her parents would hate Bella and I for raising such a bully of a child, until we found out that they switched off, one month Sarah was the bully and the next it was Anthony's turn. I often wondered how they survived to graduation.

It came as a mighty shock when two days after their high school graduation they informed us of their plans to go down to Las Vegas and get married. I remember us sitting there across from them on the couch and wondering what the hell they were thinking. Three days later we watched them say their vows and move off to Pennsylvania for school. Anthony longed to be an engineer and would be attending Carnegie Mellon, and Sarah would follow him where ever he went.

Nine years later they were still together. They don't live very close unfortunately, Anthony had taken a wonderful job in San Francisco after his graduation and they've stayed there. We visit them often, to see our grandsons. Caden Jaxon was the first, a spitting image of his mother with nearly jet black hair and dark blue eyes, born in their fifth year together, and Michael Carlisle joined the family two years later. He was a small perfect version of Anthony.

"Has Anthony ever dropped the 'I told you so' thing?" I asked and laughed when Bella frowned. A very long time ago when Anthony was just a little guy he had told me he would be with Sarah forever. Bella had found it so ridiculous, and every time after when Anthony would say it she would tell him he was too little to make such a claim. After they had been successfully married for a few years Anthony started pulling the 'I told you so' line on his mother.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You promised not to bring that up ever again. It was so long ago. Who would have thought they wouldn't kill each other in grade school." Bella huffed out and I laughed again lying back on the bed and pulling her with me. "Stop you'll wrinkle my dress." I sat back up and smirked at her. She'd been spending too much time with my sister.

"Fine 'Alice', how long until we are due at First Beach?" I asked teasingly as she fidgeted and straightened her dress beside me.

"Andrew will be here to pick us up in about an hour." She answered and smiled so sweetly. I leaned in and kissed her softly on her neck, just below her ear; she sighed and closed her eyes.

Ah, our dear Andrew. We hadn't seen him since Carlisle's funeral. He and Julia, his wife, lived in New York. They married three and a half years ago, and had one little daughter. Rebecca Lyn entered the world a year after they married, kicking screaming and had yet to stop. It was amazing considering how quiet both Andrew and Julia were. Andrew was a concert pianist, and Julia was a kindergarten teacher. They had met in a coffee shop, four months later they were married. Andrew had told Bella and I that he knew the moment he saw her she was it. He didn't want to make the same mistake as I had made and let her walk away from him. We visited them as often as my schedule would allow.

"Will he have Julia and Rebecca with him?" I asked as Bella stood and walked over to our dresser.

"I think so. I am going to miss them all when they leave later this week." Bella answered with a sigh as she slipped the necklace I had bought her on our first honeymoon around her neck. It sparkled in the mirror. I loved that she still wore it after so many years.

"It has been nice having everyone together for the festivities." I said as Bella walked back over to me, running her fingers through my hair, trying in vain to get the locks to behave. I was almost 54, if there had been a way to tame them we would have found it by now. "I can't believe our baby girl is getting married today. Our little princess. Where did the time go?"

Bella's sigh mimicked my own. Ellie was the spitting image of Bella, the only difference were her eyes and height. It felt as if her life had passed faster than the boys. One minute she was this tiny little 5 pound package and the next she's 5 foot 6, almost 22 years old and getting married. It was hard to think of her as an adult. Even Bella had issues with it.

After Andrew and Anthony moved out, I was offered my father's position as Chief of Staff at the small Forks hospital. So we moved back, thankful for holding onto the old Swan house. Ellie had not been so excited about moving out of Seattle, all of her school friends lived there. She worried about not being able to make new friends. She had her cousins with her so we were sure she would meet and make friends quickly. She was generally shy but once she was comfortable she became more confidant. Just as we thought within weeks of our move she had made several lifelong friends.

Bella and I hadn't thought that she would meet someone the first week of her sophomore year of high school. Brent had just moved to the area with his family from Tennessee. We weren't prepared for her to be interested in boys yet. They were only friends she informed us over and over again. Honestly he spent too much time around my baby girl but even I had to admit he was nothing short of a gentleman.

It wasn't until Brent left for UCLA that their feelings for each other became apparent. Ellie was attending the University of Washington to become a nurse. There were countless calls in the late hours of the night and on into the early hours of the morning, tear filled calls in which Ellie poured her heart out to Bella. Wondering how she was going to survive until Thanksgiving when Brent would be back to visit with family. Brent didn't fare so well either. He transferred after new years and attended UW with Ellie. He declared his love for her just after New Years. The rest as they say was history, and led us to where we were today.

"At least he won't be whisking her off to some other state." Bella added as she walked over to me and sat down on my lap. I nodded and smiled, I would be forever grateful for Brent wanting to stay in Forks. I would have Ellie close to me. "Will you be okay today sweetie?" She played with the end of her dress as I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder and took a heavy breath, breathing in her fresh lavender strawberry scent.

"Yes I will be fine. I won't lie, this is going to be one of the hardest things I have done in my life. Trusting someone else to take over as her protector and supporter is hard. Do you think maybe-"

"No Edward. You are not going to try to talk her out of it. She is not our little baby anymore." Bella said as she stood up. Just then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Mom, I need a little help with my dress. Abby is late as per usual, and I have no idea where Aunt Alice is." Ellie said through the closed door.

"Ellie, princess, you can come in, we're both dressed." I said and Bella chuckled. Sharing a home with an adult child was sometimes worse than sharing with smaller children. A year ago Ellie had thought we had spent the night over in Seattle and walked into our room to scavenge a favorite bracelet of hers out of Bella's jewelry box. She was greeted with us naked on the bed asleep and only half covered. She always knocked now, and refused to enter unless we invited her.

The door swung open and Ellie stood there in a purple fluffy bathrobe, her favorite. It nearly swallowed her whole. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun with curls falling out in different directions, falling onto her shoulders and around her face. For just a moment I could see my little girl when she was five and told me she would never leave us, that boys had bad germs and were yucky. I was struck again by just how fast the time had flown by.

"I love what you've done with your hair sweetie. I'm sorry about Alice and Abby, I am sure they will be here shortly." Bella made her way over to where Ellie stood nibbling her lip. She looked stunning and she wasn't even in her dress yet. I stood and walked over to Ellie and softly touched her face.

"You look beautiful darling. Are you really going to leave your old man?" I said with a small pout. She touched my hand and leaned into it.

"Pop, you know this day was coming. I couldn't stay little forever. As much as I love living with you guys, its time, and… I love Brent. We won't be far." Ellie said as she grabbed Bella's arm and started to pull her from the room. "We need to finish getting me in my dress. I have a date at First Beach!"

I watched them leave. I couldn't believe that she had chosen today of all days to get married, and at First Beach down in La Push. When Bella and I asked her why she chose this date, she explained that it was a blessed date. And she chose the beach because it was where we had gotten married as well. It worked out; the day would be more than beautiful. We were coming back here for the reception though in the back yard. Ellie said it was her gift for us for our 25th anniversary. She would be the only one of our children who would marry here in the state, close to home and with the whole family present. Well… most of the family anyways.

I made my way downstairs in time to see Andrew pull up to the curb. I pulled open the door and walked out to stand on the front porch. Julia waved at me as Andrew exited the car. "Hey dad!" He said as he walked around the car quickly and finished opening the door for Julia, helping her out. I doubt there was a father out there as proud as I was.

"You are a little early." I said making my way down to get my granddaughter from the car. I could hear her jabbering as I approached. Excited and hyper as always, that was Rebecca.

"Yeah, well Becks wanted to see her grandpa." Julia said as she unbuckled Rebecca who was squirming and yelling for me.

"Ganpa! Ganpa!" Rebecca was screaming as she cleared the door and I laughed as she nearly jumped out of Julia's arms. We all laughed as I hugged her close to me.

"Hey Becky baby, how's my big girl doing?" I asked kissing her on the cheek. Rebecca was one of the most adorable babies I had ever seen besides my own. Her strawberry blonde hair was pin straight and held back by a purple clip so it wouldn't fall into her face. She had hazel eyes that in the sunlight were nearly grey. A splattering of freckles covered her fair skin and her little lips had a bit of chocolate on them.

"I good. Mommy gave me candy. Wan na see?" She asked as she started to stick her fingers into her mouth. I grabbed her hand to stop the mess that would cause.

"No that's alright. I believe you." I said as I walked back toward the house, her chattering away on my hip. Apparently she really enjoyed flying on the airplane. She did _not_ like the flight attendant, or the stinky man that sat in the row ahead of hers.

"Where's sis?" Andrew asked as he carried one of Rebecca's bags into the house and sat it down on the couch in the living room.

"She's upstairs with your mother getting into her dress. I haven't checked the time, so I don't know how we're doing." I said setting Rebecca down on the floor and she scampered quickly to the stairs. "Hey kiddo, where do you think you're going?" I grabbed her before she could get clear upstairs. Julia laughed and patted me on the back.

"She's probably heading for the play room upstairs. I'll head up and see if they need any help. If you don't mind keeping her out of things for a few minutes, I think we're supposed to leave in about a half hour. Sure is a nice day for a wedding." She said as she started up the stairs. I swung Rebecca up into the air and she squealed.

"You know, you're only encouraging her." Andrew said as he sat down in one of the arm chairs. "Where in the world did she get all the energy from? I don't remember Anthony or me ever acting like this, Ellie either. Julia's whole family is exactly the same as she is, very quiet. She just goes and goes. She totally terrorized the old lady that sat in front of us on the plane." Andrew closed his eyes and leaned his head back. I remember flying with them when they were young. It was not a fun thing to do.

"Did you do that Becky? Did you make a lot of noise on the plane?" I nuzzled my nose into her neck and she laughed a loud belly laugh, and kissed me on the cheek.

"No Ganpa… was ent me!" She said happily. I put her back down on the floor only to have to grab her back from the stairs. I sure hoped the activity of the afternoon and evening would knock her out later. Bella and I had offered to take her for the evening so that Julia and Andrew could enjoy themselves with the rest of the family.

"I am afraid she got it from Alice and me. I think your mother and I just got incredibly lucky." I answered and laughed as I tried to keep Rebecca out of just about everything. She gave a whole new meaning to terrible twos, and I loved her to pieces.

"Are you ready for today dad?" Andrew asked as he watched me warily. It seemed he was on the same path as his mother.

"I'll be fine. Are you ready?" I asked raising an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Yeah I guess I am. Brent seems like a really good guy, and Ellie has a good head on her shoulders. Anthony and I have already threatened him within an inch of his life if he hurts her… So I think we're covered." I shook my head at him.

"You are just like Emmett. I swear we let the two of you spend entirely too much time over there with him." I pulled Rebecca down onto the couch with me, bouncing her on my lap as she laughed. "I can't wait until this little one starts dating." I watched as Andrew went pale then glared at me.

"I'm ordering her chastity belt tomorrow." He grumbled under his breath and I couldn't help but laugh.

An hour later I found myself standing in the parking lot at the beach. Ellie sat in the car waiting for me to get her. She was wearing a lovely replica of Bella's dress, only it was solid white. In my eyes there had never been a more beautiful bride, well… except Bella. I tapped on the glass and opened the door getting slightly impatient. Everyone was just waiting on us.

"Are you ready Elaina?" I asked as I leaned down and looked into the car.

"I can't do this." She barely whispered and I felt my stomach sink nearly to my shoes. Of course she'd have to do this now, when her mother wasn't close enough to help. She had sounded so confident this morning; I wondered what had happened on the drive over.

"Yes you can. You're so close dear. It's not that far of a walk." I offered her my hand, hoping to coax her from the car. I knew that once she saw Brent on the beach all this fear would be gone.

"Daddy… I'm scared." Her voice was shaking; I knelt down and looked into her eyes. "I really just can't do this now."

"Elaina Renee Swan Cullen, there is nothing to be scared of. You love this boy correct?" I asked as she looked up at me, a single tear dropping from her eye. I said a silent prayer that she wouldn't start to sob. I would be a wreck and give in, taking her back home.

"Well…. yes of course I do Daddy. I just…" She trailed off and started biting hard on her bottom lip, just like her mother does when she's nervous or worried.

"You just what sweetie?" I asked as my body started to scream from its kneeling position. I'm getting much too old for this stuff.

"What if we're making a mistake…? How did you know without a doubt that Mom was right for you?" She said in a rush, her fingers twisted together as she played with the engagement ring she had slipped on to her right hand, just waiting to join her new wedding band later once it was placed. She had asked us this question at least a million times since she was a small child. I know that Bella had recounted our story over and over again just to delight her.

"If you love each other, then this isn't a mistake. You two have been together as best friends for years, and now a couple for several more. I knew mom was right for me the moment I laid eyes on her. It's hard to explain, we just knew. We made a few of our own mistakes, but look at us now. Twenty five years later we still love each other beyond what we could ever express to you." I sighed and took her hand, rubbing circles with my thumb. "Elaina, please trust me. I've seen the way the two of you are together, this is the right decision. I know I haven't been 100 percent supportive. And I'm very sorry if that is part of why you are scared. Brent is a good boy, and is just right for you."

"What about everyone else? Do they think we're making a good decision?" She whispered looking toward where everyone was waiting. Bella made eye contact with me and I shook my head, she nodded and turned back to talk to Alice. I couldn't believe I was trying to talk her into getting married, when just this morning I would have given anything to talk her out of it. Now here she was handing me an out, I could keep her at home with us. I pushed those thoughts away; I knew that she would regret not going through with this. Ellie and Brent loved each other and had for a very long time. They were perfect and she needed to do this.

"Would everyone else be here if they didn't completely support the two of you?" I asked squeezing her hand, smiling at her, trying to assure her that no one thought she was making a mistake.

"They wouldn't stop us." Ellie breathed out, she was probably right. Our family was pretty big on letting our own learn from their mistakes, as long as they weren't doing something incredibly stupid. I found myself quickly running out of reasons to encourage her to go through with this and so opted for tugging her out of the car. Perhaps if I tugged hard enough she'd come. Maybe some guilt… I mean people were waiting.

"Elaina, please sweetie, people are waiting." I tugged gently on her hand again, my legs were screaming and I was beginning to wonder if I'd be able to stand up. Getting old really is for the birds.

"But …. I won't be your little princess anymore. I don't want to hurt you or mom." She said in a rushed whisper, just the hint of tears in her eyes. Ah… part of the problem. I stood and pulled her nearly forcibly from the car. I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear.

"You are my daughter, and as such will always be my little princess. Never doubt that, not even a ring and name change will negate that fact. You are bringing another son into our lives, adding to it not taking anything away. You are most definitely not hurting us. Now, I think your Brent has been kept waiting long enough." I heard her sniffle and then she nodded her head, a smile tugging at her lips; I linked my arm with hers. "Ready now?"

"Yes Daddy, and… thank you." I kissed her cheek and smiled. I couldn't believe I had done it, found the courage to let go. I'm so stupid; I could have just taken her home.

"Well, no need to thank me. Just be happy, and give your mother and I some grandbabies when you're ready, well… actually maybe not for another 10 years or so." She laughed and I chuckled with her as I led her toward our families. Glad I was still able to make her laugh.

As I handed her off to Brent I knew without a doubt that he would care for her and love her just as much if not more than we could. I stood beside Bella, holding her close to me as I watched our baby girl say the same vows that we had twenty five years before her. We watched as she tied herself to someone else, severing a few ties and bonding new ones. In a few short moments she had become someone else's, the last of our children was officially starting her very own separate life. I found that I honestly could not have been happier with her choice.

After it was all over, tears wiped dry and laughs were starting to fill the air, I took hold of Bella's hand; intertwining our fingers together I walked us toward 'our' tree. We hadn't been to First Beach in years. We just never had time, or rather never made the time. I suppose at any time since we moved back to Forks we could have hopped down here. Bella leaned against me as we walked.

"It was a lovely wedding wasn't it." She said softly and I smiled as we left the beach and started over the parking lot.

"Yes lovely indeed. Perhaps as nice as ours." I kissed the top of her head. "It almost wasn't though."

"What do you mean?" She asked stopping to look up at me.

"Our daughter almost didn't go through with it. So much like you Bella, worried about others over herself. She was afraid she was going to hurt us by getting married." I said with a shake of my head and started pulling her once again toward the tree.

"Silly Ellie. And I'm not that way." She said stubbornly. I laughed raising an eyebrow at her and she chuckled. "Okay… maybe just a little. I'm glad you were able to talk her down, and I am proud of you. Where are we going?" She asked suddenly as we walked past the rest of the cars and made our way toward the edge of the parking lot.

"It doesn't look familiar to you?" I asked as I pulled her closer and against me, we had reached the tree. Bella looked around me at the tree and smiled; she looked up at me and giggled.

"Oh Edward, it's still here, after all this time." She pulled from me then and walked to the tree. She ran her hands over the carving… I walked closer and took a look at the tree. That's when I noticed the other carvings. AESC + JPR 9/15/2029, ACSC + SMT 5/3/2018, and ERSC + BGV 1/5/2031. Each of our children had added to the tree. Bella gasped as she ran her fingers along them. "Can you believe they came here?"

"Amazing." I said as I too brushed my fingers along the carvings, weathered and slightly smooth. Our daughter's was newer and not as smooth. I wondered when she had come down to do it.

"We wanted to help create and continue a family tradition. We knew that dad had done it to symbolize the day he had fallen in love with you, mom. It seemed right that we would join in." Elaina said from behind us as we turned to face her, Anthony and Andrew stood beside her.

"Yeah, it's sappy and old fashion, kind of like you dad." Anthony said as he bumped my shoulder with his fist. Old fashion indeed, I was sure he was the first to add to the tree.

"I had to add mine after Julia and I were already married but I doubt it matters when it was done. How come there isn't a year on yours?" Andrew asked as he traced the letters I had carved so long ago.

"Well that's because ours has two meanings." Bella answered and held my hand. It actually held three but we never talked about that with the kids. "It was our first trip here together, and then the same day three years later that your father proposed. I thought we had told you that in the different stories we have told you over the years."

"We didn't know the days were the same." They all said at the same time. Then they chuckled and each took turns hugging us, telling us they loved us. "Dad sure was some kind of romantic." Anthony added as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well thank you. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one in this family." I said as I turned back to them, after rubbing my hand over the carvings one last time. They were all so grown and definitely not children anymore. Everything had come full circle in our lives. They were grown, and here Bella and I stood watching as they walked back to our rather large group of family and friends. "Do you think we did an okay job with them?" I asked as I took Bella's hand and started our trek back towards the crowd.

"I think we did a wonderful job, none of them seem to have made our same mistakes. So… hopefully they listened. You know Edward… I love you." She said as she stopped and tugged my hand. I turned and looked into the deep brown eyes of my one and only love. It was like falling in love all over again, just the same as it always had been.

"I love you too Bella, with my every breath."

**Bella's ****pov****-**

I sat with Rebecca in the room that Anthony and Andrew had used for so few months before our move to Seattle. She was bouncing on the bed telling me all about the day we had had. She informed me that Auntie Ellie had looked beautiful and that Auntie Abby had given her three pieces of candy while everyone else was playing games in the back yard. It was after 9 pm and I had hoped she would be completely tuckered out. I heard scampering coming up the stairs and giggles. Rebecca laughed as Caden and Michael pushed through the door. Sarah and Julia weren't far behind. I guessed the boys were going to stay as well. Not that it particularly mattered.

"Hi boys, are you all ready for bed?" I asked as they bounced up onto the bed with Rebecca and started to jump, giggles and laughs pouring from them. They all cried 'no' as they bounced merrily. It was so good to have them all here. I rarely got to see them all play together.

"Are you sure you can handle all of them mom?" Sarah asked as she sat on the other bed in the room.

"Please, they will be a walk in the park. They should be asleep soon… I think." I said and both Julia and Sarah chuckled. Sarah stood and grabbed each of the boys and made them lay down in the other bed. She made quick work of tucking them in. Rebecca continued to jump, her hair bouncing around and she giggled.

"Becky darling, I think it is well past bedtime. Please come here, I'll tuck you in." I patted the mattress at the head of the bed near the pillow and pulled the covers back.

"But Grammy I wanna pway!" She said as she bounced again and again. I smiled at her use of Grammy; it was what the boys had called my mother. Such happy memories filled this house, some not so happy but yet they had faded in significance over the years. Everything had come full circle. Julia made to enter the room, from her spot leaning against the door frame, and grab her daughter but I shook my head stopping her.

"I know Becky, we can play tomorrow though. Grammy is getting very sleepy." I said and she stopped bouncing, her hair sticking up in various directions from the static she had generated. A very cute concerned look crossed her face as she thought. "How about I tell you a story?" I offered and her eyes lit up. She bounced over and plopped down rather hard onto the pillow bouncing slightly before laying down. I tucked the blankets up around her.

"I wike stories!" She said happily as I smoothed her hair down. "Us too!" Caden added and Michael nodded his little head to show his agreement. He was a rather quiet little thing.

"Okay but you all have to be very quiet. Let's see… Ah… Once upon a time a very sad girl-" I started

"Make a princess." Rebecca cut in and I chuckled. She definitely loved her princess stories.

"Not a princess story!" Caden said with a frown. He was a boy's boy and couldn't be bothered with stories of princesses.

"It will have a Prince, Caden. Will that be okay?" I asked and he sighed and nodded. "Okay let's see… Once upon a time a very sad princess was wandering through the world; she didn't know where her life was going to lead her. Until one day she met a very handsome prince. They became very fast friends..."

I continued to smooth her hair, her hazel eyes sparkling as I told Edward and I's story. Well a very abridged version. I smiled thinking of all of our travels, the different things that we had survived, and the things we had barely made it out unscathed from. Edward and I had lived an almost charmed life. Not many people fall in love at first sight, very few would have stayed together after everything I had put him through in the very beginning. Even fewer would have come out from a kidnapping so seemingly unaffected. The loss of our ability to have children after Elaina turned three was a large blow for both of us. Our children had all enjoyed a large family full of love and happiness, the only sadness they had ever known when they were little was when Sassy was hit by a car on our street when the boys were eight. She survived and lived until she was 18 years old and developed bone cancer passing away in her sleep, by then the kids were older.

As I wrapped up the story I noticed that both Michael and Rebecca had fallen asleep. Caden was watching me sleepily but refusing to let his eyes close. He was biting his lip and smiled at me. Sarah and Julia were both sitting on the floor against the edge of the bed that Michael and Caden were in, also engrossed in my story, our story.

"Grammy, how did the story end?" Caden asked as he yawned. He stretched and shifted to his side facing me.

"It had a very happy ending." I said and he smiled wide as his eyes started to slip closed. It wouldn't be long before he was lost to his dreams.

"That is the best kind." Caden answered in a whisper as he quickly fell asleep. I looked up to find Edward standing in the doorway my favorite crooked grin firmly on his face. His green eyes sparkling, reminding me of all the love he felt for me.

They are the very best kinds, and I had every right to believe that is exactly how Edward and I's story would end; having been full of more love than was possible, and more happiness than could be contained.

*~*~* The End *~*~*

* * *

><p><em>An: Thats the official end. I didn't need to edit it nearly as much as I feared. Stay tuned for some outtakes to follow. Thanks for reading! ~Crissa_


	36. Outtake: Bubble Bath

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own anything… the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Bless her heart!**_

At First Sight

Outtake: Bubble Bath

**Edward's ****pov****-**

_**... **__**January 9**__**th**__** 2012…**_

As I pulled into the garage I wondered idly what the house would look like. Yesterday when I came home I found a diaper in the mailbox, the mail in the freezer and feathers spread throughout the living room. I had found the twins downstairs playing a video game together, Sassy curled up on the floor beside them with feathers stuck in her short hair. I made my way upstairs to the nursery. I found Bella, feathers sticking in her hair, holding Elaina in the rocking chair fast asleep. She looked so cute. I decided I would have to plan a vacation for the two of us soon. I turned off the engine and cautiously stepped out of the car. I heard a rather loud squeak as my foot came in contact with a rubber roll of newspaper. There were dog toys all over the garage floor; at least they weren't in the house. I chuckled and headed inside.

I walked into the living room thankful that we hadn't lost another throw pillow to tug of war with the dog. At least there didn't appear to be any feathers anywhere. I couldn't hear anything going on, but I did smell something burning so I wandered into the kitchen and saw a pain of spaghetti sauce boiling over onto the stove top. By the looks of it it had sat there boiling over for quite some time. Bella was going to be pissed; I figured the pan was probably ruined at this point. I'd call and order something to be delivered for dinner.

"Bella… Anthony… Andrew?" I called through the house as I turned off the stove quickly and dumped the pan into the sink. I'd come down and clean up the rest of the mess later.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Bella yelled from somewhere above me, her voice heavy with frustration and irritation. I guessed today had been yet another rough one. I quickly ran out of the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time.

"Where are you?" I asked as I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear giggling coming from the bathroom down the hall near the boys' bedroom. I walked down the hall and nearly came unglued at the sight before me. I had to suck in a breath and bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from howling with laughter.

Bella sat on the bathroom floor, in a white t-shirt and jeans, struggling with a very wet and soapy Sassy. Bella was also soaked through completely. I turned toward the boys, trying to ignore the fact that I could see through her shirt and just barely through her bra, they were sitting against the wall giggling. I noticed then that there were bubbles spilling from the toilet, and tons more in the bathtub; an extreme amount of bubbles. The boys looked up at me and then both their smiles fell, guilt quickly filling their gaze. Ah… so we have the trouble makers.

"What happened here?" I asked, making my presence known, Bella turned to look up at me, glaring. Man if looks could kill! Wait, what did I do? It's not like I was home during this. Whatever… this was.

"_YOUR_ sons dumped a full bottle of bubble bath into the bathtub to give Sassy a bath." She snapped out at me, trying desperately to hold a squirming wet Sassy in the tub. Sassy had grown a lot in the few weeks we'd had her, it wouldn't be long before only I was able to man handle her.

"What happened to the toilet?" I asked as Anthony giggled, I looked back at him and he stopped.

"They were trying to flush the evidence." Bella said glaring at them; I nearly choked trying to stop myself from laughing. As funny as I thought it was, the boys had still done something wrong.

Sassy managed to squirm enough to get free, knocking Bella over onto the floor as she ran and jumped at me soaking my clothes as well. I grabbed her collar and pushed her back down onto the floor, making sure she didn't run past me and make a bigger mess throughout the house. I tried really hard to keep a straight face. The idea of the boys trying to flush evidence of a massive bubble bath was hilarious. But Bella was pissed; she laid there on the floor staring at the ceiling. I could tell she was trying very hard to remain calm.

"Boys I want you to go to your room, change out of those wet clothes and sit on your bed. On separate beds and don't think of getting anything out to play with. I'll be in to talk to you in minute." I said sternly to the boys and they rose quickly.

They raced out of the bedroom with their heads down and I heard their bedroom door close behind me. I stepped further into the bathroom pulling an excited Sassy with me and pushed the door closed. I noticed the smell of lavender, Elaina's bath soap; it had been a gift from Sue, expensive stuff to help knock Elaina out. I'm sure that only fueled Bella's upset. I let go of Sassy's collar and knelt down next to Bella, leaning over to look into her eyes. Then I saw a small smile tugging at her lips.

"God love 'em… I can't stay mad. I want to! I want to go across the hall and yell at them. But I just can't. They said they wanted to make her smell pretty like Ellie. What a mess!" She said looking up at me. Her deep brown eyes sparkling, her soft pink lips curved into a beautiful smile. I loved this woman. "And you, standing over there trying not to laugh. I saw that Edward. I'm glad you find this mess so funny. You get to clean it up." This didn't surprise me even a little bit; I had planned on it anyways.

Bella chuckled and started to sit up; I wasn't ready for her to leave yet though. She looked incredibly sexy sitting there, lying wet on the floor. So I leaned in and kissed her quickly. She smelled like the soap that was surrounding us and she was so soft. I pushed her back onto the floor. She just looked too wonderful not to kiss. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me down closer to her. I let my tongue slide across her bottom lip, her lips parted allowing me access. I groaned into her mouth. God she tasted like heaven. Her fingers tangled into my hair as she pulled me harder against her. I needed her so badly. She moaned softly into my mouth as she lifted up against me, pressing her chest against mine. I pulled my lips away from hers to trail down her jaw to her neck, sucking gently on her skin.

"Edward." She breathed out, wrapping one leg up around my thigh as I pressed into her. It had been so long since Ellie's birth. I pushed against her again and groaned against her neck, her fingers tugged harder on my hair. I went back to her mouth, needing to taste her again, sucking on her tongue as I slid one hand up under her shirt seeking out her lovely swollen breasts. She sucked my tongue as I brushed my thumb over her hardened nipple. Surely it's been long enough right? My brain searching for proper healing time after child birth. How many weeks out are we? I tried to remember the date as I sucked on her bottom lip. I pressed my hips into her again, her warmth pressing into me. God she felt amazing.

She moaned again and wrapped her other leg around me, lifting her hips up against me, pulling me tighter against her; both of us groaning. She felt so warm, so soft, and smelled so wonderful. Just as I slipped my hand down to the front of her jeans a cold wet tongue licked the side of my face. I jolted upward, Sassy was panting in my face. What a complete and utter mood killer. I'd completely forgotten she was in the bathroom with us. Bella groaned and pushed me off of her, as drool fell down onto her face from Sassy's mouth. Yeah, that is just nasty.

"Sassy that is so gross!" Bella said quickly getting to her feet, taking a wash cloth to her face off the counter. I groaned in frustration. It was too soon for that anyways, but now my body was screaming for release, something… anything. "Sassy really you need to stop drooling." Bella grabbed a towel and started working on drying off her fur. "Well the upside is you don't smell like wet dog. Edward, you should probably go talk to the boys. As much as I would absolutely love to continue what we started, it's too soon."

"I know." I said simply, sighing heavily, pulling myself up off the floor. I kissed Bella on the forehead softly. I adjusted myself and tried to calm my body. I was a grown man I could do this. It wasn't the longest we had abstained. "What should I say to the boys?" I asked as I started mopping up some of the water that was all over the floor with a towel.

"I don't I was so mad at first when I found them, and now all I want to do is laugh about it." Bella replied smiling while she scratched behind Sassy's ears, causing the puppy to pant and drool more. "Silly puppy."

"I think we'll ground them from the basement for the next two days. Is that okay with you?" I asked as I flushed the toilet, praying the bubbles would subside. I sighed in defeat as there were still quite a few stuck in the bowl. I hated having to punish them, but they were almost six years old. They loved playing in the basement, since most of their toys were down there. They were only allowed books and a few things in their room.

"It sounds reasonable. Thank you for not laughing when you walked in. It would have only encouraged them and I think I would have had to rip you a new one." She said with a laugh, making me chuckle. Bella couldn't honestly physically hurt anyone. The only time I'd ever been physically hurt by her was during her labor. I cringed inwardly at the memory, the bruising on my thigh and upper arms took a week to dissipate. She tossed the towels into the tub and stood up. She kissed me on the cheek, just as we opened the door we both heard Elaina start to fuss from the nursery. "I guess that means you're handling the boys alone. Duty calls."

I sighed, resigned to having to deal with them, oh the joys of fatherhood.


	37. Outtake: Sick Day

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**These**____**characters**____**belong**____**to**____**Stephenie**____**Meyer**__**, **__**the**____**story**____**however**____**is**____**mine**__**.**_

At First Sight

Outtake: Sick Day

**Bella****'****s****pov****-**

…_**February**__** 13**__**th**__** 2012…**_

God I wished Edward would go to work! I rubbed my temples while I sat in one of the armchairs in our room. I had a raging headache, because of him and it wasn't going to get better until he was at work. I had played nice and sat on my butt for the last three days. The antibiotics had finally kicked in completely and my coughing had all but disappeared. This was so ridiculous, and now he was desperately trying to get all of the kids ready to go so he could drop off the twins at school. He wouldn't let me help. Again… ridiculous!

"Bella, is this alright for the boys to wear to school?" Edward asked as he reentered our room for the fiftieth time this morning. I wish he would just let me get up and get them dressed. This was turning into a nightmare. He was holding out two wrinkled school uniforms, he must have gotten them from the laundry room, I hadn't pressed those yet.

"No, they can't wear something wrinkled that badly, please just let me get up and take care of it!" I said as I stood up from the chair.

"No sit down. I'll look in their closet." He was out of the room before I could say anything else. I flopped back down into the chair.

I went back to rubbing my temples. I wondered how long he was going to be gone taking them to school. Maybe I could run downstairs and search out the phone. He had taken it out of our room Saturday when he brought me home and hadn't let me have it since. Irritating man! I needed to call Alice and Rosalie; we had a birthday party to plan for the twins. Their birthday was on Wednesday and I hoped we would have enough time to throw something together for the coming weekend. That is if my husband will let me out of the tower.

"Found them!" I heard him call from the hall.

_That__'__s__great__!_ I thought with a scowl. I wonder if he knew where their ties were. I leaned my head back against the chair. I let my mind wander back to birthday ideas. Let's see maybe they would like a Superman party, or Spiderman. What was that new action star they just came out with… oh hell I can't even remember. I'd have to talk to them and see what they wanted.

"Okay, I've got them dressed, where are their backpacks?" Edward asked as he rushed into our room. I looked at the clock, they were late. I rolled my eyes. This would be so much easier if he would let me help.

"They should be in the closet down by the garage. If you want I can go get them ready. Did you finish their lunches?" I asked watching as he grabbed his car keys, his wallet, and then his cell phone from the charger.

"Crap… their lunches." He mumbled under his breath, probably hoping I wouldn't hear him. I smirked inwardly. Just then Elaina's soft cries started to sound over the baby monitor. He'll have to let me get out of the room now. He groaned. "How the hell do you do this every morning?" He grumbled sounding almost defeated. I stood up and he pushed me back down into the chair as he passed. "Sit Bella! I swear, I can and will take care of all of this."

He strode out of the room pulling the door closed behind him. I heard him tell the boys to go down and get their shoes on and find their backpacks. I hoped he knew that would likely backfire, the boys usually needed help matching their shoes, and getting them tied. I giggled a little as he entered Elaina's bedroom. He started cooing at her as he picked her up, her crying stopping immediately.

"Shh sweetheart, daddy's here. We're going to go for a little drive. Won't that be nice?" I heard him saying over the monitor, and then came the distinct gagging sound. I almost laughed out loud, throwing my hand over my mouth. "Oh god Elaina! That is foul and ugh… yuck! How can something so cute make such a mess?"

I waited anxiously for him to call me to come and help. More of his gagging could be heard over the monitor. I couldn't help but giggle; he could clean up wounds, and operate on a body yet changing his daughters stinky diaper made him gag. I got out of the chair and headed into the closet to pull out some clothes. I dressed in a pair of worn jeans and one of Edward's old t-shirts. I smiled and breathed in his smell. How it could last in the clothes even after washing them I didn't know but I appreciated it. I sat on the edge of the bed and listened to him grumble about diaper changing and a new outfit over the baby monitor. I looked at the clock. The boys were now twenty minutes late for class. I sighed and pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail and waited for him to come back in to kiss me goodbye.

I heard him leave Elaina's nursery and he walked right passed our bedroom and downstairs. He must have forgot, he is running rather late. He is going to have to deal with the principal's wrath. I got up and opened the door and watched from the top of the stairs while he set Elaina in her car seat and looked over the boys. Andrew's shoes didn't match and his fleece jacket was inside out, neither boy had ties on and Anthony's shirt wasn't tucked. I don't think that Edward even noticed while he raced into the kitchen and grumbled a bit.

"I'll just give their teacher lunch money for them." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Ready boys?"

"Yes daddy." They both said together as he opened the door and ushered them quickly out into the garage.

I giggled and shook my head when the door closed and Elaina was left in her car seat sitting on the floor, all buckled and ready to go. I heard the garage door open then the engine purr to life on Edward's beloved Volvo. Then the sound of his car door slamming as he rushed back into the house.

"God Edward, leave the baby. Idiot!" He said to himself as he lifted her gently off the floor and leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Sorry baby girl. Don't mind daddy, he's new at this." And he left to take the boys to school.

As soon as I heard the garage door shut I sat at the top of the stairs and laughed. He did pretty well for someone who usually only had to take care of himself in the morning. I debated about heading downstairs or going back into my room like a good little wife. He was only going to be gone for about a half hour. Just then the front door opened and Regina was sneaking in.

"Reggie!" I said and she jumped dropping her jacket and purse. Her eyes wide as she clutched her hand over her heart. She mumbled something in Italian and then glared at me.

"Isa, shit! Give me heart attack! What are you doing not in bed?" She bent over to pick up her purse.

"Why are you sneaking in?" I countered, smirking when she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I do not sneak in." She said defensively. We both laughed, she climbed the stairs and sat down next to me. "You feel better?"

"Yes, much. I'm still under bedroom arrest though. Edward just left to take the kids to school. Oh, Reggie you should have seen it. Neither boy was dressed properly, and he nearly left Ellie here." I chuckled and she joined me. "So… where are you returning from?"

"Um… my new apartment." She said warily and I smiled. I was so glad she'd found a place she liked. I only wished that I could have gone with her.

"I'm so happy for you Reggie!" I hugged her and she finally smiled.

"I was so worried. You need me right?" She asked and I shook my head, and she frowned a bit. I knew that she didn't want to make me upset. I had been fine without her here. At least I would have her with in a ten minute drive.

"Not enough to keep you here all the time. You have to have a life. Lord knows you don't need to accidently hear Edward and me going at it, or be woken up all the time by Ellie crying. I truly am happy you've found a place. You'll be close, it's not like you're going back to Italy. It's an important step." I rubbed her back, trying to ease her mind and she kissed my cheek.

"Isa, you are a wonderful friend. I give you and Eddie tomorrow night off. Is Valentine's Day you should celebrate! If he will let you out of your dungeon that is." She said and we both chuckled, then I cringed.

"Crap Reggie, is it really tomorrow? I haven't even thought of anything for Edward. Not a card or even anything for the boys. If I give you money would you go out and get something for me?" I asked as I stood up quickly, heading toward my room.

"Yes. What are you thinking?" She inquired following me into my room.

"Well no cards, I'd hate to have you try to pick out something like that. Um… the boys love those conversation hearts, one box each. Ooh… and get each of them a hot wheel car they would like that. Maybe something else if you see something fun, and if you happen to see any really cute kid valentine cards then that would be fine. I can just sign them, I trust you on that." I reached into my purse and pulled out my wallet. Crap it was empty. I looked up at Regina and frowned. She smiled knowingly and shrugged her shoulder.

"No worries. I take care of it." She said with a smile and I hugged her. She was such a life saver.

"I'll pay you back. Oh and for Edward… I don't even know." I tried to rack my brain thinking of what I could get him. Regina spoke before I could get too far.

"Ooh Isa… I have a idea. I get it then it will be fine. No worries okay?" She said backing quickly out of the room. "I be back in a while. Be good stay in your room so you can play tomorrow!" I fell on the bed and laughed as she ran down the stairs laughing as well.

I would miss her when she moved out but I couldn't stop her from being happy. I am sure that whatever she came up with it would be wonderful. I thought about running downstairs and grabbing the phone but decided against it, and it was wise. I looked at the clock, Edward would be returning soon and I had a doctor appointment in an hour. So I just laid and rested on the bed, becoming familiar with the look of the ceiling.

Ten minutes later Edward was back. I heard him grumbling as he came up the stairs he stopped briefly at the door then pushed it open and smiled at me. I watched as he sat Ellie's carseat on the floor just inside the door. She was cooing happily so I returned to staring at the ceiling.

"I thought for sure you would try to escape." He said as he sat down next to me, the bed dipping with his weight.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't have been worth getting in trouble over. So… how did dropping off the twins go?" I asked not looking away from the ceiling. I could already imagine how that went.

"That school is ridiculous Bella. Why are we paying to send them there? The principal was angry that they were late, and almost told me to take them back home. The teacher's jaw hit the floor when I asked how much they would need for their lunch money. Have you never let them buy their food before? I got in trouble because their uniforms weren't regulation or some crap." He rambled on and I giggled. Edward had only ever dropped them off when they were fully dressed, and on time. He hadn't had to ever deal with any of that. "Oh and Elaina screamed the whole way there and back. I thought she loved the car. At least she's stopped now." He fell back to lay beside me and huffed out a huge breath.

"I told you to let me help you." I offered with a smile and he tickled my side.

"Yeah yeah… so we need to head out to your doctor appointment. Get up." He said as he sat back up and hopped off the bed. I pretended not to hear, and laid there and closed my eyes. He waited patiently; I counted to 85 caterpillars before he got impatient. "Oh for the love of God Isabella, just get up please. I'm not in the mood to play." He groaned and I giggled sitting up.

"Okay mister grumpy rump." I slid off the bed and grabbed a pair of socks from my dresser. "Let's go get me a clean bill of health so you can to work tomorrow and I can go back to taking care of things in the morning."

"Yes please." Edward said and we were off to my doctor appointment.


	38. Outtake: A Doctor Visit

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**I**____**own**____**nothing**__**, **__**Twilight**____**and**____**the**____**characters**____**within**____**it**____**are**____**completely**____**Stephenie**____**Meyers**__**. **__**I**__**'**__**m**____**just**____**borrowing**____**them**____**for**____**our**____**mutual**____**enjoyment**__**.**_

At First Sight

Outtake: A Dr Visit

**Bella****'****s****pov****-**

…_**February**__** 14**__**th**__** 2012…**_

"Reggie, I don't think I can do this." I said shifting uncomfortably. She had me standing in the middle of my closet with nothing but a deep burgundy lace demi cup bra, which I felt like I was nearly falling out over the top of. I was also wearing a pair of matching lace cheekies. She held out a dress that matched in color, it was a wrap around style that tied at the right side.

"You can and you will. Trust me; he will not know what hit him." Regina answered hanging the dress on the hook on the door. "Where is the garter?" I couldn't help it I blushed three different shades of red from my head to my toes.

"I don't know." I whispered, and she scowled at me. I had hid it and the thigh high stockings in the bag and pushed it to the back of the closet. I seriously could not go into his place of work and seduce my husband. I don't know where Regina came up with this but it was so not me. Gift or not. "I can't do this." I said again and tried to cover myself.

"Yes Isa, you will. Get the stockings and garter, put them on now." She said putting her hands on her hips. When I didn't move she stepped quickly out of the closet and came back with her phone. "Is okay. I will just call Alice and Rose." She said holding it up. I reached out and snatched it.

"Fine! Fine!" I reached into the closet and pulled out the bag. I pulled on the garter quickly before I could chicken out. _I__really__hope__you__like__this__Edward__. _I then pulled the stockings on, attaching them quickly. She smiled at me.

"You are so hot Isa." She said proudly, then handed me the dress. I untied it and slipped my arms through then tied it snuggly. I turned and looked in the mirror. I did look pretty good; it hugged my curves very well. Regina checked her watch. "You best go. Edward will lunch in thirty minutes." She pushed the shoe box across the floor and I bent down and grabbed it.

"Thank you Reggie. Um… just… thanks." I really didn't know what to say; I mean it should be fun, a nice surprise for Edward, and it is getting me to branch out a bit. I took the two inch heels out of the box and tried not to think about slipping or tripping. I would just be extra cautious.

"No thanks needed. Go, enjoy." She waved me off and then pushed me toward the door, she grabbed Elaina out of her kick and play seat and followed me downstairs to just outside of the garage. "Oh, and spare me details."

With trembling fingers I pulled on my long dress coat and buttoned it, grabbing my purse. I kissed Elaina on the head and headed out. I sure hope that Edward doesn't flip. This was sure to be a huge surprise, but it was all I could manage in a short amount of time for Valentine's Day.

**Edward****'****s****pov****-**

Today had been brutal, already this morning I had lost two patients. One was an elderly homeless man who had succumbed to the elements; there was just nothing else we could do for him. The other was a child… I shook the images from my mind. I would be really happy to get home and hold the boys and kiss little Ellie on the head. I sighed warily as I placed the last chart into the holder and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alison, I'll be in my office. If there is an emergency page me, otherwise don't disturb me." I said as I started to walk away, she nodded.

"Not a problem Dr. Cullen. Try to remember to get something to eat." She said then quickly returned to her work.

I made my way down the hallway to my office using my key card I entered and walked over, and threw myself down on the couch. Not even bothering to turn on the light, I closed my eyes and tried to banish the images of that little boy from my mind. I heard a click as the lamp on my desk came on, casting dim light into the room. I turned my head and smiled as I sat up slowly.

"Bella…"

She was sitting on the edge of my desk wearing a beautiful deep red dress with her legs crossed delicately at the knee, her palms flat on the desk behind her leaning slightly back. I could not believe this beautiful creature was mine. She smiled at me, and slowly uncrossed her legs and hopped off the desk.

"Hi Dr. Cullen." She said as she slowly walked across my office and lowered herself onto my lap, one of her stocking covered thighs on either side of mine. I groaned when her fingers went into my hair and she pulled my head back to look up at her. "Have you been a good boy today?"

She asked against my skin, breathing her hot breath across my neck as she leaned in to kiss just below my earlobe. Itching to touch her I let my hands slide up her calves over her knees along her thighs, my finger tips just dipping under her dress. She was so warm and so soft.

"I don't know Bella, what do you think?" I whispered into her ear as I slid my hands further up, dropping my face to her shoulder when I felt the lace edge of her stockings and the little clips holding them up. As if having her in my office alone wasn't fantasy enough in itself, she had to go and wear something so divine. "God Bella, what did I do to deserve you?" I whispered against her skin, moving my nose slowly up her neck, breathing in her delicate scent. My hands reached her lace covered ass and pulled her closer to me so she could feel just how much I needed and wanted her. We both moaned softly at the contact, ahh… sweet music to my ears.

"I don't know Dr. Cullen; maybe you are just really lucky." She whispered pulling my earlobe between her teeth, eliciting a groan from me as I turned my head to claim her lips. She greedily kissed me back, her fingers tugging roughly on my hair as she ground her hips down into my lap. Then she pulled out of my grasp and stood up. I frowned and dropped my hands onto the couch beside me.

"Where are you going?" I asked shocked but she just placed a finger over my mouth and stood back up, she reached for the tie on the side of her dress, she pulled it and let the material slide down off her body.

I watched mesmerized as the soft silk slid effortlessly over her delicate pale skin and pooled at her feet. This was the first time I noticed the heels and groaned internally. That was hot as hell, she rarely wore them and they made her legs so much more defined. I let my eyes slowly move up her barely covered legs. I shifted where I sat as my eyes reached the edges of the stockings and the garter belt. Fuck! She was wearing lace panties that matched the sorry excuse for a bra that barely covered her full breasts. Finally I made it to her beautiful face, she was biting her lip while she smiled, and she reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

"Sit still Dr. Cullen, and be quiet." She advised, as if I was going to move. If my wife wants to strip for me then so be it, as long as she knows she's going to get fucked on that desk over there as soon as those panties are gone. The bra fell to the floor to join the dress; she swayed her hips slowly as her hands slid up her body. I swallowed hard, wishing it was my hands moving across her soft skin. They moved up to her breasts then up behind her head and she pulled whatever it was keeping her hair up out as she turned slowly, giving me a lovely view of her glorious backside. It was only slightly blocked by her long hair hanging in loose curls.

She walked toward my desk and unclasped the stockings as she walked, then slowly slipped out of her panties. God she was moving so slow, she carefully removed them, leaving the stockings on. She let the panties fall at her feet clasping the garter back onto the stockings. I shifted trying to get comfortable.

"Dr. Cullen, you've been so good… why don't you come get a treat." She said as she hopped back onto the edge of the desk crossing her legs again, and leaning back, pushing her breasts forward. I stared, my eyes taking in every little inch of her body, saving this memory in my mind forever. Beautiful! I stood up and started to take off my lab coat but she shook her head. "No leave it on." I grinned and stalked toward her.

"Do I still have to be quiet?" I whispered into her ear as I lifted the knee that was crossed over her other leg and pulling her forward as I stepped between her legs.

"No." She whispered back as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I let my hand slide up the inside of her thigh and slipped a finger slowly inside her. She was so damn wet already.

"You're so wet baby." I kissed down her neck as I slipped another finger inside her and she pushed her hips toward me, moaning softly. I worked my fingers slowly marveling at her heat, and the soft mewling coming from her. "I'm going to make you scream for me. Do you think you can do that Bella?" I whispered as I moved down and took one of her perfect pink nipples between my teeth and nibbled. Brushing my tongue over the hardened nub.

"Edward… I can't… we're-" I cut her off by biting down slightly harder on her nipple and she arched her back, pushing her breast up into my face and her hips against my hand harder. "oh fuck…" she breathed out.

"I don't give a fuck where we are." I said as I released her nipple, pulling my fingers out of her as I kissed her hard, forcing my tongue between her lips. Our tongues mating as I quickly untied my pants, pushing them down enough to free myself. I bit her lip as I pulled her forward and thrust deep into her. God damn there wasn't anything better in life than being buried deep inside your wife. "And it's Dr. Cullen!" I demanded as I thrust into her again and she let her head fall back, tightening her legs around me. "Fuck Bella, you're so tight baby." I groaned out as she moaned, I wanted to hear her scream.

"Mmm harder Dr. Cullen…" She moaned out as she lifted her head and her eyes locked with mine and she bit her lip. God hearing her say Dr. Cullen was hot as hell! I dug my fingers into her ass and thrust harder into her hot body, I watched as her eyes rolled slightly. I pulled her ass off the edge of the desk and lifted her slightly, shifting the angle just a bit and she screamed out.

"That's right baby, scream for me." I groaned as she tightened around me, neither one of us was going to last much longer. I picked up my pace, fucking her with all I had, her back arched beautifully as she screamed out with each thrust.

"Dr. Cullen!" She screamed as her body clamped down around me and she screamed out, her orgasm taking over causing her to shudder and twitch. She fell back on the desk as I thrust one more time into her, hearing her scream pushing me over the edge. I lay against her, both of our bodies heaving. I had no idea where she got the courage to come here and do this but I loved it.

"Oh Bella… that was …" I couldn't form the rest of the sentence. It was beyond anything. Hell we could have been barged in on she was screaming so loudly. She giggled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby!" She said as she ran her fingers through my hair as I rested my head on her chest.

"Mmm… thank you sweetheart. I wondered to what I owed such a pleasure. I don't know how I'll top this as a gift though." I whispered, turning my nose into her skin and breathing deeply.

"Don't worry about it Edward. It was as much a gift for me as it was for you. It was Regina's idea, so I guess you could thank her." She said and pulled her right hand out of my hair lifting her hand to look at her watch. "Your lunch is just about over, and I need to get back to start cupcakes for the boys' classroom tomorrow." She sighed out and hugged me to her.

"Alright love. Thank you again." I said with a smile as I stood, bringing her with me. She hopped off the desk and quickly dressed while I straightened out my scrubs.

"I'll see you at home for dinner sweetie. Have a good rest of the day." She winked over her shoulder as she left.

I heaved out a large breath as I dropped onto the couch again. My wife was something else. Thinking this was her gift as well. I'd have to think of something, it wouldn't be tonight. I couldn't believe I had totally spaced what day it was. Maybe this weekend. I smiled and stood back up, I needed to get a snack and head back to my patients. As I stood I saw something just under the edge of the desk. As I bent over to pick it up my breathing hitched a bit as I felt an all too familiar tightening in my pants... Bella's panties.

Well at least she'd effectively drove away some of the bad images from the morning. With one last look at my desk I headed down to the vending machine looking for something quick to eat.


End file.
